Star Trek: Into the Void
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: It was the third year of the USS Enterprise five year mission, four years after the Khan incident & Captain Kirk had put the events of the USS Vengeance in the past. But the timeline had already been disrupted by Nero & it forever changed the future. The past can catch up. And a dangerous new enemy would reveal themselves. A war was coming. Khan/OC/Spock
1. Klingon Attack

_**Hello all my lovely readers,**_

 _ **Just a quick note before we start.**_

 _ **First of all, guys I am super, super sorry about my lack of updates on my other three stories. I have gotten beyond stuck, honestly, no inspiration what so ever. And, so far any bits or fragments of inspiration I have gotten have all ended up at dead ends. This said, I am not giving up. It will take time, but I'm determined to get an update.**_

 _ **Second, in addition to that, I've had quite the busy summer, and am still busy with two summer camps coming up and a trip to Tennessee to visit family this month. So I know it sucks, but time is also an issue in addition to my lack of inspiration.**_

 _ **Third, I've most recently gotten into the Star Trek fandom... As if I need another fandom to suck me in or obsess over (I mean really, it's like a big black sucking vortex that won't let go. Haha).**_

 ** _Anyways, so this is my first Star Trek story and am I bit nervous about it. I sincerely hope that I don't botch the characters or terminology and I do justice for the Star Trek universe/fandom as well as give it the respect the fandom, characters, show/movie/series deserve._**

 ** _This said, if there is any major discrepancies or issues that veer too much from the Star Trek universe, or I am screwing up terminology/references please let me know by review or PM. But gentle, constructive help please._**

 ** _Much love to all & thank you all my lovely followers/favs for sticking with me! You guys are so wonderful and amazing!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

No One's POV

It was year three of the USS Enterprise first five year mission.

The command shift started out like any other normal day. And, in hindsight, Kirk thought, any day that started out remotely calm was bound to be fucked up. It was just the Kirk luck.

Fingers drumming lightly on the console of his command chair, Kirk lazily looks up from his PADD, observing the quiet moment on the Bridge and fellow senior officers. Uhura was typing away at her station, no doubt immersed in her linguistic studies while Sulu and Chekov manned the helm and navigation as usual and Commander Spock focused on task of cataloging new plants from the previous planetary exploration.

PADD clattering against the armrest, Kirk shifted and stretched in his seat, lounging more comfortably.

But it was in that moment red flashing Bridge lights sounded a warning.

"Keptin!" Chekov shouts, Kirk immediately shifting focus.

"Report Chekov." Kirk orders.

"Klingon ships. Zer ez three of zem sir." Chekov informs, his boyish brown eyes widened in alarm.

"They've caught sight of us Captain. They've locked on and are coming in fast." Sulu adds, turning to look at Kirk briefly.

"Raise shields to 100%. Uhura send out a transmission. Attempt to hail. Sulu, weapons ready. Hold unless fired upon." Kirk orders, immediately shifting into "captain" mode, sitting up straight in his command chair, squaring shoulders and tensing his jaw.

If it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they'd get. Captain James T. Kirk and the USS Enterprise would not back down.

A chorus of "aye" and "captain" resounded, a flurry of activity following, Spock taking his place on the right hand side of his captain.

Warning lights flashing, alarms blare as the first missile from Klingon ships hits the shield, rocking the USS Enterprise from the impact.

"Keptain!?" Chekov asks, turning to glance at Kirk for further instruction.

"Uhura?" Kirks asks, turning to his communication's officer.

"I've hailed them sir. Three times. No response." Uhura informs, already knowing, without explanation, the Captain's question.

"Hail once more." Kirk instructs.

"Sir." Uhura acknowledges, turning back to her consol.

"No response." Uhura informs a moment later.

"Shields are taking impact. 93%." Sulu informs.

"Weapons ready. Fire at will. Take them out Sulu." Kirk orders, face stoic and firm.

In another chaotic flurry of activity, the USS Enterprise and three Klingon warbirds were in a fully engaged battle, explosions setting off around and between the ships, debris flying through space as missiles and parts of ships scattered.

"Keptain- zer- iz thwree more incoming!" Chekov informs, eyes wide as radar picks ups three blips incoming from behind.

"We'll be boxed in sir." Sulu adds, looking anxious and tense.

"Shit." Kirk swears, brain whirling tactically.

"Warp speed Sulu. Try and get behind them."

"Warp core is down sir. Klingon ships sent out a frequency that is interfering. We're sitting ducks." Sulu informs promptly.

"Bridge to Engineering. Scotty, report." Kirk coms.

"Engine's been hit sir. Warp core's down too." Scotty reports, the hiss and clang of metal in the background.

"Damn it!" Kirk swears, knowing that the chance of survival was slimming by the moment.

Now Kirk wasn't one to believe in no-win scenarios, and definitely had a track record for getting out of impossible situations, but it didn't mean he liked being put in a no-win situation, especially when it risked his crew or beloved USS Enterprise.

"Thanks Scotty. Keep working on it and keep me posted." Kirk responds.

"Aye Captain. Will do. Engineering out." Scotty copies.

Refocusing, Kirk rattles off various orders, the battle between the Enterprise and Klingon ships intensifying as three more Klingon warbirds join the assault.

"Shields critical Captain!" Sulu calls out, still firing at the Klingons, two warbirds obliterated and another critically damaged.

"Bridge to Engineering. Scotty, how's it going down there? Any progress on the warp core?"

"Only 15% functional. We just might have enough for warp speed three." Scotty replies, a resounding banging of metal coming through the com, as he tampers with the core.

"Copy that. Sulu punch it. Defensive maneuvers. Get us out of here." Kirk orders, the Bridge crew once more jumping into motion, with the fluidness of a well-oiled machine that only years of service together, a superior Senior Command crew and the best command team, with the finest Starfleet flagship, could have.

"Engaging engines, set to warp speed three sir." Sulu informs, the USS Enterprise humming as it shoots off.

"Klingons zar still vin pursuit. Weapons' system z-ocking on Keptain!" Chekov informs urgently.

"Defensive maneuvers Sulu. Scotty, can you give us any more power?"

"Nay Captain. Not at the moment. The Enterprise, she's working as hard as she can sir. I'm fixin' it, but not fast'n enough." Scotty answers, the hissing and clanging intensifying, as shouts from Engineering crew echo in the background.

"Thanks Scotty. Keep up the good work. Captain out." Kirk says, ending the com link.

"Chekov, the Klingon ships?"

"Still vin pursuit Keptain." Chekov reports.

Suddenly another alarm blared, the ship rocking violently to one side as an explosion hits, forcing the Enterprise out of warp and into a standstill, also knocking several of the Bridge crew, including Kirk, out of their seats.

"Captain, are you alright?" Spock asks, immediately kneeling to assist Kirk if injured.

"Fine. Fine. I'm fine. Thanks Spock." Jim waves off unconcerned, picking himself up from the ground and stumbling into his chair ungracefully as the ship rocks once more.

"Bridge to Engineering. What the _hell_ was that Scotty? What's happening down there!?" Kirk asks, now settled back in his command chair.

"Engine's officially down Captain. We're at'a standstill. A sittin' duck to aim at. Those last hits were rough. We're scrambling down here. Not sure what's workin' or what's down." Scotty reports.

" _Damn it!_ " Kirk growls, fist clenching and slamming down on his armrest.

This was the epitome of a no- win situation, and the Captain's brain whirled trying to figure out how to get them out of this hopeless predicament.

"Captain!" Sulu calls, drawing Kirk's attention to the front, where the lead Klingon ship had turned to face them, the other remaining two looming off to either sides of the Enterprise flank.

"Sulu send a distress signal." Kirk orders, still desperately trying to think of a way out. I mean _damn it_ , he was _James T. Kirk_ , **Captain** of the _finest_ flag ship in the Starfleet Federation, _the USS Enterprise_. He was not going out like this.

"Distress signal sent Captain." Sulu informs, though his own thoughts echoed the unsaid, unneeded worry of the entire Bridge crew.

Who was even out there to help? They were in deep space, light years away from any civilization, and even further from a Starfleet Federation planet or ship capable of aiding them. This was neutral territory, marooned in the middle or left after being blown to bits, it would be weeks, maybe even months until they were even realized to be gone, and by then I'd be too late.

"Sulu switch the last of our power to the launchers. If we're going down, we'll go down fighting." Kirk orders determinedly, sparing a fleeting, affectionate glance towards his Bridge crew. The best damn crew he'd ever have and the best command team, the best _Captain_ a ship's Senior crew could ever have.

"Aye Captain." Sulu echoes, flipping reserve power to the launchers.

Weapons firing from both sides, it was as if the world slowed around them, missiles flying towards the Enterprise, lights and alarms blaring haywire as the projectiles and threat was imminent.

"It's been an honor to be your Captain." Kirk manages to say, looking around at his beloved crew. Friends, comrades, subordinates, _family_.

"Sir. And it's been an honor to serve you as our Captain." Sulu says seriously, the team echoing their sentiment.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…

Like an omniums countdown to their impending demise.

Bracing for impact, the first missile hits, the protective shield fracturing and shattering to complete nothingness, knocking all personnel on the Bridge onto the ground from the harsh impact, all instinctively scrambling for a secure hold on something, anything. This was it. _This was the end._

But then, suddenly, like a dramatic impossible scene in an action movie, the three Klingon ships exploded, shrapnel flying as the ships are completely and utterly obliterated, missiles, from unknown origin, striking the lethal blows, the projected missiles flying towards the Enterprise detonating like exploding stars around them, blinding and harsh, but never hitting, raining down on the invisible barrier that had surrounded the USS Enterprise like fiery rain.

"Keptain!" Chekov shouts, confusion and fear coloring his tone as his head peaks curiously up from where he was ducking under his console.

Because as the dust settled, the explosions and fiery rain ceasing, a ship, black as the void of space and night itself, rivaling the size, speed and weaponry of the previous USS Vengeance, loomed ominously in front of them, dominate, commanding, _infinite_.


	2. Assistance

No One's POV

The Bridge was silent. But not a peaceful silence, no, it was silence that sliced into your very core, gripped your heart in its icy clutches and chilled your very soul, it was eerie and oppressive, it was _haunting_.

"Captain, we're being hailed!" Uhura suddenly calls out, breaking through the silent tension and sudden dazed stupor of the Bridge crew, the resounding firm beep of an incoming transmission forcing the world into action once more.

"Bring it up on the screen Uhura." Kirk orders, shoulders squaring as he steels himself to meet whatever should come, ready to defend his crew to his dying breath and sacrifice everything, even himself, to ensure their safety and well-being.

"Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, designation Starfleet Federation. _Greetings_ , I am Captain Christopher Emmett of the USS Prime, designation Starfleet Federation _Alpha_. We were on patrol when we picked up your distress signal. Your crew and ship, are they okay?" Captain Emmett asks, his face appearing on the screen in the Bridge.

Human, obviously human. The Captain wasn't sure what he expected, but truly, honestly he didn't expect this. Romulan maybe, crazy warlords that wanted to enslave them very possible, weird looking fish aliens with things attached to their faces to breath or another bizarre new alien, well he hadn't put that completely out of his mind either.

But as shocked as Kirk was, he hid it well, matching the other Captain's geniality with his own genuine Kirk style ease.

"Yes, thank you. The USS Enterprise and her crew owe you Captain. You saved our hide with those Klingon warbirds. Quite the ship you have there." Kirk responds easily, giving a nod of acknowledgement and respect, though his mind flared a warning of suspicion and unease.

The USS Prime was not a flagship he was familiar with, in fact Kirk was 99% sure that it wasn't a designated flagship of Starfleet and the Federation to date, and it set an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes, quite a bit of luck we picked up your distress signal when we did. Klingon activity has increased in this sector of the neutral zone, just last week a cargo ship crossed paths with one. " Emmett replies vaguely, a beeping from the USS Prime Bridge interrupting.

"Captain we are being called to return to command." A random ensign voice informs.

"Yes. Very well. Let command know to open another dock. The USS Enterprise will need repairs done." Emmett replies, face turning slightly from the screen in front of him to face the off screen ensign.

"Captain Kirk, I must insist you and the Enterprise return to base with the patrol. You may utilize our docking station for the needed repairs. If you are unable to warp not to worry. The USS Prime can beam you with us." Emmett insists, turning back to face the screen.

"I appreciate the offer Captain Emmett. Where do you need us to be?" Kirk responds, deciding that despite his misgivings and unease, the best option to keep his crew alive was consent. Besides, their other options were limited, with the warp core down and engines one and two damaged, they were dead in the water in a neutral territory where any other ship could pass, hostile or otherwise.

"Right where you are. I'll turn my baby around and engage the beam. We're not far from base, but as I said, Klingon activity has increased in this neutral sector, so rather safe than sorry the USS Admiral and USS Commander will protect your flank as we return." Emmett informs, two other black war ships materializing to either flank side of the USS Enterprise, their cloaking devices now deactivated.

This time Kirk didn't contain his shock, and a sudden gasp from his Senior Bridge crew (not counting Spock since Vulcans did not express emotions) echoed his own surprise.

"Are there issues Captain Kirk? Or are we in agreement?" Emmett questions after a moment of silence on the USS Enterprise's part.

"What? Oh- no. No issues. I apologize. A bit shocked is all. We appreciate your help, all is agreeable." Kirk stutters slightly, snapping back into concentration.

"Very good." Emmett nods, the video link ending promptly.

Left once again in silence, the Senior Bridge crew watches as engines and propulsion fire, the USS Prime quickly turning around with the ease and fluidity of a much smaller flagship before preparing to beam, the other war ships, the USS Admiral and USS Commander steering into formation as well.

"Captain, I do not believe it wise to allow the USS Prime to lock onto our ship. There is no record of the USS Prime, nor USS Admiral or USS Commander in Starfleet Federation." Spock informs, his voice the first to break the silence.

"I know Spock. I don't necessarily like this either. It's risky. But right now they may be our only chance at getting out alive. What other options do I have? We're in neutral territory, thousands of miles from any other civilization and even further from a Starfleet base or fellow ship. We need their help whether we like it or not." Kirk replies, turning to face his First Officer.

"I need you to be with me on this Spock. I need my First Officer and I need my friend." Kirk says seriously, blue eyes meeting brown.

"Very well Captain. I understand." Spock replies evenly, but the expression in his eyes conveys everything he could not express. Friendship, support, camaraderie, understanding.

"Good. Now let's get to work." Kirk says jovially, the quick Kirk confidence once more on the Captain's features as he turns back to his fellow Senior crew.

"Sulu, make sure the Enterprise doesn't drift. Let's make this as simple and easy as possible." Kirk orders, settling back into his command chair.

"Aye Captain!" Sulu acknowledges, quickly taking the helm, Chekov settling himself nervously at the navigation station.

"Beam ez z-ocking on Keptain!" Chekov informs, the ship rising ever so subtly and being locked into place by an invisible force.

"Put her in neutral Sulu. Let the other ship do the driving." Kirk responds, fingers now tapping in lightly against the command chair's console, the only outward sign of Kirk's inner nervousness and unease.

"Putting in neutral sir." Sulu copies back.

"Alright everyone. I know this is different. But let's sit back and try to enjoy the new adventure." Kirk rallies, lounging easily in his chair, the typical Kirk smirk pulling at the edges of his mouth. If he was being honest with himself, he was kind of excited. New adventures, new challenges and new thrill.


	3. Alpha X Delta

No One's POV

The void of space stretched out before the four flagships, stars and constellations flickering amidst the darkness as the three warships and the USS Enterprise returned to the Starfleet Federation Alpha base.

The journey itself was uneventful and it wasn't long before the convoy approached their destination.

With little "captain-y" stuff to do, since the USS Prime was pulling the Enterprise behind it, Kirk lounged lazily in his command chair, mindlessly playing with a PADD stylus while his mind drifted, lost to inner thoughts and musing.

Kirk wasn't sure what to expect, his thoughts swirling as he thought of every possible situation, negative and positive. They were going to a base, a command base at that, at least that's what Kirk had safely deduced from what he overheard the ensign say to Captain Emmett over communications. And it was probably safe to say the command base was a Starfleet Federation Alpha base, since that is the designation that the USS Prime's captain had said, whatever that meant. And if it was a command base, Starfleet or otherwise, it was probably also safe to assume it was like any others; a large floating space station in the middle of space.

But what waited for them there?

"Keptain look!" Chekov says break Kirk from his thoughts, his voice urgent, yet also with a hint of nerves and awestruck wonder.

To the starboard side of the Enterprise a planet loomed, beautiful and pristine. It was breathtaking.

But before Kirk could wonder longer, a beep of an incoming transmission breaks through the awe struck silence of the Bridge.

"Captain, the USS Prime is hailing us." Uhura announces, turning to glance at Kirk, who by now had gravitated towards the starboard side of the windows to gaze at the planet.

"Put it on the main screen Uhura." Kirk nods his consent, quickly shifting back into "captain" mode.

"Captain Emmett, what can we do for you?" Kirk asks, turning to face the screen, shoulders squared professionally.

"Captain Kirk, I hope that your journey has been pleasant. I only hailed to inform you that we are entering Starfleet Federation flight territory around planet Alpha X Delta, also known as the command base for the Starfleet Federation Alpha designation. Command has already been notified of your arrival with our patrol and an open dock is awaiting your arrival. Once we enter the loading zone the beam transmission will disengage, not to worry however, tug ships will help guide your ship into the designated dock and secure it for shore leave and maintenance. We should be docking in a few minutes. I look forward to meeting you planet side." Captain Emmett informs.

"Thank you Captain Emmett. Your graciousness and aid has been appreciated." Kirk answers honestly, giving a nod of respect and thanks to Emmett.

"Of course." Emmett responds, the transmission ending shortly thereafter.

Kirk turns to face the starboard side of the ship, the planet, Alpha X Delta as it was apparently called, looming larger and larger in front of them until it dominated the view from the Enterprise's front window as the flagships begin their descent.

A planet. Command base for Starfleet Federation Alpha ships was a _planet_. Kirk blinked slowly, still coming to terms with the the information he just received. A _fucking_ **planet**. That was most certainly not what he had been expecting.

Beam disengaging, the USS Prime, USS Commander and USS Admiral quickly glide into their designated docking bays with ease, leaving the USS Enterprise to be herded into another bay by smaller tug ships and flaggers.

As the thrust of the tug ship boosters stutter to a stop, Kirk once again stands from his command chair making his way to the starboard side of the Bridge to stare out the bay of windows now overlooking the busy on goings of the starship docking bays, including the crews of the now docked USS Prime, USS Commander and USS Admiral.

Quickly gathering his Senior officers, including his Chief Medical Officer/best friend Bones, his First Commander Spock, Communications Officer Uhura, Helmsman Sulu and Navigator Chekov, Kirk beams down to the planet side, leaving his beloved lady under the capable hands of his Chief Engineer Scotty.

Standing planet side, the crew of the Enterprise gazes around, taking in the vastness of the docking station and the base.

Feeling very much out of place in the busyness around them, speakers blare in the background computerized orders.

 **-** _Patrolling unit USS Prime, USS Admiral and USS Commander have returned, logging time at 1628._ **-** _Docking Bays one through four are currently in use. Docking Bays five, six and seven are ready for loading. Docking Bays eight through ten are not authorized at this time. Docking Bays eleven and twelve construction in process._ **-** _Engineering Crew Theta to Docking Bay two, USS Admiral._ **-** _Engineering Crew Epsilon to Docking Bay one, USS Prime._ **-** _All ensigns report to assigned stations before returning to the barracks._ **-** _The time is 1630, date 6-9-2263.55._ **-** _Alpha shift is concluded at 1700._ **-** _Engineering Crew Omega to Docking Bay four, USS Commander._ **-** _All Senior Command crew, be reminded, official reports are due by 0900, 6-10-2263.55._ **-**

"Captain Kirk, a pleasure to meet you. Captain Christopher Emmett." Captain Emmett says, suddenly appearing in front of the Enterprise crew.

"This is my First Officer Andrew Evans. Welcome to Starfleet Federation Alpha base Alpha X Delta." Captain Emmett continues, gesturing to said First Officer beside him and holding his hand out in greeting.

"Thank you Captain Emmett. This is my First Officer Spock, Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy, Communications Officer Uhura, Helmsman Hikaru Sulu and Navigator Pavel Chekov. I cannot thank you enough, nor express enough of my gratitude for what you did for my ship and crew. You really saved our asses out there." Kirk responds with his own Kirk styled ease and charm, taking the offered handshake.

 _ **Hey everyone,**_

 _ **So first of all, I am SOOOO sorry it's taken me so long to update! I feel properly awful!**_

 _ **I have had far less time to write than I expected this summer and even less inspiration! I know you guys must think I've completely abandoned my stories, but I assure you I haven't.**_

 _ **Currently my mood and inspiration is swaying towards this story and my Alpha Wolves story. I think maybe I just got a bit bored or tired with my other two (however it doesn't mean I don't plan to finish them, because I do, it will just not be in the foreseeable future).**_

 _ **Fyi college term starts in about a week to two weeks, so that will definitely put a wrench in things. But hopefully as my summer settles down (even if I'm in school), I'll at least not be out and about as much and better access to my laptop, which definitely improves the updating ease!**_

 _ **Much love to you all & thank you to those who have stuck with me! (:**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	4. Emily Madison

No One's POV

High above the busy city streets and the everyday routines and shifts of the Starfleet base Alpha X Delta a figure stands at a bay of windows overlooking it all, thoughts lost to day dreams and the many various tasks of the day.

Never ending paperwork, a million request to sign for, files and reports to finalize, new recruits to oversee and vet, inspections of the crop fields, natural resource plots and livestock farms, research labs to check, architectural and engineering plans to approve, a few meetings, Academy graduation and upcoming War Games.

"Admiral." A voice interrupts. "I have come to inform you that the patrolling unit for this afternoon has returned and been safely docked. The Federation ship pick up by patrol, the USS Enterprise, has also made safe voyage and is securely docked."

"Yes, very good. Thank you Commander. I believe I shall make the trip to the docking bays to greet Captain Kirk and his crew." The Admiral informs, turning towards their First Commander in acknowledgement.

"That is unadvised and illogical Admiral. You have many duties far more pressing. As your First Commander I assure you it is unnecessary. There are many other subordinate officers that can and be more than willing to follow any and all orders regarding the crew of the USS Enterprise. I myself will see to it if that is your wish." The First Commander objects.

"My decision is final. It will not change Commander. I will meet you in the docking bays momentarily. There is a message I must finalize and send." The Admiral replies decisively.

"Very well Admiral." The Commander states, stiffly nodding before turning and proceeding to the docking bays.

"Are we waiting for someone?" Kirk inquires, having spent the last 10 minutes standing awkwardly with his crew in the docking bays, making idle conversation with Captain Emmett and his First Officer Evans, while other engineers, soldiers and Starfleet personnel alike brushed by gawking at them like they were some new alien species or zoo animal.

"Yes. The Admiral's First Commander should be here shortly." Emmett responds, taking a moment to glance around for said Commander.

"Here he comes now. This is Alpha X Delta's First Commander – " Emmett begins, pointing to a lean muscular figure of a man with sharp, angular facial features and ridged formal posture that could rival that of a Vulcan's, walking towards them, only to be cut off abruptly by Kirk's voice.

" _Khan!_ " Kirk snarls out, his hand instinctively reaching for his phaser and aiming.

Khan, responding in kind to Kirk's hostile gesture, flipped out his own phaser, pointing it evenly at Kirk.

It took all of that split second for the lines to be drawn.

Spock, having shown no outward recognition or reaction to Khan originally (since Vulcan's didn't show emotion or act illogically), now moved closer to his Captain, taking a defensive stance slightly in front, phaser also raised and engaged, the rest of the Enterprise crew following.

Memories and reminders of the last conflict, his alternate self's warning flared unease and warning in Spock's mind. And to the shame of his Vulcan side, Khan produced a strong emotional reaction within his mind and an almost panicked feeling as Spock was slammed with the memories and sharp emotions of his Captain's, of _Jim's_ death in the reactor.

Now in a tense standoff, Kirk and his crew find themselves surrounded, not only by Khan, Captain Emmett and Commander Evans, but also base security, as the conflict had drawn the attention of a few on rotation.

Kirk's brain whirled and reeled in shock, thoughts desperately trying to figure out, understand and give an explanation to why the psycho- maniac Khan wasn't frozen in a cryo-tube, but a First Officer of a Starfleet base, if it was a Starfleet base that is.

Kirk was hoping this was all just some horrible nightmare.

"Captain Kirk, a pleasure." Khan speaks evenly, his tone slightly mocking as he inclines his head subtly, as if to silently challenge and irritate Kirk.

"What the _hell_ is going on here!?" A female voice suddenly demands, breaking the tense silence, Captain Emmett, First Officer Evans, Khan and the security team that Kirk and his crew had found themselves surrounded by, instantly stiffening their stances, shoulders squaring and head snapping up in attention and respect as typical of a lower officer to a higher officer.

"Admiral, given the hostile nature of the situation, I do not advise coming closer." Khan replies, phaser still trained at Kirk, tone remaining even and eyes still focused with deceptive neutrality on Kirk and his crew.

But before Kirk could attempt to get a full glimpse of the mysterious Admiral, a female Admiral none the less (Kirk had never known Starfleet to have a woman Admiral just like he had never heard of the designation Starfleet _Alpha_ ) or at least focus on the women's facial features, Khan shifts, using his body as a shield, blocking the Admiral from view.

Golden blonde hair, striking crystal blue eyes and a flash of the familiar Starfleet Admiral insignia stitched on a shirt, were the only things Kirk's brain registered before Khan had blocked his view of the Admiral.

Continuing towards the group, seeming unaffected by the tension between the two groups or the aimed phasers the Admiral stops to the right of Khan's shoulder, arms crossed firmly, expression neutral and calm, yet expression and posture both held with an air of authority and control, assurance of their rank and leadership, and poised dignity.

"All of you, lower your weapons. That's an order." The Admiral orders, her tone leaving no room for questions or incompliance.

" _Emily!?_ _ **Emily Madison!?**_ " Kirk gapes, slowly lowering his phaser as the golden blonde hair, crystal blue eyes register in his mind.

 _Emily Madison._

Admiral over the Starfleet sector Starfleet Federation Alpha and the planet Alpha X Delta.

Only 28 years old, with golden blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and standing a mere 5' 3", weighing only 112 lbs, Emily Madison was not only the _youngest_ Starfleet Admiral but also the only _female_ Starfleet Admiral to date. Her brilliance, character, integrity, forward and positive thinking, strength and natural born leadership made her the golden girl of Starfleet and the Federation.

Kirk could barely believe his eyes. It had been years since he had seen Emily. Since the Academy actually. And she was just as beautiful and stunning as she had always been, if not more.

Though the same age as Kirk, Emily had been a year ahead of him and Bones, and after her graduation she had seemingly dropped off the face of the universe. Kirk only assumed she has been given a post on a flagship and had gone on a mission.

And yet here she was, standing in front of him as a Starfleet Admiral; a Starfleet Admiral over an entire _planet_ none the less. He couldn't deny the familiar insignia of the Starfleet Federation Admirals stitched into the left breast of her uniform nor the ranking stripes on her shoulders. Kirk thought maybe his brain might explode.

Kirk still remembered when he first set eyes on Emily Madison. She was beautiful, far too beautiful to fit into the average hum and blur of the Starfleet Academy and he had been drawn to her like a hopeless moth to a light despite the fact she was way out of his league. He had flirted with her and she had flirted back. And god, he had thought he had gotten lucky, but oh how wrong he had been. He should have known, a girl that beautiful had far more class and dignity than to be a one night stand.

It had been the end of his player fantasy with her, but the beginning to a fantastic friendship and the most awesome, dynamic duo that had graced the Starfleet Academy halls.

"Admiral Madison. Hello _Kirk_." Emily smirks lightly.


	5. Of Greetings & Hospitality

Emily's POV

"Admiral Madison. Hello _Kirk_." I smirk smugly, arms crossed in front of me in feign casualness as I suppress a smile at seeing one of my best friends after five years apart.

Immediately memories of our time in the Starfleet Academy flood my thoughts.

 _It was the beginning of the second term of my sophomore year at the Academy. Several of my friends and I, all on Command track, had grabbed our lunch in the mess and were now lounging in the grass of the Academy's courtyard enjoying the warmth and sun rays._

 _"Looks like you've got an admirer." One of my friends Natalie comments, nudging me lightly and gesturing with a jerk of their head over my shoulder._

 _"Mmm yeah?" I hum, sipping on my mocha but not bothering to turn around._

 _"Oh yeah. There's some definite pinning and drooling." Natalie laughs, my other friend Ashley nodding in agreement._

 _"Now you're just mocking me." I snort, rolling my eyes at them and continuing to munch on a cookie._

 _"Really, I'm not. Scout's honor." Natalie insists._

 _Humming noncommittedly, I wave over the rest of our friend group that's coming out of the Academy._

 _"Hey guys! What's up?" My friend Andi asks, plopping beside me._

 _"Em has an admirer." Ashley pipes up with a smirk._

 _"Who has an admirer?" Brett asks, sauntering over with the guys._

 _"Emily does." Natalie interjects as I groan._

 _"You guys are insufferable. I loathe you all so much right now." I say, glaring at my girl friends as they snicker._

 _"Oh I recognize him. He's a new recruit this year. James Kirk. Heard he's kind of a player, sleeps around a lot and has an ego." Brooklyn comments._

 _"Oh, that's Kirk? Shame. He's attractive." Andi points out._

 _"Hey, gotta run guys. I forgot, Uncle Archer wanted to chat with me and catch up on how my first term was. Not like he isn't monitoring my progress anyways. I swear he's worse than my parents." I say, quickly standing up from the ground._

 _A chorus of bye and see ya's echo from my friends as I grab my bag and head across the courtyard to the building where the Admiral's offices were. Admiral Archer, or Uncle Archer as I had known him all my life, was not actually my real uncle, rather a longtime friend of both my parents and I had grown up hearing his adventurous stories of Starfleet missions. In fact, it was one of the motivations I had for applying to the Academy._

 _Briskly walking into the building I had apparently not been paying attention because I suddenly knocked into someone, bowling us both over._

 _"Sorry!" I immediately say, looking up at the person._

 _"No worries beautiful. I'm James Kirk. Call me Jim though. And you are?" The blonde asks, offering a hand to help me off the ground. And damn, Andi was right, he was attractive. His blue eyes were crystal blue and stunning. Basically you felt like he was staring into your soul._

 _"I-" I begin to say, only to be cut off by a familiar voice._

 _"Emily." Archer calls, making me turn, his commanding baritone voice sounding intimidating to anyone but me._

 _"Admiral." Kirk says, snapping to attention._

 _"Hey uncle." I reply, smiling brightly at Archer and giving him a halfhearted salute._

 _"Come on in kid." He waves me over to the turbo._

 _Giving a slight apologetic look to Kirk, because player or not I did actually believe in being polite, I quickly walk over to my uncle._

 _"How are you? How was first term?" Archer begins firing off, clapping around the shoulder and pulling me into his embrace._

 _"I'm good. Looking forward to my classes. They seem to be promising-" I begin to chatter as the turbo lift doors close, quickly forgetting about the blonde haired, blue eyed cutie I had just run into._

 _But that wouldn't be my only run in with Kirk. Oh no, that was just the beginning._

" _Emily!_ " Kirk cheers, snapping me out of my memories as he suddenly lunges at me, a large grin on his face as he wraps me up in a bear hug.

"It's good to see you _Jamie_." I laugh into his ear, squeezing him back with enthusiasm though I'm keenly aware of Khan stiffening beside me.

"Don't call me that." Jim scowls, playfully glaring as he pulls back from the hug.

"I'm _always_ going to call you that. But fine. I won't embarrass you in front of your crew, _James_." I smirk, knowing that using his given name would just annoy him the same.

"That's not any better. You're mean." Kirk pouts childishly.

"You love me." I declare with assured smugness.

"Of course I do! _God_ , I've fucking _missed_ you Em!" He moans dramatically, grabbing me in another crushing hug.

"Missed you too Kirk." I reply honestly, wetness gathering in the corners of my eyes.

"Now, where's my favorite doc?" I ask, pulling away to peer behind Kirk at his confused crew.

"Right 'er." Bones replies gruffly, stepping from behind a pretty African American woman. Uhura, from what I remembered seeing on the personnel files of the USS Enterprise crew.

"Bones!" I say excitedly, rushing him before he could protest, Bones barely catching me as I fly into his chest.

"Hiya darling." Bones drawls, his tone and accent thickening slightly with emotion as he returns my hug.

"Why did he get an excited hug!?" Kirk complains.

"Because, she likes me better ya infant." Bones gruffs out as I stifle a laugh.

"Please, you're an old grump. I'm James T. Kirk." Kirks scoffs cockily.

"Ladies, ladies. You're both pretty. So control yourselves." I joke, rolling my eyes as I release Bones from my hold and step back to where I was originally, my First Commander Khan to the left of my left shoulder.

Both glaring, I roll my eyes again before casually evaluating Kirk's crew and their even further confused expressions.

"I've definitely missed you two. We'll need to catch up while you're here." I say.

" _Speaking_ of _catching up_. Mind explaining how you came to be a Starfleet Command _Admiral_? And what the _hell_ he's doing here and why he's not frozen like a human popsicle in a cryo-tube? Do you _know_ what _he's_ done? How much of a psychopath he is?" Kirk punctuates with a harsh jab at Khan.

"Don't use that _tone_ with me Captain Kirk." I snarl in defense, Khan, to his defense remaining deceptively neutral and passive, though I also know that he would be ready to protect me if the situation were to turn hostile.

"I may be your friend but I _am_ a Starfleet Admiral and you are on _my_ base. And _yes_ , I know _exactly_ what his past holds and the crimes he has committed _against_ Starfleet." I clip back, my demeanor shifting into a tone of authority and coolness.

"I have, of course, extended hospitality to you given your circumstances which Captain Emmett found you earlier. I would not deny it, especially being a Federation ship. But do not make me _regret_ it Captain. You and your ship's inhabitants are under _my_ jurisdiction in this sector and on this planet. And all personnel on this base I protect and defend. I can confine you to your ship if I feel the need." I continue, a thinly veiled threat hanging in the air. "Is that understood?"

"Yes." Kirk answers shortly, his eyes barely containing his emotions as he crew tense behind him.

" _Good_." I reply shortly, holding his gaze steadily.

A moment of tense silence passes between us.

"Look, I realize you have questions, concerns even. There are a few important tasks I must finish up before we can talk or catch up privately. I am willing to answer questions, as much as I am able with the classification. And I would like to offer you and your Senior Command crew, if they'd like, to stay with me for the duration of your time here. But at least you and Bones. That I insist. We have years to catch up on." I say with more softness.

"That'd be great. We- I appreciate it." Kirk says, the heat also gone from his voice.

"1830 hours then. Allow your crew know they can stay planet side if they so wish. We have barracks we can make available for housing, a few places downtown and plenty of activities and entertainment believe it or not. Consider this an impromptu shore leave. I can officially sign off and alert Starfleet Command of your arrival and stay here under extenuating circumstances. It is best you leave the report to me, Starfleet Alpha is of critical confidentiality."

"1830. Thank you." Jim confirms with a nod.

Giving a short nod in return and a small smile, I quickly turn striding back towards the turbo lifts.

" _Khan_." I call out, said Commander immediately falling in step with me.

Riding the turbo lift to my office in silence, Khan's form remains taunt. It was clear to me he was thinking, no doubt upset at my lack of forth coming about knowing Kirk and my decision to greet the crew of the Enterprise.

"I understand you and the crew of the Enterprise, particularly the Commander and Captain, have a turbulent past. And that is putting it kindly. I expect you to play nice just as I expect them to do so in return. That won't be a problem for you, will it Commander?" I question as I stride into my office, Khan practically nipping at my heels.

"There will be no problem Admiral." Khan replies formally. "I wish you had forewarned me of your previous relations with the Captain and CMO. I would have requested your private security detail to be present. You risked your safety in approaching a tense situation. I have observed that Captain Kirk is not the most logical being and the situation could have escalated beyond what it had. You are vital to this base's function and success. You are respected and well-liked by everyone. What would have happened if you had been injured or worse? I must insist you to be more considerate Admiral."

"I was fine. I wasn't in any risk. I know Kirk far better than you do from your short encounters, superior intelligence or not. I appreciate the concern Khan." I say, causally touching his arm.

"Your best interests and safety are always of my concern and of top priority Admiral. It was a risk. I must insist you not risk yourself again." Khan appeals, his tone lighter and gaze turning towards mine with a look that was uncharacteristically gentle, though to anyone else he was as formal and stiff as he usually appeared to be.

"No promises." I joke, playfulness glinting in my expression.

" _Admiral_." Khan sighs, barely concealing his exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah. Leave. I've got work to do. Those reports. I don't have time. Can you look over them, let me know what I need to sign." I shoo dismissively, gesturing airily to a few PADDs on my desk.

"Admiral." Khan nods formally, swiftly picking up the PADDs before briskly walking out, doors hissing shut behind him.

Sitting back down at my desk, my screen flares to life as I return to my tasks for the day, quickly being consumed by work and lost in focus.

 _ **So heyyy guys,**_

 _ **Guess who's back working on this story!? Yep, meeee! Woo hoo! (:**_

 _ **I know this is a short chapter and kind of bleh, but it was actually an important connector. You're beginning to see the past between Kirk, Bones and my OC beginning to reveal itself through flash backs/memories.**_

 _ **Also, this is kind of a slow romance build for my OC. Just an fyi.**_

 _ **So glad I've got some inspiration again. Hopefully I can keep going for a bit.**_

 _ **Thank you for all your patience.**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

 _ **P.S If you didn't notice, I am pulling Admiral Archer from the original Star Trek series and placing him in the current alternative '09 and '13 universe. I didn't want to just randomly make up new Admirals and Archer seems to have a pretty good reputation in the old series. Seemed like it was logical.**_


	6. Dinner & Answers (Part One)

No One's POV

An hour and a half later, at precisely 1830, Kirk and his Senior crew, Chief Engineer Scotty included, found themselves beamed down to the transport pad, awaiting Admiral Madison.

Each crew member had their own thoughts and feelings regarding the present situation.

Ensign Chekov, the youngest member of the USS Enterprise Senior Command team, was perhaps the most nervous and uncertain out of all of them. Khan made Chekov a near nervous wreck, and the thought of being around him for any length of time set him on edge, and he had resolved to stay out of the First Commander's way as much as possible. He hoped he wouldn't have prolonged interaction with the Commander. The thought of being around Admiral Madison also made him nervous, but not out of fear, rather because of his child-like awe and respect for her ranking. The rank of Starfleet Admiral was a prestigious title and Chekov hoped that he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of her. Despite the twisted amount of nervous energy and emotions in his thoughts, Chekov would loyally follow his captain's lead, trusting that Kirk would carry his team through like he always did.

On the other hand Helmsman Sulu was one of the most reserved members of Kirk's Senior crew, besides Spock that is, and he had his own reservations as well. It was in his nature to be cautious about situations that were uncertain or risky. And Khan was most definitely an unknown, turbulent situation. Though he had not had as much direct contact with Khan as his Captain, Commander and CMO, Sulu still remembered the devastation the Enterprise had endured under Khan's attack and the destruction of Starfleet Command as well as the death of most of the Admirals. Khan was dangerous and Sulu didn't understand how Khan had become a Starfleet officer, let alone a First Commander of a Starfleet base. But like Chekov, would faithfully believe and trust in Kirk to not risk them unnecessarily.

Uhura, Kirk's Communications Officer, was no pushover. She didn't get where she was now by lying down and letting people walk over her. She was usually very outspoken, whether it be about Kirk's many stupid decisions, which she would vocally tell him so, or about her distain or aloofness of someone she did not like. But this time Uhura was silent on the matter, protesting little about Kirk's decision to stay with the Admiral, even if she thought it was a bad idea. And really it was because of Khan, not Admiral Madison, it was clear the Admiral and Kirk had a good history. But Uhura chose to remain with Kirk and the rest of the Senior crew just the same. Uhura understood unity and she understood loyalty. And though she butted heads with Kirk, she respected him. He was a good Captain, despite his brashness, cockiness and often childishness behavior.

Spock, having already voiced his concerns would always choose to follow his Captain. Though outwardly Spock was as controlled as any Vulcan, his inner thoughts were in turmoil. He did not like Khan, and yes, disliking Khan was logical. Khan had done harm to his Captain and eliminated 75.8 percent of the Starfleet Command due to his actions and attack. Khan was dangerous, and if perhaps Spock's dislike went beyond logic to emotion, because Kirk was his friend, and Khan had caused Kirk's death, well, no one would know but him. He resolved to watch Khan carefully and make sure Khan did not try anything towards the captain and to keep Kirk safe at all costs. Indeed, that was logically as well. Kirk was captain after all.

As far as Admiral Madison was concerned, Spock did not understand her. But misunderstanding of human nature was something Spock had gotten used to. Humans were quite illogical. He did not have thoughts one way or the other. He did not know the Admiral, therefore illogical to have a negative or positive opinion of her.

Chief Engineer Scotty, well he was just confused. Kirk and the rest of the Senior crew had beamed up to the Enterprise after being planet side for only 30 minutes. Information had been divulged, orders announced and a flurry of activity. Suddenly Scotty had found himself packing bags and being transported down to the planet side being informed one, we're staying with a Starfleet Admiral and two, Khan was alive and a First Officer. Yeah, that's was definitely a lot of clarification. Not.

For both McCoy and Kirk, their emotions and thoughts were jumbled and confused. Kirk and Bones didn't understand how Khan came to be a First Officer of a Starfleet base or how Emily had gotten mixed up with it all. With obvious reason they held venomous hatred for the Augment.

They once could claim that they knew Emily Madison. But five years had passed since their time at the Academy together had ended. There had been no contact between then and present time. However, Kirk supposed, Alpha X Delta was probably the logical reason for the lack of contact. How Khan managed to play into that he hadn't the faintest idea. But the fact remained, years had passed. They had all grown up, time had changed them, given them experiences good and bad. Kirk was captain of the USS Enterprise, Bones one of the top doctors in Starfleet, CMO to the USS Enterprise, and Emily a Starfleet Admiral over an entire planet. Kirk still couldn't get over that fact. Seriously, a _fucking_ **_planet_**!

But despite the fact Khan was in the picture, both McCoy and Kirk were looking forward to catching up with her. And hopefully she would clear up all this mistaken confusion.

Looking around for Admiral Madison, Kirk notices a women striding towards the group with purpose.

"Captain Kirk, I am Yeoman Elizabeth Stark. I am Admiral Madison's Yeoman First Class. She sent me down to collect you and apologizes she could not be here in person. A matter came to her attention last minute that she must finish before joining you. She asked me to take you and your crew to her place of residence and to inform you she will meet you there." The women, Elizabeth, greets.

"Captain Kirk. A pleasure to meet you Elizabeth. We understand. We are ready if there is nothing else. Lead the way." Kirk gestures warmly.

"Certainly. If you could please grab your bags we will be heading towards the turbo lifts." Elizabeth responds, quickly turning and walking away from the docking bays and towards the main part of the base.

"So, Emily lives on base?" Kirk questions, quickly catching stride with Madison's Yeoman.

"Yes, Admiral Madison has penthouse quarters on the eighth and ninth floor. She found it easier than living off base, though the Admiral also has another place of residence, but she rather prefers this one. It's understandable. She is a very busy women." Elizabeth answers, keeping her answers relatively basic, not knowing how much Admiral Madison wanted the Enterprise crew to know.

"Mmm." Kirk hums noncommittedly, immediately realizing that Elizabeth would reveal no more.

"The Admiral will explain it in far more detail and no doubt plans on giving you full tour of the base at some point. However, I can outline the basics until clearance is officially granted. This floor, level one consists of our medical department, training gyms, classrooms, cafeteria, barracks and the docking bay as you have seen already. At the front of the building level one contains a lobby, more for the sake of the general populous and front however. Levels two, three and four are research labs, level five conference rooms, level six Senior Command, level seven are the Admiral and First Officer's personal offices and as I previously stated, levels eight and nine are the Admiral's personal quarters." Elizabeth lists off, the turbo lift rising towards the eighth floor.

Turbo lift stopping, the doors hiss open to reveal an immaculate entryway and foyer, the turbo lift they had just come out of, facing another turbo lift, however the second one was clearly coded and secured.

Ushered out by Yeoman Stark, bags dropped in the foyer, Kirk looks around, taking in the first view of Madison's quarters.

"Welcome USS Enterprise Senior Command crew. Captain James Kirk, Commander S'chn T'gai Spock, Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, Ensign Pavel Chekov, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura and Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott. My name is Jarvis. I am the resident A.I. The Admiral is expecting you and will be with you shortly." A computerized voice suddenly speaks, a clear British accent coloring the tone.

"Yes. Thank you Jarvis. I can take it from here." Madison's voice says, suddenly appearing in the foyer.

"As you wish Admiral." Jarvis voices.

"Hey Emily. This is impressive." Kirk replies, a smile forming on his face as he steps forward to greet her, already feeling at ease in her familiar shining presence she always seemed to emit.

"Thanks! Why don't you guys come in? I just put dinner in the oven. Thank you for bringing them up Lizzie." Emily responds, gesturing to the USS Enterprise crew and giving Yeoman Stark a smile.

"Of course Admiral. If there is anything else?" Elizabeth asks.

"No. Take the evening off. Jarvis can handle anything that comes up." Emily dismisses.

"Thank you. Have a good evening Admiral." Elizabeth bids, quickly turning and stepping back into the turbo lift.

"Come on, I'll show you your rooms so you can put your things away. Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes, so plenty of time for you all to settle in." Emily chatters, quickly leading them out of the entryway and into the main area of the penthouse.

Opening up, Kirk and his crew are immediately met by a large bank of windows overlooking the city. The living room spacious and open with high loft ceilings that went to the second floor height. A dining room and kitchen were to the right of the living room and a spiral stair case elegantly wrapped up to the second floor which had a small landing that over hung and looked down on the living room.

"So, this is the living room, kitchen and dining room to the right and home theater is connected off of the kitchen. Upstairs are all the bedrooms. Guestrooms are all to the right at the top of the stairs. There should be enough rooms for everyone to have their own. So feel free to choose whatever one you want. If you need anything Jarvis can help you." Emily informs.

"Certainly. I am at your service." Jarvis answers electronically.

"I need to finish preparing a few things for dinner. Come down when you guys are settled." Emily offers with a warm smile, breezing away into the kitchen.

"Well… I guess we should do what the good Admiral says." Kirk jokes light heartedly, the rest of the crew still gawking as they slowly begin their trek up the stairs.

Pausing at the top, a hallway stretches out to the right, to the left a much shorter hallway ends with a door perpendicular to the facing wall, this door also coded and secured, much like the second turbo lift down in the foyer. Probably Emily's room Kirk and Bones infer, quickly trekking down the hall to the right in search for their desired rooms.

Back in the Admiral and First Officer's offices, Khan was finishing up work, overlooking plans for the new warship and making final adjustments.

But Khan was in a bad mood and had made it clear with his terse interactions with subordinate officers and his stiffer-than-normal posture as he worked. He did not appreciate being separated from his Admiral, especially given the arrival of the USS Enterprise crew.

It was common knowledge and fact at the Alpha X Delta base that wherever the Admiral was, Khan would be but not a step behind. Regardless of duties, which Khan completely faithfully and efficiently at all times, Khan was never far from his Admiral.

And, in the rare times Khan and Madison were separated for any length of time, Khan's entire demeanor immediately shifted. Not that anyone would ever point that out. None fancied being laid into verbally and then assigned to the brig, or a less-than-choice assignment. Nor would anyone risk Khan's wrath befalling them were they to accidently irritate the First Officer or cross paths when he was in an exceptionally short tempered state.

The relationship between the Admiral and her First Officer was one of intense speculation and wonder. Khan was an alpha, strictly formal, reserved and standoffish, his usual posture and attitude one of a constant, controlled aloofness and arrogance for those lesser than he, whether it be intelligence, strength or rank. And on the other hand, Admiral Madison was warm, her personality bright and confident, engaging and approachable. She led with both intelligence and heart. Respected and loved by her subordinates and all who knew or came into contact with her.

It was a command team that seemed so incompatible and opposite, yet the ease in which they communicated, worked together and complimented one another was like nothing Starfleet would ever see again. It was almost as if they shared one mind, Khan instinctively knowing what his Admiral would command or ask before requested, working in rhythm and harmony with one another. In perfect symmetry and unity.

No one truly knew what inspired Khan's loyalty, not Starfleet Command Council, not even his fellow Augments, which he dictated and controlled with iron rule and certainly not Emily Madison.

 _Voices, a low murmur and hum that pieced through Khan's consciousness. Subzero temperatures and frost permeated the cryo-tube Khan was held frozen in. But awareness was flickering in his mind, eyes shifting beneath his eyelids as his mind awoke. He could not open his eyes, body still frozen, muscles still immobile, heart beat and pulse sluggish and sedated._

 _But Khan's other senses did not fail him. Voices, several voices. Four females and three males. Humans. They foolishly believed that in his half awoken state he could not hear them, but they of lower intelligence did not realize that Khan's mind was not the only higher ability the superhuman Augment had. Their mutterings indicated they were scientists and doctors. He was being awoken. But for what he was not certain. For scientific study perhaps? For his superior mind?_

 _One thing was for certain. He despised humans. He would not allow human filth to experiment on him like a mere lab tribble. He would not allow his family to be held over him, to be used to control him. He would not allow them to be threatened again. He would ruin whoever dared to awaken him, destroy their cities and detestable facilities. Take their earth and awaken his family. The universe would not be safe from the wrath of Khan_ _Noonien Singh._

 _Thought process suddenly disrupted, Khan's inhuman hearing picks up the approaching thud of four sets of Starfleet issued boots, a lighter steps of one other amidst the heavy thud of security officers. A hiss of a door indicates their arrival, new scents mixing in with the already cataloged ones in Khan's mind._

 _Humans, so weak and fragile. Their emotions and stress poured off of them in waves of stench. Fear, anxiety, nervousness overpowered Khan's sense of smell, lips instinctively wanting to curl into a snarl of distaste, were his muscles able to be commanded._

 _Another smell drifts through Khan's senses. A sweeter feminine scent that caresses through his subconscious and awakens long since buried instincts in Khan's mind, calling to him like a beautiful, deathly, haunting siren. Khan's nostrils flare wider._ _ **Mate.**_ _His senses scream at him._ _ **His mate.**_

 ** _No_** _, Khan's mind venomously rejects, refusing to believe what instinct was telling him. He had not found his mate within the Augments, those who were at least semi-equal to his intelligence and strength. And he had given up desire to find a mate all together finding it mostly pointless anyways. But now, a human?_ _ **No**_ _. Khan Noonien Singh would not take a_ _ **human**_ _for a_ _ **mate**_ _._

 _His subconscious mind prodded at him anyways. Urging him to act, to claim his mate for himself and protect. Protect his mate, protect his claim and territory from males who dare encroach on what was_ _ **his**_ _._

 _But his physical body was still rendered frozen. And consciousness slipped away once more, his mind giving way to darkness, the declaration still at the forefront of his mind._

Finally finished up in the office, Khan quickly made his way to the private turbo lift, coded only for the Admiral and himself, instructing Jarvis to take him to the penthouse.

"Welcome home sir. The Admiral is in the kitchen." Jarvis informs as Khan steps out of the doors.

"Thank you Jarvis." Khan replies, already striding out of the turbo lift and towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Admiral." Khan greets, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey. Just in time, Jim and his crew are here. They're getting settled in rooms. I'm finishing the salad." Emily greets, giving Khan a smile before turning back to her task.

"Do you need help Admiral?" Khan asks, hovering close.

"Its Emily. I thought I rid you of that habit when we were in the penthouse. And sure, you could check on the enchiladas to make sure they're heating correctly and set the place settings."

"Yes, I recall your repeated request to address you by your first name. However I find within the presence of Captain Kirk and his crew it is prudent to revert to calling you Admiral, as is expected by someone of your rank, _Emily_." Khan reasons, moving further into the kitchen space to do as asked, his hand reaching out to casually brush against Emily's side as he passed.

"Fine." She sighs, rolling her eyes as Khan moves behind her.

"Did you finish the work you needed to?" Emily asks, chopping carrots.

"Yes. It is satisfactory. The new plans for the warship should be finished and ready for your signature." Khan replies, moving now towards the cupboards to pull out dishes.

Meanwhile upstairs, it didn't take long for the crew to find rooms. Spock, Kirk and Bones, respectively took three guestrooms on the right wall of the right hallway when facing it. Scotty, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu took the rooms on the left.

10 minutes later, suitcases were stored away and rooms checked out as the crew wanders down the stairs, Kirk bounding ahead of them with energy, Bones on his heels grumbling good naturedly about Kirk's annoying enthusiasm.

"Good. When will you assign an engineering team?" Emily asks curiously as she finishes chopping the rest of the salad veggies.

"Within the week. Admiral Archer was hoping for a progress report soon. I believe adding progress of our fourteenth warship will be beneficial to the report and help us acquire more funds and set a good impression at Command." Khan informs, voice stopping as Kirk suddenly bursts into the kitchen/dinning room area.

"Do I smell you're homemade enchiladas Em?" Kirk questions excitedly.

"Yes. I knew they were one of your favorites." Emily laughs, giving Kirk an easy smile, despite Khan's sudden stiffness.

"I- uh- I was interrupting something, wasn't I?" Kirk asks, looking sheepish.

"No, you're fine. Really. Nothing vital. Are you all settled in?" Emily asks as the rest of Kirk's crew strolls in the kitchen, Bones sniffing appreciatively and looking excited after realizing what was cooking.

"Oh- uh, yeah. The rooms are great. Thanks!" Kirk smiles.

"Good. Well dinner is ready, just need to put it on the table. Go ahead and sit." Emily ushers, bringing over the salad.

"I agree with your statement Khan. It would reflect well on the report." Emily finishes the previous conversation.

"Very well Admiral." Khan replies with a short nod, remaining standing as he waits respectively for his Admiral to sit first.

"I made chicken enchiladas with Mexican rice and guacamole for the chips. And I know Vulcan's don't eat meat so I prepared a few without chicken, just rice, beans and sauce. But there's also a green salad, if you don't care for that Commander Spock." Emily informs, setting things on the table.

"That was highly illogical to go out of your way to prepare a separate main dish to accommodate my diet as it created more work for you and was not an efficient use of time." Spock replies.

"But it wasn't illogical Commander. You are my guest and it's logical that I make my guests feel welcome in my home, which also includes meals that I prepare and serve. As being vegetarian is part of your culture and vital to health it is also illogical to ignore what I know in favor of providing only one type of food and potentially offending or causing distress from my guest as they try to remain polite. Therefore it was logical I make different arrangements." Emily fires back, finally sitting down at the head of the table.

"Indeed. Quite logical." Spock replies evenly, taking his seat besides his Captain.

The rest of the Enterprise looked gob smacked at what just happened between the Admiral and their Commander while Kirk simply looked amused and smug. He had forgotten how much of a firecracker his best friend was. She could play ball with the best of them, so of course she'd be able to _out logic_ a _Vulcan_. **_Damn_**.

"Damn Em. I forgot how much of a fireball you are." Kirk whistles impressed.

"And don't you forget it Kirk!" She quips back.

"As if you'd let me." Kirk snorts, cutting into his food.

"Mmm. You're going to be the death of me just like Academy days! These are so _fucking_ _amazing_ Em. I missed your cooking little lady!" Bones drawls out with his accent, stuffing another bite of enchilada in his mouth.

"Glad you like it Bones." Emily laughs, dishing some up herself as the dish passes by.

Soon everyone is served, the chatter dying down as everyone is preoccupied by eating.

Dinner itself was a short affair, and food cleared away quickly, most taking second helpings of dinner.

"Dinner vas zery gwood Admiral." Chekov compliments happily, his face shinning with boyish charm as he brings his dirty dish to the sink where Emily was rinsing them.

"Thank you Chekov. You can call me Emily. Or if you'd rather, Madison. I'm not really a formalities kind of person. At least when I'm in the comfort of my own home." Emily smiles gently.

"You van call me Pavel. I vill help you if you vish. You made dinner, vhould not ve doing dishes Ma- Madison." Chekov stumbles out nervously.

"That is very kind Pavel. I appreciate it. I'll rise, you can put them in the dishwasher." Emily replies warmly, indicating to the washer.

Nodding happily, Chekov takes the offered plate, quickly putting the dishes in the designated racks.

"Alright. Looks like we're done. Jarvis please turn on the dishwasher. We can head to the living room to talk." Emily announces, wandering leisurely out of the kitchen and dining room.

 _ **Sooo... If you didn't catch on. I shamelessly am stealing J.A.R.V.I.S from the Iron Man films... I thought the 'concept' of an A.I would fit well in this setting. I realize the Star Trek universe has computers that can process commands issued to them, but that's really not the same as an artificial intelligence that is free thinking, like Jarvis is. Anyways, his 'creation' will be mentioned and what not. He actually has a further purpose, besides just being amazing. Because, well, Jarvis is amazing! But I assure you, it is NOT a crossover. I'm simply taking an idea and applying it here.**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

 _ **P.S Your reviews are lovely. Keep it up guys! I really want to know what you think, especially since this is my first try at a Star Trek fanfic.**_


	7. Dinner & Answers (Part Two)

No One's POV

Immediately settling on one end of the smaller couch, Emily smiles as Kirk joins her, both crossing their legs over each other like they used to during the Academy days as they lounge horizontally facing towards one another. Bones claims the armchair closest to the smaller couch and Uhura claims the other one, leaving the larger couch to Scotty, Chekov and Sulu.

Both intending to stay close to their superior officers, Spock and Khan settle on the floor in front of the couch where Kirk and Emily lounged, their stiff formal forms mimicking each other more than they would have liked.

"So, what happened after the Academy? You like dropped off the face of the earth Em." Kirk asks, his hand resting casually on Emily's leg.

"Well, after graduating I was assigned to the USS Excalibur as a Lieutenant in Engineering. It was only a one year mission though and when I returned I was immediately assigned to the USS Constitution under Captain Garrett. He offered me the position as his First Officer and it was an offer I could not pass up. We were given a three year mission to fine a planet similar to earth that could sustain mankind. Starfleet Command was searching for another planet to make a Federation base. Because of our mission we were absent during the Narda incident. Captain Garrett and I had wanted to return, but Admiral Archer forbid us from doing so. We had not yet found a promising planet and had two years left of the mission. It was of vital importance to Starfleet Command that we succeed. But Garrett died the second year of the mission from a beam down that went south. I took over the Captainship and we finished our mission as Command requested. Out of the many we investigated this is the planet we found to be the most similar to earth and the most promising." Emily recalls, emotions shimmering in her expression.

Garrett had been a wonderful captain to serve under, they were not only comrades but friends. And Madison had learned a lot as his First Commander and it was tragic to see the life leave his eyes. She had also been on that particular mission and could still recall those painful memories.

"I'm sorry Em." Kirk says softly, his hand touching hers.

"Thanks. He was a respected Captain and a good friend. His reputation proceeded him and it was an honor to serve under him and a mantel of Captainship that I could not fail. I had no doubt Command would have asked him to be an Admiral if he had not died." Emily comments lightly.

"Three years. You were absent for both Narda and the USS Vengeance incidents." Kirk sudden pipes in again, understanding suddenly clicking in his mind.

"Yes. When I returned Khan had already been returned to cryo-freeze and Starfleet Headquarters were under reconstruction." Madison confirms, her right hand absentmindedly brushing through Khan's hair before dropping to his shoulder in a casual gesture, almost as if she wasn't conscious of doing so.

Khan permitted the action, mind only half tracking his Admiral's actions and words.

 _Awareness came all at once, Khan's eyes suddenly flashing open, sight met with glaring white washed walls and bright, blinding lights. He was in a cell. Strikingly similar to the one he was held in on the USS Enterprise._

 _Khan rose from his position on the bed, eyes quickly scanning and analyzing the room. Solid white washed walls surrounded him on three sides, a large bay of windows encased the outward facing wall, no doors were present, and Khan briefly concluded that he was probably trans beamed into the room. No doubt in attempts to lessen his motivation or opportunity to escape._

 _The bright blaring lights were almost offensive and gave the nearly bare room, save the small bed and bathroom (if one could call either a bed or a bathroom), a sterile look. The bed was excruciating simple, attached to the wall much like a bed found in prison, a small, thin mattress atop it with an equally insufficient blanket adorning it. And while the so called 'bathroom' had frosted glass surrounding three sides, leaving one facing a blank wall open to walk into. At least there was some privacy. It was pitifully small however, containing a sonic for showering, a toilet and sink. Clearly this room was designed for containment, specifically_ _ **his**_ _containment._

 _Now turning to face the glass wall, Khan rigidly steps towards the window, observing with shrewd calculation the activity beyond. Several scientists scurried around the room, each peering at various computer screens, quickly keying in observations down on a PADD while a few security officers stand at the doors, phasers and guns in arm._

 _Instinctively Khan's nostrils flare, hoping to pick up any trace of the scent he had smelled while still in stasis. But the pleasing scent was absent, other various scents, of varying repulsion or irritation clogging up his senses instead. Khan would pretend he did not feel disappointment. He did not want a human mate. He refused._

 _"Vitals are stable and looking good. Alert the Admiral subject 20138 has awoken." A voice relays, Khan easily able to pick up on the words, despite the thick glass between him and them._

 _"Why have you awoken me!?" Khan growls suddenly, his hand slamming angrily into the glass with a loud thump._

 _The action startled the scientists, all looking up with slightly wide, fearful expressions._

 _"Subject 20138-" One scientist begins to speak._

 _"My name is_ _ **KHAN**_ _!" Khan growls, lips curling into a vicious snarl._

 _"Subject 20138, it is not my orders to give you information at this time." The scientist informs._

 _Snarling again, Khan pounds the glass wall once more before aggressively pushing away, turning to stalk across to the other side of the room._

 _Moments later a hiss of a door indicates the arrival of another, and from the quick scuffing of feet and immediate alertness of the scientists and security officers, Khan guesses it was the Admiral._

 _"Admiral, subject 20138 has exhibited-" The same scientist begins to inform._

 _"I do not need the report right now. I have little time." The Admiral cuts off, dismissing the scientist mid-sentence._

 _"Sir." The scientist complies, a swish of a lab coat indicating they had turned away._

 _The Admiral's footsteps approach the glass._

 _"Why have you awoken me!?" Khan snarls, quickly turning back towards the observation window, movement aggressive and agitated._

 _"My name is Admiral Archer. Starfleet has a proposition for you. We believe it to be fair and something to be of value to you Khan Noonien Singh." Admiral Archer informs calmly, hands clasped behind his back._

 _"I will not listen to your talks about fairness and value Admiral. Starfleet knows_ _ **nothing**_ _of those values. You lie and manipulate in the service and liars and manipulators. You may pretend to be separate, to be different than those before you, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors and crimes Starfleet has committed. But they cannot and they will never go away. I will not work for Starfleet and I will not allow you to use my family against me! You should have let me sleep!"_

 _"I see." Archer says simply, his expression portraying little as he turns away from the cell, leaving the room all together._

 _Khan snarls in frustration, spinning around quickly to return to pacing and stalking agitatedly around the cell._

 _It would not be the last Khan would see of the Admiral._

 _Several days passed, each day with Admiral Archer returning, attempting to engage Khan in conversation. But each time Khan would ignore the Admiral, refusing to answer or to listen._

 _Archer questioned why and how his niece thought this was an even remotely promising venture to begin with and what she thought they would gain from Khan's clear coldness and stubbornness. It was utterly pointless._

 _Much to Khan's annoyance and anger, Archer returned every day with the same clipped, rehearsed words he had said the first day. Khan never let him get further than that, responding with various harsh words and curses._

 _Furthermore, Khan had quietly observed the outside world beyond his containment cell, nostrils flaring with each and every new person who entered the lab. But the smell of his mate never once passed his senses. He was irrationally furious at this despite his determinedness to not accept a human for a mate. How dare his mate not come visit him in his confinement? The instinctual side of his mind screamed at him to find her._

 _A week later Khan had enough of Archer's persistence, and with the added agitation of not having his mate close or known, finally prompted him to respond._

 _"Admiral." Khan acknowledges, turning to face the glass._

 _"Khan." Archer responds with a short nod._

 _"I am willing to listen to your proposition. But under one condition." Khan begins._

 _Archer looked surprised and gestured for Khan to continue._

 _"I have observed for a week, the goings and comings of various Starfleet officers and personnel. One particular person has not entered or exited the lab. One is missing. They visited while I was in still cryo-stasis and not fully awakened. Find them. I will converse with them, and only them. Any messages you or Starfleet have will come through them. That is my counter offer."_

 _"And this person, that is apparently missing. What is your purpose or wish in meeting them?" Archer asks, eyes narrowing minutely in a defensive nature, an action Khan's keen eyesight picked up on._

 _"It is of no consequence to you, Admiral. Bring them to me or you will not gain the knowledge and deal you seek." Khan snarls, stalking away from the glass, effectively ending the conversation._

 _Admiral Archer simply sighs, quickly retreating._

Madison's gesture and interaction with Khan did not go unnoticed to Kirk or to his crew, across on the couch Sulu, Chekov, Scotty and Uhura gapped opened mouthed and Bones just furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion before grumbling something unintelligently.

"Anyways, as new Chief of Staff and head of the Council, Admiral Archer asked if I would accept Admiralship and a position on Council. He need people he could trust to do what was best for Starfleet it its entirety and the remaining Council members hoped that my specialty in astrophysics, mechanical engineering and warp core technology could help decipher and recreate the technology used on the USS Vengeance when others had already failed. I of course accepted. It was an opportunity I could not pass up and challenge that I would not back down from." Emily explains simply.

"I don't understand why the Council would ask that of you. It makes no sense! That's what _started_ the entire mess in the _first place_!" Kirk objects.

"Marcus acted on his own, without the backing of Starfleet Command or the Council's knowing. He did it _with_ intentions of starting a war and gaining control over the Federation. He was corrupt and he had no idea what he was getting himself into or how to handle it. He believed he had control over the situation when he had none. He was an idiot. And that only made him more dangerous." Emily explains.

"Current Command does not seek what Marcus did. When I returned from my three year mission aboard the USS Constitution Klingon threats had begun to increase and there were an unfortunate rise of attacks on Starships in neutral sectors and on Federation boarders. Starfleet wanted to recreate the technology to better arm the current Fleet ships and have a fleet in reserve, were a war to break out. But, under no circumstances were they to be used to _instigate_ a war, as Marcus had intended. If they _were_ shipped out it would be for exploration of further deep space quadrants that remained uncharted. Otherwise they would remain at a classified, undisclosed Starfleet base and to be overseen by an Admiral that corresponded with Headquarters and Council frequently." Madison continues.

"And you're that Admiral." Kirk interjects the obvious, trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Yes. The Council asked me to oversee the new Starfleet division once the plans had been deciphered and approved. But at that time, that proposition wasn't even on the table. I had already been promoted to Admiral by Archer when Council got wind of my advanced degree and work in astrophysics, mechanical engineering and warp core technology and they then asked me to take on the project."

"Okay. So Archer then?" Kirk hedges.

"He was not necessarily enthusiastic about me taking on the project, nor was he a huge supporter of the plan in the first place. But he saw its value. He would never allow it to become what Marcus intended to be Kirk. You know my uncle. He didn't even want to be Chief of Staff or Head Council. He did not, and _does_ _not_ seek power. The remaining Admirals asked him to take up the mantle and the support of many of the Federation's Ambassadors had chimed in their approval as well. Otherwise I highly doubt he would have even offered, let alone try to take the seat."

Emily thought back to the argument she had with her uncle regarding her even _talking_ to Khan. Not enthusiastic was a complete _understatement_ to how Archer felt about and reacted to the entirety of the assignment, especially being that his niece was involved, both playing an intricate piece and center to the success of the mission.

 _Meanwhile, unbeknown to Khan, Admiral Archer and newly Admiral-shipped Emily Madison were arguing._

 _"What the_ _ **hell**_ _were you_ _ **thinking**_ _Emily!?" Archer demands, bursting into Madison's office._

 _"You'll have to be more specific uncle. I do a lot of thinking." Emily smirks with sass, looking up from her work._

 _"Don't sass me young woman! I'm referring to the_ _ **idiotic**_ _idea that you should_ _ **enter**_ _the labs when Khan was being_ _ **awoken**_ _from stasis! So, again, what the_ _ **hell**_ _were you thinking!?" Archer demands loudly, getting red in the face._

 _"Well- I was_ _ **thinking**_ _, that the Council asked me to oversee this assignment, Khan being vital to the mission I found it in the best interest of the assignment to ensure the quality and care they took in awaking Khan from stasis. So, I was_ _ **thinking**_ _of doing my_ _ **job**_ _uncle." Emily deadpans._

 _"But- don't- I-You!" Archer begins to rant, his face practically purple with rage, but realizing he actually had no argument._

 _It was logical and reasonable he knew, she was acting with full responsibility and maturity that he knew she would with any task. It was one of the many reasons he had appointed her as an Admiral. It just wasn't_ _ **acceptable**_ _when her logic, responsibility and sass was pointed at_ _ **him**_ _in an argument, because_ _ **damn it!**_ _She wasn't supposed to sass him or be reasonable with him! Seriously, Archer was convinced she could probably out logic a_ _ **Vulcan**_ _all the while sassing them all at the same time._

 _"Okay breathe uncle. You're going to have an aneurism. Seriously, what's this about? I even took the security team you assigned to me." Emily points out, rolling her eyes at her uncle's indignation and sputtering._

 _"What's this about!? WHAT'S THIS ABOUT!? THIS IS ABOUT SOME_ _ **PYSCHO- MANIC**_ _DOWN IN OUR CONTAINMENT CELLS THAT IS_ _ **DEMANDING**_ _HE TALK TO_ _ **YOU**_ _, AND_ _ **ONLY**_ _YOU!" Archer punctuates with force, flailing arms around wildly and pointing in the direction of the floor, obviously indicating the sublevel where Khan was being held._

 _Madison simply blinked at her uncle._

 _"He asked for me? He doesn't even know me." She asks surprised._

 _"Well apparently the bastard knew you were in the lab when he was being awoken and what's worse is that he knows you haven't_ _ **back**_ _come to the lab now that he is awake. How I have no_ _ **fucking**_ _clue! But he told me he would only converse with the person who had visited him while he was in cryo-stasis and not fully awoken and that he knows they have not entered or exited the lab the past week. The only personnel member who hasn't signed into that lab downstairs is_ _ **you**_ _! And I checked!" Archer begins to rant again._

 _"Okay. So fine. I go down and see what he wants. That way he gets what he wants and we get the chance to ask him about the USS Vengeance. Win, win." Madison shrugs nonchalantly._

 _"Okay!?_ _ **No!**_ _It is_ _ **not**_ _okay! I am not risking_ _ **you**_ _just to get the psychopath to cooperate!" Archer thunders._

 _"Your name calling would infer that you are defensive and that you find his existence somewhat valuable." Madison parrots smugly._

 _"_ _ **EMILY MADISON!**_ _" Archer screams in frustrated, throwing his hands up in the air._

 _"Yes?" She replies, looking quite proud at herself for being able to rile her uncle up so thoroughly._

 _"Now you_ _ **listen**_ _to me young lady! Your parents will kill me if I let you come into harm's way, let alone if I put you in it_ _ **knowingly**_ _. That man is a deranged superhuman who's pissed at Starfleet for the actions of one equally deranged man, and I'm not about to let you be in a room with him! So_ _ **damn it!**_ _Listen to me and do as I say! I am your superior!" Archer fumes._

 _"Is that an order,_ _ **sir**_ _?"_

 _"You are the most annoying, sassy, insubordinate officer I have ever had the displeasure of appointing!" Archer growls, jabbing a finger her direction._

 _"But you love me anyways. Besides you'd get bored if I followed your every order uncle." She replies smugly._

 _"You." Archer just growls._

 _"Not to add fuel to the fire here uncle. But_ _ **technically**_ _I'm not in the same room as Khan. He is in a room sealed off with 6 inches of the strongest glass compound known to the Federation. I am merely in the adjacent room." She points out._

 _"I am not okay with this Emily." Archer harrumphs. "If anything were to happen to you."_

 _"I know you're not. I'll be fine. You appointed me as an Admiral and the Council asked me to take this assignment. Let me do it. I'll even take my security team, if it makes you feel any better." Emily concedes._

 _"Why do you have to be so reasonable?" Archer groans in reluctant agreement._

 _"I'll be fine. Really. I promise. You don't need to worry uncle." She assures._

 _"Fine. But you_ _ **will**_ _take your security team, no complaints. And I expect a_ _ **full**_ _account of this afterwards." Archer demands._

 _"Yes sir." She salutes, giving Archer an easy going grin._

 _"You're going to be the death of me. I'll be in my office when you're done." Archer grumps, shooting one last futile glare at his niece before stomping out of her office to his own._

"Wait… Admiral _Archer_ is your uncle!?" Uhura chimes in with clear disbelief and shock.

"Yes. Well not biologically. My parents and Archer have been close friends since before they got married. I've known him all my life. He's always been around, he as close as any real family would or could be." Emily shrugs.


	8. Dinner & Answers (Part Three)

No One's POV

"As I was explaining, it was only after I became Admiral did the Council request my expertise on the project. I worked on it for three months. And while I got further than those before me, I eventually hit a wall. If Starfleet wanted to recreate the advanced technology and weaponry, Khan was the only one who could decipher the rest. It was my suggestion to awaken him and I went before Starfleet Council for approval. It was a long debate, with well-placed caution and fear the topic. But in the end it was decided, the vote a close margin of one. Khan would be awoken from cryo-stasis, but remain in a controlled, contained environment in a highly classified, high clearance, top priority sublevel of Headquarters."

 _Khan waited patiently within the confines of his cell._

 _Since his brief interaction with Admiral Archer earlier that day, Khan had remained silent, sitting rigidly on the edge of the small bed he had been provided with, expression schooled and stoic._

 _Khan's silence unnerved the scientist and medical teams who observed him from opposite side of the glass barrier. The Augment's predatory nature was unpredictable and explosive; it instinctively set humans with a sense of uneasiness, unbalancing them, making them skittish and fearful, like a prey under a predator's focused, watchful gaze._

 _Unconcerned with the workings of the scientist and medical teams, Khan's thoughts warred within his mind as he awaited the outcome of Admiral Archer's decision regarding his counter proposition._

 _The primal, instinctive side of Khan's mind was irrationally pleased at the prospect of identifying his mate. Yet the arrogant, Augment side of the superhuman was disgusted at the thought of finding his mate in a_ _ **human**_ _. Humans, so pathetic and weak. Unworthy of his superior, intelligent mind and inhuman strength. How could his mate possibly equal or come close?_

 _However, as the familiar pleasing scent wafted through the ventilation system of the containment cell, Khan found all protest and superiority being thrown out of his mind as instinct urged him to move._

 _Pacing to the middle of the cell, Khan faced the bay of windows, keen sense attuned to the approach of his mate._

 _Familiar footsteps of four security officers accompanied the lighter footsteps of his to-be mate as they thudded mutely on the tiled floors._

 _A hiss of automatic, pressurized doors resonated in the room, Khan catching sight of a flash of blonde hair before his mate was hidden from view, turned to speak to the lead scientist._

 _Frustration boiled in Khan's mind, the primal part of his brain snarling, he wanted to see her. Her attention should be on him. Only him. She was_ _ **his**_ _. But his frustrated possessive thoughts were quickly derailed as she began to speak._

 _"Ma'am- we weren't expecting you." The lead scientist stumbles out, Lieutenant- something or another. Honestly Madison didn't remember, she already didn't like the women. Her voice was irritating and the superior, smug look made Madison want to punch the lady in the fucking face._

 _Khan didn't particularly like the lead scientist either, she was irritating, both in her mannerism, tone of voice and rudeness._

 _"Yes, well there's been a change of plans. Report Lieutenant." Khan listens to his mate speak, her voice commanding without being domineering._

 _It was clear to Khan that his mate held some sort of elevated, authority over the teams that monitored him based on the way she carried herself and spoke to them, that and the ease at which she was given clearance into the sublevel he was being contained in; which meant higher than a lieutenant, leaving a Lieutenant Commander, First Officer or Captain. Kahn deduced his mate was most likely a Captain, given her formal posture, the regal composure, authoritative tenor of her voice and the presence of the security officers._

 _"Yes, of course ma'am. Subject 20138-" The scientist begins to prattle out, another handing Madison a data PADD to review._

 _"Excuse you Lieutenant." Madison cuts off sharply, dislike clear in her tone. Someone was about to get a verbal lashing that was for fucking sure. Despite Khan's crimes, good lord the Augment was still a person who could hear, see and feel, even if he denied it, and Madison didn't particularly like those who viewed others as less than that than themselves._

 _"His name is_ _ **Khan**_ _. Now I suggest you use it Lieutenant. You and your team are dismissed. Medical as well." Madison hisses with a dismissive flick of the hand, gaze already flicking through the data PADD._

 _Both science and medical team filing out, the hiss of the automatic doors closes shut, leaving Madison, security officers and her personal security team the only ones left in the observation room._

 _Eyes briefly looking over the more detailed report, Madison was keenly aware of Khan's piercing gaze on her face._

 _Setting the data PADD on a desk, Madison walks towards the confinement cell, stopping several feet away, blue eyes piercing as she stares at Khan with an appraising expression._

 _Silence hung between them as Khan stared back, nostril's flaring subtly as he breaths in his mate's already familiar scent, sharp gaze observing, taking in her features._

 _Gentle, delicate feminine facial structure, round almond shaped eyes, his unnamed mate stood 5' 3" and had a petite, but toned and muscular figure. An exceptional physical example for a human. Khan was irrationally pleased at this fact._

 _Even more so, Khan was pleased to note that his mate found him physically appealing as well, judging based on the brief dilation of pupils and sweeping gaze. His primal, alpha side preened at the thought of his mate recognizing his superior virility, strength and prowess._

 _"Hello Khan." Madison finally speaks, arms crossed in front casually._

 _"Hello." Khan replies, his baritone voice echoing slightly in his cell as he inches closer to the glass between them._

 _"It seems I am at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I do not know yours." Khan speaks after a moment of silence, now standing mere inches away from the glass._

 _"I fail to see how you knowing my name is of any serious importance to the matters at hand. Admiral Archer has held up his end of your request. I am here, as you can see. Now it is your turn to respond in kind and hold up your end of the agreement. As is, my name is therefore not relevant." Madison responds undeterred, already prepared for Khan's tactics of diversion to confuse or unbalance and/or his cunning, false sense of proprietary that he has used on Kirk to lull him into a sense of security and loose feeling of trust._

 _"Very well. What does Starfleet request of me?" Khan acquiesces._

 _Khan was mildly impressed with his mate's quick wit and level headed logic. Perhaps his mate may be an exception amongst the mundane blur that was mankind._

 _"Starfleet asks that you decode the technology and design you used to build the USS Vengeance. In return Starfleet is willing to reunite you and your family, relocating the Augments to a habitable planet outside Federation space."_

 _"And if I_ _ **refuse**_ _?" Khan asks, gaze and tone challenging._

 _"Command would be disappointed to hear this. They have high hopes for this agreement. But your family will not be used against you as a weapon to do Starfleet's bidding, if that is your concern."_

 _"And this agreement, they are willing. To give me my family? A planet?" Khan questions skeptically._

 _"The Admirals are not Marcus. Marcus acted alone, without the backing or knowledge of the Federation or Starfleet Council. Their word is good." Madison appeals._

 _"If I were to do as they wish, to decode these plans and turn over the technology that built the USS Vengeance. What assurance do I have they will not go back on their word?"_

 _"I can personally assure that they will not go back on their word." His mate assures confidently, the air and authority in which she held herself indicating the same confidence Khan heard through her voice._

 _"You could say I have a certain,_ _ **rapport**_ _with Command." Madison continues, a small glimmer in her expression that Khan couldn't decipher. It only made his interest in his mate peak more._

 _Rapport was an understatement, Madison thought to herself. She was_ _ **on**_ _the Council. Not to mention she was the Admiral overseeing the project in its entirety, which tended to give one more sway._

 _"Give me proof of your assurances that the Admirals will not go back on their word. I will work with you, and_ _ **only**_ _you. If these demands are met then the Council has a deal."_

 _"The demands will be met. I look forward to working with you Khan." His mate responds, something akin to amusement hinting in her tone, and with a swift quick- turn exits the room, the thud of her security officers quickly falling in line._

"The rest is mainly unimportant. After Khan agreed to Starfleet proposal it took only six weeks to finish the plans of the new warships. The first one was built in five months upon approval of the designs. And Starfleet commissioned me to act as Admiral over the new division; Starfleet Alpha. And now, three and a half years later, here we are." Emily finishes.

"Wow." Kirk exclaims, simply gapping at his best friend.

" _Damn it_ Emily!" Bones curses, his default reaction for basically everything.

"Okay, well story time is over kiddos. I'm beat. It's been a long day and tomorrow will be equally as busy for me. See ya in the morning. Feel free to stay up longer, Jarvis will turn off the lights and everything once you retire to your rooms." Emily chirps lightheartedly, rising gracefully from the couch, Khan already standing.

"Good night Emily. Thanks. See you in the morning." Kirk replies.

"Night Em." Bones voices.

"Night everyone." Emily replies, giving a half wave as she pads up the stairs, Khan following at her shoulder.

A chorus of good nights from the other Enterprise crew members is mumbled out, Khan and Madison disappearing to the left of the upstairs hallway.

Left in silence, Kirk and Bones share a pointed look while the rest of the USS Enterprise crew frantically try to digest and come to terms with what was just revealed.

Upstairs Jarvis disengages the lock to the Admiral's and First Officer's shared sleeping quarters, Madison walking in already half stripped of her uniform top.

"Do you think it was wise to tell the crew of the Enterprise the reason for Alpha X Delta's existence?" Khan asks, standing in the main area/small living room between their individual rooms where they slept.

"Well what else was I supposed to do Khan? I can't exactly lie. What, just tell them no, you're imagining everything? There isn't actually a secret Starfleet sector on a freaking planet, so ignore it and pretend you aren't here? Kirk isn't an idiot, and he'd see through most any lie I would try to tell him. It's fine. Archer and the other Admirals are already notified. If they have a problem they can talk to me." Emily replies with slight snark, though some of it slightly muffled as she manages to get untangled from her uniform shirt and pull it off, leaving her in a simple black tank.

"Very well Emily. Concerning the circumstances I realize you have made the best logical decision as always." Khan replies, gaze following his Admiral as Emily wanders her way towards her bedroom from the main area.

"You called me Emily." Madison notes, voice traveling from her bedroom and ensuite bathroom, Khan's super hearing picking up on the rustle of clothes, the running of water and the other usual habits of his Admiral's nightly routine.

"We are not in the presence of Captain Kirk and his crew members, nor in a formal setting in which referring to you by your designated rank is prudent and seen as a lack of respect if otherwise."

"Mmm I wasn't questioning it Khan. Now, are you coming or what? I'm tired and I hate when you jostle me awake." Emily asks, now leaning against the door jam.

Nodding, Emily hums in response before turning and walking back into her bedroom, practically diving for the bed, her two cats who had been sleeping on the bed giving a meow of indignance at being disturbed. She was exhausted, it had been a long day, and talking to Kirk had brought up other memories she hadn't thought about in quite some time, which only served to emotionally exhaust her in addition to the busy and the stress.

Minutes later Khan strolls casually into the room changed into his usual sleep attire (which consisted of a cotton t-shirt and sweat pants, if you must know), comfortable with the semi-regular routine they had established since his release from the confinement cell at Starfleet Command. But those reasons of how it came to be were memories for another time.

Khan was simply driven by his instinct and primal need to be close to his mate, to scent her after a day of being bombarded with thousands of others (most not pleasing to his senses), and to reestablish (even if she didn't know it) his claim, that she was his and smelled like him.

And for Emily, well seemed like it was more in shades of muddled grey and vague, but in reality it was even simpler. She had always been quite physically in sharing or displaying her affection and familiarity for someone. She was a tactile person, and casual touch and/or "cuddles" was something she was very akin to, comfortable with. Honestly, it was strictly platonic, it wasn't something she _thought_ about, it was natural and normal. Basically any close guy friend would just have to get over the fact that at one point in the friendship they'd be used for a human chair or human teddy bear and there was nothing they could do to prevent it or protest otherwise.

"Night Khan." Emily mumbles out sleepily, already getting comfortable and adjusting to Khan's form in the bed.

"Good night Emily."

"Good night ma'am, sir. Have a pleasant sleep." Jarvis voices softly.

"Night Jarvis." Madison yawns, quickly closing her eyes and drifting off.

 _ **Hey everyone,**_

 _ **Sorry for the bit of delay. My college quarter turned over last week and I'm still getting the swing of the new routine.**_

 _ **Also, I got kind of stuck on editing for this last part. Honestly, the last part of this chapter still didn't turn out exactly how I envisioned it. But I've spent several days looking over it, re-editing, adding and taking things out and well, it is what it is. I can't stress about it anymore.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think!**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

 _ **P.S Did any of you catch my tribute to Star Trek: Into Darkness and the Avengers in the previous chapter? I modified a few lines from their original script, but the general theme and meaning is still there.**_


	9. Morning Time & Tours (Part One)

No One's POV

Morning came, sunlight filtering into the penthouse as the resident A.I began lifting the darkened tint of the windows.

In the guestroom Kirk roused from sleep, eyes blinking open blearily.

"Good morning Captain Kirk. The time is 0701 standard time. Stardate 6-10-2263.55. The weather is currently 20 degrees Celsius, sunny with scattered clouds. Expected temperatures are predicted to reach 25 degrees Celsius, clouds expected to burn off by 1000. Commander S'chn T'gai Spock is currently meditating, remaining members of your party are otherwise resting. Ma'am and sir are unavailable at the moment, however I encourage you to feel free to move about." Jarvis greets, voice blurring slightly in Kirk's sleep muddled brain.

"Mmmkay. Thanks." Kirk mumbles, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he stares up at the unfamiliar ceiling from where he lies face up on the bed, momentarily confused as to why the familiar steel bulkhead of his Captain's quarters was not above him.

But all too soon, the previous day's events crashed through his brain. Right, Klingon warbirds, impending doom, high-tech warships saving his ship. Super-secret Starfleet base, an Augment First Officer and his long lost best friend a Starfleet Admiral over said super-secret base.

To be honest, Kirk was still having trouble comprehending everything that had happened the last 24 hours. But, _on the other hand_ , having one of his best friends as a Starfleet Admiral was sort of _awesome_. Oh who was he kidding? It was _ridiculously_ **_awesome_**.

While Kirk certainly didn't trust Khan, let alone _like_ the Augment, Kirk did trust his best friend's judgment and character. He believed, however crazy it was, that her actions were of the best intentions and with strong morals and intellect to back it. She could not be tricked or coerced so easily. If anyone was capable to control and lead a project such as this, Madison was the one to do it.

Emily was by far one of the brightest minds he had ever known, Bones and present half-Vulcan First Officer included. She was charismatic, confident, honorable, brave and loyal; a caliber of leader the Federation so desperately needed. She had always been destined for great things, he had known that since their Academy days.

Finally rolling out of bed, Kirk padded to the bathroom, reveling in the warmth of the shower water as he readied himself for the day. Water was strictly regulated and restricted on the Enterprise (for obvious reasons like too much weight and unneeded waste), granted as Captain he was allotted more privileges than any other, water showers being one highly coveted rights while the rest had to make due with sonics. But it was wonderful to not have to worry about running out his time or his quota for the month.

Softly knocking on Spock's door a short time later, both Captain and Commander of the Enterprise make their way downstairs, Kirk on the immediate hunt for coffee.

"Jarvis?" Kirk questions hesitantly. While he was used to ordering computers, the resident A.I was far more complex and sentient. In other words, in this case, orders were probably not the way to go.

"Yes Captain." Jarvis immediately responds.

"Umm- coffee?"

"Certainly Captain. If you would direct yourself to the kitchen I will start the brew. The information on my servers has informed me that Vulcans do not often drink coffee due to certain physiological difference to that of humans, including higher metabolism rates. My research suggests that tea may be more preferable as a preference. May I presume that my data is correct Commander?" The A.I inquires politely.

"An apt presumption." Spock responds, a subtle quirk of his eyebrow showing his fascination.

"Very well Commander." Jarvis acquiesces.

Kirk simply stared at the ceiling dumbly, it seemed logical that the omnipresent voice of the A.I was somehow wired through the ceiling (he felt stupid doing so nonetheless).

Settling down at the dining table, coffee and tea in hand, Kirk stares out of the bay of windows in comfortable silence with Spock, admiring both the city and the design/architecture of the penthouse.

In the daylight Kirk could see the bustling of the street below as people milled about, most likely commuting from home to work on the base he concluded, as most of the people he saw were outfitted in Starfleet regulation clothes.

Roughly twenty minutes later Khan walked into the kitchen.

"Captain. Commander." The Augment greets formally, sparing a brief glance at Kirk and Spock's direction before entering the kitchen space and busying himself with pulling out breakfast materials.

Having left his Admiral and mate sleeping peacefully in bed, Khan readied himself for the day before trekking down the stairs to begin preparing breakfast.

Khan's actions surprised Kirk, cooking breakfast wasn't exactly something he pictured the Augment doing. You know, being that Khan was all formal, superior and Alpha and shit. Then again he would have never believed that the Augment would be a First Officer of a Starfleet base either. Apparently Khan was just full of surprises.

Thirty minutes later Emily trudges into the kitchen half-awake despite the morning's warm relaxing shower and typical morning routine, mumbling out a good morning to her First.

"Admiral." Khan greets, immediately holding out a cup of coffee, which he had already prepared to her preference.

"Mmm thanks Khan." Emily mumbles warmly, hand brushing Khan's in an unconscious, familiar gesture, evidence of a long established routine.

"Of course Admiral." Khan replies, unable to keep his alpha side from internally preening from being able to suitably care and provide for his mate's needs and wants.

However Khan realized his mate was oblivious to his actions and subtle nuances that indicated his interest in being accepted as her mate, instead his mate passed them off as familiar gestures of camaraderie, friendship and trust.

He was not deterred. Instinct urging Khan to prove himself to his mate and gain her affection, to demonstrate to his Admiral that he would be a desirable mate for her to obtain, superior to others and worthy of her attention. That yes, he was strong and capable enough to protect her, provide safety and security, but also that he was more than suitable to care and provide for her every need and desire.

Though the Augments had superior intellect and physical prowess due to the genetic resequencing used in the Eugenics War (which, as most know, was responsible for the heightened aggression, ambition and violence), the DNA resequencing awoke more than just the Augments' hostile, militant behaviors; it strengthened the primal instincts mankind had long since evolved from, most concernedly social hierarchy, interactions and behaviors, including that of mating and courting customs.

One could argue courting and mating behaviors were more primitive and imitated that of other dominate animal species such as wolves. The conclusion was not entirely misplaced. Augment males were fiercely protective and territorial, guarding and secluding their mate from any encroaching potential theat.

But equally instinctive as their dominance and alpha qualities, Augment males sought to prove to their intended their own suitability and desirability as a mate to acquire, to assure they could aptly provide for and protect them, and had superior eligibility to be considered as one's bondmate.

Khan was no exception to this, clearly.

Spock and Kirk watched the interaction silently; Kirk still not understanding how his best friend could be so comfortable, at ease and trusting of the Augment, and Spock slightly perturbed and perplexed at the fact Khan's scent was mingled with that of the Admiral's and what the implications and meaning of it meant.

To Vulcans, being that many senses (smell obviously included) were sharper than that of humans and many other psi-null species, smell was a way not only to observe and utilize for logical purposes, but a basal instinct to show claim and assertion of one's mate and act as a warning to other males lest they try to threaten one's claim. An emotionally driven action that even Surak's teaching could not completely eliminate, due to the intensity and depth Vulcan emotion ran behind carefully crafted shields and strict meditation. And, more or less accepted by Vulcan culture, though it was not openly discussed or acknowledged.

Furthermore, Spock was confounded to the reasons why the fact the Augment's scent was clinging to the Admiral _perturbed_ him in the first place. He would need to meditate on this observation later.

Madison now turned her attention towards Spock and Kirk, greeting them with a warm smile as she made her way out of the kitchen area to where they sat at the dining table.

Setting her coffee mug down on the table, Madison immediately plops into Kirk's lap, a bright smile on her face, mirrored by Kirk's own genuine smile.

"Morning guys! Kirk. Commander." Madison chirps in acknowledgement, leaning into Kirk's chest as he instinctively wraps his arms around her, one hand curling around her hip to balance her as she lounges across his lap, legs dangling over his thighs.

"Good morning Admiral." Spock offers in deference, with a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Morning Em." Kirk responds easily, still smiling widely, gazing affectionately at his best friend, as if Madison herself had hung the stars and she was the most wonderful thing in the universe. She was, in his opinion. But you know, he was probably a little biased.

Khan stiffened at the casual, affectionate interaction between his mate and Kirk, biting back a vicious snarl and wanting nothing more than to rip her away from the Captain and pull her into his arms, reasserting that she was his.

The tense reaction went unnoticed to both Kirk and Emily, both too engrossed in their easy conversation. It did not however, miss Spock's keen observations.

"So, did you sleep okay?" Emily chatters lightly, looking up at Kirk.

"The room was great Em. Don't worry. Slept like a baby." Kirk grins back.

"Good." Emily hums, nodding absentmindedly, reaching for her coffee mug to take a sip. "And I see you were able to get coffee."

"I asked Jarvis. He was more than helpful this morning." Kirk explains.

"Good, good. I'm glad." Emily hums again, seemingly relaxed and pleased.

"So-" Kirk begins, only for Bones to come trudging into the kitchen, grumbling about A.I's and needing coffee because he ain't dealing with any more shit until he's awake.

"Bones!" Kirk and Emily both shout in unison, equal Cheshire cat grins on their faces, knowing their too cheerful greeting would antagonize Bones' grumpy demeanor.

"Oh good god. It's too early for this." Bones grumbles, his expression turning into equal parts horror and resignation. He swears having Jim and Emily together was the single most horrible thing in the entire universe. God help him, he could feel the headache coming on just thinking about the antics they had gotten into and future ones, he was 100% sure, were to come.

"Morning to you too Bonesy." Emily snorts, rising gracefully from her place on Kirk's lap and walking over to greet McCoy.

"Morning darlin'." Bones gruffs out affectionately, arms wrapping Emily securely in his embrace.

"Sleep well? Coffee's ready if you want some." Emily speaks, voice muffled by Bones' shirt.

"Slept fine sweetie. You don't need to worry about me. Coffee sounds great. Lord knows I'm going to need it today." Bones snorts in the end.

"I missed your grumpiness." Emily smiles, kissing Bones' cheek before walking back over to the dining room table to sit.

"Admiral, I believe you wished to prepare something this morning." Khan interrupts, turning to face his Admiral, face carefully composed, attempting to control his instinct to throttle both the CMO and Captain.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Khan. So, I was thinking, homemade pancakes sound good?" Emily grins, turning to look at Kirk and Bones, who by now is standing between Kirk and Emily who are sitting at the table, coffee in hand.

"Hell yes! Spock you haven't lived until you've had Em's amazing pancakes! Mmm so fluffy and golden and perfect. I could die!" Kirk says dramatically, eyes lighting up.

"Captain I highly doubt pancakes can be a plausible cause of death. Even if your airways were to be blocked I assure you Dr. McCoy and myself would not allow you to asphyxiate." Spock deadpans, a slight quirk of his eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah. You know what I mean Spock. Don't even try." Kirk snorts, rolling his eyes at his First Officer's Vulcan 'I do not show emotion' sass.

"You're such a drama queen Kirk." Emily laughs, shaking her head in fondness as she rises from her seat.

"Pancakes it is." She continues lightly, grabbing her coffee mug from the table, the accidental brief brush of her fingers against Spock's going unnoticed to her or the others as she turns back towards the kitchen. In fact, the action was so insignificant were Spock not a touch-telepath the action would have gone wholly unnoticed by all.

However, this was not the case and Spock froze at the action, mind reeling from the spark he had felt when the Admiral's fingers brushed against his own from where they lay clasped together on the table.

Despite his careful meditation and the carefully crafted shields in his mind, Spock was left remarkably unprepared for the sheer brilliance and radiance of Madison's mind, her true conscience, as it brushed against his own. It was a burning spark, a shimmering light to his barren mind, the only bond being the singular familial bond of his father, now that both his childhood betrothed T'Pring and mother were gone.

Spock was unsure of what to think, finding the incident of both great fascination and confusion. On one hand, Admiral Madison should not have been able to affect him so, let alone get past his mental shields around his mind. And this fact alone required an extra hour of meditation, Spock surmised, to not only ensure his shields remain intact and sound, but also to compose himself, lest his emotions show.

But, on the other hand, Spock could not deny the obvious connection and potential for a bond. It would be illogical to ignore it. Therefore it was only logical that Spock take further actions and continue to pursue the spark, if for nothing else, to acquire more data and information regarding the Admiral's suitability as a potential bondmate.

Pulled out of his thoughts, Spock is jolted back into the present, Emily, Kirk and Bones chatting lightly as Madison whisks away at the pancake batter.

Soon the remaining Enterprise crew enter the kitchen, various good mornings and greetings sounding as Sulu, Chekov, Uhura and Scotty settle down with cups of coffee.

Not moments later, Madison's Yeoman First Class strides into the room, PADD in hand.

"Good morning Admiral. I've got your schedule for today. Admiral Archer wishes for a private conference call around 1200 hours, however no other changes have been amended to your previous agenda for the day as of 0820 hours this morning. I also took the liberty of clearing Captain Kirk and his Senior crew with security. Their official clearance is ready for your signature and their access cards readily available once the order is signed. Given their current situation and residence in your personal quarters I believe this to be something you would deem reasonable and necessary." Yeoman Stark greets, barely pausing in her greeting before ratting off information.

"Morning Lizzie. That's great. I appreciate the forethought. I'll go ahead and sign that now. If you wouldn't mind bringing those passes up." Madison responds, taking the PADD from her Yeoman's hands.

"Of course not Admiral. If that is all?" Yeoman Stark asks, looking at Emily expectantly.

"Actually Lizzie, I was thinking... I was hoping to give Captain Kirk and his crew a tour of the base internally. However, I also need to do inspections of our agriculture plots, natural resource quarries and livestock farms. It's expected to be good weather today, a perfect opportunity to get out of the office." Madison starts, turning to look at Kirk. "If you want to Kirk, you and your crew are more than willing to join me?"

"Yeah, I'd be up for that. That would be pretty interesting to check out, don't you think guys?" Kirk pipes in, the question posed towards his crew even if he had no intentions of waiting for an answer, he knew they were all more than curious about the Starfleet Alpha X Delta base.

"But only if you have time Em. Don't rearrange your schedule for us. Really, we don't want to be an inconvenience, you're already doing so much for us." Kirk adds sincerely.

"It's not an inconvenience. Honestly, I need to do inspections anyways and haven't found the time. Now I've got a motivation and excuse." Emily dismisses easily.

"Sounds like a plan." Kirk confirms.

"Great. Lizzie if you don't mind."

"Already done Admiral. Your schedule has been rearrange appropriately. I'll just go grab those passes and bring them up before you leave." Yeoman Stark confirms.

"Yes. And Lizzie, you'll be coming with us as well." Madison orders.

"Very well Admiral. Excuse me." Yeoman Stark replies respectively at the dismissal.

"Okay, so now that morning plans are in order. Breakfast is ready." Madison chimes, regaining order as she slides a heaping plate of pancakes onto the table and sits down to eat.


	10. Morning Time & Tours (Part Two)

No One's POV

An hour later, Kirk found himself and his Senior crew trailing after his best friend, as Admiral Madison toured them through the Alpha X Delta base headquarters.

Having finished a quick cruise through levels 5 through 7, which consisted of the Admiral and First Officer's offices (level 7), the Senior Command Officer's offices (level 6), and the conference rooms (level 5), because let's be honest those were the boring floors, Kirk and his crew headed back into the turbo lift, following Madison, Khan and Yeoman Stark, eager to see the research labs and other more interesting floors that Yeoman Stark had briefly mentioned the day before.

"Now, for confidentiality reasons that I'm sure you can understand, I cannot allow you and your Senior crew members access to the research labs during your duration here at base, unless specifically authorized by myself or Khan for a specific task or project. The existence of the base in its entirety is highly classified and sensitive. Therefore our work and advances in technology and science are equally so. However I don't see any harm in doing a quick walk through and trust you will not divulge information that you may see to any others of your crew or otherwise." Madison explains lightly, filling the silence in the turbo lift as she punches in a code and flashes an I.D badge in front of the holographic screen, though honestly it was more for pretense than anything.

Jarvis was actually wired/coded into the entire base and could control or "see" any part of the building, though the computer typically controlled and monitored the base for all other personnel, Senior Officers or otherwise, Jarvis simply overrode the computers commands and function to assist his Sir and Ma'am when it was appropriate or needed. This allowed both Khan and Madison complete authorization and freedom wherever it demanded without the pain and trouble of having to use I.D cards or retinal and finger scans for the more classified levels/sections.

"Of course Em. I appreciate you being willing to show us. Honestly it's all pretty exciting and whatever you can show us will surely be interesting. I mean being on a starship doesn't exactly give you opportunity to stay up to date on new advancements you know." Kirk replies.

"I definitely can imagine. The only downside to long term missions I guess." Madison chatters back easily, the turbo lift opening to reveal the next floor down.

"Level four, our agricultural, environmental and natural resource R&D level." Madison informs, striding towards another door that would allow them the actual access to the labs on that level, coded and locked as the other R&D departments were.

Touring leisurely through levels 3 and 4 of the base's R&D departments (Sulu finding level three to be the most interesting and exciting given the designation it had for botany and biology) the group followed Madison through the last R&D level, astrophysics, engineering, architect and physics.

The lab itself (much like the labs of level 3 and 4) was pristine and sleek, beautiful in a modern, scientific way. Yet unlike the above labs of the base, this lab was more familiar in feel and looks, though more advanced than the engineering department in the Enterprise, to Kirk and his crew.

The astrophysics/physics and engineering stations of the level two R&D overlooked the docking bays of the warships, a large bay of windows paneling across the entire side, giving the science officers view of any and all upgrades and work done to the Alpha X Delta warships. It was the most logical arrangement, especially given the advancements in technology and weaponry that were being built and installed. It also gave science officers firsthand view to anything that went wrong, giving them the chance to change, tweak or further experiment before plans for the next warship was finalized.

"Jim- Jim Kirk? McCoy?" A familiar female voice asks with surprise, the Enterprise Senior crew currently reviewing work on several holo screens with complex mathematical equations. From what Scotty could work out the equations were new logarithms that would solve an issue with overheating plasma blasts and some other problem with a weaponry system on the warships. It was quite impressive and even slightly intimidating. The warships of Alpha X Delta were certainly not something anyone would want to cross. In a fire fight there would be no question as to who the winner would be.

"Carol!?" Kirk exclaims both in surprise and shock, turning to face Carol Marcus fully, the rest of the crew (excluding Spock of course because Vulcan's did not show emotions and also excluding Chekov because he was too busy bouncing around the lab like an over eager golden retriever puppy ooing and awing over the various projects and research) staring blankly for a few moments as recognition flashed.

"God- It's good to see you! What are you doing here?" Kirk exclaims loudly with a laugh, earning a few looks from several science officers at nearby stations working.

"Wow. I didn't realize- I didn't think. I mean I heard the announcement of a Starfleet ship being docked but I didn't get the chance to get out of office yesterday. It's been too long!" Carol answers lightly with an easy smile, giving brief hugs in greeting to Bones and Kirk (even Scotty whom she had gotten close to during the Khan incident due to her work in astrophysics and weaponry advancements), ushering the Enterprise crew to the side, as not to disturb the other officers. "I got asked to take the assignment. Admiral Madison recruited me personally. Actually she offered me the position as a Senior Officer in R&D. So it's not lieutenant anymore. It's commander."

Knowing of the Enterprise Senior crew's history and relation with Commander Carol Marcus, Madison had subtly slipped from the group, giving them time to catch up while wandering over to another science station to overlook the new developments of one of the astrophysics/engineering projects.

Khan followed his Admiral stoically, staying to Madison's left shoulder as he had over the course of the entire tour, Yeoman Stark trailing a few steps behind as well, PADD in hand, occasionally keying in notes or pulling up files for the Admiral, the picture of an ever efficient, well composed and poised P.A.

"Wow. That's- just wow. Congrats on the promotion." Kirk replies, still wondering how Carol _Marcus_ could take an assignment knowing the First Officer of the base was the very Augment that had murdered her father. It didn't make sense to him, well honestly it didn't make sense that Khan was a First Officer in Starfleet to begin with, but this made even less sense than the already highly confusing and senseless situation.

"You're wondering how I could take this assignment with what happened." Carol says plainly, guessing by the confused expressions.

"Well, yes. I mean- It's hard to really wrap our head around knowing what happened, having seen the destruction and now seeing this in contrast. None of this really makes sense." Kirk stumbles out an explanation.

"I can't say it was easy. And I almost declined the position because I didn't think I could. But- What my father did was wrong. I loved him, but it doesn't mean I approve of his actions. And there is no denying what happened. Khan murdered my father, I saw it, _witnessed_ firsthand. He murdered many people. I certainly don't believe that was right, no matter the motivation or reason." Carol begins.

"But- In the end. It was something I couldn't pass up. I guess it was part guilt, guilt for what my father had done even if I had no part or knowledge of it. And the other was I wanted the opportunity to make a difference, to feel like I was actually reaching my full potential and help us go further than we had before. Admiral Madison gave me the opportunity and promised if I couldn't, if it got too much, I could leave without penalty. I was leery, resentful even for a while. But Khan had proven to be a dedicated and loyal First Officer, intelligent of course, and I've grown to respect him as my Commanding officer regardless of the past. And the Admiral is- well there isn't enough to say about her. She is more than dedicated and qualified. It's easy to follow her leadership and she inspires loyalty and standards that I haven't seen anywhere in Starfleet but through the Enterprise Senior crew."

"Commander Marcus." Madison interrupts lightly, coming back over to the Kirk and his crew, Chekov now trailing back as well, looking a bit pathetically sad for having to leave this wonderful candy land for nerds.

"Admiral. Commander." Carol acknowledges, snapping into a salute.

"The progress on the Delta10 project is impressive. I look forward to having that report slide across my desk in a few weeks." Madison compliments.

"Thank you Admiral. Project Alpha6 is coming along as well. I believe our current research will aid with our warp core power reserves." Carol replies.

"I didn't get to check on that particular project, but I did see the file on my desk this morning." Madison notes, giving a quick glance to Khan, silently communicating a conversation and thoughts with a few looks.

"Well- we should leave you to your work then Commander Marcus. We have taken enough time and concentration from R&D." Madison continues lightly, though it was a politely disguised nudge and command, indicating to the Enterprise crew it was time to leave.

"Yes, of course. It was good to see you Jim, all of the crew really. If I have time after my shift I'll try and see if I can catch up further with you." Carol bids good bye, politely excusing herself to get back to work.

Heading back to the turbo lift, Kirk and his crew found themselves back on the main floor of tower, one open to any and all Starfleet personnel (whether Augment, cadet, officers, Senior command or otherwise), this time being given the chance to fully tour the various departments and/or areas they had previously breezed by the day before on their way to the turbo lifts.

Kirk found the familiar atmosphere of the base to be comforting and assuring. It had been three years since being Earth-side and though Jim loved hearing and feeling the familiar mechanical hum of his lady beneath his feet, and the closeness with his crew as well as thrill of adventure, he often found himself missing the routine and bustle of the Starfleet Academy and of San Francisco.

Of course the Enterprise frequently docked at other stations and planets in between or for missions, but it was rare to spend more than a day or two planet side, let alone get the chance to be comforted the familiarities of fully developed civilization with the same luxuries and advancements home (home being Earth obviously) offered after being confined in space on a flagship for several years, or have the reassurance to fall back on of the everyday, recognizable, routine, rigor and atmosphere a Starfleet military base functioned and thrived off of.

Planning to end the tour of the base in the training room/gym, Madison briefly glances through the bay of windows that look into the training room from the main hall while walking towards said room, noting that Persis (Khan's second in command of the Augments) was in the middle of teaching an advanced combat class.

"So this is our training room and gym. There is an advanced combat class in session right now, but not to worry, we won't disturb them too much. Besides, I thought you might enjoy watching for a few minutes." Emily informs, opening the door to the room, striding in with confidence, Khan trailing a step behind leaving Kirk and his crew to follow, Yeoman Stark taking up the rear.

"Flight, _ATTENTION!_ "

The class of cadets immediately turn from their drills, snapping to attention, turning to face their Admiral and the First Officer, feet planted firmly together and arms straight against their sides in the standard custom.

" _SALUTE_."

"Commander Persis." Khan acknowledges with a slight nod and salute, barely sparing a glance at the cadets standing in formation behind said Commander Persis.

"Commander Khan. Admiral Madison." Commander Persis replies stiffly, hand raise into a perfect salute, holding it for a moment before dropping her hand back to her side.

"At ease Cadets, Commander." Madison orders, glancing first at the group of cadets and second to Persis, returning Persis' greeting with her own nod and short salute.

At the command, both the cadets and Commander Persis come to a parade rest, attention still turned towards Madison and Khan.

"I apologize for the interruption to your class Commander. I am simply passing through, giving Captain Kirk and his crew the chance to see the base." Madison informs, continuing her conversation.

"Apologizes are unnecessary Admiral. But I appreciate your sentiment." Persis replies.

"Yes, yes." Madison says vaguely, waving a hand. "As you were."

 ** _Okay, so I realize this is a bit of a short chapter compared to the others. I also apologize for how boring and dry it is. But I have good reason._**

 ** _Originally this chapter and the next chapter Morning Time & Tours (Part Three) were meant to be all the same chapter. However, I guess I got a little carried away and the chapter was approaching 5,000+ words... I decided to break it up so I didn't lose you guys in all the text. Even re-reading it myself for editing and finalizing purpose got me falling asleep from all the text. Haha. Not really, but you get the point._**

 ** _So anyways, here we are. Promise the next chapter is better. There might even be, say, a flashback from a certain blond haired Captain reminiscing about Academy days. *hint hint*_**

 ** _Lots of love to all who have stuck with me. Glad to be working on my stories again, even if it's still a bit slow going. So much better than the dead standstill I was at the past few months!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	11. Morning Time & Tours (Part Three)

No One's POV

The cadets immediately return to their drills, pairing off in twos as they practiced several advanced hand to hand combat moves, Commander Persis turned half towards the cadets and half towards Madison and Khan observing casually over the class and drills, but still attentive to her commanding officers.

"The cadets are looking well prepared for graduation. Good work with them. You've managed to really whip them into shape. Not that I had presumed you would do any less. You are after all one of my top instructors." Madison comments lightly, after a moment of watching in silence. "How are preparations for the upcoming games? I trust that you have begun compiling the list for the tournament."

"The cadets are doing well considering. There is always room for improvement. The thank you is unnecessary Admiral, you have given me a job and I intend to follow it through to the best of my capabilities. But I appreciate the sentiment." Persis replies, giving Madison another nod to show respect, a half-smile hinting at her lips. "I have begun preparations for the games as per your request three weeks ago. The list should be finished and ready for your approval by the end of the week if that is to your satisfaction?"

"The end of the week should be fine." Madison confirms, eyebrows furrowing as her gaze zeros in on one particular cadet.

"The cadet, female, medium build, brunet hair sparring with the male, third row back. Who is she?" Madison suddenly asks, observing closer as the young female struggles with a particular defensive move.

"Cadet Ashely Collins." Persis answers promptly.

"Mmm." Madison hums in confirmation. "Cadet Collins."

"Ma'am." The said cadet immediately replies, coming to stand at attention in front of Madison and giving a swift salute, nervousness swirling in her mind in the presence of the Admiral.

"At ease Cadet. I noticed you were having difficulties with a particular move. Your partner Cadet-?" Madison offers, ending with a hinted question.

"Cadet Reynolds ma'am." Collins replies swiftly.

"Yes, Cadet Reynolds." Madison remarks, waving over the other cadet.

"Ma'am." Reynolds replies, snapping a salute and standing at attention as Collins was.

"At ease Cadet Reynolds. Here I want to show you something." Madison waves nonchalantly at the formal greeting and beckoning Reynolds towards her.

"Remember, Cadet Reynolds is physically taller and muscular, therefore stronger in brute power. This gives him an obvious advantage over someone such as yourself that is physically smaller in stature. However brute power isn't everything. Bulkier than yourself, or someone similar in size such as myself, it's easy to believe that he would immediately have the upper hand. But our smaller size gives us more agility and balance when executing quick movements. Use that to your own advantage and you'll find the leverage you need to overpower Cadet Reynolds. Sometimes the tradition moves just don't cut it and you have to modify to suit your body type and fighting style." Madison instructs demonstrating the correct movement of the defensive combat move.

"Like this." Madison gestures for Cadet Reynolds to attack. "Try it slow. Half speed at first. Then we'll go once more."

Cadet Reynolds looked extremely skittish, boarder line about to have a mental break down out of fright, as he glances between Khan and the Admiral. He wasn't entirely sure Khan wouldn't kill him for laying hands on the Admiral.

I mean it didn't take an astrophysics engineer to know that Khan was fiercely protective of the Admiral and could get quite explosive and threatening if he believed harm had come to her. Really, everyone knew. _Everyone_. And there wasn't a single person or Augment on this damn planet that was safe from his wrath were the Admiral to be put in harm's way, to be injured or really threatened in any way, even Persis his second in command was not excused from this fact.

"Cadet." Madison orders more sternly, putting more weight into the command.

Glancing dubiously back at the passive First Officer, Reynolds moved forward, repeating the move he had done with Cadet Collins at half speed as ordered. With slow precise moves Madison reacted; quickly moving into Cadet Reynolds' space, right arm blocking the first punch, left arm blocking the second punch and instead of bringing her knee into his chest that Reynolds would surely block, twists to the side, dropping her blocks and striking once with a left hook to the jaw, lithely dodging another punch before sweeping her left leg gracefully to unbalance Reynolds' weight, using her right hand to twist Reynolds' left arm behind his back as he tumbles face forward towards the mat, pinning him down.

Watching as his best friend instructs the two cadets and performs a move that Kirk knew all too well, having had Madison do it on him back in their Academy days, Kirk is immediately thrown into a distant memory from their Academy days.

 _It was the first day of my third term as a freshman at the Starfleet Academy._

 _Winter break had just ended, and I had spent a relaxing, school work free and stress free time hanging out with Bones in our dorm and exploring around the city. Since arriving in San Francisco to enroll in the Academy I had had little time to explore and with little to attract my attention elsewhere such as pretty ladies, it was surprisingly nice to just hang out, especially given that I had no family I was close to and knowing Bones didn't either since his harsh divorce only months before enrolling to the Academy._

 _Classes had resumed of course, earning a grumble from me simply from not wanting to have to be forced to get up early again and go to class. And while most of my classes were boring and of little challenge, I was looking forward to my advanced hand to hand combat class. I had been recommended for the class by my previous basic combat class' professor during second term, but having been half way through the course (and acing it with flying colors far above my class) it was too late to switch in, instead dropping the class and waiting for the third term. This was a class I didn't actually want to be late for._

 _Walking quickly across campus from my government and policy course, the brisk air bites against my nose as I quicken my pace. Ugh, having classes across campus was such a pain, especially with the cold._

 _Stomping into the warm building of the kinesiology department I slap my hands together once or twice as if to help the feeling return to them before setting a quick pace towards my classroom._

 _Entering, I stride with calm confidence, eyes searching the room for a familiar face and to catch sight of the professor._

 _"Flight, ATTENTION!" Professor Coulson suddenly calls, immediately snapping us into formation, as he turns from his desk, clipboard in hand._

 _"Okay." Professor Coulson begins, eying us all with an evaluating gaze as he begins to pace back and forth in front of our ranks. "My name is Professor Coulson. I teach many of the Advanced Combat courses offered at the Academy as well a few Basic Combat classes here. This period the class is Advanced Hand to Hand Combat_ _ **Theta**_ _, the first of eight courses offered in this particular sequence. If this is not the course you have selected for this period I suggest leaving now, otherwise you can consider yourself enrolled."_

 _"Hey! Sorry I'm late Coulson!" A girl calls out breathlessly cutting off Coulson's tirade, her presence a whirlwind as she hurries into the classroom, blonde ponytail swishing behind her. "Got caught up in my astrophysics project in the labs."_

 _As the girl sets down her backpack, textbook and gym bag next to Coulson's desk and turns to face the class I immediately recognize her._

 _Emily Madison. She was one of the most popular girls at the Academy, she and her group basically ran the school and were the envy of every student on campus, practically royalty for the legacies they followed, their own reputations and wealth they came from._

 _But was easy to see why she had the reputation she did, legacy and wealth aside, with a stunning smile, gorgeous body that was perfectly slim and fit, blonde hair that radiated like the sun and crystal blue eyes deep as the universe itself Madison was every guys perfect dream girl._

 _To top it off, this stunner of a woman was a genius, immediately set on Command track by the Admirals and a year above the peers her own age. Madison was a born leader with charisma and charm that would make anyone want to follow her into the darkest depths of space or hell and back, sassy as hell with attitude and spark, yet also sweet as sugar and kind hearted, a different breed and class of her own. At least that's what I had been told. I didn't exactly know her, and all I did know was from hearsay or second hand accounts of those who managed to have her in a class or interact with her briefly._

 _"Not to worry Emily. You're just in time for introductions. I haven't started instruction yet. Glad to see you can fit this in your schedule this quarter." Coulson brushes off casually, ending his pacing as he stops beside her, resting a casual hand on her shoulder._

 _"This is Cadet Emily Madison. I asked her to be my T.A for this course over the term and I am privileged she could make room in her schedule for it. Madison is a sophomore on the Command track but has already completed this course as well as a few other more advanced combat classes. This gives her more than enough experience and I expect you will treat her with respect and the authority she has and deserves." Professor Coulson introduces, tone leaving no room for question or protest._

 _"In addition, need I warn you she can take you out faster than you could probably blink with_ _ **less**_ _than her pinkie. I would strongly suggest not attempting to get on her bad side or assume you can win against her. I assure you that you will not be able to." He threatens subtly, tone remaining even but an obvious warning to the class before turning briefly to Emily, the corner of his mouth twitching into a small smirk. "Now, warm up cadets. 10 minutes. You are dismissed for now."_

 _Breaking ranks I watch as Coulson and Emily begin chatting lightly, Emily immediately perching on Coulson's desk, legs swinging lightly with complete ease and nonchalance._

 _"Madison what did I say about sitting on my desk?" Coulson asks sighing in resignation and part exasperation, marking a few things off on a clipboard before sitting it on his desk._

 _"Not to." She snarks with a sassy smirk._

 _"And yet there you are. I don't know why I put up with you." He remarks back with a halfhearted grumble._

 _"Because, I'm your favorite and you need a T.A for this term. And I, out of the sincere goodness of my heart so_ _ **helpfully**_ _offered my services." She chirps back with cheek._

 _"You're truly a saint." Coulson deadpans with an eye roll. "Not exactly how I remember it."_

 _Continuing to chat lightly between themselves, my attention otherwise drawn away by a sudden scoff._

 _"Who does she think she is? Just because she's got a brass as an uncle and happens to be some genius nerd. She's probably just sleeping with professors to get the grades." An all too familiar voice of Cadet Finnegan voices sneeringly._

 _As an upperclassmen Finnegan took joy in pulling humiliating pranks and cruel jokes (mostly on the underclassmen, especially freshman, though occasionally on his own classmates as well), unfortunately some which I had already been the target of. He was also known for his degrading mannerism towards women and his arrogant attitude that could cross the line between being forward to forceful._

 _"Then again, with that body and those looks." He leers, whistling lowly as if in appreciation rather than depreciatingly, which is what it really was. "I wouldn't mind fucking that."_

 _"Don't talk about her that way." I growl, spinning to face Finnegan._

 _While I typically tried to stay out of his way, not out of cowardice, but rather attempting to refrain from punching the hell out of or strangling the guy to death and risking being kicked out of Starfleet, this confrontation I had little qualms about._

 _Despite my playboy ways, I had little tolerance for men who treated women as property or something less than equal and absolutely none for those who abusingly laid a hand on a woman. My shitty stepfather had taught me that and I vowed I would never abuse my physical strength or force someone unwilling because of some mental power trip. I had had my fair share of rejections of course, but respectfully accepted them for what they were. Everyone had the right to say no, and as attractive as I was to most, I wasn't everyone's type. There were plenty of options and in this, there were always some win somes and lose somes._

 _"Whatcha going to do about it Jimmy boy?" Finnegan taunts, sneering in my direction._

 _"You're not worth my time Finnegan." I snap out, glaring back._

 _But before anything more could happen, Professor Coulson had called us back to attention._

 _"Now, there is an uneven number of cadets in this course, so the one left without a partner will pair up with Madison here." Coulson announces after demonstrating a particular move and instructing basic drills to complete._

 _Seeing it as my chance to actually get to know Emily Madison, instead of the mere brief run-ins (a few quite literally) we had, my intentions were to ask for her to be my sparring partner. However as circumstance had it, my chance was lost as Cadet Mitchell came up to me asking to be my partner._

 _Finnegan of all people had ended up paired with her, though he looked less than pleased. No one had asked him to be their partner and I didn't blame anyone for not wanting to be his partner. He was an asshole with no respect for anyone and a serious superiority complex._

 _Groaning internally at my lost chance, I face Mitchell, preparing to run through our drills._

 _Out of the corner of my eye I watch Finnegan and Madison face each other, Finnegan's body language clearly screaming cocky asshole who thought he was better than everyone, clearly unwilling to lower himself in what he perceived was below him._

 _"Cadet Finnegan is there a reason to why you are not completing the drills? Though I am not in the class we are paired and I have offered my help."_

 _"I'm not fighting_ _ **you**_ _." Finnegan sneers, laughing mockingly._

 _"I see. And the reason for that is?" Madison asks, tone even and expression bored._

 _"You're a_ _ **girl**_ _. Where's the challenge in that?" He continues to mock._

 _"Indeed, your observation skills are quite accurate. But I assure you I am well qualified." Madison deadpans._

 _Finnegan looked offended that Madison would challenge him. And by this time Coulson, as well as many others of the class had turned their attention towards the confrontation._

 _"Haha. Qualified._ _ **Doubtful**_ _. You mean you've slept your way through professors." Finnegan laughs._

 _"I find your disrespect for me abrasive and intolerable. I suggest adjusting your attitude Finnegan. As of right now I am your superior and I suggest respecting that or your risk consequences." Madison warns, her voice even but ice cold._

 _Finnegan only sneers, looking at her challengingly._

 _"What are you going to do about-" Finnegan begins to scoff but in less than a split second Madison strikes, pinning Finnegan to the ground, both arms twisted behind him, face smashed into the mat in an awkward, and painful angel. The pin clearly meant to subdue a person into submission._

 _"That. I can do that. Do not think of challenging me. You will find yourself hilariously out of depth and always on the losing side." Madison growls lowly, forcing him firmly against the mat in emphasis before jerking him up into a standing position._

 _"Madison." Coulson calls, his expression unreadable._

 _"Ah, don't worry too much Agent. I've got this handled. Easy peasy." Madison smirks, suddenly sweeping her leg out and tripping Finnegan, but with his hands still pinned behind him by Madison he crashes to the ground the moment she let's go._

 _"I do not tolerate or appreciate bullies. Don't test me cadet." Madison emphasizes with a low threatening voice walking off causally, as if nothing happened._

 _The entire class was gaping. It was about time someone put Finnegan in his place. It was glorious and beautiful to watch. Seriously, Madison was a damn near_ _ **goddess**_ _._

 _"Cadet Finnegan. Laps. I want to see you run laps the rest of this class period. As for the rest of you there's nothing to see, back to your drills. Madison." Coulson orders, sighing as he says her name. "What am I going to do with you?"_

 _"Ah you love me Agent." Madison smirks, joining him to observe the class._

 _"You're lucky I tolerate your snark." Coulson sighs exaggerated._

 _Madison laughs, striking up another conversation about her astrophysics course._

 _Thirty minutes later class is dismissed, me lingering in the room hoping to catch Madison as she leaves._

 _"You really put Finnegan in his place today. You know he's probably going to try something again." I say causally, sliding beside Madison as she walks out of the classroom._

 _"I think I can handle myself. Is there something you wanted to discuss?" She asks, turning to eye me._

 _"Not particularly. It was impressive what you did. You fight excellently, better than most I've seen. Better than myself certainly. I'm impressed. I don't get impressed easily." I comment, giving her a flirtatious half smirk and smile._

 _"Is that supposed to be a compliment? If you get impressed that easily you don't even know half of it." Madison snarks back, a playful glint to her expression._

 _"You're something else." I say, not really knowing what else to say. So much for being a ladies' man. Seriously, so not smooth right now._

 _"If this is your way of flirting you'll need to try harder Kirk. But you know, I guess you're not half bad." Madison sasses. "Now, you'll have to excuse me, I have a class to get to."_

 _"Wait!" I call back, mentally slapping myself for how much I fucked up with this girl. I wasn't wrong though, she was definitely something else. So much better than the fake, over dramatic, desperate women I was used to attracting attention from. Though I didn't necessarily complain about them either, since I did enjoy the sex. "I screwed this up. How about lunch? My treat?"_

 _"I'll see you in class Kirk." She shoots down, but offering a smile anyways as she begins to walk away._

 _"If you ever need help I'm sure my_ _ **impressive**_ _skills and I could share some tips." Madison throws over her shoulder, a playful, teasing smirk on her face as she saunters away with an air of composed confidence and assurance._

 _Standing in the middle of campus, the freezing, biting air going right through me I gape wondering and mystified at Madison as she continues on her way._

 _I definitely liked this girl. And I'd be damn if I didn't try to get to know her._

Sufficiently pinned down, Madison huffs lightly, looking up at Cadet Collins and tossing a piece of hair out of her face.

Sulu was intrigued and highly impressed. He could always appreciate a good spar, especially given his affinity with fencing and sword fighting (broad swords and katana swords being his favorite). And it was clear that Admiral Madison was highly trained and advanced in combat even though she wasn't really sparring with the cadet, rather demonstrating a specific move. The grace and accuracy that which she moved as well as the confidence and ease at which she executed them gave away her experience. Sulu mused that the Admiral may even be able to equal Spock in a fight.

"See?" Madison points out, letting Cadet Reynolds up off the ground with a firm slap to the shoulder.

"Y-yes. That's- very impressive ma'am." Collins replies looking a bit stunned.

The other cadets had long since stopped their own drills and practice, watching in awed silence at the scene in front of them. It was rare, no, it was virtually _non-existent_ , that cadets saw their Admiral spar. Though the private Senior Command training room had a bank of windows that separated it from the main training allowing those to see in or out, the windows also had a privacy setting that blacked out the windows shielding the room from any unwanted prying eyes. It was a setting that was always engaged when Madison was with her First Officer training and working out, and if the privacy shield wasn't engaged Madison was alone running on the treadmill, using the weight equipment or the mats for stretching.

"Thank you. Here, once more same speed, think you can get it afterward?" Madison replies.

"Yes ma'am." Collins responds.

"Good." Madison confirms, turning to face Reynolds and gesturing again.

Repeating the move, Madison then gestures for Cadet Collins to pair up again, returning to her previous place with Khan standing to her side.

 _ **Okay, so wow. This chapter just keeps getting longer and longer! Geesh. I did not mean for this to go beyond three parts, but from the looks of it, this particular set of chapters will go four or maybe (an extreme maybe) five, parts.**_

 _ **So I'm breaking it again, sorry if it's a bit awkward, but it was getting ridiculously long. Seriously. Way. Too. Long.**_

 _ **Oh, and I have an idea I've been thinking of. I know that I give descriptions of my OC's and of the settings, but I was thinking maybe making a Pinterest (I don't have a Tumblr, that's one black hole I refuse to be sucked into at this time) with boards for every story I have so everyone can see things and OC's, or at least my idea of them. What do you think? I would honestly like input from my readers. Yes or no? Please comment on your thoughts.**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	12. Morning Time & Tours (Part Four)

No One's POV

"Much better. That's pretty good. More practice and it'll be smoother and easier to execute." Madison encourages, watching Cadet Collins and Cadet Reynolds drill, arms crossed casually across her chest, though her expression appraising.

"Here. Let me show you something else real quick. You'll see it can come in handy." She continues, making her way back onto the mats, waving Collins and Reynolds off to the side.

"Smaller isn't necessarily bad, nor does it have to be a disadvantage, it can be used as an advantage. Because as I said previously, being smaller often makes one more agile, better balanced and quicker. But sometimes your opponent is both, has the height to tower over you, the muscle to out power _and_ the agility and speed to out maneuver. Vulcans for example, are on average three times stronger than humans and have faster reflexes as well. Augments on the other hand-" Madison lectures, not just speaking to Cadet Collins and Cadet Reynolds anymore, but rather the entire class as she waves over Khan. "Are even stronger. Averaging five times the strength of humans, twice the intelligence and equally more agile as they are stronger to humans. It's almost impossible to out think, out power or out move an Augment. Commander Persis has done an excellent job of instructing you on advanced combat beyond what you learned at the Academy, but it might help to see it in action."

By now Madison and Khan faced each other on the mats, Madison taking a moment to shuck off her Admiral Command shirt as to allow her more freedom of movement and to prevent it from getting sweaty and gross. Seriously there was nothing worse than having the uniform stick to you because of sweat and have to smell it too.

"A few basic moves to begin with." Madison explains, Khan starting with a few practice punches and combos, just as they usually did in warm up together.

But as the moves slowly got more complex and advanced, the world around Khan and Madison fell away, both moving with each other like partners in an ever changing, ever adapting, intricate, dangerous dance. It was no longer a demonstration or example to the class, both now clearly attempting to outwit, out do and out think the other in order to win.

Quick as cobras and as deadly as lightening, Khan and Madison stalked around one another, weighing, calculating and strategizing.

It was certainly a sight to see. Kirk had never seen anything like it and never seen his best friend look more graceful and lethal as she did currently. Not even during their Academy days when he taken to coming to Madison's advanced combat classes or one on one's with some of the Academy professors (many of which had quite the reputations and several titles to their names) to watch her spar and practice.

The rest of the Enterprise crew gapped in obvious shock and dumbfoundness (for the exception of Spock for obvious reasons. Though admittedly underneath his carefully crafted façade, emotions of nervousness, worry, concern, even wonder, as well as fascination swirled. Spock cataloged that he would have to meditate later as to why, upon seeing Admiral Madison spar with her First, would evoke such strong emotional responses, in addition to the previous emotional responses the Admiral provoked earlier during the course of the morning. It was disconcerting that even with his strict adherence to the teachings of Surak such outbursts of emotions were not controlled and was something to be remedied immediately).

Persis and Yeoman Stark were slightly less impressed at the display, as they had seen it before; Persis having access to the second training room being a Senior Command Officer herself, so therefore accustom to the Admiral and Khan sparring together, and Yeoman Stark seeing it before when having to interrupt with news or updates, since she too had access to the second training room for Senior Command given her status as the Admiral's Yeoman First Class.

Light on her feet and lithe in her movements, Madison took advantage of her endless years of gymnastics and cheerleading, as well as the training from the Academy, fighting with both strength and power, but with a fluidity, a subtlety and ease, and almost eloquence, in her attacks. Khan on the other hand tended to be more direct, his attacks and strikes containing more raw power and force, though still able to maintain a level of agility.

It was unclear to Kirk and the rest of his crew who would be the winner; because surprisingly enough, even given the Augment's advantages due to the genetic enhancements, Khan and Madison were actually of equal skill and play fields.

Clearly Madison was proving everything Kirk thought he knew about Augments, was wrong. It still managed to fuck with his mind that Khan was the _First Officer_ of a _Starfleet_ _base_. And Kirk doubted he'd every really truly understand the reasons behind it or come to terms with the fact even as it stared him in the face.

In a short time, though in reality it was a good ten minutes, the spar was seemingly coming to a close.

Performing a graceful flip and dodge, Madison suddenly pinned Khan to the ground, grinning wildly.

"Pinned ya." Madison gloats, arms anchored on either side of her Khan's head, body resting solidly on his stomach, a playful glint in her expression as she stares down at the dark eyes of her First.

Lips twitching slightly, Khan suspiciously radiates calmness before suddenly he's twisting free, flipping them once, the two then proceeding to tumble on the ground, limbs flailing and bodies wrestling for dominance, a mere moments later Khan lying subdued on the mats, Madison sitting on atop her First, legs folded on either side of his body and arms balancing her weight forward on his chest to keep him pinned down.

"Pinned ya again." Madison quips, still looking gleeful, and far too at ease than Kirk ever would around the Augment.

"That you did mere jaan." Khan replies, voice perfectly leveled, save for the slight influx on an unfamiliar sounding word that rolled off his tongue at the end (a term of endearment meaning 'my intended' which Khan often called Madison in his first language Hindi, but that was a story for another time; not to mention Madison didn't exactly know what Khan was saying), his eyes dark and gleaming with an expression Madison had come to associate fondly with his more gentle nature with her (if one could really ever associate the word gentle with the Augment leader) as he tilts his head in deference and acknowledgement to Madison, conceding to her win.

Rolling off, Madison gracefully stands up, huffing lightly from exertion as she makes her way back off the mat towards Persis, Yeoman Stark and the Enterprise crew, knowing that by now Khan was but a step behind.

Wordlessly handing the Admiral her Command shirt back, Yeoman Stark taps her PADD indicating schedule as Madison pulls her previously discarded shirt over her head and loosens the tie around her hair allowing it to fall in cascading waves down her back.

"Well…" Madison begins lightly, a short huff as she catches her breath and turns towards Kirk and his crew. "Sorry about that. I got carried away, _again_. What a surprise. Didn't mean to take that much time. Hopefully I didn't bore you to death."

"Nah, don't worry about it. That was- I mean wow- I've always enjoyed watching you spar Em, but _damn_. When did you get to be such a _badass_? Seriously you're every guys dream girl. Sure I don't have a chance?" Kirk flirts.

"Come on _Casanova_. We need to head out. Still have those inspections I need to do and I have a video conference with Archer scheduled." Madison snorts in response, rolling her eyes at her best friend as she claps Kirk on the shoulder and turns him towards the door. Somethings just never change.

"Sorry for taking up so much of your class time Commander Persis." Madison acknowledges, pausing briefly to nod.

"Admiral. Commander." Persis salutes with a nod.

"You know, we'd make _really_ cute babies." Kirk continues to flirt, sliding closer to Madison to give her an annoying, ridiculously cheesy grin, arm casually thrown around her shoulders as they walk out of the gym.

Khan restrained himself from growling menacingly at Kirk and yanking him away from his Admiral, instead settling for glaring viciously at some random ensign, or really anyone that crossed their path and resigning himself to rigidly walking beside her. He was not pleased.

"Of course we'd made cute babies." Madison agrees, scoffing lightly as if that wasn't even a question whether or not they would and completely unaware of her First's behavior and tense posture. But seriously, the blondest haired, bluest eyed babies with dimples. They would be downright adorable.

Bones snorted in grudging amusement (because Bones could never just be pleased or amused, I mean god forbid he actually show _happiness_ , people might start getting ideas that he was _nice_ ) at Kirk and Madison's interaction, completely used to the flirty banter between his two closest friends. In fact, Bones was pretty sure he could recall having endured this exact conversation at least several times during their Academy days. Honestly, god only knows how many times he had had to suffer through their ridiculous conversations and antics.

They both flirted like most people breathed; easy and mindless, an unconscious thought or action. A language they both spoke and understood explicitly, and one Bones could admit he was never particularly good at.

And if he didn't know better he would be convinced they were seriously. But he, as well as they knew, they were better off as friends.

"So you're saying I _do_ have a chance now?" Kirk asks slyly.

"You're insatiable and unrelenting." Madison rolls her eyes, leading the group towards the front lobby and out to the hover car that awaited to take them to the outskirts of the city and beyond to the natural resource plots and agriculture lands.

"You know it babe." Kirk winks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Anddd, _no_." Madison deadpans immediately, turning to toss Kirk an over exaggerated exasperated look. "I'm out of your league and you and I both know it Jay."

Khan couldn't help but silently, if not a bit smugly, agree with his Admiral, mollified for the moment that he didn't have to worry about the Captain of the Enterprise encroaching on his mate or worse his intended taking another.

Kirk pouted, turning his baby blues on her in his classic wounded puppy look.

"Ah come on. I've moved up in the world. I'm captain of a flagship now." Kirk emphasizes, whining playfully.

"So have I. Admiral, remember? Or is the uniform not clear enough?" Madison snarks back, unmoved by her best friend's pouting baby blues, rolling her eyes again and pointing to the Admiralty ranking stitched onto her shirt.

"Touche." Kirk sighs.

"Yeah, not gonna working this time." Madison laughs, pushing Kirk's face away from hers with shaking her head.

"And you're no fun." Kirk jibs back.

"I'm loads of fun." Madison quips back, the two friends engaging in a game of hip bumping and shoulder nudging as they continue to playfully bicker, an amused Enterprise crew following at a slight few steps behind while Khan remained stiffly beside his Admiral opposite of Kirk, Yeoman Stark behind him.

That light rough housing continued until Madison hip bumped Kirk straight into a pillar in the lobby and then in retaliation Kirk shouldered her into an innocent ensign walking by.

"Sorry ensign." Madison apologizes, glaring halfheartedly at her best friend while he silently laughed.

"N- No problem Admiral." The ensign replies, saluting before excusing himself and scurrying away nervously under the eye of Admiral's First Commander's venomous glare.

"I hate you." Madison snarks at Kirk, with absolutely no heat to it.

"You love me." Kirk replies, their conversation mimicking the one they had in the docking bays when the Enterprise had first been loaded in.

"No, I don't. You're a jerk and I don't know why I put up with you." Madison complains, the group strolling through the lobby.

The lobby itself was well designed, glass windows paneling along the street side allowing light to stream through and great pillars that stretched high towards the vaulted ceilings above, giving the room both an open and welcoming feeling, and also a feeling of professionalism without feeling too sterile or ridged to make one uncomfortable.

Kirk only smirked at Madison, laughing again at her cheek and playfulness. He missed his best friend, and he was glad to see that somethings just never change. She was still his sassy, snarky as hell, exuberant, strong, independent best friend.

"Man, I missed you Em." Kirk says affectionately, pulling Madison back against his side.

"Missed you too Jay." She replies, tilting her head up to smile at Kirk as they walk out

"So-" Kirk begins to ask.

"Oh _fuck_ no." Madison suddenly blurts, abruptly cutting Kirk off and surprising him with the amount of venom in the tone.

"Admiral-" Khan begins.

"What the _fucking_ **hell** is this?" Madison growls angrily not allowing Khan to finish, turning on him and waving her hands around, vaguely gesturing to the hover car that looked similar to an old earth Cadillac One that carried Presidents and Ambassadors in the early 21st century, and five Starfleet officers, or what Kirk assumed were Starfleet officers since they weren't in any recognizable uniform color yet had the familiar insignia of Starfleet on their shirts.

" _No_. Just no. _Fucking_ **no** Khan. This is fucking ridiculous. Like _hell_ I'm going to allow this!" Madison continues to rant, gesturing wildly with emphasis.

"What's happening? Is something wrong? Who are they?" Kirk asks bewilderedly to no one in particular, Madison wasn't exactly paying attention to anything but ranting in her stoic First Officer's face.

"Rest assured, nothing is wrong. That is Admiral Madison's personal security team. The First Commander can be- well, a bit over protective, to say the least. So the Admiral has a specific detail assigned to her at all times." Yeoman Stark explains quietly as Madison continues on her tirade at her First Officer.

"Admiral- It is for your protection and security." Khan calmly explains, looking as if he had to endure this particular rant many times previous (he had).

" _Bull_ **fucking** _shit!_ What the hell do you think could _possibly_ happen? I'm going to get attacked by a sehlat? I mean god forbid I trip and fall inspecting the crop fields. _Damn it_ , this is completely _unnecessary_!" Madison rants.

"Why would she need a personal security team? I can't imagine there are any criminals here. I mean, what, there's probably only Starfleet personnel and their families here right?" Kirk asks, looking perplexed.

"You're not wrong in that fact. The base is new, only by three years, and while our population continues to grow with the new Starfleet recruits and a few select non-Starfleet personnel, there really isn't any danger or crime here. But as I said, the Commander can be a bit over protective. I suppose the precaution isn't entirely misplaced however. There was an _incident_." Yeoman Stark continues to explain, pausing in her explanation to cast a sideways glance at a still ranting Madison and an ever so calm Khan.

"An incident?" Kirk echoes, looking both concerned and shamelessly curious to know what happened, the rest of his crew looking equally so.

"Yes. It occurred during the voyage to Alpha X Delta. The Admiral and Commander had decided to wait until they were several light years away from earth to awake the other Augments. They thought it safer and wiser. That way- if something were to happen, well there was a fail safe." Yeoman Stark begins delicately.

"She was willing to detonate the ship. If the Augments could not be controlled she was willing to sacrifice the ship to protect earth." Kirk interjects, understanding dawning in his expression.

 _Of course_ Madison would do something as noble as that, so _of course_ she had back up plans. He should have known better; Madison was smart, she was cautious and every bit the perfect example of what a Starfleet Admiral should be. More than willing to lay down on the line and sacrifice herself; so of course she wouldn't risk the populations of earth to a bunch of potentially homicidal Augments. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Spock had once said that to him.

"The Admiral does not take life or death lightly. Every life has value and importance to her. But there are many choices Admiral Madison is faced with. Ones that we cannot begin to understand." Stark says vaguely, not really confirming the point but certainly not denying it.

Kirk understood that as well. This was a highly classified project, and highly sensitive matters. Just having the USS Enterprise here was probably all sorts of against the rules.

"I will not allow this. _Send. Them. Back._ **_Now_**." Madison growls, aggressively thrusting a pointed finger into Khan's chest.

"I cannot Admiral." Khan replies evenly, completely unphased by Madison's outburst and anger.

"This is _mutiny_!" Madison shrills hotly, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Negative Admiral. This is for your security." Khan replies, starring at his raging mate without flinching. Not many could do that; while Madison was generally very open, kind and easy to approach, when her patience or temper were tested it was explosive and down right scary.

"So- something, an Augment went on a homicidal binge?" Kirk hedges, watching as his best friend continues indignantly, fire glinting in her expression.

"Do you remember how many cyro tubes you found within the torpedoes?" Yeoman Stark asks suddenly.

"72 not counting Khan." Kirk responds immediately (how could he forget that hellish memory?), not really understanding what the yeoman was hinting at.

"There are 71 remaining Augments on Alpha X Delta, excluding the First Commander." Yeoman Stark informs. "An attempt was made on the Admiral's life. The Augment responsible was executed."

"By- by the security team?" Kirk asks, though he got this distinct feeling that wasn't the case.

"No. By _Khan_. The day after her security team was formed. And elite team handpicked and hand trained by the Commander himself and armed with one of the few weapons that can subdue and kill an Augment." Stark nods, indicating to the rather large phasers that the five Starfleet officers held in their arms.

"Oh. _Oh_. Wow." Kirk double takes, feeling like his brain got fuck up even more than it was already as he eyes the security guards impressed.

"So I take it Madison doesn't like having her own personal security team follow her around?" Kirk says looking amused as his best friend continues to ream Khan a new one.

"No. This happens _every_ time." Yeoman Stark sighs. "It's practically routine."

"I'm not getting in the damn car. I _refuse_. And you can't fucking make me. We're taking a different one." Madison snarls stubbornly, now attempting to doge around her First, only for Khan to block her every move, using his body as a buffer, bullying her back towards the direction of the idling vehicle.

"Admiral I insist. Please cease your attempts to doge me." Khan replies.

"Who's the Admiral here?" Madison demands.

"Your status as an Admiral has not diminished in the last several moments, Admiral." Khan informs complacently.

"Exactly. So I suggest you get the _fuck_ out of my way _Commander_ or remove the security team _and_ get me my other car." She growls, glare intensifying.

"I cannot. My decision has been made Admiral." Khan replies.

"I recognize you've made a decision. But given it's _stupid ass_ decision, I've elected to ignore it." She replies hotly.

Kirk and Bones couldn't help but chuckle at Madison's sass. Sure, she could be sweeter than a Georgia peach most of the time, but get her riled up and she ran hotter than a volcano exploding.

"Da Admiral iz not vwery happy, no?" Chekov comments though it came across as a question, nodding his head gravely.

"Not at all Chekov." Kirk snickers.

" _I can protect myself Commander!_ Besides, if anything happens I have a six foot _mammoth_ of a goddamn _Augment_ with the strength of a few ten ton rhinos standing **right** _fucking_ **next** to me!" Madison yells, arms flailing with emphasis, gesturing at Khan.

Kirk couldn't contain the laughter that time, so he burst out laughing. Madison just called Khan a mammoth and then a rhino, and god, did the Augment looked less than amused, he looked down right _offended_ and _pissy_. And honestly the Augment looked like he was moments away from throwing Madison over his shoulder and haul her kicking and screaming into the vehicle.

"I realize you can protect yourself Admiral. You are more than skilled and formidable. And as you stated, I am more than capable to protect you, but I would prefer if your security team comes with us. It would give myself peace of mind." Khan appeals.

" _Fine_. But I do _not_ agree with this, and I certainly don't _like_ it. But _fucking_ **fine** _Khan_." Madison snarls, spinning quickly before stomping towards the hover car and clamoring in as one of the security guards opens the door for her.

"We can get in now. The Admiral will have calmed down." Yeoman Stark informs, quickly walking towards the vehicle where Khan and Madison had disappeared into.

"Da Admiral can ve vwery scary when she vants to ve." Chekov says.

"That she can Chekov. That she can." Kirk agrees full heartedly with a bit of amusement in his tone, clapping Chekov on the back before striding after Yeoman Stark.

 _ **Okay, so I swear I didn't mean this chapter to be quite this long... And I still have one more section left! Oh geesh...**_

 _ **But I just couldn't resist adding more scenes with Emily and Kirk together. Their friendship is literally the best. Also, sassy Emily is my favorite.**_

 _ **The train just kind of ran away without me after I got started... Honestly story of my life.**_

 _ **Anyone catch my Avengers quote in this chapter? Or my quote from Lion King? You guys still haven't said if you've found my play off of another Avengers quote in a previous chapter or the one that played off of Star Trek: Into Darkness. I like to leave Easter Eggs for you guys and all. (:**_

 _ **Also, I did a salute of respect towards the Original Star Trek. When Khan is sparring with Madison and gets pinned, he calls Madison "mere jaan", that is not actually gibberish. It's Hindi for "my life", since Madison is Khan's intended mate. The connection is that in the Original Star Trek the original Khan is said to be of India descent (the continent India, not American Indian), and in India they primarily speak Hindi.**_

 _ **However, Benedict Cumberbatch looks nothing remotely close to being even partially of India descent. Seriously though, Benedict is like the most English person to ever English, besides maybe Tom Hiddleston. So, I made Hindi this alternate Khan's "first language", not the language of his people. And yes, there is a difference, all will be revealed.**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

 _ **mere jaan ~ my life**_


	13. Morning Time, Tours & an Accident

No One's POV

Climbing into the hover car, or perhaps more aptly the hover _limo_ , a bit apprehensively, unsure of what his best friend's mood would be like, Kirk is surprised to see his best friend seated close to her First Officer, their heads bent together over a PADD and Khan's hand resting lightly on Madison's mid-back.

"Everyone ready to go?" Madison asks suddenly, smiling slightly and looking up from her focus on the PADD.

"Yep, all ready." Kirk responds, the hesitancy he felt earlier melting away completely.

"Great." Madison nods, flashing another smile and reclining back against the seats, casually crossing one leg over the other as the hover car begins to move.

"So… Where did you learn to fight like that Em? I mean, you were skilled back in our Academy days, _leagues_ above all of us mere _average_ mortals. But I don't remember you being _this_ level of badass back then." Kirk questions conversationally, leaning in towards his best friend.

"Khan's taught me a lot. The rest was practice and modification. It was either learn and adapt or get knocked on my ass every time we sparred together." Madison replies off handedly with slight amusement, signing several documents on the PADD in concession, hand moving elegantly across the holographic screen before handing it back to Yeoman Stark who was sitting next to Khan, both of them to Madison's left.

 _Contract secured on the PADD in hand, Madison strode into the lab, security team in tow, quickly dismissing the irritating bio-science lieutenant and her team before making her way to the glass partition, where Khan already stood, having been watching his mate's every move since the moment she had stepped foot into the room._

 _"Hello Khan." Madison greets with a short nod of acknowledgement._

 _"Has Starfleet Council agreed to my terms?" Khan speaks abruptly, his baritone voice giving the question the tone of a demand._

 _"The Council has agreed." Madison informs, unruffled by Khan's demanding tone, quickly keying something into the PADD before holding it up against the glass to show Khan. "It's all there. Everything that I told you and what you requested."_

 _"Very well." Khan replies, his gaze turning from the contract displayed on the PADD to look back towards his mate._

 _"Shall we begin then?" Madison asks cheerily, flashing Khan a quick smile._

 _Khan was taken aback by the flippant reaction of his mate, though he did not show it outwardly. She did not seem to fear him as the other mundane humans did, nor did she treat him as a test subject like the dreadful, grating scientists and medical officers did or interact with caution and thinly veiled distrust as the higher ups of Starfleet had. Her reaction was backwards, and perhaps, Khan admitted, his mate wasn't as boring as he had assumed her to be._

 _"Since we'll be working together quite a bit, you can call me Madison." Emily informs, pulling Khan out of his thoughts, and before he could answer had already dragged a spare table and chair over to the glass, settling down to sit and work._

 _Inching closer to the partition, Khan's tall form looms above Madison from the other side of the glass, the containment cell already set up several inches above the ground level of the lab, and with Madison now sitting down, the height difference was even more pronounce as Khan looked down over the PADD being displayed to him._

 _"Well first of all, might I say the USS Vengeance, it's truly a beautiful design. As a fleet ship or war ship, or both. The advances you made to the warp core, the plasma phasers, the shields, they are_ _ **unparalleled**_ _. And while I might_ _ **strongly**_ _ **disagree**_ _with the late Admiral Marcus, the deranged, power hungry man he was, the technological advancements gained are something I doubt we'd have in even another several decades. I can think of at least 10 other applications for this technology." Madison begins to ramble appreciatively, hand and stylus flitting across the screen pulling up several scans of the blueprints and various calculations she had scribbled in the notes._

 _Settling on the floor in a decisive manner, Khan folds himself into a cross legged sitting position on the floor, back still rigidly straight as he listens to Madison continue to ramble. Khan attempted to rationalize his actions in his own mind, convincing himself his actions were nothing short of simply affording himself a strategic view of the PADD,_ _ **not at all**_ _because he was trying to appear less threatening to his mate by physically lowering himself to similar height as she sat or that he was attempting to be as physically close to his mate as the glass permitted because his more primal alpha side made a part of him instinctively need her presence._

 _"So I understand what you were doing here, or at least I think I do. The calculations up to this point make perfect sense with the quantum and nuclear physics combined with linear differential and relative mass." Madison chatters, tapping her stylus on a particular line of equations on the PADD screen before bringing it up as a holo in front of them both. "But then it gets a little muddled here. What is this equation? The variables aren't constant and I have no idea what the values signify or if they are quantifiable. It's obvious what the outcome is in a general application sense, modifying the warp core to increase speed and strength with a ship design that's larger than the Constitution class. As I said, this is_ _ **unparalleled**_ _work. A true_ _ **marvel**_ _of advancing warp core technology and quantum astrophysics. But I just don't see how you get from this step to the end product."_

 _Khan starred at the human in front of him. He begrudgingly admitted to himself he was surprised how far Madison had gotten with his calculations, and well,_ _ **impressed**_ _._

 _When Khan originally designed the USS Vengeance no other astrophysicist had even come close to understanding even half of what he had calculated. Most of the time he lost them about a third of the way through his calculations. Madison had managed to decode nearly three fourths of his original work. It made his alpha side ridiculously_ _ **pleased**_ _that he had managed to find a mate so intelligent._

 _He also attempted to squash that feeling, his Augment mind revolting against the fact he was turning complacent and doting because of a_ _ **human**_ _._

 _"I wouldn't expect a mere average_ _ **human**_ _to understand my work. I am_ _ **better**_ _. Better at everything." Khan begins to speak, biting out the word human as if it had done some personal offense to him._

 _Not a problem solver, not a genius, not even a deranged superhuman, a fucking_ _ **drama**_ _queen is what he is Madison thinks to herself, shooting Khan a less than impressed look for his comment about 'average humans'. She wasn't exactly offended, but it wasn't exactly like she was pleased. The bloody_ _ **prick**_ _._

 _"I suppose however, you've gotten farther than most. Perhaps you are an exception to your average and mundane blur that is mankind." Khan continues arrogantly, this concession of acknowledgement of Madison not being average the closest thing to a compliment he would allow himself to speak._

 _"Careful there that almost sounded like you gave me a compliment Khan. Do that too much and I might just get a big head." Madison smirks with amusement, the returning look of annoyed irritation making Madison snort out a short huffing laugh._

 _"I did nothing of the sort. I was merely pointing out an observation as it pertains to the topic at hand. And I hardly think you laughing is a productive use of time. You wanted me to clarify. I am doing so." Khan replies evenly, looking vaguely offended and scandalized._

 _"Sure, sure. Okay. Very well. Proceed Khan. Sorry." Madison manages to huff out, stifling a laugh at the Augment's expression. A_ _ **total**_ _drama queen her mind supplies again._

 _Firing off the explanation in monotone, Madison quickly writes the calculations down, making a few notes and added dictations to certain variables on the plans._

 _"Amazing. This is something else. Beautiful really, elegant." Madison mumbles more to herself, peering closely at the PADD at Khan's equation._

 _Khan couldn't help himself from preening under his mate's compliment, however indirect it may be. Pleased that he could prove he could be a desirable mate to obtain. She acknowledged his intelligence and skills and was clearly impressed by it after all. Did that not indicate that she would desire that in a future mate?_

 _A few hours later, Madison finally stands from her chair, stretching out her cramped neck and back with a satisfied sigh before collecting up her PADD._

 _"Alright, we'll that's probably enough for now. I've got a few things I need to finish up other than this. But this is a great start. I'll have to look it over later tonight after I give my brain a break. I'll see you later Khan." Madison chatters politely, flashing Khan a small smile and a nod before turning towards the doors._

 _"Very well. Will you be returning tomorrow?" Khan inquires, hating to admit to himself he was getting bored being stuck in the cell, left with nothing to occupy his time other than pace his cell like a caged animal. Because, as much as he despised it, that was what he was. And, if for another reason, Khan just so happened to want to see his mate again, well that isn't of any concern other than Khan's._

 _Madison turned to stare at Khan, eyes appraising. He was bored, she realized after a moment of contemplation. Then again, she couldn't blame him. God only knows she'd be banging her head against the wall out of sheer fucking boredom if she was stuck in a cell 24/7._

 _"I'll see what I can do." Madison replies vaguely, before giving Khan another short nod and turning to walk out of the room, the thud of her private security team falling in step behind as the pressure hydraulic doors hissed shut._

Noticing the Enterprise crew's look of surprise at her off handed answer, Madison stifles a laugh, watching as Kirk blinks back and forth between herself and Khan clearly computing what she said, looking as if he had just been given another one of life's great mysteries.

"That- that's. Wow. Okay." Kirk blinks out finally, relaxing enough to lean back and recline casually in the seats with an arm behind his head.

"Yeah, betcha I can beat your ass in less than five minutes now Kirk." Madison teases with a smirk, nudging her best friend with her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? You could always beat my ass in less than five minutes. I think I have a permanent _bruise_ on my ass from our Academy days. Now it'd probably be more like two minutes or less." Kirk grumbles good naturedly.

"Nah, it was like eight before. You managed to hold up okay in our Academy days. Then again, maybe I'm being generous." Madison laughs.

"Your soul is an over flowing wellspring of generosity." Kirk deadpans with an eye roll.

Emily only nudges Kirk with her shoulder as a playful jib, a small smug smirk flashing across her features.

"So Em, how far are these resource lands and agricultural plots?" Bones questions, having watched his two best friends bicker with amusement and nostalgia of their Academy days.

"Mmm not too far. Like 10 more minutes, give or take." Emily hums, glancing out the window at the landscape flashing by to get a mark of distance.

The Doctor grunted in acknowledgement and nodded absentmindedly, gaze drawn to the country side the hover car was now speedily cruising through.

True to the Admiral's word, 9.28 minutes later, as Spock calculated in his head and well within the limits of the Admirals time frame being that give or take typically represented a minute or two within margin, the hover limo pulled to a stop in front of an orchard and surrounding crop lands, the Enterprise crew eagerly piling out to get a glimpse.

The crop lands themselves were diverse, filled with a variety of species all cohabit-able with one another, matching one species strength with another's weakness, allowing for the latest environmental and sustainable agriculture in order to best protect resources while still catering to the populous demand.

Where Earth often felt short, and other Earth colonies such as Tarsus IV (though Tarsus IV was the only colony to be led to such massacre by its governor) as well, Alpha X Delta did not. With populations not over bearing, and the structure for environmental sustainability already set as a firm standard, there would be no 'push' or 'catch up' to provide resources to the populous, even at its current rate of growth.

"Feel free to look around as you please. Shouldn't be too long." Madison waves off, already striding towards the manager of the particular agricultural plot, Khan and Yeoman Stark following dutifully behind, while security maintained a close perimeter.

Several agricultural plots and resource sectors later, the crew of the USS Enterprise found themselves touring the last resource division of Alpha X Delta.

Sulu of course, given his nerdy enthusiasm for his botany hobby, had found the agricultural lands to be any botany enthusiast's paradise and had spent his time running around poking and prodding at everything that was remotely new or potentially interesting.

Spock, also found several geological rock/mineral formations to be of interest and fascination (which for a Vulcan was basically like a human showing excitement over something). He certainly would have appreciated being able to study and catalog them, but given his status as a simple guest on the classified planet, concluded it was the most logical to remain quiet on the subject matter.

Even other members of the party, who were had little to no knowledge of the earth sciences, had found the leisure time spent touring the resource lands pleasant; Uhura admiring a few beautiful flowers while Kirk enjoyed the fresh air and wide open fertile lands, reminiscing of the better times with his brother in Iowa and Chekov burned off his endless puppy like energy following and chattering after Sulu.

Overall one could conclude that the morning had been pleasant for everyone.

But then, everything promptly went to hell.

Having already made the rounds at the Gamma IV mining plot, Madison was pleasantly conversing with the manager about conservation options and new applications for the minerals mined at Gamma IV while overlooking on of the mining sectors from a nearby catwalk, Khan standing stoically to the right while Yeoman Stark took notes on the PADD.

The crew of the Enterprise had since wandered off at their own leisure, allowing Madison the peace to finish her inspection and confer with her First Officer.

While mining was inherently risky, due to the metals and minerals often being brought up, or perhaps stumbled upon (as the case with a newly discovered/inhabited planet such as Alpha X Delta), safety protocol, security measures and new research reduced most of the risk, if not eliminated them.

However, there were always exceptions and unforeseen accidents or forces. This was one of those days.

A large explosion suddenly rocked the mine and ground below, the blast rippling and trembling the ground underneath as rock and debris scattered like bullets from a shotgun blast and more rock tumbled from high above threatening a cave in.

In a split second the once calm mining plant was complete mayhem and panic as people dove for safety and shouts of shock and pain sounded off as rock continued to fall down and the ground rumbled beneath.

Having immediately reacted, Madison instinctively ducked her head while raising her arms above her to cover her face and neck for some semblance of protection from the larger softball sized debris and widening her stance in order to steady her balance on the now unsteady catwalk.

But the precaution did little good, as Madison felt smaller rock and dust hit her, scratching her cheek and exposed arms.

"Admiral!" Khan shouts sharply, suddenly diving for Madison and tackling her to the catwalk, covering her with his much larger form as another blast rocketed the mining plant, the aftershock triggering subsequent reactions and smaller explosions.

"Ah, _fuck!_ " Madison gasps, the air knocked from her lungs from the force Khan had exerted when barreling into her and a slight ringing in her ears from the blast.

"Admiral?" Khan trills urgently, his arms shifting her underneath him as his hands come up to flutter around Madison's face in an unsure manner that was unusual for the Augment. Khan was always self-assured, arrogantly so most of the time.

"Fine. Fine. I'm fine Khan. Just a few scratches and bumps. Nothing to go mother hen on me for." Madison waves off with a cough, placing a gentle hand on Khan's chest to calm him.

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Khan cocks his head in thought, finally relinquishing his hold on his Admiral, allowing Madison a few spaces of air between them.

"Oh, fucking _owe_." Madison whines, one of her hands coming up to touch the back of her head lightly where it throbbed uncomfortably while still seemingly trying to 'shake' the ringing out of her ear.

"Admiral, have you been hurt?" Khan questions in a demanding, no-nonsense tone, a low growl forming in his chest at the thought.

"It's just a little-" Emily begins to assure, only to be cut off by shouting.

"Emily!" Kirk calls out loudly, several sets of footsteps thudding against the grating of the catwalk in the distance.

" _Dammit_ Em! Where the _hell_ are you darling'? 'An what the _hell_ happened?" Bones hollers, his southern accent more pronounce with his worry, practically sprinting past Jim in a rush to get to his other idiot of a best friend.

Kneeling beside Madison, completely uncaring of the brooding Augment, Bones draws out a tricorder out of his pocket, sue him, he was a doctor it was like a second hand and he always had one with him (mostly because Jim was allergic to fucking everything, including his own allergy medicine), to start scanning.

Mollified that his Admiral was relatively safe and cared for in the hands of her CMO best friend, Khan stands stiffly, his focus shifting as anger courses through every vein in his body and roars through his mind, the chant of protect-protect mate-my mate-have to protect-protect-protect-protect urging him to react and punish the offender that risked his Admiral's safety.

"God _damit_ Em! You're _bleeding_!" Bones' curses, his hand cupping the back of Madison's head gently, fingers prodding along the wound to assess it.

Red hot rage washes over Khan and with a deep growl he's on a warpath.

" _Owe_. Fuck. Stop _poking_ me Bones!" Madison complains, batting at Bones' hands.

"Hold still! I'm tryin' to make sure it's not serious." Bones chastises.

"I'm fine Bones!" Madison objects, batting at his hands again, much to the amusement of the Enterprise crew, as it was very similar to how Kirk reacted when checked over by the doctor.

"No you ain't. Now _sit_ still and let me check you over!" Bones argues backs, pushing Madison down by the shoulder.

"Where'd Khan go?" Madison suddenly asks, head snapping up to scan around, her visual search revealing that Khan wasn't in the near vicinity.

"Ah, well _shit_." Madison groans, face palming as she struggles to stand on unsteady legs.

" _Damnit_ Em! What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing!?_ I haven't finished examining you! And I need to bandage that wound on your head, _at least_ , to stop the bleeding. Don't have the proper supplies to really heal it, but it'll have to do till we get back to headquarters. And probably something for the scratches, to make sure it doesn't get infected." Bones rants.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Fine. But not right now. You don't understand. I need to find Khan, right _now_." Madison insists, taking a moment to regain her balance before determinedly squaring her shoulders.

"Admiral, I must insist you listen to Doctor McCoy." Spock speaks with respectful deference, stepping towards Madison, a reaction that surprised even himself, though his emotionless masked remained. He rationalized that it was merely professional concern that he voiced his opinion. Madison was an Admiral, therefore an important irreplaceable member of Starfleet and the base she was responsible for.

"Admiral-" One of the mining plant's security interrupts.

"Right. Yes. Okay. Where?" Madison asks with a deep sigh.

"Sector J226." The security personnel promptly informs, and before he could completely excuse himself, Madison was already sprinting that direction, despite the wooziness she felt from the head wound.

Scrambling after his best friend, Kirk urges Spock and Bones along with him, not understanding the situation at all, but feeling the overwhelming urge to follow after her and understanding at some basic level that something _bad_ was happening.

Arriving at sector J226, as the security officer had indicated, Kirk and his crew come to a screeching stop, horror filling Kirk's mind as he watches Khan about to strangle a mining operator with his bare hands, Madison only a mere few feet away from the clearly pissed off, _insane_ Augment.

"Khan, _release_ him. **_Now_**. That's an _order_ Commander." Madison emphasizes with as much authority and dignity she could put into the command.

A deep rumbling growl is Khan's response, but none the less Khan swivels his head towards his Admiral, irises blown wide in his anger and rage, his normally dark blue-green eyes nearly black.

" _Now_ Khan." Madison growls with dominance.

"He is _responsible_ for the blast. For _your_ injuries." Khan responds flatly, with barely concealed hatred and burning desire for revenge.

"It was an _accident_. Proper reprimand will be served if needed. It _happens_. Mining is _dangerous_. Now release him, _now_ Commander." Madison pacifies, still weighting her words with authority and command of her ranking.

"Khan. _Release_." Madison commands again, her voice leaving no room for incompliance.

Khan lets out another feral growl, turning back towards the terrified, trembling, sniveling mining operator and baring his teeth warningly before releasing his iron death grip, allowing the lieutenant to drop to the ground like a discarded, limp rag, gasping for air.

" _Here_." Madison snaps her fingers, as if calling a misbehaving animal to heel.

Huffing angrily, Khan snorts like an over enraged bull but returns to his Admiral's side, Madison placing a calming hand on his arm in hopes of settling his uncontrollable anger and over protective side.

"We're leaving." Emily decides without question. They were done with inspection anyways, there was no reason to stay any longer, that and she had a video conference call with Archer she couldn't be late for or reschedule. And it wouldn't do to show up disheveled and injured as she was now, not only was it unprofessional, but even the smallest injury or concern would make Archer flip and go all mother hen and protective mother bear on her.

He was practically as over protective as Khan was.

In fact, Madison was suspicious that Archer may have given Khan full authority and permission to ignore protocol and regulations in regards to her safety. Or at the very least turned a blind eye if a report slid across his desk.

" _Khan_." Madison says with inflection, turning away and beginning the short trek up out of the mine, clearly expecting Khan to follow without protest, which he did.

Left gapping after his best friend and the now subdued Augment, Kirk and his crew follow a short few feet away, Bones grumbling under his breath.

"Goddamit Em!" He mutters, huffing as he quickens his pace to catch up with his still injured, clearly mental, best friend. Because she had to be mental, otherwise no one in their right mind would fucking think it was a good idea to approach a clearly tense situation and a raging murderous superhuman.

"I still need to check out those scratches Em!" Bones hollers out, as they climb the short hill to get to the hover car.

"You can do that in the car Bones!" Emily calls out.

"Admiral- I am so very sorry. We will be-" The manager stumbles out, racing up to meet Madison as she approaches the car to leave, looking both extremely frazzled and vaguely terrified and apprehensive (probably because of Khan).

"Not to worry Lieutenant Commander. Accidents happen. I'll need that accident report immediately, and I hope that there are no causalities." Madison cuts off with a wave.

"Yes ma'am. Of course, right away Admiral." The lieutenant commander salutes.

"Good." Madison confirms with a short nod before climbing into the hover car, Khan taking a moment to glare threateningly at the operations manager before climbing in after his Admiral.

"Well, a bit of excitement there for you guys." Madison chirps out as everyone has settled into the car.

" _Damn it_ Em!" Bones just exclaims, reaching over to pull Madison closer to recheck her wound, now also in possession of a small medical kit that had been stored in the hover car for emergencies such as this.

"Mother hen." Madison jibs, rolling her eyes at Bones and nudging him with an elbow.

A returning grumpy glare is her response as he reruns the tricorder over her head and wipes off the excess, now dried, blood.

Snickering under her breath, Madison stills, allowing Bones to continue to check over her, the rest of the remaining hover car ride passing in silence, the crew of the Enterprise participating in light conversation regarding the tour; Sulu chatting with Uhura about plants, Scotty and Chekov discussing uses for a few of the mined minerals and their applicability towards a warp core and Kirk shamelessly flirting with Yeoman Stark.

Only Spock remained silent, typically not one for 'small talk', as Vulcans rarely believed it was logical, and as a half human and half Vulcan, Spock was just bad at it. Instead, Spock reflected and examined his actions and internal emotions in regards to the Admiral, turning them over and puzzling them from every angle of logic.

Once back at the Alpha X Delta Starfleet Headquarters, Madison excuses herself to clean up and attend the video conference with Admiral Archer, Khan not a step behind, leaving Yeoman Stark to guide the crew of the Enterprise to the hospitable use of her penthouse quarters.

"Emily." Archer greets.

"Hello Uncle."

 _ **Finally I'm done with this last part! Woohoo! (:**_

 _ **Oh, just as an fyi, I created a Pinterest account under Polkadottedgiraffe11, for all my stories. If you have an account, follow me or send me a message! I love getting them. The point is that I have individual boards for every story on fanfiction.**_

 _ **Go check it out guys! Since it's new I pretty much only have the cast, and maybe a few small things like Brooklyn's Dodge Hellcat from my Alpha Wolves story. I will continue to update and pin as things come up (i.e a car, a house, maybe an outfit, new main characters, ect...).**_

 _ **Thought this would be a nice way for you guys to see it. The URL is the pinterest website, /polkadottedgira/**_

 _ **Let me know what you all think.**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	14. A Kirk Interlude: Reports & Memories

Emily's POV

 ***Several Days Later – Stardate 6-14-2263.55***

Fingers flying over the holo screen of my keyboard as I work in my office writing a report, suddenly the doors of my office whoosh open, my energetic best friend bounding in PADD in hand.

"Hey Em, you got a minute?" Kirk asks, throwing himself into one of my comfy office chairs to lounge lazily, leaving one leg to hang over the chair arm as his PADD balances precariously on the knee of his other leg, while one hand drums lightly on my desk and the other toys with his stylus.

"Mmm sure Jay. Just a second." I respond, nodding absentmindedly. "I need to finish this report and send it to Khan." I add, my fingers continuing to move over my holo keyboard, my eyes focused on the work on my screen.

Giving a vague hum of agreement, Kirk falls silent leaving me to finish my report.

"And done. Okay, so what's up?" I ask, turning to face Kirk, the report saved and sent.

"Scotty filed the engineering damage report last night." Kirk states, sliding the PADD across my desk for me to look at.

"I looked over it this morning and it doesn't look good. There just aren't a lot of options that don't leave us screwed in the long run. I thought maybe you could look at it, see what you think? I'd really appreciate it. I'm just outta options and ideas right now Em. I don't know what to do." He confesses, running a tired hand through his hair.

"Sure, it's no problem Jay." I smile, grabbing the PADD.

"Thanks Em!" He replies, looking relieved as is posture relaxes even more into the chair.

Humming lightly, I scroll through the report, eyes scanning over the prioritized repair list and itemized damage summary as well as Scotty's proposal on potential solutions. Jim was right, it didn't look good. The warp core needed several new coils and the engine needed to be completely re-calibrated, and that was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Unfortunately Jim, I'm seeing the same thing you are in this report. The damage is extensive. Really you have only on option here. I mean, sure Scotty could try and repair the warp core and engine, but with only scrap metal or older parts as emergency spares, the patches and replacements just won't hold. And if you did that, you'd had to turn around and head back toward Federation quadrants to get new parts anyways. It would be a waste, and put you back months in your mission." I begin to explain, laying the PADD down on my desk. "My suggestion is that you stay here. I'll order the new parts and have one of my transports pick it up at the nearest base. It'll take about an extra week, give or take a few days, for them to pick up the supplies and parts, but a month to get parts and arrive here, of course pending no emergencies or major incidents, and a week or two to finish repairs is a hell of a lot sooner than your alternative. Patching up the Enterprise would take several weeks alone to ensure the repairs were sound enough to sustain warp speeds and the journey to the closest starbase. Not to mention the installation time for the new parts once docked at base."

"This won't cause problems for you will it?" Jim questions, unnecessary worry crossing his features.

"It's really not a big deal Jay. Transport will have to turn around, thus the extra week or so, but it'll save you weeks off your journey and possibly even your ship from breaking down spectacularly in an unstable neutral zone in the middle of deep space." I assure, already keying up the order and requisition forms to fill out and forward to Captain Harrison of the USS Defiant, a Constitution class fleet ship, but with advanced warp capabilities close to the warp speeds of the Dreadnought class warships.

Khan and I believed it prudent to install similar advancements into our designated transport ships, as it would be vital in being able to efficiently shuttle supplies and personnel to Alpha X Delta from Earth. It would also ensure that the transport ships had adequate protection in the deep space quadrants.

 _Several days has passed since I had last seen Khan, with my new position as Admiral (only a short 6 months old), keeping me constantly busy whether it was attending another boring meeting, overseeing a new project, fostering relationships and kissing ass with various foreign diplomats and politicians (earth or other world), signing paperwork until my hand fell off or generally running around like a chicken with their head cut off as I frantically tried to be several places at once while simultaneously attempting to do the work of at least ten of me's._

 _There were some moments I even swore that Archer did it on purpose, throwing endless meetings, stacks of paperwork and various projects at me for the sole purpose of preventing and distracting me from the very important, highly classified, top priority project (known as Project Elrond) that was currently sitting in the sublevels of Headquarters (aka the superhuman Augment Khan). And if so, I hate to admit he was succeeding. Of course this was speculation, and I knew if I broached the topic with my uncle, he would do one of two things; either brush it off casually with poorly concealed amusement while feigning ignorance and innocence, or not deny it at all, smirking in that annoyingly unashamed smugness he had, the sly bastard._

 _However today I could not be detoured. Not only had the Council given me this project, which I intended to follow through with, completing it to the best of my abilities, in Emily terms meaning that I would strive for upmost perfection and excellence, but I had also gotten a less than satisfactory report from the medical team monitoring Khan._

 _With this in mind, and PADD, stylus and lunch in arm, I headed down to the sublevels, security team in tow (I found the extra security to be unnecessary, but I had promised uncle Archer I would take them with me and at any rate I didn't particularly want to have to endure listening to him rant to the point where I worried he may burst a blood vessel)._

 _Hydraulic doors swishing open with my arrival and acceptance of ID card and facial recognition, I quickly dismiss the science and medical teams._

 _Medical generally didn't bother me, however I found the science team to be wholly ignorant, arrogant and irritatingly pretentious. If it wasn't for the fact the Council wanted to vet every person who had access to the sublevel lab I would have fired the entire team. Which, if I was being technical, I had the right to do, it was my project. But Council liked to pretend they still had some semblance of control and I allowed the pretense, because I'd much rather have them breathe over my neck about that than have them nip at my heels for deadlines on the project. Because if we were really being honest, the entire project really depended on_ _ **Khan's**_ _willingness to work_ _ **with**_ _me, and I doubted I could convince Khan to do_ _ **anything**_ _other than_ _ **whatever**_ _he wanted_ _ **when**_ _he wanted. Therefore, the only way for the project to be successful was to not push and actually develop a resemblance of a functional working relationship with the superhuman._

 _"Hello Khan." I greet, setting my things down on the table I had shoved up against the glass containment wall before meandering towards the replicator._

 _"Hello." Khan acknowledges, his baritone voice echoing deeply through the nearly silent lab as he rises fluidly from where he sat on his bed._

 _"I hope you don't mind. Haven't had the chance to eat lunch yet, been too busy. So I figured, while we worked I'd take my break. Do you want anything? Let's see, we have a few options plugged into the replicator today. Chicken penne, spaghetti and meatballs, fried veggies and rice for a vegetarian stir fry, and orange chicken with white rice and egg rolls. I'd recommend the veggie stir fry, it's probably the best tasting. The others are pretty decent, at least for replicator food, but nothing quite beats homemade pasta dishes or homemade savory orange chicken." I chatter casually, hoping to entice Khan to eat._

 _That was the report from medical. Basically the problem was, he wasn't eating. Medical was of course concerned for general wellbeing (that's why I liked them better, they didn't just treat him as a lab rat to poke and prod), while the science team was more concerned for their own benefit. But from everything that I could tell, they didn't really give him any choices and really, most replicator food was mediocre. I'd be fucking picky too. Not to mention the bedside manner of the science team was a bit undesirable, it'd turn anyone off of eating._

 _"So, food? I'm going to get a drink. The lemonade is pretty refreshing." I inquire, turning to glance questioningly at Khan before turning to punch in the code for the drink._

 _"Your suggestion, sounds the least offensive." Khan retorts._

 _"Good to know. Lemonade too?" I snort lightly in disbelief (the man still managed to act like a bloody prick), punching the buttons for the designated order._

 _Nodding shortly to my question, I quickly finish the order before placing everything, food, drink and utensils, on the transport pad, beaming it into his quarters._

 _"Okay, well now that that's all figured out. Time for some work." I say lightly, heading back to sit down, sipping on my drink as I open my lunch and key up the PADD._

 _"Alright, well I looked over the work we did last time on the equation for the modified warp core. Really, I don't know why I didn't see it before, but if we change this part of the equation here fuel efficiency would increase, which in turn could maybe even add speed. But then there's the power we have to consider…."_

 _From this point on, weeks would pass as a routine was established. I would eat lunch with Khan, sometimes even dinner (if we worked too long) while we worked on the plans of the former USS Vengeance, every Monday, Wednesday and Friday._

 _In short order I had found our working time together not only beneficial to the project but a strange sort of getaway for me, away from the everyday routine and demand of being an Admiral as well as away from the ever watchful eye of my uncle and the fellow (although more seasoned) Admirals._

 _Sometimes being the youngest Admiral was more of a pain than privileged, it meant I often got paraded around like a show pony at important delegations, dinners or galas, the ever bright golden girl of the Federation. Of course I wouldn't trade my position for anything else, I was proud of my accomplishments and honored, but the playing nice, show smiles and parading around was tiring after a bit._

 _After all, I was still only 24. It was nice to be able to just bum around at home during the weekend, watching copious amounts of tv marathons or movies while binging on junk food. Or you know, maybe actually hang out with friends or see my family, like a normal person._

"If you're a hundred percent sure then. I really appreciate this. It's a weight and worry off my chest. Scotty'll feel better too. You know how he frets. The Enterprise may be my lady, but she's Scotty's _baby_. I swear the man was actually gonna cry when he handed in the report." Kirk responds.

"I'm a hundred and _fifty_ percent sure Jay. You know I'd do anything to help you. Besides, it's important to keep the ship working as perfectly as possible. No half-assed, bedraggled work. A sound ship is a safe crew. It's vital." I brush off, finishing the requisition form. "Alright, done and done."

"Thanks Em! You're a _total_ life saver." Kirk exclaims joyfully, the Kirk grin on 100 watts.

"Of course. But what's new? I was always saving your ass back at the Academy. Literally and figuratively. Why should things change now?" I snicker, a teasing tone to my words.

"You're mean." Kirk whines, shooting me a contemptuous glare.

"So mean." I agree, with fake seriousness.

"Oh man, do you remember that time at the bar-" Jim begins to reminisce, already beginning to laugh.

"Jay, literally eighty percent of your stories start in a bar. Or me dragging you out of one. Be more specific." I cut in with a playful roll of my eyes and fake exasperation.

"Hey! I wasn't- okay, maybe I was. Anyways, I'm sure you remember. It was that time with the freshman cadet. She wouldn't leave me alone for weeks and was basically my stalker. So to get her off my tail you pretended to be my girlfriend. But we couldn't convince her, so it ended up being like an entire month or more you being my fake girlfriend. And then I managed to get myself cornered at the bar by her when you weren't with me." He continues, leaning back in his seat to laugh.

"Oh yeah, I totally remember that! You commed me from the men's bathroom, hiding in a stall half terrified and drunk. You rambled for like 10 minutes before I figured out what the hell was wrong. I had to sneak you out the window and you drunk kissed me!" I recall, my voice getting higher with excitement and inflection at the ludicrousness of the story.

"Okay, confession. I wasn't actually drunk. I was terrified, and definitely hiding in the men's bathroom in a stall. And I really did need you to sneak me out of the window because she was I swear watching the bathroom like a hawk. But it was, you know, in the moment. You had just rushed half way across town from home, in your adorable penguin pj's, my stolen hoodie, messy bun and glasses on to come to my rescue. I really just wanted to kiss you right then. You were like- my dream girl. The one I could never get, never deserve, but wanted. And in that moment, it was, like I had never been more attracted to you. So it was an excuse." Jim confesses in a ramble, an embarrassed tint to his face and neck as he looks at me from under his lashes, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I gapped at him, my jaw dropping as I blinked slowly, still comprehending this new revelation.

"You sly dog. I totally thought you were- okay wow. Well. I don't- I'm not sure what to say to that." I stumble out. "I didn't realize. I mean- I really meant that much to you? Even then? We didn't- it was months later."

"Yeah, even then." Kirk admits, looking shy for one of the few times in his life.

"Did I- When we broke up?" I ask, my voice breaking slightly.

"What? No! No, of course not. No, no, no. It was, you were, you _are_ my best friend. Maybe we weren't meant to be romantically involved. I understood. I never blamed you. You- I could never hold you back. I didn't _want_ to. You were like, like nothing I had ever seen or had the privilege to know. Fire and ice, calm waters and a raging whirlwind, young and free with eyes open and clear, but mature, level headed and far beyond your years, compassionate, vibrant, so full of life and beauty. I could never contain it, not for long. I wasn't the equal you needed. I'm _still_ not. Even if I were so inclined. We _worked_ together, _fit_ together like pieces of the puzzle. I'm privileged to have you in my life. We fell out of infatuation, could it have turned into love? To being in love? Yes, most definitely. I know it could have, for me at least. But things were just better the way they turned out. Yes? Don't you think? We tried, we were young, it didn't work then." He rushes to sooth me, explain his thoughts.

"But- I- You." I sputter out, tears gathering in my eyes.

Throwing all propriety out of the room, completely not caring I was technically at work and in uniform, I practically throw myself into Kirk's lap, nuzzling under his chin.

"Don't cry Em. You'll make me cry." Kirk pleads, his voice choking up.

"I'm really glad you're here Jay. I missed you. I'm sorry. I love you." I mumble, sighing contently as I am comforted by familiar arms and the familiar smell of my best friend.

"I missed you too. You don't have to be sorry. Not at all. I love you too Em." He sighs, fingers brushing up and down my back in a soothing manner as I remained curled in his lap.

"Admiral-" Khan's voice suddenly intrudes, cutting off abruptly.

"I- Ummm… Yes, Khan. Hi." I cough, untangling myself from Kirk and sniffling in attempts to not look like I was about to cry. "Do you need something?"

"I- I have intruded. It is nothing of importance or- I remembered there is an important report I must finalize. Excuse me Admiral." Khan stumbles out, swiftly making his retreat.

The doors swished close after my First Commander's retreat, a dead moment of silence reining as Jim and I turn to stare at each other, a moment later bursting out laugh from the absurdity of what just occurred.

"I really have missed you Em. Not that I wanted my lovely lady to be injured or to get into a firefight with Klingons, but I'm really glad it brought us here. Now, I've taken your time when I know you have a lot on your plate. Coffee or lunch, whenever you have time to take your break today. Just us two." Kirk offers.

"Sounds really great Jay. I'm glad you're here too, perhaps not the circumstances, but you're safe and here now. Give me an hour or so. Maybe I can break then." I respond genuinely.

"I'll count on it. And I'll get the good news to Scotty." Kirk confirms, saluting me before making his way out of the office.

 _ **Wow, okay. So this chapter kind of got away from me. Like a run away freight train going 100 miles an hour, got away from me. Originally it was supposed to be a short kind of "connector/interlude" and then bam, it became this. But, as you can see, a little more insight and backstory of Kirk and Emily... Do I have your interest and attention yet? Hehe :)**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	15. The Khan Interlude: Frustrated Admirals

Emily's POV

Returning from my short coffee break with Jim (all too short in my opinion, but as is the life of an Admiral), I hum lightly to myself as I exit the turbo lift, striding pass my First Yeoman's desk.

I enjoyed being able to catch up on the last several years apart and reminisce on our Academy days with Jim; it had been too long since either of us had properly talked, my mission on the USS Excalibur as its First Officer straight out of Academy leaving me with little time to contact family or friends, and since then the circumstances of Project Elrond leaving the opportunity basically non-existent. Even my own family did not know my whereabouts nor any more than I was an Admiral of Starfleet.

"Admiral Madison." Yeoman Stark interjects, catching my attention.

"Hmm? Yes Yeoman?" I ask, turning a perfect about face, inclining my head in question.

"Several new reports came in from R&D levels. I've prioritized them and placed them on your desk." She informs me primly.

"Errr… Right okay. Thank you Yeoman. Is that all?" I question, hoping desperately that the answer was yes.

I really didn't need any more on my plate right now, with Academy graduation and the annual War Games in two week, new staff assignments, plus new recruits coming on the transport and the finalization on the fourteenth warship with construction due to start this week, my plate was beyond over capacity. Anymore I might scream or throw a PADD out the window of my 7 story Admiral's office before having a complete mental breakdown.

"Commander Marcus commed. The astrophysics department picked up an energy anomaly registering at a 3.647 on scale approximately 7.86 lightyears away. There are no known posts or planets registering in that northeast sector of the neutral zone." Lizzie adds, looking at me almost apologetically.

"Very well. I will be opening a video conference in my office with Commander Marcus and Captain Dalton, Yeoman. Please make sure I am not disturbed." I order, swiftly turning towards my office.

"Yes Admiral."

"Perfect. Just what I needed… And there goes my good mood." I grumble to myself, heaving a deep sigh and throwing my hands up uselessly in the air in an 'I give up' gesture upon entering my office, the hydraulic doors swishing shut behind me.

"Jarvis." I call out, taking a brief moment to sit down in my chair, spinning around to look out the bay of windows that paneled the back wall behind me.

"Engaging privacy settings. Commander Marcus and Captain Dalton have been duly informed and are awaiting your call." Jarvis informs.

"On screen J." I gesture, taking another moment to look out over the city before spinning around in my chair, standing as the holo screens flick on.

"Admiral Madison." Commander Marcus salutes, Captain Dalton of the USS Leviathan appearing in another moment.

"Admiral." Dalton echoes a similar greeting.

"Commander, Captain. Marcus brief us on the situation." I greet in return, immediately focusing on the report.

"I'm dispatching a three squad patrol with full science teams to investigate. Authorized warp speed 14, warp 15 if necessary. Phasers, plasma and launchers at the ready, deflector and shields fully activated and engaged. Captain Dalton I want you to take point on the Leviathan, choose your flanks. Marcus assign the science teams. I want the ships locked and loaded and ready to warp in 20. Full report by 1900 upon return." I order after roughly 20 minutes of discussion and debriefing.

"Yes Admiral." Both Dalton and Marcus salute.

"Good luck and godspeed Captain." I wish, and with a short nod the screen goes blank.

Relaxing from my formal parade rest, I sigh again, running a hand over my face tiredly as I slump in my chair. Definitely not something I wanted to deal with today. But being in deep space with Klingon activity increasing it was pertinent that we maintain our Federation flight space and keep vigil and patrol on the neutral sectors within our immediate area.

A ping from my computer rouses me from my tired slump as I glance at the holo.

" _Fucking hel_ \- Are you _kidding_ me right now!?" I hiss in disbelief, another low groan rumbling from my throat as I protest the urgent report flashing across my screen.

" ** _Fuck. My. Life_**. Seriously, what _is_ this shit? As if I need one _more_ thing to worry about!" I moan, wanting to slam my head face first into my desk, but because well, that would hurt, I settle for lightly thumping my forehead against my desk as an alternative.

"Admiral." Khan's deep timber suddenly surprises me.

" _What_ Khan? If _you_ have another _damn_ report for me to sign or look over I _swear_ I will-" I begin to rant crankily, my voice slightly muffled against my desk as I had not bothered to look up.

"Negative Admiral." Khan responds, cutting me off, his voice unruffled by my aggravated tone directed at him.

The sweet savory smell of coffee and orange chicken suddenly catches my attention, prompting me to raise my head, albeit glaring grumpily at my First with undeserved prejudice.

"Is that for me? That better be for me. Because if it isn't, I'm stealing it from you anyways." I question, already making grabby hands at the coffee and food.

"Yes Admiral. Yeoman Stark informed me of the new reports and I concluded you would likely be displeased and 'grumpy' by the added work to your already overtaxed schedule and that you would appreciate the sentiment." Khan replies patiently, allowing me to all but snatch the offered cup of coffee (it was a white chocolate mocha I quickly discovered, because fuck yeah, Khan knew me so well, that was my favorite coffee drink of all time and always proved to put me in a good mood) and food out of his grasp.

"You are a _prince_ among men." I praise, moaning happily as I put the first bite of food (because hell to the yes, homemade orange chicken was infinitely better than replicated orange chicken) in my mouth while also attempting to simultaneously take a sip of coffee (which in fact worked just as one would suspect, _horribly_ ), making me dripple on my uniform and choke.

As Khan reaches to slide the cup away, I only glare warningly (no one messes with my coffee or food, I would kill a bitch right now) all the while still attempting to hack up my lung. Immediately disbanding the action, Khan instead slides around my desk, firmly patting my back to help me swallow.

" _Fuck_. Ouch." I grip irritably, once my airway was free.

With infinite amount of patience, which Khan had to have when dealing with me, Khan only sighs in resignation, reaching around me to push the com button for my Yeoman.

"Yeoman please bring a spare uniform shirt for the Admiral." Khan instructs.

"Thanks." I mumble out to Khan, once again scarfing down food and drink with abandonment. "Did you eat?"

"I have not." Khan informs me.

"Mmm." I hum, gesturing in what I hoped looked like an invitation to join me for lunch.

"I shall return momentarily Admiral." Khan inclines respectfully.

Muttering incoherently, I wave a hand flippantly, keying something up on my holo screen as I continue my present and aforementioned actions, Yeoman Stark taking the moment to walk into my office, a clean uniform folded across her arm.

"The Admiral is otherwise occupied Yeoman." Khan informs in passing.

"I'll just leave this here then?" She replies with a questioning tone, setting the shirt neatly folded on the edge of my desk, away from the potential spill radius.

Assumingly Khan made some sort of reply because in a moment more Yeoman Stark was excusing herself and Khan was returning, his own lunch in hand.

"Admiral?" Khan questions, making me pause in my actions.

"Hmm?" I ask with a mouthful of food.

"Join me?" He asks in his typical formal matter, taking a seat across the room on the couch.

Glancing at him blankly in response as if not comprehending his question, my will begins to cave at the invitation as I glance back at my work and back again in indecision.

With a sigh of resignation I tote my lunch and coffee over to my comfy, plush couch, plopping down cross legged, food and drink on the coffee table in front as I lounge against Khan's shoulder and flick the invisible holo screens to life, bringing my work from my desk to where we now sat on the couch.

Falling into a peaceful familiar silence together, I busily continue to work managing to authorize or file away several reports in between moments of shoving bites of food in my mouth or gulping down my coffee.

With little to no acknowledgement or awareness on my part, Khan, once finished with his own food, easily disposes of our lunch trash, retrieves more coffee for me and slides back into his previously vacated spot on the couch falling into symbiotic tandem with me working.

Time passed comfortably, Khan's close presence managing to somehow make me remarkable less stressed than my chaotic morning had been.

"Admiral?" Khan breaks the silence, his normally 'stiff' and formal voice even tighter than usual (well it was if I had noticed that little fact, but I was too busy puzzling over an engineering report).

"Hmm?" I hum back absentmindedly, flicking a file over to Khan's screen for him to look at.

"Are you planning to engage in an amorous relationship with Captain Kirk?" He asks.

" _The fuck-?_ " I choke out, once more choking on my coffee, barely managing to catch myself from spitting it all over the table. " _God_ Khan, you don't just _ask_ things like that. What _the_ hell?"

"It is merely an enquiry Admiral. Per earlier interactions in your office at 1056 this morning, it would suggest that you and the Captain are quite familiar with each other, and given your past history with Kirk at the Academy I approximated that it would be the most likely outcome." Khan informs primly.

"I- I'm sorry. Did you just? You don't just- This is not an _equation_ or _experiment_ Khan that you can just _plug_ in _variables_ and get an _outcome_. Jesus, Khan." I rant, turning to look at Khan with a 'what the fuck' expression.

"You misunderstand my intent."

"I don't think there's really anything to miss. The question was pretty _damn_ straight forward." I point out. "Why does this even matter?"

"It is my duty as First Officer to-" He begins.

"Lord _help_ you if you _finish_ that sentence Khan." I growl out, silencing Khan with an irritated glare. "That is a bit above duty as a First Officer. Honestly right now I don't know whether I should be strangely flattered that in your own misguided superhuman way you're trying to look out for me, or irritated you think I can be put in a _damn_ **equation** to be solved."

"Admiral-"

" _Shut up_ Khan. Good god. Yeah, we have a lot of history and have some really great memories of our Academy days. But no, I will not be engaging in any type of romantic relationship with Kirk. We are _friends_ , **best friends** as a matter of fact. It isn't like you haven't seen me interact with Dalton or Everett before." I roll my eyes and end with a light huff.

"Very well Admiral." Khan concedes, once more focusing on his holo screen, the epitome of serene focus.

The hell just happened? My mind struggled to understand the simple fact of what just occurred. Apparently today was just full of confounding, frustrating moments.

 _ **So I admit, this chapter really only exists because of the last chapter and the direction it went careening off in. Really, these interludes were not planned out like this.**_

 _ **Did I manage to totally screw with your expectations though? Hehe. Probably weren't expecting Khan to be all calm and shit about things, right?**_

 _ **Also, can I just say how much I love Madison, she's fabulous. Her reactions and inner thoughts are the best.**_

 ** _A big thanks to my lovely reviewers on my last chapter. Those reviews gave me life! So much love. Keep it my beautiful, lovely readers. You are all amazing._**

 ** _But now onto better things... Perhaps maybe something to do with our favorite Vulcan... *hint hint* Also, this chapter did serve as a hint to future plot development. *wink wink*_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	16. The Day of Interruptions (Part One)

No One's POV

 ***Three Days Later – 6-17-2263.55***

One week had passed since the USS Enterprise had docked in the loading bays of Alpha X Delta.

A week since the Senior Command crew had found themselves under the gracious hospitality of the Alpha X Delta's Admiral, Emily Madison, and generously hosted in Madison's lavish penthouse.

And since the first few days of Madison playing extended host to the Senior crew of the Enterprise and the awkward shuffle-dance of Kirk and his crew around the resident Augment First Officer, life in the penthouse and around base had finally gone back to normal, at least relatively speaking.

While initially kept busy with authorizing repairs on the Enterprise and writing off on reports, even helping with some of the minor engineering repairs at first, Kirk had spent the last several days lounging around the penthouse or rooftop pool, thoroughly taking advantage of Madison's extensive collection of movies and her diverse reading collection, and generally enjoying the down time while waiting for the ordered new parts for the Enterprise. Kirk also started a routine of meeting Madison for lunch every day and dropping by her office at random intervals, dragging Emily out for impromptu coffee breaks.

Bones, after finishing up sickbay inventory and accident/injury reports surrounding the Klingon ambush had spent some much needed time catching up with his daughter Joanna. He too had taken to joining Jim and Emily for random coffee breaks and scheduled lunches, enjoying the time to catch up and reminisce together with his closest friends (not that he'd openly admit to them being his best friends, he after all had a reputation to uphold, wouldn't want anyone to get _ideas_ , like he was _nice_ ).

Scotty on the other hand, had virtually spent all of the last week in the bowels of the Engineering decks, first taking stock of the needed repairs for the damage/engineering report and then overseeing or making small repairs where possible, barking his Engineering team around while muttering to himself in Scottish and caressing random parts of the ship. And though the major repairs would be put on temporary hold due to the repairs being shipped in, it would be another week at least until Scotty would feel he could take any sort of break and feel secure enough that the minor repairs were up to his specifications and high standards.

Chekov, the teenage genius he was, had spent part of the week assisting Scotty, running around like an over eager golden retriever puppy in his "I can do zat!" boyish attitude. Then, after being shooed out of Engineering after his over eager puppy behavior had irritated Scotty, had spent a day sulking until Sulu had managed to coax the boy genius into watching movies in Madison's home theater and baking cookies and other sweet treats (it was a secret pleasure of Sulu's, baking that is, and not a hobby one would expect from the sword aficionado Enterprise helmsman).

Sulu, not having as much knowledge or experience in engineering, though he was indeed one of the best helmsmen in the Fleet, was really no use to Scotty like Chekov, and had spent only a day or two filing his own report on the Klingon ambush and catching up on a few backlog ones before taking immediate advantage of their excess amount of shore leave. Baking, as before mentioned, was one of his hobbies, surprisingly enough, and he took full liberties in Madison's state of the art, elaborate kitchen and Jarvis (who helped Sulu in working the said high tech kitchen and all its abundance of appliances). This of course, was to the benefit of everyone in the penthouse, as it now always smelled of home baked goods and sweet treats were never lacking. Sulu also spent time in the general training area brushing up on his fencing, as well as attempting to keep the bouncing energetic navigator (also known as his best friend) under control or generally trying to keep Chekov from getting underfoot and annoying any one of the other Bridge crew and/or Admiral Madison to death with aforementioned energy and enthusiasm.

Uhura, while an expert at xenolinguistics was no genius elsewhere, and could not help with repairs, and either way did not enjoy getting her hands dirty, therefore after her reports, spent the majority of the last week spent curled up by the poolside on her PADD, whether reading a book or working on some xenolinguistics project.

After brief brush with Admiral Madison's true conscious and his emotional reaction (though it was an internal reaction, nonetheless still emotional), Spock had spent extensive time meditating, not only strengthening or checking (and double checking, if not triple checking) his shields, but also cataloging and analyzing said reaction and revelations in order to come to a logical conclusion. Spock of course had efficiently and promptly finished all his work as was expected as First Officer first before allowing himself the freedom to meditate and reorganize his own mind (the only form of relaxing a Vulcan ever did, since an idle mind was not a rational use of time).

Currently however, it was late morning, and Madison and Khan were both in their offices busy with work while the crew of the Enterprise dispersed around the penthouse; Uhura was by the pool lounging with her PADD, Kirk and Bones lounging in the living room with their PADDS both mentally communicating in their typical Bones/Kirk own style preparing to drag said busy Admiral to an impromptu coffee break/extended lunch, Sulu was baking a new recipe with the help of Jarvis, Spock meditating once more in his room and Chekov, well Chekov had slipped from under Sulu's watchful eye (Sulu had been too busy puzzling over one step in the instructions to notice the genius sneak towards the turbo lifts) and was currently on his way down to Madison's office.

It had taken Chekov precisely three days (two of which were spent in Engineering, the third he spent sulking after Scotty kicked him out) to get bored, his mind running on hyper speed just like his never ending energy and enthusiasm.

He wondered if Admiral Madison might have a job for him to do, nothing classified or even in the labs of course, he did not presume to know the Admiral enough to have her trust nor was he presumptuous enough to ask even if he knew he could probably help. She was his superior after all, and if her reputation and legacy at the Academy was anything to go by, was also a genius, the said genius-ness had earned her Admiralty, and the title and prestige of being the youngest Admiral in Starfleet and first women with such a high ranking in Starfleet. He was in awe (though in reality poorly disguised hero worship).

He had waited patiently for Sulu to get focused on his baking task before making a calculated break for it, evading both his superior officers who were in the living room on their PADDs lest they ask him what he was doing, after all. He would not let the opportunity go to waste. In fact he probably would have done it days ago were it not for Sulu's never ending insistence he wanted help baking. Not that Chekov didn't enjoy his time with the fencing enthusiast helmsman, they were best friends, but while it kept his _hands_ busy it failed to keep his _mind_ occupied.

Riding the turbo lift down to the seventh floor a brief glimmer and bout of nervousness invaded his thoughts however, whether it be due to his hero worship of Madison or because he was generally nervous around any high ranking Starfleet Officer Chekov was not certain.

"Admwiral?" Chekov asks hesitantly, chiming at the locked doors.

"Come in." Madison calls, not pausing to look up from her work, nor recognizing the very clear Russian accented voice.

"Ah hem. Excuwse me for the intewerruption. Admwiral Madison, ma'am." Chekov clears his throat, nerves now getting the best of him as he stands in front Madison's desk at attention.

"Chekov?" Madison suddenly says surprised, eyes snapping from her work to look at the intruder of her work.

"Yes. He- hellow Admwiral." Chekov answers, looking suddenly unsure.

"You don't have to- at ease ensign. Now what can I do for you? I'm- I'm a little busy." Madison sighs lightly, waving her hand dismissively at Chekov's formal posture before folding her hands under her chin, looking curious.

"I- I appowoglize Admwiral for intewerrupting." Chekov looks chastened, his head dropping an inch or so towards the ground.

"It's fine. I could use the distraction. What can I do for you?" Madison waves off again. She wasn't really getting a whole lot done as of now anyways, and it was only midmorning. It was going to be a long day Emily was certain.

"I- I wondered- if- if pwerhaps, there is- without being pwresumptuous or too bwold, there is anythwing you might need dwone? N- not classified of cwourse." He stutters out, adding the last bit in hastily.

"I err- that's. That's unexpected." Emily blinks, her brain stalling for a moment.

Chekov looked crestfallen.

"I vwery sworry Admwiral vor intewerrupting then." Chekov apologizes.

"No- wait! I'm not- I'm just surprised. There's- yeah. There's a few things I can think of. Actually, I've read your file from Starfleet. It's impressive. Smarter than me at any rate, at least at your age. I was still doing back flips for cheer at high school football games and running around doing a million sports while trying to keep up with AP classes." Madison replies light heartedly.

"I'm swure you ver vwery gwood at that Admwiral." Chekov compliments, nodding vigorously in agreement, a red tint on his baby cheeks.

"You don't have to call me Admiral, remember? I'm not really a formal kind of woman Chekov. But thank you." Madison points out, taking sympathy on the clearly nervous, baby-faced, Russian genius. You could say she had sort of a soft spot for him. "Anyways, there's a bit more you could do than filing papers or running random errands for me. I've got a few astrophysics projects I'm sure my department could use a new set of eyes on, if you're up for it."

"Yes. Vwery much so! _I can do zat!_ I vould- I vould not divulge any swecrets of cwourse." Chekov assures, eyes lighting up eagerly and practically wiggling with excitement. Madison was sure if he was a dog he would be furiously wagging his tail.

"Alright. Well here, I'll sign you clearance to the lab and upgrade your clearance and badge, check in with Commander Marcus, I'll let her know you'll be coming. You know Commander Marcus of course. And before you go down ask Yeoman Stark to find you a spare PADD. Your work will need to be on the ones issued here. You understand of course, nothing personal, but the work needs to remain on our servers on base, this ensures its safety with Jarvis monitoring the mainframe." Madison finalizes, hand swiping elegantly across her holo screens, Jarvis already typing up a quick email to Commander Marcus, Yeoman Stark and Security about the new arrangements.

"Of cwourse. Thank yew!" Chekov nods eagerly, head bobbing up and down like an old bobble head figure.

"Right. All done. You're dismissed. Have fun." Madison waves off, already returning her mind to her work.

"Thank yew Admwiral! I vill not let yew down!" Chekov replies again, snapping a quick salute before scampering off happily like a dog after a squirrel.

Madison chuckles lightly to herself before immersing in her ever growing pile of work.

However, it would seem today was the day of interruptions, for not a moment or two later another distraction would pull Madison from her work.

"Admiral-" Khan begins, striding confidently into his Admiral's office.

"Yes Khan?" Madison questions, sighing lightly under her breath as she glances at her First, still distracted by the current report on her screen. An appearance of either Khan or her First Class Yeoman meant more work or more things to sign. Emily swore that her hand would fall off if she had to sign anymore reports.

"I have looked over the science reports from the bio ecology department and reports from the ensci department as previously requested. And I highlighted a few of the key sections for you to look at your pleasure. Your signature is then thusly required to finalize them." Khan informs formally, PADD set on the desk as he stands in front of Madison, arms folded behind him as per usual.

"Okay, thanks Khan." Emily sighs distractedly, grabbing the PADD and flicking through the reports, missing the cup of coffee Khan had also placed next to the PADD.

"I have also taken the liberty of procuring you a cup of coffee Admiral." Khan continues properly, waiting for his Admiral to take notice of his forethought.

Emily's focus shifts, pleasant surprise in her expression as she catches sight of the steaming hot coffee set on the desk.

"You are a _godsend_ Khan!" Madison praises happily, eagerly snatching the cup of coffee from the desk and taking a savoring sip.

"You are welcome Admiral." Khan replies, straightening his posture even more, chest instinctively puffing with subtle pride, internally preening at his Admiral's compliment and pleased that he could so easily please his mate and aptly anticipate and care for her every need and whim. "Now, if you will excuse me I must return to work." Khan continues with deference.

"Mmmhmmm. Thanks again Khan." Madison acknowledges airily.

A moment later the hydraulic doors swish shut, leaving Madison working and taking occasional sips of her coffee.

"Jarvis some tunes please? I'm feeling like something upbeat." Madison asks absentmindedly.

"Of course ma'am." Jarvis inflects, music clicking on a moment later setting a light atmosphere to continue to work.

What felt like only 10 or 15 minutes later (though in reality it was an hour), the doors to Madison's office swish open once more, this time Kirk bounding in like the over eager golden retriever he was, Bones following at a more reasonable pace, grumbling under his breath about Kirk's never ending energy and joyful disposition.

"Hey Em!" Kirk announces his presence, flopping down in one of Madison's comfy chairs.

"Hey Jay. Is it that time already?" Emily answers, prying her eyes away from her holo screens to look perplexedly at Kirk.

"Just about. Thought maybe you could push your coffee break in with lunch. So Bonesy and I came early. Isn't that right Bones?" Kirk responds, sending an antagonizing grin Bones' direction.

"The _infant_ here thought it'd be a good idea. I know ya been busy darlin'. If it doesn't work out we can get outta ya hair." Bones explains, sending a pointed look Kirk's direction, Kirk only rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"I- Well. Give me a sec. I need to finish this. Then we can go." Madison promises, eyebrows furrowing as she reads the last few lines of the report she was on.

Kirk hummed out his response, Bones settling more comfortably in Madison's other chair in front of her desk.

Several minutes later the holo screens were dark, work saved and the said report finalized, signed and one less thing on Madison's ever growing to do list.

"Alright, let's go." Madison chirps, rising gracefully from her desk chair to stretch and walk around her desk.

"Great!" Kirk crows gleefully, jumping up from the chair, Madison giving him an affectionate glance and nudging Bones in his arm gently before leading the way.

 _ **Okay, so no Spock in this chapter. I apologize, because Spock was supposed to be... But the chapter was just getting too long so I needed to break it. Promise some Spock/Emily interaction is on its way.**_

 _ **Thank you for all your support thus far! Keep it up! You are all amazing and beautiful and wonderful. *hugs***_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	17. The Day of Interruptions (Part Two)

No One's POV

Sighing for what would be the umpteenth time in the last two and a half hours, Madison leaned back in her chair, running a tired hand over her face and through her hair.

Since returning from lunch with Bones and Kirk, Emily had already had _four_ interruptions; the first two had been her Yeoman with, _of_ _course_ , more reports and a few updates on projects, not that that had been a surprise (seriously never ending work), the third had been Sulu, of all people, looking for the wayward Enterprise navigator who had finally noticed Chekov had snuck off (Emily had sent the helmsman off to the ensci and agriculture research labs to lend his talents and eager hand), and the last interruption had been Khan coming in to get a quick signature for the finalization of new staff assignments (at least there was _one_ thing off her plate, though about a thousand more things piled on afterward).

Khan's interruption had been only about 10 minutes ago, and _thankfully_ he had left her coffee.

Truly a _god_ among mere _mortals_. He knew her so well, including when, without prompting, she needed a break, a tasty snack or cup of her favorite coffee to cheer her up.

Taking a few savory sips of said coffee, Emily quickly rouses herself from wandering thoughts, mind and gaze turning dutifully back to her screens and work. With the way things were going so far today, who knew when the next interruption was going to happen. Probably all too soon.

Emily would not be wrong.

However the next interruption would come as the biggest shock.

Spock, having spent extensive time meditating and reinforcing his mental shields, had come to the logical conclusion that he had no resolution regarding Admiral Madison and would need more data to fully formulate a satisfactory understanding of the reasons for his emotional outbursts even if they were only internal. He had also determined that if Admiral Madison was indeed a prospect as a bondmate that further inquiry was also needed to reject or accept the initial hypothesis.

So, as it were, Spock found himself in the turbolift on his way to the Admiral's office, having observed over the course of the last week (which had included a weekend, since the USS Enterprise had arrived on a Thursday), the Admiral far overtaxed with work, and believed it logical to offer his own assistance. His experience as Kirk's First Officer made him a logical choice of course and gave him experience in working with documents and paperwork and organization.

And if spending time with the Admiral to get to know her and determining whether or not the she was a prospective bondmate was an unintended consequence, well none would be the wiser except himself.

Arriving at Madison's office, Spock chimes at the door.

"Come in." Madison answers with a sigh.

"Admiral." Spock greets respectful, standing at a parade rest in front of her desk, noting her tired look and waiting for her acknowledgement.

"I- Oh Commander Spock!?" Emily says, looking surprised, jerking her head up from her holoscreens.

"Admiral." Spock greets again, snapping a light salute.

"I- uh, at ease. What can I do for you Commander?" Emily asks, waving off the formality.

Honestly, she really wasn't much for formality. She preferred being relaxed about most of them, unless it was in front of the other Admirals (they were all pretty stuffy except for her uncle) or for ceremonies or greeting new recruits and things such as that.

"Over the past 7.68 days the crew of the Enterprises has been generously hosted here, I have observed, other than the first initial day, you have been working constantly, including the weekend. Therefore, the conclusion is that you have a heavy workload." Spock surmises.

"Your conclusion would be correct Commander." Emily answers, propping her hand under her chin, looking a little amused and wondering exactly where the Commander was going with his 'logic'.

"Therefore, if it is not too presumptuous or bold, I came to offer my assistance." Spock continues.

"Oh- that's, that was not what I was, that's very nice of you Commander." Emily blinks, straightening up in her seat, completely not expecting _Commander Spock_ of all people to offer his assistance to help her with her work.

Out of every one in the crew of the Enterprise, Spock was the most of aloof of the crew towards her. Emily didn't think it was necessarily because he didn't like her, but given that he was half Vulcan, chalked it up to that mostly. She didn't mind, and gave him the space he needed and didn't try to force it.

"It is only logical. My experience as First Officer aboard the Enterprise-" Spock begins to explain, surely the Admiral could see the benefit.

Spock disliked how Madison could so easily get past his mental defenses with only a look, perhaps only a word or, in this case a lack of words or reaction.

"I wasn't saying anything against it Commander. And I do not doubt you." Madison quickly cuts Spock off. "I appreciate you offering. You are definitely qualified. _Over_ qualified I would say."

Spock could not help but straighten slightly under Madison's compliment.

"There is no doubt I am drowning in work right now. I could certainly use the help. J, do the thing- Commander, Yeoman Stark will need to issue a PADD to you for the work, so it can stay on the mainframe here. We don't really have another office, but if you need work space feel free to use an empty conference room, or you know, stay in here, I have a couch, whatever you want." Emily offers with a light wave of her hand.

"New security clearance is set ma'am." Jarvis informs Madison.

"Thank you J." Emily answers.

"Here should be sufficient Admiral. I will return after retrieving the PADD." Spock answers, feeling accomplished in his task.

Hypothesis set: Determine if Admiral Madison is a compatible bondmate.

Parameters of experiment determined: Admiral Madison's office.

Experiment begun.

"Mmm." Madison nods, returning her focus to her work. "Call me Emily, Commander."

"Call me Spock."

 _ **Sooo... Hey guys!**_

 _ **It's only been like FOREVER since I've updated this story!**_

 _ **I apologize profusely. I got really stuck on this chapter. I was having such a hard time writing Spock's part. I still don't know how I feel about it to be honest.**_

 _ **Anyways, hopefully I have the ball rolling again, even if it's a bit slow.**_

 _ **Thanks for sticking with me! I am amazed I'm still getting followers! You all are AMAZING!**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	18. Positive Results

No One's POV

Madison and Commander Spock sat in Madison's office, Madison typing at her desk and focusing on her holo screen while Spock sat on the couch focusing on his issued PADD and a report the Admiral had asked him to look over.

It had been several days since Spock had started assisting Madison and already Madison's workload, overtaxed schedule and stress level was much reduced.

Additionally, Spock was pleased with how things were going. The work the Admiral had him doing was highly intriguing and stimulating and the time spent Madison was yielding fascinating data.

That said, Spock would have never hypothesized just how much he would have truly appreciated spending time with the Admiral.

The Admiral's intelligence and mind was highly engaging (of course her reputation at the academy was something even he had known, even if she had never been in his class personally), even more than he had anticipated. To his barren mind it was a call that he could not ignore.

Furthermore, the Admiral's personality was fierce and strong yet warm and open; it reminded Spock of the sands and heat of his home world of Vulcan, and even though they were long since gone, and it was illogical to miss, he did find himself missing the familiar warmth and sentiment of it.

Spock recalled the first day he had spent in the Admiral's presence.

 _Much like today, Madison sat at her desk typing up a report on her holo screen while Spock sat on the couch focusing on a report the Admiral gave him to look over on his issued PADD._

 _Suddenly, the doors to the Admiral's office whoosed open, Commander Khan striding in, his own PADD in hand._

 _"Admiral I have-" Khan begins to speak, cutting off abruptly as he spots Commander Spock sitting and working._

 _Khan's expression narrows minutely as he looks at Commander Spock, disliking the fact that the Commander was in such proximity to his mate._

 _"Commander?" Madison questions, looking up from her work, taking note of Khan's sudden abrupt cut off of speech._

 _"May I inquire what Commander Spock is doing?" Khan clips._

 _"Commander Spock?" Madison repeats, casting a brief glance at the said Commander before looking back at her First._

 _"Yes, Admiral." Khan confirms, straightening his posture under his Admiral's gaze._

 _"Currently? He's going over some engineering reports for me." Madison answers._

 _"Admiral, if you need me to-" Khan offers, vaguely offended by Commander Spock's presence and intrusion on his and Admiral Madison's space and life._

 _"Khan, it's fine. Spock offered to help me." Madison cuts off breezily. "Now what did you need?"_

 _"Admiral, I do not think the Commander-" Khan objects again._

 _"Commander." Madison cuts off, now vaguely irritated. "What do you need?"_

 _"Commander Spock is unneeded, Admiral. If there is something you need that is what_ _ **I**_ _am for. If there is something I should correct, I will alter my behavior accordingly." Khan insists, posture ridged, nearly hostile._

 _"_ _ **Commander**_ _." Emily barks out, now rising from her seat, eyes narrowing as she stares down at her First Commander. What the hell was with Khan?_

 _"_ _ **With. Me**_ _." Madison orders, rounding her desk to grab hold of Khan by the shirt and all but drag him out of her office, Khan following her immediately._

 _"Admiral-" Khan opens his mouth to talk._

 _"_ _ **Shut up**_ _, Khan." Emily growls, the hydro doors hissing shut once they are in Khan's office before she rounds once more on Khan. "Now, what the_ _ **hell**_ _was that!? Actually, don't even answer me. I don't really care. Commander Spock has been helping me. And I don't care if you_ _ **like it or not**_ _. I have been over worked and over stressed and you_ _ **fucking**_ _know it! There is only so much_ _ **you**_ _can do to help and only so much_ _ **I**_ _can do! We are_ _ **two**_ _people. Commander Spock noticed and offered to help. So_ _ **deal**_ _with it. You will not undermine my authority. I am the Admiral._ _ **Is that understood?**_ _"_

 _Khan and Emily stare at each other for a heartbeat, Khan finally ducking his head subserviently in acknowledgement._

 _"Yes, Admiral." Khan's baritone voice finally echoes in his office._

 _"Good." Madison huffs with an eye roll. "Now what did you need?"_

 _Khan holds out his PADD for his Admiral, showing the finalization of the plans for the fourteenth warship ready for her signature as well as the final rosters for the War Games._

 _"Oh thank god." Emily says, wanting to cry with relief, at least that was two things she didn't have on her plate._

 _"I will finish staff assignments." Khan offers as Madison signs off on the reports._

 _"Thank you Khan." Madison smiles, gently touching Khan's forearm._

 _"Of course, Admiral." Khan nods._

 _With a turn, Madison heads back into her own office, sitting back down in her chair, Spock appearing in front of her a moment later, telling himself it was not at all because he was trying to compete with the Admiral's Augment First Officer for her attention._

 _"I have finished looking over the engineering report, Admiral." Spock informs primly, making Emily nearly jump from surprise._

 _"Jesus." Emily mutters, looking up at Spock._

 _"I mean, thank you, Spock. That was-_ _ **efficient**_ _." Madison thanks, taking Spock's PADD to swipe the report to her own before transferring a few others back to his._

 _"You are welcome." Spock offers back, understanding that while "thanks" was unnecessary in his culture, is was a proper response to most humans._

 _Madison looked vaguely surprised by Spock's response, but nonetheless pleased, Spock counted that as a positive result._

Since then, their working relationship had only improved, the Admiral seeming more at ease in his presence and overall Spock counted his time spent with the Admiral as a success.

 _ **Wow... So this chapter was kind of a bitch to write. Haha.**_

 _ **What do you think of Madison/Spock's growing "relationship"?**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	19. Breathing Room

No One's POV

Yeoman Stark sat at her desk working on her holo screens, filing several completed reports away for the Admiral and organizing several new reports that had just come in from a few of the departments based on priority.

"Yeoman Stark, have you seen the Admiral?" Spock inquires politely, pausing by Yeoman Stark's desk, breaking her from her task.

"I apologize Commander, I have not." Yeoman Stark says, shaking her head slightly, looking up from her work.

"She is not at her desk. I have a few reports for her to sign off on." Spock clarifies for the benefit of Yeoman Stark, knowing that 'small talk' was an intricacy that humans often appreciated, PADD under his arm.

"Have you checked the Engineering Labs? Sometimes the Admiral likes to spend time down there helping the teams blow thing ups." Yeoman Stark says, a faint amused smile pulling at her lips, remembering several moments that Khan or herself had found the Admiral down there elbows deep in wires and metal and covered in grease, hair messy or half falling out of her pony tail swearing that she was not avoiding her duties as Admiral.

"Yes. I just came from the Engineering Department. The Admiral wanted me to assist with a project and pick up a report." Spock informs.

"The Admiral sometimes relocates to the conference room to work when she needs a change of scenery or takes a break to exercise. You could try there Commander." Yeoman Stark offers.

"Thank you, Yeoman." Spock offers before turning and walking back to the turbo lift, presuming in search for Madison.

Yeoman Stark returns back to her work, however 10 minutes later Khan would walk by briskly, turning to stop abruptly in front of her desk.

"Yeoman Stark, have you seen the Admiral?" Khan's baritone voice asks, something akin to worry in his voice.

"I apologize, I have not Commander." Yeoman Stark answers, looking up at Khan.

Khan's expression darkens slightly, a crease in his forehead forming.

"Have you looked in the conference room?" Yeoman Stark asks.

"Yes." Khan answers shortly.

"The gym?" Yeoman Stark offers.

"Yes." Khan answers again, seemingly agitated that he could not find his mate and Admiral, he had spent an hour and a half running around the base looking for his Admiral to no success.

"Your quarters?" Yeoman Stark tries again.

"I have searched everywhere." Khan all but snaps.

"I am sure she will turn up, Commander." Yeoman Stark replies calmly. "You are probably just passing each other."

Khan growls lightly, spinning on his heel.

"I will be in my office." Khan stalks off.

Sighing, Yeoman Stark saves her work on her holo screens before pushing her chair away from her desk and walking towards the turbo lift, the computer taking her towards the conference room levels.

"Admiral." Yeoman Stark says with a knowing tone, feet stopping at the conference table.

"Hello Lizzie." Madison says finally, voice slightly echoing from where she is hidden under the table.

"How long do you really think you can keep this up?" Elizabeth asks with amusement now in her voice.

"Well, if you'd stop sending them in here… And you know, it's worked well enough. Khan hasn't found me yet. It's been months since I've found this hiding spot. It's quite comfortable." Madison retorts sassily, sighing a bit put out, poking her head out from under the table, PADD in hand.

"The Commander and Commander Spock have been looking for you Admiral." Yeoman Stark informs.

Emily grumbles lightly, crawling out from under the conference table to stand up.

"How long has it been this time?"

"An hour and a half." Jarvis answers.

This time Emily snickers.

"Oh, I bet Khan is _pissed_." Emily mumbles.

"The Commander is in his office." Yeoman Stark offers. "And perhaps if you stopped trying to _avoid_ him or your responsibilities, Admiral."

"Are you insinuating I am trying to avoid my First Officer because he is an over protective, mother hen who insists on shadowing my every move? How dare you!" Madison gasps in fake offense. "Furthermore, I would never avoid any of my responsibilities! **Never!** _Blasphemy!_ Jarvis has my fully functional PADD right here!"

Yeoman Stark laughs lightly at her Admiral.

"Never, ma'am. I would never insinuate that you would skip on any of your responsibilities or avoid your dutiful First Officer." Yeoman Stark offers.

Madison snickers back in return.

"I better go see what he wants." Madison finally sighs, brushing off imaginary fuzz from her uniform and straightening her shirt. "So much for my peace and quiet. The break was nice while it lasted. Thanks for covering for me."

It had been no secret the past week since Spock had begun helping her that both Commanders had followed Madison like shadows, basically glued to her like her personal body guards.

The reasons mystified her, and she certainly appreciated the extra help and her work load had drastically decreased, however the following her around like over eager puppy dogs and mother hens was a bit much. _Everyone_ had noticed.

Moreover, it was suffocating and Emily thought she might go slightly insane if they didn't give her some semblance of breathing room, thus she had taken to trying to escape them every once in a while; which was easier said than done. Thus, her hiding in the conference room under the table.

"Of course ma'am." Yeoman Stark nods. "Will that be all?"

"That will be all, Lizzie." Madison smiles, walking out of the conference room and heading back up to her office.

 ** _A short chapter, but I'm not gonna lie, I thought it was hilarious._**

 ** _Both Commanders are mother hens & Emily is having none of their shit._**

 ** _Also, Yeoman Stark covering for her Admiral, because we girls gotta stick together! Haha._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. Thank you for the reviews I've got on my last chapter. Keep it up! I'm hoping this will be just as successful as my other stories._**


	20. Denial Ain't Just a River in Egypt

No One's POV

Kirk wandered down to the gym, water bottle and key card in hand, letting himself in the Senior Command private gym, only to startle slightly as the door opened, nearly running into his First Commander and best friend Emily.

"Oh, hey Jim!" Emily smiles, pulling up shortly, shooting Jim a radiant smile.

"Hey there, Em! What's up?" Kirk smiles back instinctively.

"Not much, Spock and I were just finishing up a work out. We're going to catch a coffee." Emily chatters lightly.

"Coffee, huh?" Kirk thinks, gaze sliding over to his normally very stoic First Officer who stood imposingly close to his Admiral best friend.

It hadn't passed anyone's attention over the last two weeks that Spock had suddenly gotten very close to Admiral Madison and had basically become her living breathing shadow, despite the excuse he had begun helping her with her over worked and over taxed schedule and workload.

Kirk wasn't sure what to make of it to be honest, and had pushed the thoughts aside, for the time being simply observing and seeing how things played out.

"Do you want to come?" Madison offers generously.

"Admiral, were there not a few reports you wished to discuss with me privately?" Spock replies primly, before Kirk could answer or get a word in edge wise.

"Reports, huh…" Kirk echoes, his gaze now narrowing slightly at this.

Kirk didn't miss how he had subtly just gotten pushed out of that invite by his own First Officer. How had he _missed_ that little tidbit he wondered as sudden revelation dawned on him?

"Oh… Right. Of course. There were some reports I wanted to go over. Sorry, Jim. How about we catch lunch Jay? Then you can work out and we can spend some time together later. I've been so busy and it's been so crazy lately. Half the time I feel like I'm running around with my head cut off. I swear, if it weren't for Khan and Spock these days." Madison offers instead, smiling a bit ruefully.

"Sounds great, Em." Jim smiles, sliding Spock another look, Spock giving nothing away, as per usual.

"Right, well you'll have to excuse me. I need a quick shower. I'm disgustingly sweaty. So it's shower time for me. Be right back Spock. And I'll see ya later Jay!" Madison chirps and with a skip she's hoping off to the private Senior Command locker rooms.

"So… You and Emily, huh?" Kirk quirks and eyebrow meaningfully at his First Officer and one of his closest, best friends.

"I am unsure what you mean Captain." Spock replies serenely.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Spock." Jim snorts unattractively with an eye roll. "Seriously… Don't think I didn't notice how you not so subtly pushed me out of the invitation to join you for coffee."

"I am uncertain what you mean, Jim. The Admiral and I had prior plans. I was simply reminding her as she is often forgetful with so much on her plate. Now, if you will excuse me, I should go sonic myself after my own work out was quite vigorous. Admiral Madison will be done soon and it would be an inefficient use of time for me to make her wait while I shower myself as well as impolite." Spock excuses himself.

" _Right…_ " Kirk only snorts in disbelief as Spock makes a quick exit towards the private locker rooms.

Clearly he was going to have to try something different to get Spock to admit his feelings for Emily, Spock was just too damn smart and sassy for his own good, Kirk thought.

Two days later of Spock managing to dodge his questioning and prying looks, Kirk managed to pin his elusive First Officer down, determined to weasel the answer out if it killed him, because damn it he wanted to _know_.

Frankly at this point Jim thought Spock was just toying with him in an elaborate game of cat and mouse.

"So… I've noticed… You've been spending a lot of time with Emily lately." Kirk hedges, looking very much like a cat that caught the canary as he leans against the door frame of Spock's room in Emily's penthouse.

"An accurate observation Captain." Spock replies, brow quirked in question as he looks up at his Captain and one of his closest friends from his meditation mat.

"Do you like her?" Kirk asks, a smile playing at his lips.

"To voice a preference of like or dislike would infer an emotional attachment or response. Be that it is, Vulcans do not have emotions. Therefore it is illogical to voice a preference of like. However, I will admit that the time spent with the Admiral has been, _agreeable_." Spock parrots, more just to piss off his Captain.

"We both know that's _bull shit_ Spock. You're half human, so you feel emotion. And I'm asking if you _like_ , _like_ her." Jim scowls, with a light huff, eyes narrowing at his First Officer.

Now Jim _knew_ for a _fact_ Spock was doing this just to piss him off.

"The inflection of your tone and the illogical double usage of the word 'like' suggests that you mean more than the standard definition of the word." Spock observes mildly. "If you are inquiring in regards to whether I have romantic interest towards Admiral Madison then your observation and assumption would be correct."

"I _knew_ it! I just _knew_ it! I _totally_ told Bones I was right." Kirk grins gleefully. "Our little Vulcan has a crush on a Starfleet Admiral. He's growing up. I feel _so_ proud!" He fake wipes a tear from his eyes.

"Negative, I do not wish to crush the Admiral. It would be illogical being that she is the person to which the focus of my romantic intention is centered on. Neither am I 'little' Captain. My physical form is 1.4 times that of an average human male."

"Don't play _stupid_ , Spock. It doesn't suit you. I know you know what that means." Kirk grumbles with an eye roll.

"Perhaps." Spock replies, quirking his eyebrow even higher, subtle humor glinting in his expression.


	21. Academy Recruits

No One's POV

Khan was less than pleased the last two weeks, agitated by Commander Spock's increasing encroachment on his life with his mate and Admiral; inserting himself where he didn't belong and wasn't needed, not that Madison took any notice, she seemed perfectly content, enjoyed it even.

Commander Spock was an annoyance and Khan wanted him _gone_.

Khan had thought of countless ways to get rid of the half Vulcan and would do so promptly if he didn't think it would hurt his mate's feelings.

However, after countless weeks of preparation and effort, the annual War Games were upon Alpha X Delta, in addition to the incoming transport of the new recruits giving Khan the ideal solution to, even if only temporarily, rid himself of infuriating problem. His inner Alpha reveled at the thought.

Madison walked down stairs from her bedroom, formal dress uniform on, looking unusually dressed up and well put together, her dress shoes clicking lightly on the tiled floor of her kitchen as she walks in hunting for coffee.

"Hey Em, good mor- you're looking snazzy! Why are you all dressed up?" Kirk asks, pausing mid- good morning greeting as he takes note of his best friend's figure.

"Morning guys." Emily greets everyone with a nod, the crew of the Enterprise lounging around the table, most still only partially awake.

"And thanks. Don't you remember? I told you, like a few days ago. The new recruits are coming in today on transport. I have to welcome them with a speech and all that formal stuff. You know, big ceremony? Ring any bells?" Emily replies, pausing to lean casually against the dining room table to chat.

"Admiral." Spock suddenly greets, appearing by her elbow with a cup of coffee.

"Oh- Spock!" Emily slightly startles, turning to him.

"Your coffee, Admiral." Spock offers steadily.

"Oh, thank you Spock." Madison says, smiling radiantly at Spock, her expression however portraying her surprise as she takes the offered mug from Spock's out stretched grip.

Yes, coffee, she needed coffee or she was going to be a monster. It was going to be a long ass fucking day today.

"You are welcome, Admiral." Spock replies, a glimmer of satisfaction in his expression as he drops his hand.

"So… Recruits coming in on the transport today. That also means the parts for the Enterprise are here, right?" Kirk asks conversationally.

"Yes. This week is pretty busy however, but next week I see no reason that you won't be able to start repairs." Emily replies, sipping on her coffee.

Kirk nods, Scotty perking up immediately and jumping in on the conversation as one would expect.

However, a moment later the slide of the turbo lift is heard and the familiar thud of boots echoes through the penthouse.

"Good morning, Admiral." Khan offers in deference, walking briskly into the kitchen, his gaze immediately narrowing in on Madison and the close proximity of Commander Spock.

" _Damn it, Khan!_ Again? **_No!_** " Madison immediately whines, cutting off her conversation, all but slamming down her coffee cup on the dining room table, turning to look at Khan and her private security team that had followed Khan in.

"It is for your protection, Admiral." Khan answers automatically, expression impassive, never mind the fact it would keep not just any unwanted danger away, but also attention away, such as a certain USS Enterprise Commander. "You know my position and reasoning regarding this matter."

" _Fuck_ your logic." Madison hisses, her expression glaring at her First Officer, though there is little heat to it anyways, the same song and dance as it is every year and every time.

"My decision will not change. And your security team does not answer to you, Admiral." Khan answers.

"I hate you." Madison deadpans.

The crew of the Enterprise attempts to quell snickers at the banter, having already heard a similar tune once before, obviously it being normal between the Admiral and her First Officer.

"Your breakfast this morning." Khan offers almost as a peace offering to his mate.

"Fuck you, Khan." Emily growls, knowing exactly what her First Officer was doing (buttering her up just so she couldn't stay mad at him, well just _watch_ her), snatching the offered blueberry muffin from Khan's hand and stomping passed Khan to the turbo lifts, two security team members taking point while others follow behind.

Khan let's out an almost imperceptible sigh, picking up her coffee cup that was still half full, undoubtedly she would forget she left it and then ask for it.

"Where's my coffee?" Madison asks, sounding more than tired and still annoyed.

"I have it, Admiral." Khan replies, following his cranky mate out of the kitchen.

Commander Spock moves to follow as well, as he had the last two weeks while assisting the Admiral, only to be stopped, Khan baring his teeth instinctively, the fifth member of the security team at the back point halting Spock like one would some foreign or unwanted person trying to get close to the Admiral.

"You are not allowed, Commander Spock." Khan growls.

Commander Spock stops up short, a spark of challenge in his expression as he stares at Khan as both Khan and Spock stare at each other.

"Khan?" Madison questions, clearly wondering what was taking so long, walking back from the turbo lift, muffin half gone.

"My coffee, gimme!" Madison gestures with grabby hands, waving happily, with childish glee in her expression.

Khan immediately offers it over, still posturing aggressively and over protective in front of Commander Spock, his mate and Admiral behind him instinctively.

"What's the problem here?" Madison asks, tapping her foot lightly.

"Admiral-" Spock offers, gaze sliding to the Admiral he has come to know, respect, admiral and come to hope to gain her affection the last several weeks.

"Right… Apologies Spock. Khan is… A bit over protective regarding the ceremonies and upcoming events. And I know it's a bit of a routine lately, but you can't come with us. I'm sorry." Emily apologizes. "Obviously you understand it's nothing personal. Protocol."

"Of course, Admiral. My own apologies." Spock offers back.

Emily nods before turning back towards the turbo lifts.

" _Khan_." She inflects, clearly expecting Khan to fall in line with her which he does after one last stiff look towards Commander Spock, vicious satisfaction settling in his being.

Down in the docking bays, her security team securing a close perimeter and Khan at her side, Madison welcomed the new Academy recruits of Alpha X Delta.

"As Admiral of Alpha X Delta, I welcome you to the base…"


	22. Academy Graduation (Part One)

No One's POV

Over the next few days both the Admiral and Commander were kept well busy with the arrival of the new recruits and impending Academy Graduation and War Games; the Admiral's private security team never more than a few steps behind her as was Khan himself.

Khan was more than pleased by the fact his goal of keeping Commander Spock away from his Admiral had succeeded, in fact his mate rarely had time to spend with any members of the USS Enterprise, an unintended consequence to his tightened security.

Not that security wasn't already something he normally heightened during this time, due to the inherent nature of the influx of new Starfleet personnel on the base, but if this was an unintended consequence, well no one but him needed to know.

Honestly, Madison thought it was a bit over kill, more than over kill, suffocating; between her security team and Khan, she could barely turn around or go to the bathroom without one of them practically breathing down her neck or nipping at her heels and it made her want to scream.

But she didn't question or challenge it either. Khan got a little more than testy during Academy Graduation and the War Games.

Khan's anger and temperament was like propane on dry tinder, explosive and always ready to be lit on fire.

Madison remembered first seeing Khan's temperament and protectiveness when he believed her to be in danger, she hadn't understood it then, only an instinct that it was somehow related to her; and sometimes she still didn't understand things to this day, why he was so fiercely protective over her that is.

 _Four weeks had passed since Madison had begun working with Khan, Project Elrond making fast progress, where it had previously been stalled indefinitely._

 _Most recently Madison had taken to transporting into Khan's containment cell to keep the Augment company and as a forward show of trust (at least she did so when the science and medic team weren't there and she managed to evade dragging her security team along), not that Admiral Archer knew she did that, Madison knew if so her uncle would absolutely flip and most likely have an aneurysm._

 _Honestly, Madison wouldn't quite say they were friends, but they weren't exactly enemies, at least she didn't think so. Khan seemingly had some odd interest in her and she had the capacity to sometimes catch him off guard or surprise him, which evidently made her less "dull" than the average human. So their relationship, whatever it may be, worked. She didn't try and question it._

 _On this current day however, it was late at night, 2230 Standard Time, both the medical and science teams had left for the evening and Khan had been left pacing in his cell, too agitated and wound up to rest for the night._

 _Madison had not come see him that day, not like normal, not like what had become routine after four weeks of working together._

 _Khan didn't want to admit to himself that he was concerned, worried for his mate, the Augment side of him too proud, but the alpha side of him, the mate side of him, snarled at the thought, thinking of all the ways his much more fragile human mate could be hurt, without_ _ **him**_ _there to_ _ **protect**_ _her, to_ _ **guard**_ _her, to keep her_ _ **safe**_ _._

 _The swish of the hydro doors suddenly alerted him of a presence, snapping him out of his consuming thoughts._

 _"Hello Khan." Madison greets, smiling in small greeting._

 _"You did not come earlier today. Where have you been?" Khan demands, quickly crossing his cell to the window, expression furrowing as he subtly flares his nostrils to try and pinpoint smells and breathe in her scent, and if it was to slightly comfort himself of her presence, no one had to know but himself._

 _"Careful Khan. That_ _ **almost**_ _sounds like you care." Madison teases, a small twinkle in her eye as she walks over to grab a drink from the replicator._

 _"Drink?" She offers._

 _Khan shakes his head, scowling slightly at his mate's unanswered question._

 _"To answer your question, I had a few things I needed to finish up in the office. Took longer than I expected. It was just a busy day." Madison shrugs, walking over to the familiar chair and table in front of Khan's cell to sit, sipping casually on her drink._

 _"I see." Khan answers, sitting down automatically, waiting patiently for his mate to finish._

 _Silence falls between them as Madison sips on her drink for a few moments, Khan sitting straight backed, staring at his mate almost unnervingly as he typically did, his dark gaze ever observing, but Emily had gotten accustom to the Augment doing so and continued her business, almost ignoring the Augment._

 _"Alright, let's get started I guess." Madison yawns lightly, dumping her empty drink into the trash bin before grabbing her PADD to punch in the transporter code._

 _Hacking into the main frame computer in the sub level was easy, child's play as it always was, from there it was simply altering the transport beam to lock onto her life signal to beam her into Khan's cell, then a moment later she was in the isolation cell._

 _"Hello Khan." Madison says, slightly breathless._

 _"Hello." Khan replies._

 _"So… Work?" Madison suggests._

 _Khan nods, looking to the table and chairs that now sit in his still very barren cell, the table and chairs something Madison had added weeks ago, citing it was mistreatment to not allow Khan even the simplest of things to work with._

 _"Thank you Khan." Madison smiles as Khan pulls out her chair for her to sit._

 _"You are welcome." Khan offers back as he sits down after her._

 _Working together late into the night, Madison finds herself nodding off as she stares at the equations and blue prints for the warship, somewhere along the line the numbers, gridlines and words blur in front of her._

 _Khan, observing Madison, watches her finally give up the fight, head slumping forward and cheek resting against the table, hand on her PADD as she sleeps._

 _How easily he could crush her skull, kill her right now. How much more vulnerable she was than when she was awake. She would not be able to evade him if he chose to attack her. She would not be able to scramble for the code fast enough to transport out of his cell, nor would she be able to stop him if he were to try and hack the transport beam or computers._

 _But he rejects that thought and any others, the alpha in him rearing up, an unfamiliar, yet familiar protectiveness washing through him. It's fierce, like fire being lit, propane on dry tinder._

 _This fragile, warm, fiery, human is his mate. And his whole life surrounds her. She had made it so._

 _Gently picking her up, Khan carries her to his bed, hoping that while it is not the picture of luxury it is at least more comfortable than the chair she was in, slipping her under the blankets to tuck her in._

 _"Rest, mere jaan." Khan rumbles quietly._

 _He would sleep on the ground close by, the alpha in him insistent on keeping guard, restless at the thought of something getting close to his mate, even if logically he knew nothing could get into the cell._

 _The thud of boots would awake both Khan and Madison, Admiral Archer all but bursting into the sub levels with a heavy armed security team, and alarms blaring loudly and phasers suddenly pulling down from the ceilings._

 _It was chaos and before anything else was happening, Madison was beamed out of Khan's containment cell._

 _"_ _ **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?**_ _" Archer screams._

 _Khan snarls, quickly jumping up from the ground, his alpha side going crazy at the fact his mate was just taken from him, immediately rushing to the window to see Madison, her back turned towards him._

 _"MADISON!" Khan snarls, slamming against the window._

 _Madison flinches slightly under her uncle's glare._

 _"Ummm… Admiral?" Madison attempts to placate, saluting properly._

 _"Don't Admiral me, young lady!" Archer growls, glaring daggers at his niece._

 _"Sorry?" Madison questions again, flinching as she hears Khan slam again the window, the security team, reacting, phasers pointed at the cell._

 _"WHAT THE_ _ **HELL**_ _WERE YOU_ _ **THINKING!?**_ _" Archer screams._

 _Khan snarls, disliking how the Admiral, Admiral Archer, he remembered, was talking to his mate._

 _"I was fine. I just fell asleep on accident. I had a lot of paperwork yesterday, remember? And then I came down here and we worked. Obviously I fell asleep. Nothing happened." Madison explains._

 _Archer gives his niece and fellow Admiral a pointed look._

 _"He needed company? Look how would you like it being stuck in solitude and being treated like a lab rat?" Madison says flatly._

 _"We will speak about this outside. Come with me." Archer barks, clamping a firm hand on his niece's shoulder and marching her outside._

 _Khan snarls louder, slamming his shoulder against the glass._

 _"Dammit! Keep watching the cell." Archer hisses._

 _Madison takes a moment to look back, casting a worried look at Khan, Khan's gaze pitch black as his lips curl back over his teeth, his gaze locking with Madison's._

 _"But-"_

 _"Nope, we're talking._ _ **Now!**_ _" Archer cuts off, the hydro doors hissing shut._

 _Khan promptly flips out, his alpha side going crazy._

 _"Uncle, I'm sorry okay? I knew you wouldn't like this. But seriously. Do I look even remotely harmed? I'm fine. Honestly, I've been doing this for a week or more. I'm really okay. I was exhausted last night. You've got me running around ragged. I honest to god, feel asleep. Scout's honor." Emily says, turning to look at her uncle._

 _"I don't like this. And what the hell is with Khan!?" Archer demands._

 _"I'm sure you don't. You're a grump." Emily says fondly. "I- I don't know. I think I- I need to go back in there."_

 _"_ _ **Hell no**_ _. Are you crazy? No, Emily._ _ **No**_ _. Like hell will I allow you to go in there with a psychotic maniac!" Archer growls._

 _"Uncle, I know what it looks like. But- but I think it's me. I mean, me he's worried about. He won't- I don't think- Khan won't hurt me."_

 _"You don't know that for a fact. And I won't chance it." Archer insists._

 _"So you want to chance him continuing to go crazy?" Emily challenges, eyebrow raised. "He's trying to get to me, and he was only trying to do that after you took me out of his cell so abruptly. He's never done that before when I've been the one to leave on my own accord. His race is a warrior race, they may be advanced, but it isn't so far-fetched to assume there are some aspects that are probably regressed. I'm probably considered part of his, I don't know, territory or something."_

 _"I really hate how you use logic against me. And I really hate you sometimes." Archer deadpans._

 _"You love me uncle." Emily sasses back._

 _Archer glares back._

 _"Fine. But I'm staying in there, and I will pull the plug on this if I think it's unsafe." Archer warns, pointing a firm finger at his niece._

 _"Fine. Fine." Emily waves off, both of them walking back in together._

 _Madison walks back in to see Khan's cell looking like a hurricane destroyed it and the security team looking like skittish rabbits._

 _Emily just arches an eyebrow at her uncle as if to say, wasn't I right?_

 _"Shut up." Archer grumps._

 _"Beam me back in." Madison orders._

 _Within a moment, Madison is back in Khan's cell, standing among chaos._

 _"Khan." Madison says, her hands palms up in a calming gesture._

 _Khan immediately halts, snapping back around to face his mate, nose subtly flaring to take in his mate's scent._

 _"_ _ **Khan**_ _." Madison says again, voice soothing._

 _Khan breathes hard, body jerking once before he's crossing the cell to her._

 _"_ _ **Madison**_ _." Khan rumbles, palms mimicking hers, reaching to touch._

 _"Easy there. I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm here." Madison says as she watches his eyes fad from black to their usual dark blue-green._

 _"Madison." Khan rumbles again, their hands dropping._


	23. Academy Graduation (Part Two)

No One's POV

Madison stared absentmindedly out the window of her office, one hand tapping on her desk as she slouched in her desk chair, her holo screen spun partially in front of her courtesy of Jarvis, though she wasn't paying attention to it, instead as mentioned, staring out of the window.

"Admiral." Khan interrupts lightly, her office doors sliding open with a small hiss.

"Yes, Khan?" Emily says, acknowledging him slightly.

"There has been a slight issue with Engineering for the new warship. I know you are otherwise busy at the moment with your speech and I will deal with it." Khan informs.

"Thank you Khan." Madison nods, waving it off.

"Do you need anything before I leave for the labs?" Khan asks, gazing at his mate appraisingly, noting her distraction.

"No, I am fine. Thank you Khan." Madison waves off again.

"Very well, Admiral." Khan offers, before doing a quick turn and exiting, the hiss of the door indicating his leave.

Sighing slightly, Emily turns back to her screen, her speech staring back at her almost accusingly, Emily groaning lightly in defeat, slouching even more in her seat.

She should practice, she really should. But her motivation to was lacking.

"J-" Emily begins to speak, only to cut off as her door slides open.

"Admiral." Spock begins, standing in front of Madison's desk.

"Spock?" Madison spins around, straightening in her seat, looking surprised.

"Admiral." Spock greets again, immediately straightening under Madison's gaze.

"I- Spock. This is- a surprise. What- what are you doing here? Not that, I mean, not that you aren't welcome." Emily finally words, tilting her head curiously.

She and Spock had spent little time together the last three days, given that between her security team and Khan, she had little room to breathe or socialize with anyone. She swore Khan was doing it on purpose. Not that she would mention it, Khan got a little testy.

"I have brought you coffee, and lunch." Spock offers, placing the aforementioned food and drink on her desk.

"Oh- thank you Spock. That was very thoughtful of you." Emily smiles. "Have you eaten? Would you like to join me?"

"I have not eaten." Spock replies, a slight look towards the door the only indicator that Madison saw that would indicate his hesitancy.

"Khan left to oversee something in Engineering." Madison says, a slight amused smile gracing her expression.

"I will join you then." Spock immediately confirms.

Sitting down for lunch, Spock carefully notes Madison's reactions, noticing that she was seemingly not uncomfortable by his casual touch, not that he touched often, but when he did she did not pull back, and she was unbothered by his carefully measured presence on the couch.

However, he did notice the seemingly lingering overall tension in her form. Conclusion, Admiral Madison was stressed.

"Something is troubling you." Spock states, noting Madison's distraction.

"It's really nothing." Emily sighs, leaning back into the couch, her shoulder slightly touching Spock's, his warmth radiating towards her.

"You are stressed." Spock replies.

"I'll be fine. I'm always stressed about the speech. Nerves. It's a human thing. It's irritating is what it is. I know I know the speech, but it doesn't mean I'm not nervous about it." Madison waves off lightly, rubbing her temple.

"May I be of assistance?" Spock asks.

Emily opens one eye, gaze sliding over to Spock.

" _Assistance?_ "

"Yes." Spock offers, holding his hand out.

"Melding? Is that what you are offering?" Emily asks, looking shocked.

"Indeed. A shallow meld. Only to ease your anxiety. I would not enter your mind without your consent." Spock offers, ignoring the emotions in his own mind that had suddenly prompted him to offer this to his Admiral and potential bondmate.

"Ummm.. I- okay." Emily stumbles out.

Spock's hand is warm on Emily's forehead and jaw, Madison's eyes automatically slipping closed, emotions buzzing at the forefront of her mind, swirling like a hurricane and crashing like waves against the shoreline; Spock can feel the pull, the spark of Madison's mind, it's brilliant, like a flame in the darkness, calling him closer, calling him to be consumed by her warmth.

Tension eases, Emily can feel her nerves calm, like a rope unwinding and waters calming.

Then the moment was shattered, Madison's office door suddenly crashing open, Khan practically barreling in like a bull charging and before Emily could react she was suddenly flipped a body hovering over her protectively.

" _Jesus!_ " Madison yelps, eyes flying open as she flails for a moment.

Khan is growling lowly, teeth bared instinctively at Spock, his eyes dark and intense, every line in his body tense.

"What the _hell!?_ " Emily screeches, eyes wide as she realizes that it is _Spock_ that is hovered over her.

"My apologies, Admiral." Spock intones, his body immediately straightening out of his position, sliding into a formal siting position once more.

"It's- _Jesus_. It's fine, Spock." Madison waves off, pulse calming down as she too corrects her position.

" ** _Khan!_** " Madison growls, then turning to glare at her First Officer. " _What. The. Hell!?_ "

"My apologies, Admiral. A simple misunderstanding." Khan lies easily, his expression smoothing out, though his posture still seems tense.

"Misunderstanding, my ass." Madison mutters under her breathe, standing up from the couch, walking back over to her desk. "Fine, whatever. The issue in Engineering, is it resolved?"

"Yes, Admiral." Khan nods, pivoting and following Madison as she moves.

"Thank you for lunch Spock. And for what you did, I feel better." Madison says, looking back over to Spock, pointing vaguely to her head and her psi points. "You'll have to excuse me, Khan and I have some work to do before this afternoon's ceremony. I'll see you later."

"Of course, Admiral." Spock nods, picking up both his and the Admiral's lunch trash to dispose of it before leaving the office, both First Officers giving each other a measured look as Spock passes.

"The **_fuck_** did you do to my door Khan? Did it not _open_ fast enough for you? _Jesus_ , Khan…" Spock hears Madison exclaim in exasperation as he finally leaves.

"Apologies, Admiral." Khan says, having the decency to look slightly ashamed, the automatic door slightly dented and wedged open from Khan's barreling weight.

"You know… You really were never good at _playing_ well with others. Or _sharing_." Madison comments, amusement clear in her tone as she crosses her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at her First Officer, foot tapping lightly. "Apparently, this applies to me. Should I slap a big warning sticker on my forehead? Or maybe I should just brand you instead, _property of Admiral Madison, do not touch_."

Madison snorts lightly at that thought, turning towards the window to look over the street view and beyond to the fields and mountains, unknowing the heat, the possessiveness and the lust that flamed through her First Officer all sparked by the words she spoke.

"Your best interests and safety have always been my sole focus, priority and concern, Admiral. It has never mattered to me if it makes me _well liked_." Khan replies evenly, moving to stand behind his mate and Admiral, laying a hand on her upper arm, his body a close stature behind Madison.

"And you're just doing your duty as First Officer, of course." Madison snarks, turning into Khan's touch.

"Of course." Khan confirms.

"You're such an **over protective** , _mother hen_." Madison sighs with a playful eye roll, leaning into Khan's chest, forehead resting against his shoulder and arms resting against his.

"I _resent_ that, Admiral." Khan replies, with a slight sassy, but dry retort, his arms automatically returning the embrace.

"I know you do."

 _The plans for the warship were completed in six weeks, Khan had officially fulfilled his side of the bargain and now was thusly released from any further obligations to Starfleet._

 _That had been a week ago, and since then near chaos had ensured, at least for Emily._

 _As overseeing Admiral over Project Elrond Emily had submitted the final draft for the war ship to the Council, helped draft the final transport details for Khan and his fellow Augments and additionally, the next phase of the project had begun, keeping Emily more than busy and running around like crazy._

 _Khan paced in his cell like a caged animal, growing more irritable and enraged by the day and hour._

 _Since the completion of the plans Madison had seemingly disappeared, and Khan had not seen a glimpse of his mate since, keeping him more than a little on edge, his alpha side furious and anxious all at once, like a tempest brewing inside, ready to be triggered at the slightest moment._

 _The sudden thud of security boots alerted him, breaking Khan out of his nearly primal state of mind, snapping his attention towards the door of the lab._

 _"Hello Khan." His mate's voice says, her figure appearing in front of his cell, hands behind her back in a parade rest._

 _"Hello-_ _ **Admiral**_ _." Khan pauses slightly at the hello, his eyes immediately taking in her pristine uniform, a uniform she had never worn before, as typically she was in a black t-shirt with a simple Starfleet insignia stitched into it or a sweatshirt with Starfleet symbol on it._

 _"My apologies for taking so long. The plans passed through Council, not that I expected they wouldn't. However, Council meetings can be tedious, and long. I would know-" Madison prattles lightly._

 _"You lied to me." Khan states, not wanting to admit to himself or her that he was impressed._

 _While Khan had theorized that his mate held some importance and level of authority, he had not speculated her rank to beyond one of First Commander or Captain, certainly not Admiral._

 _"I didn't lie to you. I just avoided certain truths. Furthermore, you never asked my rank. Nor do I see how that was relevant to anything we ever did." Madison points out._

 _"As I was saying, Council approved of the design. You have fulfilled your side of the contract to Starfleet, it is our turn to fulfill our side. I have the information regarding planet X4-N7. Your transport will be leaving at 0900 hours tomorrow and you will be provided with supplies to survive for five years. But X4-N7 is a class M planet and is habitable for human and humanoid species, there should be no reason the Augments should not be able to make the planet livable in a short time period." Madison continues, pulling up a few screens on her PADD for Khan to see._

 _"This is_ _ **good bye**_ _, Khan. It has been-" Madison pauses, wondering what the right words were to describe working with the Augment leader were. "It has been_ _ **interesting**_ _, and a_ _ **pleasure**_ _, to work with you."_

 _Khan stares at his mate, feeling quite frankly a bit shell shocked, an animal like desperation clawing at him as he watches her turn away from him, like it was nothing, like he was nothing._

 _"_ _ **NO!**_ _" Khan growls, feeling hysteria rise up in him._

 _Madison pulls up short, immediately turning back towards Khan, her gaze sharp and appraising._

 _"I wish to see the contract again." Khan growls, reminding Madison very much like a caged animal._

 _Madison purses her lips together, but silently pulls up the contract and the information regarding planet X4-N7 and the transport details._

 _"Is something not to your liking Khan?" Madison asks as patiently as she can, internally wondering again why the fuck she signed up for this_ _ **crazy**_ _ **train**_ _in the first place._

 _Oh you know, never mind the_ _ **three days**_ _she spent slaving over this contract, all for what? To see it blown up to pieces because the Augment wanted to get picky? Fuck her life._

 _"Yes." Khan immediately says._

 _"Okay… I- I can try and re-work it. Just, tell me what you would like." Madison says with a sigh, trying to suppress a deeper groan of irritation._

 _"Starfleet desires a fleet of war ships? From the plans I designed. Do they not?" Khan asks suddenly._

 _"Perhaps." Madison answers carefully, her expression now wary._

 _"I will work on the designs. My mind is vastly more intelligent than your engineers." Khan offers, still managing to sound like a complete arrogant prat._

 _"And what do you desire as a trade?" Madison asks suspiciously._

 _Things did not come free after all, and the Augment was far too smart to not desire something in return._

 _"To remain here. Outside of this cell. With you. I will only work with you." Khan immediately bargains._

 _Madison opens her mouth to say something before immediately closing it, managing to look completely dumbstruck and broadsided. Well fuck. Archer was going to_ _ **murder**_ _her. Whether or not it would be if she didn't consider this deal or if it was because she got herself into this situation she wasn't quite sure._

 _"Why?"_

 _"You interest me." Khan replies, completely even toned, as if they were talking about the weather._

 _"Right, I_ _ **interest**_ _you. And when I_ _ **stop**_ _being interesting?" Madison challenges._

 _"I would not kill you, if that is your concern." Khan offers._

 _Madison looks dubious. Why trust a superhuman that went a murderous rampage before? Completely smart idea, not._

 _"And I would not extract vengeance on your Starfleet." Khan offers._

 _"Yeah, Archer is going to kill me." Madison mutters. "I'll see what I can do, Khan."_

"Admiral?" Khan's voice asks, breaking Emily out of her memories.

"Hmm? Sorry, Khan." Madison apologizes.

"Are you ready, Admiral?" Khan asks.

"Yes, I am." Emily nods, taking one last look in the mirror of her attached bathroom to her ready room before grabbing her hat and walking towards the turbo lift, Khan following faithfully as always.

The ride in the hover limo was short, Khan and Emily getting out with her security team to the stadium where the graduation was being held, Madison sliding on her sunglasses to block the glare, already noting the crew of the USS Enterprise in the crowd off to the side as she mounted the stage where her Senior Command Crew sat, Khan behind her and the security team broadening out in perimeter.

"As Admiral of Alpha X Delta, I welcome everyone to our Academy's graduation. It is a proud moment for our recruits, those who have worked hard to preserve and continue their education from the dedicated halls of the Starfleet Academy on Earth..."

 ** _Sooo... Spock gets a moment with Emily... Khan gets pissy. And we all know both of them are posturing the hell out of each other. Bahaha._**

 ** _Also, you all get to see more of how Khan & Emily got their relationship to this point._**

 ** _Keep up the lovely reviews! They are absolute life!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	24. War Games (Part One)

No One's POV

As a general rule Madison hated long speeches and ceremonies, so she made a habit of not ever making hers long. But, at the same time graduation was also a momentous moment for the graduates; something commendable and special for them, so she also tried her utmost to honor that.

The ceremony itself passed with normal affair, and soon the graduates were throwing their dress hats in the air with loud cheers and whistles, the crowd around them hollering and clapping along with the graduates with loud rambunctious spirit.

Madison let the graduates and crowd have their moment before capturing their attention once more.

"Yes, yes, please, settle down. It is an exciting time I know. I, again, congratulate the graduates on their accomplishment and distinguished honors through our Academy." Madison speaks, attempting to calm the crowd. "Now for the best part, that I am _sure_ you've all been eagerly waiting for."

The crowd roars even louder at this, anticipation and excitement almost palpable in the air, the USS Enterprise crew feeling it all around them as stomping of feet and clapping beginning again, making an audible beat, the 21st century "We Will Rock You" chant beginning.

"Alright, alright." Madison laughs lightly, holding up her hand after another moment, amusement dancing across her features.

"Now, as Admiral over Alpha X Delta, I proudly announce the opening of the fourth annual War Games! _To the victor go the spoils!_ " Emily announces loudly, her voice ringing clearly over the stadium as she raises her right arm, hand in a fist in a salute.

"To the victor go the spoils!" Her Senior Command Crew echoes behind her, all standing in unison and mimicking the salute.

"To the victor go the spoils!" This time the entire stadium of recruits, graduates and Starfleet personnel and non-personnel echo the chant and salute, before everyone begins cheering again.


	25. War Games (Part Two)

No One's POV

The War Games were an intense three days, consisting of various sparing, combat, drills, tests, even sport like games such as track and field and swimming, simulations and warship battles (which were the main two events); already overall tournament rankings were moving and shifting fast, teams out wining each other.

It was no wonder the annual War Games were a much looked forward to event for Alpha X Delta, so celebrated in fact that the warship simulations and battles were broadcasted on large video screens around the city and base keeping track of the warships as they fought high above the atmosphere of Alpha X Delta.

And to think, today was only the first day of the games.

"Hey Em!" Jim finally manages to catch up to his best friend after the chaos of the graduation ceremony has died down.

"Hey Jay." Madison greets, tilting her head in acknowledgement, Khan and several of her Senior Command Crew standing with her in the massive gym, observing one of the various combat competitions.

"So, Em, do you get to join in on the War Games?" Jim asks, more than curious to see if she show her multiple disciplines in combat or hand to hand.

"I do actually. There are three exhibitions I'll be in. Separate from the overall tournament, of course. They are probably the most anticipated and watched part of the War Games. One where Khan and I are against the entire War fleet, another where Khan and I are against just each other, and the third where Khan and I divide the entire War fleet and fight against one another. The last one is probably the most watched." Madison explains.

" _Damn_. You guys go all out!" Kirk exclaims.

"It's good for moral. Everyone enjoys it, it's quite enjoyable. _And_ when I'll _win_ , it will be my _second_ year in a row." Madison chirps, sending her First Officer a look, goading him on.

"You will find _Admiral_ , that this year, victory will not be so assured." Khan fires back easily, sending his Admiral a look of challenge.

"We'll see, _Commander_." Madison sasses back.

"You're so sassy, Em." Kirk snorts. "So… Which ship do you use? Can we see it? Or is that too classified?"

"Sure. I suppose. As long as you don't stray, it's fine." Madison shrugs, leading the Enterprise crew out of the gym and through the ground level towards the docking bays.

"Sweet!" Kirk bounces along, looking very much like an over eager golden retriever.

" _Infant_." Bones grumbles like the grump he is.

Walking into the docking bays the Enterprise crew is greeted by a nearly empty bay, save for their own ship the USS Enterprise, looking woefully in need of repairs, the USS Defiant which was the transport ship that had just come in, and the USS Leviathan and USS Commander both which were waiting for their match in the tournament.

"So you've probably seen all the ships in the docking bays by now, right?" Emily comments. "Well, you haven't seen _my_ baby. She's a bit different, _special_ you could say."

Typing in a code, an entirely separate set of doors slide open, revealing a pristine ship, gleaming dark metal steel.

The _USS Madison._

"I- I'm sorry. You have a _ship_ named after you?" Kirk gapes.

" **I'm** _special_ Kirk. Besides, Khan named her. Not me." Madison laughs slightly at the Enterprise crew expression, save for Spock obviously.

Scotty, Kirk and Chekov look like they might faint a little or at the very least be weak in the knees.

"Come on, lover boy. Try not to drool _too much_." Emily snorts, walking towards her baby, using the ramp to stride on instead of the transport beam.

"You're mean." Kirk huffs.

"So mean." Emily agrees with fake seriousness, patting the USS Madison fondly as she passes through the main air lock for the cargo bay.

Winding through the various decks, beginning with engineering and moving up towards the main crew quarters and further onto the Bridge, Kirk and the Enterprise crew craning their neck at everything they could possibly see as Madison walked them through.

"This is- it's different than I- remember." Kirk comments, trying to go for tactful.

"They would be Jay. I didn't want to design the ship the same as the USS Vengeance. The USS Vengeance had its qualities, the technology, but it had its downfalls as well. These warships are designed to have a Command crew, and are exploratory just as much as they are for battle. The technology may be light years ahead, but they are designed for much more than war." Madison explains gently.

Finally making it to the Bridge, the USS Enterprise Command Crew looks like they just hit paradise, Kirk clearly itching to sit in Madison's Captain Chair.

"No, you can't sit in my seat." Madison denies, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

" _Rude_." Kirk pouts.

"Tough luck. It's **_mine_**." Madison snickers.

"So… When you go against Khan, which ship does he use?" Jim asks curiously, looking out the front viewing screen.

"The USS Leviathan." Khan answers, tilting his head towards the other gleaming black warship still remaining in the dock, besides the USS Commander.

"Not the USS Commander? I would have thought, being you know, the Commander." Kirk guesses.

"Each ship is modified slightly different. The Leviathan is his favorite. It's got all his favorite toys on it." Madison jokes. " _Not_ that it help him _win_ last year. It was a landslide win, by like, what was it, _58 minutes?_ "

" _1 hour and 4.68 minutes_ , Admiral." Khan corrects, shooting his Admiral and mate an irritated look, he knew she remembered, she had gloated the number and held it over him for a month after the games had finished.

"Oh… _That's right_ , Commander… It was an _obliteration_." Madison smirks.

Khan let's out a well-worn sigh, one that spoke of long suffering patience when dealing with his Admiral.

Kirk stifles a snicker at the banter as they follow Khan and Emily off the USS Madison, the doors of the private docking bay sealing shut behind the ship, while they head back into the main part of the base.

"If you want, you guys are more than welcome to join me on the Madison during at least one of the exhibition matches, get a first-hand taste. The Bridge as you saw, is plenty large enough for my Senior Crew and you to be on, without you in being in the way." Emily offers.

Kirk barely had to glance at his crew to know the answer.

" _Count us in, Em!_ "


	26. War Games (Part Three)

No One's POV

The final exhibition round had come, the USS Enterprise crew more than eager and anticipating being able to watch the action first hand on the Bridge of the USS Madison after watching the first two exhibitions on the large screens set up in the stadium, joining in among the festivities with Starfleet personnel and non-personnel.

Relaxing in the penthouse with the Enterprise crew, Emily was lounging lazily on the couch throwing pretzels in the air and catching them in her mouth, Khan reading on his personal PADD when Jarvis suddenly blared a red alert.

" _Admiral_." Khan snaps to attention immediately, regarding Emily formally, PADD discarded carelessly on the couch.

" _Commander_." Emily responds with equal formality, pretzels practically spilling off her lap onto the ground.

"Em, what-" Kirk begins to ask, but before he can ask what was wrong or what was happening, Emily and Khan were both practically bowling each other over to dash for the turbo lifts.

"Are you coming Kirk? Chop, chop, you're either with me or I'm leaving you behind!" Emily yells, charging for the turbo lift.

"Wait- what, _shit_." Kirk curses, immediately charging behind his best friend, realizing this must be a part of the games, the rest of the Enterprise crew jumping as well, dropping everything, Sulu barely having the time to turn off the stove, leaving soup half done on the stove top.

" _Damn it!_ " Bones huffs crankily along.

Barreling into lift, Kirk is panting slightly along with his crew, Emily laughing lightly at them as the doors close.

"What the hell?" Kirk asks.

"War Games, Kirk. We're running a simulation, like an emergency. Khan and I can't always command a ship together. In this case, whoever gets to their ships first obviously has a slight advantage. In a real emergency, urgency and speed is vital." Emily explains.

The doors to the lift slide open nearly a second later, Emily already sprinting out, red lights blaring emergency, crews already pouring out of barracks in tight formation, like ants from a hill, the USS Enterprise crew following blindly, attempting to stick as close to Emily as they could.

"Admiral." Captain Brett Dalton salutes slightly, sliding effortlessly into place by her right side, where Khan usually was placed, the rest of Madison's Senior Command Crew marching in time.

It was odd, to see someone else where Khan was such a steady, constant, practically immovable force.

Across the bay, Kirk could see Khan marching towards the USS Leviathan, Persis by his side, clearly his First Officer along with what was obviously his Senior Command Crew in his wake.

"Commander." Madison greets formally.

"Status?" Madison asks, tilting her head slightly, gaze roaming slightly over the thirteen massive warships all docked waiting the final exhibition round.

"Locked and loaded. The Captains and their teams are all awaiting your command." Dalton answers.

"Good." Emily nods, not breaking stride as they jog up the ramp to the USS Madison.

"Take us out, Helmsman Reynolds." Emily commands, barely in her Command chair before she was already barking orders.

The warships streaked out of the docking bay another moment later, rising through earth's troposphere and stratosphere to the final layer of space, the actual Federation flight space, the USS Madison and USS Leviathan leading their war fleets in a tight pack.

Once in space, Emily settled more firmly in her Captain's Chair, the Senior Command team settling on the Bridge, the Enterprise crew clustering towards the back still a bit wide eyed.

"So, ready for the real fun?" Emily smirks slightly over her shoulder, an almost offhanded comment before refocusing.

"J, you with me?"

"As always, ma'am." Jarvis intones, the AI's voice echoing around the Bridge, holo screens suddenly flaring in an arc around Emily.

Kirk nearly chokes, Chekov making a small squeak that sounded like a mouse.

Emily stifles a laugh, keeping her focus.

"On screen, J." Emily commands, squaring her shoulders professionally.

"Commander." Madison greets with a formal nod another moment later, Khan's face appearing on the center holo screen, the background of the USS Leviathan much like the USS Madison.

"Admiral." Khan's baritone voice echoes his greeting through the otherwise silent Bridge, as he greets his Admiral with a short formal nod of acknowledgement.

"I hope you don't think you'll be getting that trophy back. You'll be sorely disappointed." Madison comments with assured confidence, but light humor, amusement and even goading hinted in her tone.

"Perhaps Admiral. I cannot deny your skills in the games have served you well in previous years. But perhaps this year the victory shall be mine." Khan replies back, a dark glint in his expression.

"Commander! Admiral!" Hails suddenly interrupt the interaction from both of sides of the holo screen. "Simulation is ready. Schematics are loaded and set."

"Very well." Madison acknowledges, rising from her seat, on screen Khan mirroring the Admiral's actions on his own ship. "Battle stations at the ready. Raise defense shields. Prepare for simulation and War Game."

A flurry of activity follow on both bridges as Madison and Khan begin barking out orders, their Senior Bridge Crews sliding into a familiar pattern and flow that speak of time and well-practiced partnership.

"Battle stations ready. Helm and navigation standing by. Communications fully operational." Madison's First Officer Brett Dalton informs, the USS Leviathan's First Officer Persis echoing the same sentiment.

"Now then, _shall we begin?_ " Khan asks, a smug, superior confidence to his tone as he once more turns and looks at his Admiral and mate evenly.

"We shall." Madison replies, her tone losing all playfulness or lightness that Kirk and his crew were used to hearing from the Admiral, instead spoken with solemn confidence and assurance, an edge of something more glinting in her tone.

"Then, _to the victor go the spoils_." Khan echoes the same sentiment and mantra that the War Games had, a cunning smirk sliding across his features as he raises his right arm up towards the ceiling, hand forming a fist in a sort of half salute, half rallying gesture.

" _To the victor go the spoils_." Madison replies with equal spirit, raising her right arm high to mimic Khan's gesture, both staring at each other in challenging confidence before the link ends.

"Jarvis, activate War Council, Games protocol." Madison orders, sliding back into her Command Chair, pausing briefly to glance at the crew of the USS Enterprise.

"Council is ready and awaiting your command Admiral." Jarvis informs primly, five holo screens lighting up in the arc before Madison, the screens showing the Captains of the other ships in Madison's War Game fleet.

"Captains, are you ready?" Madison asks, turning to look at each one individually.

"Ready and waiting Admiral." Captain Emmett of the USS Prime replies for all.

Madison nods briefly in acknowledgement before speaking.

"Let there be no mistake ladies and gentlemen, Khan's fleet is sharp, with one extra ship to their side know that although we've won in the past with this disadvantage, there will be a _fight_. But rest assured, the title will be ours again and we will prevail in victory. " Madison rallies, looking at her Captains and Senior Bridge Crew with steady confidence of an Admiral not only wanting to win and having assurance in her own leadership skills, but having faith in her crew and war fleet.

Formal silence is Madison's answer, but the Captains on screen reflect a fierce determination and steadfast faith in their Admiral to see them through to victory.

"Good. Then let's _vanish_." Madison orders with a confirming nod.

"Panels engaging and activating." Helmsmen Lieutenant Reynolds informs Madison, his hand resting over the warp controls.

"Let's begin." Madison smirks, her expression suddenly turning focused and pointed, a sharp confidence and energy that the Enterprise crew had not seen, as energetic and confident as Emily normally was, this far exceeded it.

The USS Madison's Bridge is suddenly another flurry of activity, as the Captains of Madison's war fleet start issuing orders to their own bridge crews, the muted commands flying fast behind the holo screens on Madison's Bridge, Madison's own bridge crew also jumping into action as the ship suddenly drops into warp, shooting off away from the pack.

"So… What do you think?"" Madison asks with a smirk of amusement, turning to look at crew of the USS Enterprise, who were still staring with barely concealed wonder and awe.

" _Damn_ , Em. This is-" Kirk exclaims, shaking his head in awe and disbelief. "I really honestly didn't think I'd be more impressed after the last exhibition. Remind me to never doubt you again."

Unlike the previous games, the first which was like the most complicated game of chase and hide and seek Kirk had ever seen, where the entire war fleet had basically tried to find the USS Madison and then obliterate it to pieces, and the second exhibition where Khan and Madison were singularity matched against one another, making an intricate and dangerous dance, one that similarly mimicked the sparring the Enterprise crew had seen, only geared with war ships, advanced technology and weapons, and AI's, this third exhibition was entirely different.

This game was styled like the old childhood playground game of capture the flag, only armed warships guarded the "flag" while others flew around Federation flight zone battling each other as one would a hostile enemy in a charged war zone.

" _Damn it!_ " Emily hisses, slamming her hand down on her console, watching as two of her holo screens go blank, indicating two of her warships have gone down in her fleet.

"Tell me the Elliot and Emmett did something to damage Khan's fleet." Madison says.

"They punched a hole to their defense, Alpha X, Regent and Entity are down." Dalton offers, standing beside Madison's chair, where Khan would usually stand.

"Good. Captain Everett, pull your three back to defend the flag, I'll divert around to try and catch the Commander's attention." Madison orders.

"Yes, Admiral." Captain Everett nods. "You heard the Admiral." Everett says off screen to Madison, but to his own holo panel.

Peeling off from joined pack, the USS Madison hunts for the USS Leviathan, unshielding briefly almost teasingly, as if flirting with the other ship, goading Khan to attack.

"Admiral-" Tactical Officer Lieutenant Malik says, reading his screens, an incoming warning of a phaser locking onto the Madison from the side.

"Reynolds, shields. And get ready to move." Madison orders, watching the warning flash across her screen as the red mark locks onto the hull. "Malik, drop phasers."

"Admiral." Resounds from the Command team.

The slight impact rocks the Madison as the shields raise in time, the phasers dropping from the ship.

"Hold steady." Madison commands, the USS Leviathan holding fire from their last attack.

Suddenly a large torpedo fired, bursting with an explosion.

"Reynolds, engage defensive movement. Malik, engage phasers. Let's give them a chase." Madison barks out suddenly, the ship suddenly dropping into warp and swerving, managing to do so without jerking the crew out of their seats or places on the Bridge.

Phasers continued to fire as the USS Leviathan gave chase, the Madison firing back with equal power.

"Backwards thrusters, Reynolds." Madison suddenly orders, the USS Madison all but slamming on its breaks and turning around, heading the other direction, blinking in and out of warp, shield still hiding it from the Leviathan's sight.

The game of chase goes for honestly, Kirk isn't sure how long, Spock could probably tell him the exact time, 17.89 minutes Spock times, but finally the USS Madison is hit, seemingly broadsided, the USS Leviathan materializing out of nowhere, looking daunting in front of them.

"The USS Madison is damaged, 40.36 percent. Bulkhead on the port side, origin point level 6. Current injury count is unknown." Jarvis states primly. "Phaser 4 and 6 on the port side are also damaged. Shields holding 86.82 percent."

"Flares." Emily orders. "Phasers fire to the starboard side, Malik. Reynolds, maximum warp speed."

It was another short chase, but ultimate the USS Leviathan would pin down the USS Madison, phasers firing on both sides, a fire fight in what was looking like a brilliant light show, the end coming when the USS Madison took a particularly large hit that rocked the entire ship and Jarvis announced the Engineering deck had took a hit to the core.

Spock was suddenly transported back to memories of Jim in the reactor, body instinctively tensing at the thought, mentally having to remind himself that this situation was much different, that both Jim and Emily were fine.

His Captain standing next to him, looking far too interested in the proceedings, and Emily, his potential bondmate, seated calmly in her Captain's Chair, firing out orders left and right and cursing occasionally, her body shifting as she tracked her holo screens and listened to both her First Officer and her AI.

"Shields have been breached. The core has been misaligned." Jarvis relays as the ship blares red alert.

"If we go down, we go down fighting, ladies and gentlemen." Madison orders. "Prepare for impact. All power, _fire at will_."

The Senior Command Crew all turn to look at Madison briefly, nodding in acknowledgement before turning back boldly to their stations.

Blasts fire from both the Leviathan and Madison, in another moment the Madison rocks before suddenly the entire ship blacks out, engines and power cutting.

"End game for us, ladies and gentlemen." Emily announces as lights flicker back on a moment later. " _We just died._ But so did Khan. Hopefully that bought the others some time however."

"Wait…" Kirk blinks, brain trying to grasp what was happening, everything seemed so real.

"Now we wait." Emily says, twisting around in her chair to lounge completely sideways, legs hanging over her arm rest and upper body draped over the other side.

Dalton hands his Admiral a PADD, allowing Emily to work on reports, Dalton seating himself at his station and the other Command crew doing only they knew what.

"I can feel you thinking, Jay." Emily says, twirling her stylus.

"Apparently I'm stupid. But I'm confused." Kirk says, wandering over to her seat.

"Simulation, remember? Nothing was real." Emily reminds, looking up at her best friend.

"Yeah, but the damage, the phasers…" Kirk objects. "How can you fake _everything?_ "

"War Games protocol. Sophisticated equations set to calculate and constantly recalculate as the game goes on. Computers tell all departments what is damaged. Phasers fire blanks so to speak, almost like lights. They don't hit. There are sensors, almost like targets that the War Games protocol has specifically so that when the lights hit it can calculate the damage. Not real targets of course, we wouldn't have weaknesses like that on the ships. But the War Games protocol has that in place through the equations." Emily explains. "Everyone else just continues to work as the status quo, if they aren't impacted or hit."

"You really thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Yep. We wanted it as real as possible so that everyone from Senior Command all the way to those fresh from the Academy could get a sense of real possible situations without life or death being in danger, but feel it nonetheless. You guys can go play, explore or whatever, if you want. The exhibition game isn't quite finished. But the Madison is out of commission. So we just have to wait here." Emily says, waving a hand towards the turbo lifts.

"Really? Like, seriously, Em?"

"Really, seriously." Emily nods.

Kirk whoops happily, dragging Bones immediately to the turbo lifts, Bones making a startled grumbling yelp at Kirk's jerking motion.

"You're such an infant Jim." Emily hears Bones gripe as the lift closes.

"Dwo yew need any help, Admiral?" Chekov asks out of courtesy.

"Not at all Chekov. Thank you though. Go play." Emily looks up, making an urging motion.

Chekov's curls bounce as he nods, before he cautiously slides around the Bridge towards the Navigation station that's now lit up, unlike it was when he was on the Madison before, Sulu following Chekov hoping to keep the puppy like Navigator out of the way, as well as poke around the Helmsman station on the Bridge before running off to play in the labs.

Oblivious to the USS Enterprise crew, or nearly so, Emily works on her PADD some more before noticing Khan's request to come aboard and accepting it, having the transporters open up between the ships.

"You're paranoid and over protective Khan. And this is getting _ridiculous_." Emily says, turbo lift sliding open barely two minutes later, knowing it was her First Officer.

"I disagree, Admiral." Khan objects, gracefully sitting himself down in front of Madison's Command Chair, leaning his head against her stomach as she is still lounging sideways across her chair.

"As I said, you're _paranoid_." Emily snorts, hand immediately dropping to Khan's head, fingers gently running through his hair, knowing it was what he wanted without words.

Khan was rarely a touchy-feely person, but when he was, and only with her, he said it with absolutely zero words, just actions and initiating it himself.

Emily remains silent, instead refocusing on her PADD and the report she was reading while continuing to brush her fingers lightly through Khan's hair, ignoring her Bridge crew at this point and knowing they knew both her and Khan well enough that they could care less about what was happening, use to the odd relationship between Admiral and Commander.

Most wouldn't understand it, but they had gone through so much and their relationship in many ways born under fire and pressure, it was hard not to be close in ways that were everything _but_ a sexual relationship that lovers would share.

 _It had taken a several weeks of deliberation for the Council to come to a final decision._

 _They were concerned of course, more than concerned, fearful of what could happen having Khan released from containment._

 _Khan had gotten brought before them to speak his peace, security teams all around, all on high alert of course, frankly Madison had thought it was a bit over kill and over dramatic, Khan's arms bound behind him, in a way that had to be more than humiliating (to add insult to injury), but Khan had taken it all rather calmly considering his previous reactions to relatively minor or trivial things, which was surprising for the proud Augment._

 _And he had been probably poked and prodded more times than Madison believed was right and fair or humane._

 _She couldn't stop it, and neither could Archer, for all the power he had as Chief of Staff/Head of Council, he had no more votes than anyone else, no more say than anyone._

 _Madison may understand why many of the Admirals didn't trust Khan, but it didn't mean she justified what they were forcing what was going to happen. She had voted no of course, as had her uncle, but it had gone through either way._

 _And Khan had accepted. With little complaint._

 _Madison thought there might actually be something homicidal or psycho with the Augment, because clearly there had to be if he was willing to willingly subject himself to something like this._

 _Nonetheless, the decision had been finalized and paperwork shoved through; Khan was released into her custody, the metal electromagnetic shock band clamped around his neck like a fucking shock collar for a_ _ **dog**_ _, making Madison wince internally, cringing and feeling like she was a fucking monster for even allowing this to happen under her watch, even if she had voted against it._

 _Fucking Admiralty on the Council. Because they didn't want a homicidal Augment on the loose and wanted a way to control him._ _ **Like a slave**_ _. It was barbaric. Were they not supposed to be passed this? At least in most civilized civilizations? It was the 23rd century after all._

 _Madison swore the science team was fucking enjoying this too._

 _"Subject-" One of the scientists begins to speak._

 _"_ _ **Khan**_ _." Madison corrects harshly. "His_ _ **name**_ _is_ _ **Khan**_ _."_

 _"Khan." The scientists immediately corrects hastily. "Khan is ready, Admiral."_

 _Madison gives the scientists another sharp reprimanding look, before nodding, Khan doing nothing during the entire process but standing patiently, submitting himself to the humiliation and scrutiny if it meant freedom and being with his mate, his gaze trained on Madison the entire time._

 _"What now?" Madison nearly growls out, noticing the science team giving her looks._

 _"Would- would you not like to try it? For our- our reports?" One asks._

 _No. Madison immediately thinks, she would never like to fucking try it. She's rather burn her own arm off or burn the fucking collar._

 _"For_ _ **my**_ _report you mean. You had nothing to do with it. Are you questioning my authority?" Madison barks out._

 _"No! Of course no, Admiral. It was merely a suggestion." The same scientist back tracks._

 _"I will not indulge your sadistic curiosity to torture a man who at this point in time has done nothing to warrant being harmed. You are dismissed. Medical can wait in the hall in case they are needed." Madison says in a frigid tone that could probably ice an entire continent._

 _"Khan." Madison says gently, offering her hand, raising it palm towards Khan and arm at a 90 degree angle._

 _Khan mirrors her, hand touching hers carefully, as if fascinated by her hand and touch, something he had been fascinated by since the very first time they had touched._

 _Activating the collar a moment later through the band locked and secured around her own wrist, Madison watches Khan drop to the ground to his knees, the collar making a slight whining noise as it winds up in power, Madison immediately cutting the power off a second later._

 _"_ _ **Jesus**_ _." Madison hisses, dropping to the ground next to Khan. "This is fucking insane."_

 _"I am fine, Admiral." Khan offers, leaning on his hands, one of the few times using his mate's title, acknowledging her status._

 _"You don't look fine." Madison denies, noticing slight sheen around his forehead._

 _"I am fine." Khan repeats._

 _"Fine." Madison sighs at the stubborn Augment, gently pushing a lock of hair off Khan's face. "Well just- just_ _ **stay**_ _there a second. It'll make_ _ **me**_ _feel better."_

 _"_ _ **Jesus**_ _." Madison swears again under her breathe, anger in her words. "This is fucking_ _ **barbaric**_ _."_

 _"Very well, Madison." Khan replies, resting his cheek against his mate's hand, feeling her finger twist beneath the collar and another few pushing mindlessly through his hair._

 _If Madison was surprised by Khan's action, she didn't show it, instead allowing Khan to lie against her touch, sprawled almost half across her lap, eyes closed as his head rested against her hand._

 _"Come on, I need to go back to my office for a little bit. You'll have to come with me and entertain yourself." Madison says, standing up another moment later, Khan effortlessly rising._

 _"Very well, Admiral." Khan answers, shifting to Madison's right, slightly behind her shoulder as they walk out of the labs for the first time, Khan's expression shifting into a smooth tone._

 _Taking the private turbo lifts for the Admirals and Senior Officers, Madison marches straight to her office, intently starring at any and every one that could possible look at her or Khan, daring them to make a comment._

 _"Here. PADD. Catch up on a few things. Go crazy, not too crazy though." Emily says, handing Khan a spare PADD before logging onto her computer._

 _Khan stares at the PADD for a moment before decidedly folding himself down next to Madison's desk chair, resting his head against her arm rest, head half against it and her thigh._

 _"_ _ **Jesus fucking-**_ _" Emily curses, nearly jumping straight up, not expecting Khan to do that._

 _Khan stares at his mate blankly, completely nonplused and unrepentant._

 _"Khan…" Madison says, breathing rapid and far too shallow._

 _Was she about to have a heart attack? Or maybe she was going to faint? Or possible she was hallucinating? Or maybe she was having a bout of hysteria? She hoped she was anyways. Any of those options was going to be preferable._

 _"Wouldn't you- wouldn't you rather sit on the couch? Or- or chair?" Madison asks, feeling like she was simultaneously sweating and cold at the same time._

 _Oh god. Why was this her fucking life?_

 _"Am I not your charge?" Khan asks, his baritone voice barely inflecting._

 _"You're not my fucking_ _ **slave**_ _." Madison nearly snarls._

 _Yep, this was her fucking life. Heaven help her. What had she done in her previous life to condemn her to this?_

 _Before Madison or Khan could say anything else, Madison's office doors slide open, Admiral Komack walking in purposefully._

 _Emily didn't like Admiral Komack, one of the more out spoken Admirals for Khan's "firm handling", Komack hated anyone that went against his orders and personally was a little sexist against any female. While he respected her ranking, he overall didn't seem to respect her, and that more than a little irked her._

 _Overall, Emily hated dealing with him, and kept their interactions to a minimum._

 _"Madison." Komack greets, glancing at Khan, a distasteful look appearing on his face, before turning into an almost satisfying expression after noticing Khan's position._

 _"Komack." Madison greets as politely as she can, gritting back any other comments._

 _"I need those reports I had sent over." Komack says._

 _"I was just getting back to look them over." Emily informs._

 _"Good." Komack says, glancing at Khan again, before the PADDS sitting on Madison's desk._

 _Madison drops a hand to Khan's head, gently pushing her fingers through Khan's hair like before._

 _"Is there anything else you needed to tell me Admiral Komack?" Madison asks, looking at Komack purposefully._

 _"No, Admiral Madison." Komack answers, taking the hint and exiting Madison's office._

 _"_ _ **Bastard**_ _." Emily mutters, glaring meaningfully at the door, realizing exactly the reason why Komack had come in her office._

 _Then sighing, Emily leans back in her seat, fingers stopping their action as she goes to move her hand, Khan having said nothing or reacted to any of the proceedings._

 _"I'm sorry, Khan, for that." Emily sighs._

 _"It is of no consequence." Khan answers, turning to look at Emily, gaze as burning as ever. "I expected as much."_

 _"Of course you did…" Madison mutters to herself._

 _"You're still not my slave. I do_ _ **not**_ _ **own**_ _you. If you want to- to sit there, fine. I guess it might be, better. Or something… We're gonna have to figure this out, cohabitate." Emily clears things up, holding Khan's gaze._

 _"Very well, Admiral." Khan replies, turning his head back to his PADD and dropping his head back to her thigh unconcerned._

 _Suddenly Emily was reminded of a very large feline, like a dangerous panther, all that energy and burning fire, coiled up ready to pounce on unexpecting prey, but also this extreme laziness._

 _Also, she vaguely wondered if Khan was touch starved._

 _"My name is Emily, Khan. You can call me Emily, when we're together. At least privately." Emily says after a moment, her hand once more dropping to Khan's head into his hair, he didn't protest, instead tilting his head slightly as if curling into her touch, allowing her to stroke a few strands._

 _"Very well, Emily."_

"Uh… Em?" Kirk's voice breaks Emily out of her thoughts.

"Hmm… Wait? What?" Emily asks, shaking her head lightly, PADD evidently dropped on the ground, Khan having picked it up and examining the report she had been working on, her hand still mindlessly twirling pieces of Khan's hair.

"Whatcha doing?" Kirk asks, tilting his head still not understanding how his best friend could be so cozy with the Augment leader.

"Nothing apparently." Emily answers, shaking her head slightly. "Thinking, sorry, what did you need?"

"Ummm… Nothin-" Kirk starts to speak only to be interrupted.

"Admiral." Captain Everett interrupts on the holo screen.

"Captain Everett." Madison answers, immediately straightening in her seat, Khan shifting to rest against her leg as her feet hit the ground as she sits forward.

"We have their flag. All ships have been captured or annihilated." Captain Everett announces, pulling up a screen to show the mentioned results and holding up, quite literally a blue flag which a shuttle had to go get amidst the debris and war zone.

"Is that a-" Bones asks from behind Madison's seat.

The entire Senior Command Crew on Madison's ship begins clapping.

"Very well done Captain Everett." Madison praises. "All right. War Games are done. Nicely done. War Council, Games protocol, activate."

Within another moment all her holo screens are activated, her war fleet Captains on screen.

"Well, Captains, another year victory is ours! Captain Everett and his squadron have claimed our victory. So, the spoils have been ours!" Madison claps briefly.

The Captains and their entire Senior Bridge Crews break out into thunderous applause and whistles, Emily's Senior Command Crew doing the same again, it echoing tenfold, making it deafening.

"Alright, alright you hooligans." Madison calms, holding a hand up. "Back to base everyone."


	27. Normality

No One's POV

The chaos from Academy Graduation and the War Games had finally died down and normality had once more settled on Alpha X Delta, leaving Madison much calmer and less frazzled.

All in all, life began to go on as normal for the base, the familiar paramilitary structure easily slipped back into, which frankly Emily was thankful for, making her work and life far less crazy than the weeks previous.

It also meant Khan had pulled back her security team, not completely per say, but some, leaving Madison a little breathing room, so she felt less likely to strangle someone.

Then again, it also meant Khan and Spock were back to their "regularly scheduled programming" of following her around like lost puppies. Emily wasn't sure which was better to be honest.

The Enterprise was also getting the much needed attention it deserved with the parts now arrived, the impromptu shore leave now over for a good share of the crew, at least the Engineering department, Scotty, Chekov and Kirk jumping into repairs full heartedly.

As it were however, for Madison, it was just another day in the office.

"Admiral." Spock asks, looking up from his PADD and breaking Madison from her thoughts.

"I told you to call me Emily, Spock. And yes?" Emily asks, looking up from her holo screens.

"Is there something I can assist you with?" Spock asks, rising gracefully from where he sits on the couch, coming to stand in front of Madison's desk, hands folded behind his back.

Emily furrows her brow together in confusion, tilting her head up to look at Spock.

"You are helping me Spock." Emily replies, clearly not understanding the question.

"In the last 10.23 minutes you have shown signs of distress, sighing several times and increasingly alternating between tapping your foot and stylus on your desk." Spock explains.

"My apologies Spock, if that is irritating you or distracting you from your work. I didn't notice I was doing so." Emily apologies, feeling bad for having those somewhat bothersome ticks when she was stressed.

"An apology is not needed and illogical. My work efficiency was not impacted. I only inquired to see if you needed assistance." Spock denies.

"It's nothing Spock. And I still apologize, you obviously noticed. You can go back to working." Emily waves off, rubbing her temple slightly.

"I wish to help, if I can and may, Admiral." Spock insists, head tilted down in deference to his potential bondmate's status.

"I have a headache, that's all, Spock. And I need to finish these reports by today. Council needs to have them. Usually I would give these to Khan to read and sign off on if I can't, but he's busy overseeing some engineering issues with the new warship that's under construction." Emily finally answers.

"Would you allow me to assist you?" Spock asks.

"With my headache or with my reports?" Emily asks, expression appraising.

"With either or with both." Spock answers promptly.

Emily stares at Spock for another moment, debating on whether or not to take him up on his offer.

It wasn't that she didn't trust the half-Vulcan or even that she didn't think he wasn't qualified, it was just _odd_ , since for as long as she could remember it had always had Khan in the place that suddenly Spock was placing himself in the last few weeks, and just like Khan, it was as easy as breathing.

Yet, at the same time, unlike with Khan, with Spock there was also something different in their interaction. Emily couldn't quite place it, but there was something there, a look or a glimmer in Spock's expression that she caught every once in a while that made her stop for a moment.

"Okay." Emily finally nods, pushing the errant thoughts out of her mind.

Closing her screens at her desk, Emily grabs her PADD and follows Spock to her couch.

Carefully arranging his hands along her psi points, falling into the shallow meld like slicing through melted butter, Madison's mind opening up to Spock like a flower seeking sun and his own mind seeking hers as if her mind was a beacon of light in total darkness.

Spock thought perhaps he should be more concerned about how easily his mental defenses went down within the presence of Madison's mind, but her being a human, he disregarded the thought, instead seeing it as a positive turn of events, signifying it as a sign of her compatibility to be his bondmate.

Madison's mind was full of tension, her thoughts a coil of tension and stress, pulled tight and wound like steel cables, but every so gently Spock eased his mind through the shallow depths of the meld, trickling like water through hers, coaxing her mind to relax.

Emily sighed happily, body tilting slightly as she leaned into Spock's touch and shoulder, eyes instinctively slipping shut.

"Admiral?" Spock questions needlessly, voice pitched softly as not to break the quiet in Madison's office.

"For god's sake Spock, you just melded with me, call me Emily." Emily snorts half-heartedly in reprimand, eyes still half closed as she relaxes.

"My apologies, Emily." Spock responds, hand dropping from Madison's psi points. "How does your head feel?"

"Much better, thank you." Emily sighs contently, her eyes flicking open as she settles against the couch, feeling boneless. "Can I keep you around just as my own personal headache reliever?"

"I am certain you have the power to do so, but I think it would be frivolous to do so. I have many other qualifications that would be better put to use, _Admiral_." Spock replies, lips quirking slightly.

Emily laughs slightly, leaning into Spock's shoulder.

"Did you just _sass_ me Spock?"

"I would never, Admiral." Spock replies, humor glinting in his expression.

Emily snorts again, rolling her eyes as she picks up her PADD, curling her body so her legs dangle over the side of the couch arm and her head is laying on a pillow close enough to where Spock sits.

"Okay, so work time now." Emily sighs, making an unpleasant expression at the thought, even though her headache had been relieved, she still had zero motivation to finish the reports.

"If I may suggest? I do not mind looking them over while you rest, Emily." Spock offers, reaching a hand out of Madison's PADD.

Emily looks conflicted for a moment, the offer of a small nap sounding very appealing, especially since the meld made her sleepy, almost as if she had taken a sleeping aid or pain medication.

"Summarize them for me. And don't let me sleep too long." Emily finally relents.

"I will wake you." Spock promises, gently taking Emily's PADD from her grasp, his fingers brushing over her psi points as she rolls over onto her side on the couch and closes her eyes.

"Rest now, t'hy'la." Spock says, words whispered to a silent room, the brilliant mind that had captured the attention of his already tugged into the world of unconsciousness.

"T'hy- wha- that?" Madison mumbles barely coherent, having evidently heard Spock's whispered words.

"Rest, Emily." Spock insists instead, fingers still resting on her psi points, pushing a wave of calm through her mind.

Madison mumbles again, this time sleep pulling her firmly under.

 ** _So... War Games are over, Khan's a little less bat shit over protective & Spock gets another moment with Emily._**

 ** _On the other hand the Enterprise is getting fixed & that means soon the Enterprise will be leaving Alpha X Delta._**

 ** _Also, sorry for the delay. Work has gotten me exhausted!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	28. Talks

No One's POV

 ***One Week Later – Stardate 7-11-2236.55***

One week later Emily thought she might murder someone, specifically her First Officer.

While Spock and she seemed to be locked in this professional yet also perhaps, at least at moments, slightly more than professional dance, Khan was doing his best to be a little shit. It was clear Khan did not like Spock and did his best to insert himself into the picture at every moment he got.

"You're a _menace_ , you know that Khan?" Madison deadpans, giving Khan a look that says she's less than impressed.

"I am certain I have no idea what you mean, Admiral." Khan replies, giving his mate a serene look.

"Yes, I'm certain you are certain." Madison replies, rolling her eyes at Khan disbelievingly. "Bull fucking shit, Khan. Don't try that with me. You devious little shit."

Khan only tilts his head at his Admiral as if not quite an admission of guilt, but not a denial of something either.

"I am simply doing my duty as First Officer." Khan replies.

" _Duty_." Emily deadpans. "You're an **over protective** , _worried_ , **mother hen** is what you are, Khan."

Khan gives his Admiral an irritated look, opening his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Madison.

"I do appreciate you looking out for me. In your own misguided superhuman way. But for the record I doubt anything will happen. So you can lay off on the over bearing mother hen and over protective bear. Spock leaves in a week or so, give or take how the repairs on the Enterprise go. Whatever is between us, if anything that is more than friendship, is nothing compared to the duty he has and the loyalty towards the Enterprise and towards my best friend." Madison points out, giving Khan a look. "And also, I _can_ look out for myself, believe it or not. So if you could stop trying to drive away my friends, it would be much appreciated, _Commander_."

"Very well, Admiral." Khan relents with a slight hiss of distaste.

"That wasn't too hard now was it?" Emily smirks slightly, petting Khan's arm slightly.

Khan growls, teeth grinding together silently.

"Now, I have a few off base inspections to do, I assume you are coming with me?" Emily inquires, changing the subject.

"Yes." Khan answers faithfully, turning to follow his Admiral out of her office, as ever by her side.

Later, side by side in Madison's car, thankfully one of her more inconspicuous cars, Emily is lost to her thoughts, mind wandering over what she had said to Khan earlier.

What Madison said was entirely true, Spock was dedicated to his service to the Enterprise and to Kirk, far more dedicated to them than to whatever was possibly between them, if there was anything. And it would be illogical to abandon that for a relationship that would possibly fail in the end.

It was frankly sort of a depressing thought. Not necessarily losing Spock as a relationship option, though that was certainly a disappointment, since Emily truly did genuinely find herself drawn towards the half-Vulcan; but reflecting relationships in general or her lack of relationships.

As far as relationships, they were practically non-existent. Emily had very few relationships in the past, one in high school and one at the Academy, and of course none now that she was an Admiral, she simply had no time to invest in one, also there was an issue of dating a subordinate and having it blow up in her face in a spectacular fashion.

Perhaps it was her biological clock slowly ticking, but she wasn't getting any younger, and some of her close friends were already in steady relationships, and it certainly didn't help that there were some children on the base.

"Admiral." Khan asks, breaking Emily out of her somewhat morose thoughts.

"Hmm?" Emily hums, turning to look at Khan from staring out the window.

"Is something the matter?" Khan inquires, dark gaze steady as he stares at his Admiral.

"It's nothing, Khan." Emily brushes off, picking at a piece of fuzz on her pants.

"I disagree, Admiral. Clearly something is bothering you." Khan objects.

"Just thoughts." Emily shrugs, turning to stare out the window briefly, her gaze distant.

"Admiral." Khan's baritone voice insists, his hand resting on Madison's forearm.

"It will seem frivolous to you Khan." Madison finally speaks, turning her palm up for Khan, Khan pressing his fingers against hers.

"Perhaps, or perhaps not. Will you share your thoughts with me?" Khan asks, his fingers tracing along his mate's arm.

" _Mother hen_." Madison huffs lightly. "I was just thinking… I'm not- not getting any younger, and well I'm practically married to my job. Hell, I see more of _you_ than anyone else, _and_ I live with you. Anyways… I'm certainly not in any relationship of course, so it's not like I can… But it would be nice, to have children, at some point. It just… I started thinking about it, that's all."

"You desire a mate and offspring." Khan states, the Alpha side of his brain nearly jumping at the thought of his mate, swelled with his children.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far Khan. That makes me sound like I'm suddenly go crazy and start thumping my chest and stomping the ground or something. Maybe in your warrior culture that makes sense. But we humans call it _marriage_." Emily backs up, turning her face to Khan, a slight teasing tone to her voice, eyebrow raised.

"But essentially, I guess it's the same thing…" Madison finally shrugs, sighing slightly.

"If you desire for a partner, a mate, why have you not chosen one? You have many talents and abilities that make you a superior choice. There are many that desire you, and if you so choose, you could have your choice." Khan replies, his reply the closest damn thing he had ever said to a declaration of his affection towards his Admiral, not that Emily noticed.

"I don't date subordinates Khan. That just gets messy. You should realize that better than me. I don't see you dating any of your Augments. So that leaves very few officers left, basically only my Senior Command Crew, and I know a good share of them. Dalton, Everett and Henstridge are all from my Academy days and we are far too close of friends anyways to ever become more, and that leaves only a few others. It is what it is." Emily says, accepting things for what they are.

"None of the other Augments are my mate. They know this." Khan clarifies.

"Right your mate. So you're just… Waiting for your mate. That's nice." Madison says.

"Indeed." Khan replies, voice even. "My mate will be co-leader of the Augments with me."

"Oh… What about- Does Persis know this? She's your second in command after all. And you know, I've got to admit, should I be worried about losing _my_ position? After all, I technically command the Augments as Admiral." Emily jokes slightly.

"Negative. There is nothing you need to worry about, Admiral. Your position will not be threatened. Persis does know this. She will remain as my First Officer. My mate may co-lead, may have power over the Augments, but you will always be respected as Admiral. You may not understand, it is different to you. But my kind knows this, they understand, and if they do not I will make it so." Khan replies, gaze steady as he stares at Emily.

Khan's gaze was burning, as if he was trying to impart something of importance, of course he was, but his words did not register to Emily.

It also helped that Khan's mate was one in the same, Emily Madison, Admiral of Alpha X Delta and co-leader of the Augments. In their warrior culture, left alone it would probably never be like this, rather Khan and his mate would lead the Augments with no others over them. But as it were, with Starfleet, it was how it was presently.

"You have always gone out of your way to make that clear Khan. I have never doubted that." Emily says, touching Khan's arm.

"If you are having the desire to have children, perhaps I may assist you." Khan offers, subject suddenly changing.

"Assist me?" Emily deadpans, blinking blankly, as if not believing what her First Officer just offered.

Seriously, did she suddenly get transported to an alternative world? What just happened?

"Yes, assist you. You desire children, do you not?" Khan questions.

"Yes, but Khan… If this is you thinking it's your _duty_. In some misguided or insane superhuman way of yours. This is _far_ beyond duty as First Officer." Emily sputters, mind reeling and feeling nearly incoherent or perhaps even hysterical. "Can Augments even _have_ children? You have several Augments I _know_ have mates and they don't have children yet."

"I can give you what you desire." Khan insists. "The other pairs have not had children, but only because they are waiting."

That was the truth, Khan only neglected to mention that they waited because in the warrior culture of the Augments no other mated pairs could have children before Khan and his mate had their first born. And since Khan had not yet had his first born with Emily, none of the others could have children.

"This is a little insane. I- I'm sorry. Khan, Augments mate for life. _You told me this_. And this ties you to me in a way that isn't- isn't mates. This wouldn't work. How would your mate- I'm sorry, _what the hell_ , Khan?" Emily shakes her head, clearly not getting what Khan was hinting at.

Sometimes Khan thought, his mate, while a genius in many rights, was literally the _dumbest_ genius in the world.

"You said it yourself, I am in your company more than I am in anyone else's. My job takes priority over anything else, as does your safety and your overall happiness and wellbeing. Our lives are intricately entwined. I have no time for a mate, even if I were to have one, nor to find one. You are my Admiral, and my friend. I wish to do this for you if you so desire it." Khan lies slightly, at least about the mate part, since as a matter of fact, his mate sat right beside him, the rest of his words however, were completely true.

"Okay, _now_ you're just making me feel like an _asshole_." Madison whines, giving Khan a bitch face, feeling guilty that he couldn't go gallivanting after his mate and that he was practically as married to the job as she was.

Maybe she should give him more vacation… Or something. Not that the Augment would end up taking it. At least, most likely. Khan stuck to her like glue, which also meant she probably have to take a vacation, which wasn't really in the books for her, like _ever_.

"I do not wish to do that. I am pleased with how things are." Khan answers, tugging his mate into his arms.

"You never make things easy, do you? And- and, I'll- I'll think about it Khan." Madison relents quietly, knowing Khan would just pester her continuously if she didn't, comfortably curling up against Khan's chest, letting the hum of the vehicle pass beneath them as they drive. "And for the record, I appreciate you- you wanting to help. But I think even having your children is a bit beyond _friend_ duty, Khan."

Khan doesn't reply, choosing to drop the subject as to not push his Admiral and mate towards the opposite reaction of what he desired, instead shifting slightly to allow Emily to rest more comfortably against him, as their car continues to drive towards the field inspections.


	29. Goodbyes

No One's POV

Just short of a week later the USS Enterprise was fully repaired and ready to be shipped out to complete its five year mission, Emily saying heartfelt good byes to her long time best friends the night before since the next morning would be filled with chaotic busyness for Kirk and his Senior Crew as they bustled their 430 crew members back aboard.

"Admiral." Spock knocks slightly, the hydro doors swishing open at his entrance.

"Hello Spock." Emily greets, looking up from her work, not expecting the half-Vulcan.

"The Enterprise is almost finished." Spock informs, taking pause and looking almost hesitant, one of the few times Emily has seen hesitancy in the half-Vulcan, a rarity for sure.

"That's good. You're all set to leave then. Yourself, I mean." Emily clarifies.

"Yes." Spock answers, an expression still in his eyes. "I- however, I- I have transfer papers completed."

"Transfer papers." Emily repeats almost dumbly, blinking at Spock and tilting her head.

"Indeed. I- I have found our time together and the work we have done, more than pleasing. My qualifications are more than adequate. If- if you will accept me here-" Spock begins to explain, drawing a PADD out from behind him, expression more than wavering, yet Emily couldn't help but notice doubt in his expression. She wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to stay on the Enterprise or if it was doubt that she may turn him down.

"Spock-" Madison halts Spock's stumbling words, her expression softening. "I- It isn't that I wouldn't accept you here, that your qualifications aren't _more_ than adequate or even that I wouldn't be more than happy to have you for other reasons. Believe me, if that was the case I would be happy to sign off on the transfer papers. But I'm going to have to deny your request to transfer. You and I _both_ know your loyalty is to the Enterprise and to Jay. Do not misunderstand me, I'm not trying to discard you, I'm not. But it's better this way. You and I both take our professional jobs first and foremost. The Enterprise's mission is not completed and you would not be satisfied if you did not see it through to completion."

"Understood, Admiral. It is most logical." Spock says, his spine stiffening slightly at his t'hy'la's rejection even if he understood her logic, he was thinking it as well.

"I'm sorry Spock." Emily says, her expression surely guilty, yet at the same time Emily almost thought she saw something like relief reflecting in Spock's expression.

"An apology is unnecessary." Spock informs, folding his arms behind his back once more.

"Well, I'm still sorry. It's a human thing, Spock." Emily says, smiling sadly and standing up from her desk. "I suppose it's time for the Enterprise to leave. I'll see you off."

"Of course, Admiral." Spock nods, turning towards the doors to follow Emily towards the turbo lifts.

Down in the docking bays, Spock striding towards the Senior Command Crew of the Enterprise, Emily loiters slightly behind as Khan jogs towards her from the other direction having been overseeing yet another issue with the new war ship being built.

"So, how did it go?" Kirk asks, nudging Spock lightly as he rejoins the Enterprise crew.

"It did not go as planned." Spock informs flatly, keeping his face void of emotion as usual, pulling up a document up on his PADD.

"So what? _That's it?_ You're just going to let her go? Are you stupid, Spock?" Kirk asks in disbelief, eyebrow raised.

"I do not believe you need to insult my intelligence, Captain." Spock snipes.

"Oh, come on Spock! You know what I mean!" Kirk snipes back, giving his Commander a glare. "Emily is _my best friend_ and one _hell_ of a woman. You're just going to let her go, like that?"

"She did not wish for me to stay. She believed it illogical." Spock informs, voice devoid of emotion.

"I don't believe that for a _second_ , Spock." Kirk snorts.

"It is what she said."

"For the love of-" Kirk throws his hands up in the air. "If you can't figure it out for yourself- _never mind_. For the _record_ Spock, you're a fucking _idiot_ for letting her walk away."

And then, with that last huff Kirk walks away, walking towards his best friend to say another last minute goodbye, leaving Spock to his own ponderings and last minute checks for the ship.

Another round of good byes, and a much more formal salute to Madison, Emily watches as her two best friends and the remaining Senior Command Crew of the Enterprise dissolve into atoms from the transporter beam, the large hydraulic locks of the docking bays sliding open for the Enterprise a moment later as the Enterprise fires up, soon to be a disappearing speck and blip on the scanners of Alpha X Delta.

The Enterprise was gone.


	30. Distracted Thoughts

No One's POV

The Enterprise and its crew were _gone_.

Khan could not be more pleased by this fact and if he could have hastened the departure of the Enterprise and its crew, he would have, particularly a certain half-Vulcan First Officer.

But nevertheless, the Enterprise was finally _gone_ and the disturbance that once was the Enterprise and its crew would soon correct itself and all would be as it was before in their lives, orderly and proper.

Khan liked that thought, the thought of his territory, his life with his mate and Admiral reaffirmed, secure and stable. **_His_**.

Of course, Khan was _wrong_.

Things did not go back to way things were. Several days had passed and if Khan were to guess he would say his Admiral was _depressed_.

To say the least, it confused him and frustrated him, the intricacies and fragility of the human mind and emotions sometimes seemingly frivolous or beyond him to understand.

"Admiral." Khan speaks, his voice hesitating slightly as he stands in front of Emily's desk, her cup of coffee he had placed there earlier having gone untouched, an action that previous to the arrival of the Enterprise would have never occurred.

Khan thought he might want to strangle someone. Perhaps a certain half-Vulcan or blonde Captain.

"Admiral." Khan speaks again, baritone voice rumbling deeper, almost soothingly, his inner alpha distressed at the thought of not being able to take care of his mate properly.

"What- I, sorry, Khan." Emily startles slightly, jerking out of her thoughts.

"Is something the matter?" Khan asks, placing a new cup of coffee down, hoping that the aroma would entice his mate to take it.

"I- It's, I'm fine Khan. Just a little tired today. Is there something you need?" Emily asks, tilting her head to look up at her First Officer as she grabs the cup of coffee on her desk.

Madison did look tired, so much so she grabbed the wrong cup of coffee, Khan quickly sliding it from her grasp and pushing the correct one into her waiting reach.

"Mmm… I'd lose my head if it weren't for you, Khan." Emily notes, smiling slightly.

"Perhaps you should rest, Admiral. There is nothing urgent the rest of the day." Khan informs, body straightening slightly under his mate's praise.

"Are you sure? You know I hate doing that Khan." Emily says, looking hesitant.

"I am sure." Khan nods.

Madison still hesitates again, eyes flicking to her screens then to the window with a distant gaze. It wasn't like she was getting much done anyways, her mind wandering to too many thoughts, wondering about Kirk, about Bones and furthermore about Spock, to her chagrin (it wasn't like there had really been anything thing between them, more like a bunch of things _unsaid_ and a silent dance, one step forward and two steps back; maybe she should had been brave enough to say something, to take that chance he had been silently offering or maybe she would have just silently doomed them instead).

"Very well, thank you Khan." Madison decides, standing up from her desk, coffee cup in hand.

"Of course, Emily." Khan replies, expression softening slightly as he watches his mate walk around her desk.

"I will be resting. Let me know if anything urgent comes up. No questions." Emily needlessly reminds.

"Affirmative, Admiral."

On the Enterprise, Spock silently worked at his station, while his work as efficient as ever, his mind however, wandered slightly, unable to keep from thinking about the brilliant flame, the mind that had so captured his, Vulcan shields be damned.

"Mr. Spock." Kirk wanders up to his First Officer.

"Captain." Spock greets, turning to his Captain.

"Everything alright?" Jim asks, tilting his head in question.

"Affirmative, Captain." Spock answers. "The deep space scans and star charting continue as ordered, within their usual parameters."

"Of course, I wasn't talking about work though, Spock." Kirk says, giving his First Officer a meaningful look.

"I am operating within normal efficiency." Spock answers.

"I wasn't talking about that either." Kirk snorts, rolling his eyes.

"I am fine, thank you for asking, Jim." Spock answers, still feeling, if he was being honest with himself, sore from the slight from Emily, how could he not when it was his t'hy'la, though she didn't know that, even if he logically understood her reasoning.

"Fine. But if you every want to talk about it, Spock. I would like to think we're friends. And- and I'm here for you. Because that's what friends are for." Jim relents, clapping Spock on the shoulder and giving his First Officer a smile.

"We are friends, Jim." Spock answers.

"Good." Kirk answers, before Jim is once more bounding off to go bug another one of his Senior Officers.


	31. The Proper Care of an Admiral

Emily's POV

 ***One Week Later – Stardate 7-20-2236.55***

Walking downstairs from Khan and I's bedroom, having slept in slightly (at Khan's insistence), I made my way towards the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast before heading to the office, Khan already working.

Ever since the Enterprise had left, I had admittedly acknowledged to myself I had been acting and feeling less than my normal self, which was why Khan had gotten all mother hen on me (even more than usual), insisting I begin my mornings later the last several days, since the day in the office where I had been seemingly exhausted.

I suppose I couldn't complain too much, the extra rest was nice, and it gave me time to get my mind straight, shaking off the regret and melancholy I suddenly found myself in for not accepting Spock's transfer.

Khan certain did his best to cheer me up and keep me distracted, having been acting different the last week; I had noticed in the subtly of his actions, almost as if he was more affectionate perhaps or maybe just more attentive maybe, but he was definitely going out of his way to try and assist me in any and every way. I was eternally grateful.

Halfway down the stairs, at the small landing, I pause abruptly, a wave of dizziness and fatigue hitting me all of a suddenly, pulling me up.

"Ma'am." Jarvis calls out, his tone almost sounding worried.

"J." I hear myself say, hand grasping almost blindly at the railing as I flail slightly.

"Should I call the Commander?" Jarvis questions.

"Uh- I, no J." I call out, managing to steady myself, blinking rapidly, closing my eyes to help stall off the wave of sudden vertigo.

"Ma'am, your vital signs show your heart rate elevating. Perhaps I should call Kha-" Jarvis waivers, clearly disagreeing slightly.

"It's- it's fine J. Don't- don't call Khan." I wave off, however it was obviously the wrong thing to do, as I sway slightly, managing to sink to the floor, miraculously managing to not hit my head or trip down the stairs and break something.

"Ma'am-" Jarvis protests.

" _Mute_ , J." I grumble, leaning against the staircase railing, keeping my eyes closed, feeling the blood rush and pound in my head uncomfortably. "The _fuck_ is happening?"

Faint and dizziness finally passing after a short amount of time, I manage to stagger onto my feet and stumble fully down stairs to the kitchen.

"J?" I ask again.

"Jarvis?" I question after another moment, eyebrows pulling together when Jarvis remains silent.

"Perhaps if you unmuted me." Jarvis sasses.

"So sassy. I don't think I programmed you to have sass, J." I sass back. " _Unmute_ , Jarvis."

"As you wish, ma'am." Jarvis sasses back.

"How long was I down? What _was_ that? And _don't_ tell Khan about this, whatever _this_ was." I order.

"9.78 minutes. It seems you suffered from a mild fainting spell. And as you wish, Admiral." Jarvis relays, his silence clearly disagreeing with my opinion to not tell Khan.

Deciding food was the best route to go and figuring that was most likely the reason for my body's fatigue or fainting spell, it took little time to find food, as Khan had already prepared something and left it on the counter with a note.

"Always looking out for me, Khan." I comment to myself, smiling slightly as I read the note and feeling affection coil in my chest at the thought of my First Officer.

There were days I didn't know where I'd be or what I'd do without Khan, other than perhaps lose my head. And often it felt that I was as good as married to the Augment leader, not that Khan showed interest in me in that way or really anyone else on base or even back on Earth. And never mind the fact that the Augment warrior society predisposition Khan to want to find his mate. Also, minus the sex. But you know, other than those facts, I was practically married to my First Officer on most days.

"You're getting sappy or maybe delusional, Emily." I say to myself, shaking out of my thoughts and musings. "Oh man. I seriously need to get a life, or maybe just a boyfriend…"

Breakfast finished, finally I make my way down to the office, the daily routine of work once more consuming my thoughts and day.


	32. Declarations (Part One)

No One's POV

Subtly as Khan had found out, did _not_ work on his mate.

However, to be honest, Khan thought he could be as bold as a wild sehlat attacking and his Admiral could probably _still_ manage to be blissfully unaware of his feelings of affection.

But, obviously the subtle route was not working as the last week had proven; if the countless made breakfasts, strategic fetched cups of coffees, lighten work load and persuaded lighten work hours were anything to go by that is.

Clearly if Khan wanted to make his intentions know, particularly before any other unexpected surprises, impending crisis forbid, or something like the Enterprise _returning_ , it would have to be more direct.

That in mind, Khan marched directly into his Admiral's office, not even bothering to chime the bell.

"Khan?" Emily questions, looking up from her holo screens surprised, checking the time and then looking back at her First Officer.

"Admiral." Khan states, hands folded behind his back neatly.

"Is… Is there something you need?" Emily asks slowly, clearly not expecting her First Officer at this time, having several reports she needed to finish, not that those were of high importance, however she had a video conference with Archer in less than 30 minutes she was preparing for.

"Yes." Khan says with resolution.

"Okay." Emily answers, swiping her screen away to give her Commander her full attention.

Satisfied his Admiral is listening, Khan begins, feeling for the first time no small amount of trepidation in his chest.

"As you are aware, Augments are a superior race with heightened aggression and violence; a warrior with a warriors' mind and possessing intelligence beyond compare. We are an alpha race, not meant to bow down to mankind's petty desires or to heel to the whims of equally narrow-minded and foolish, bickering world leaders, nor fight the wars that are not our own, as little more than weapons to be disposed of and ordered around." Khan speaks, voice even.

Emily manages to blink blankly, not understanding where her First Officer was leading. She _did_ **know** this after all. It wasn't like Khan hadn't made this _more_ than _obvious_ after all in their first initial encounters with his whole "mundane human" comments and whatnot.

"Superior to even my own race, I have always believed that caring is not an advantage, that sentiment is the chemical defect found on the losing side, to no exception. I care little for the frivolity of my fellow Augments or of mankind. And I take no interest in the mundane, boring little minds of humans and their trifling issues." Khan continues plainly.

Madison holds back a small snort. Honestly, she could have told anyone _that_. Khan was a drama queen at best and was arrogant at worst. The first six weeks of working with Khan on the plans told her that.

"Yet, you have been the exception. I have found myself caring for the first time, despite my own rules and standards. You are a complex mystery, a puzzle I cannot solve, frustratingly perplex and infuriatingly stubborn. You consume my mind, leave my logic and rationality, hopelessly unprepared and pale in comparison." Khan confesses, his tone unchanging, as if discussing the weather or latest report, despite the magnitude of his revelation.

Emily suddenly found her mind stalling, her breathe feeling like it was punched out of her chest before suddenly her world was tilting on its axis all at once.

 _What. The. Hell._

"While Augments are undoubtedly genetically designed to be superior in every way, there is one aspect that of our nature that has regressed; our instincts to mate and seek out one who is compatible to our strengths. This said, it is only logical that we seek mates within our own kind, since there is no other that is of our equal. Many of my fellow Augments have found such bonds. In the years during the Eugenics Wars I found no such equal, nor had a desire to find such mate as others of my kind did. I believed it to be otherwise pointless, a weakness that could be too easily exhorted and a pleasure that was unneeded. I have since then changed my opinion. I have already stated my deep regard for you, and with that, I wish to express my further belief that you are my bondmate."

"Huerngh?" Madison manages to reply, mentally applauding herself for even managing _that_ much of a reaction.

I mean, **_what the hell_** , how was she supposed to respond to that kind of declaration? Never mind that it was _Khan_ who was stating said declaration of undying regard and belief that she was his mate, or whatever.

Had hell frozen over or something? Because that was about as possible as this seemed to be. How had she _fucking_ **missed** this? Some genius she was.

"I believe you to be my mate." Khan affirms resolutely, dark gaze piercing.

Madison remains quiet this time, her own gaze sharpening as she stares at her First Officer, Khan gazing back.

Suddenly, Emily rises from her seat behind her desk, posture nearly stalking around her desk, body moving lithely, almost challengingly, as she moves closer to Khan.

Khan pivots, gaze never leaving his mate's, watching with fascination and well-matched contest as his Admiral and mate strides around her desk confidently.

There was a heat in her gaze this time, an obvious challenge, daring Khan to back down, to change his mind; it was a test, like so many in the weeks that had followed his release from the sublevels of the Starfleet Headquarters.

 _Khan was presented with breakfast the first morning, and unlike replicated food he had been given in the isolation cell, Madison was bustling around her kitchen making food._

 _It was overall a fair simple affair, two choices, oatmeal or toast, Emily placing both in front of the Augment._

 _"Breakfast. Oatmeal or toast. Eat one or both. I don't care, it's your choice." Emily says simply, expression even, but behind her gaze a hint of something less than the nonchalance she hoped to portray as she hands Khan both a spoon and butter knife._

 _Khan meets his mate's gaze just as plainly, eyes briefly glancing at the butter knife presented to him, handle held out towards him._

 _While it wasn't sharp, not like a steak knife or any other utility knife, it would certainly do the trick if the Augment were to choose to attack Madison, and none would be the wiser, at least for a few days, as Madison's neighbors weren't one to pry on the Admiral's affairs._

 _"This will do. Thank you." Khan replies, hand reaching out to take the offered silverware._

 _Madison nods briefly, turning back to her own breakfast and PADD, evidently the Augment passing her test._

 _This would not be the last small challenge Madison would present Khan._

 _Having taken a leave of absence from work to sooth the remaining Admiralty that she could handle the Augment, or as Madison like to think of it as, that she and Khan had settled together in her residence, Emily had taken to challenging Khan with small tests more for her own reassurance than anything (and partially to keep the Augment on his toes), Khan passing with relative ease._

 _It was almost like a game, Emily knew Khan knew she was testing him and in a way she knew he was almost humoring her. He could have, after all, killed her the first night._

 _In all, all had gone well, that was until Emily could no longer put off getting groceries._

 _With their pantry almost empty, instead of going out, feeling not quite comfortable with going out in the general public with the Augment, Madison ordered them to be delivered._

 _The doorbell chimed, Emily working quietly on her PADD, looking over documents for Archer as Khan lounged on the couch next to her equally as content to read on his own PADD._

 _Khan suddenly shot up, nearly sprinting to the door._

 _"Khan!" Emily shouts, startled by the Augments sudden reaction._

 _Khan was growling, nostrils flared as he wrenches the door open._

 _"_ _ **Fuck**_ _." Emily mutters._

 _"Khan!" Emily shouts again after the Augment, feet pounding after Khan as she races after him._

 _"Damn it, Khan! It's the groceries! Knock it off!" Emily barks out firmer, finger hesitating over the band around her wrist, I mean fuck if she really wanted to use this damn thing. But also, she didn't want a Starfleet incident over this. Not only would_ _ **she**_ _get in trouble but also Khan. And damn it if she was going to have Starfleet alerted of this and get_ _ **both**_ _their asses in the brig or rather herself in the brig and Khan stuck back in cryofreeze. Fucking hell._

 _Khan hesitates only slightly, feeling a warning shock run through the electromagnetic band clamped around his neck._

 ** _Protect_** _. Intruder. Foreign._ _ **Protect**_ _. Territory._ _ **His**_ _. Encroacher._ _ **Must defend**_ _._ _ **Mate**_ _. His warrior's mind insistent._

 _"_ _ **Khan**_ _." Emily repeats, realizing her current methods weren't going to work. "Khan,_ _ **relax**_ _. It's okay. Everything is fine._ _ **You're**_ _safe._ _ **I'm safe.**_ _We're_ _ **both**_ _safe here. No one is trying to get in. Relax."_

 _Madison pressed two hands against Khan's chest, physically sliding between Khan and the scared shitless delivery man._

 _Khan's growl died down to a rumble as he ducked his head down to Madison's neck, suddenly snuffling against her._

 _Emily froze, eyebrows nearly disappearing into her hairline. She suddenly started to question how the fuck this was her life and cursed the day she said "sure Uncle, this is no problem. I'll head Project Elrond. You can count on me, I won't let you down"._

 _"Hmm. Okay. Umm, Khan… I, umm, need to, talk to the delivery person for a moment. Do you think you could go back to the living room for a moment?" Madison asks._

 _Khan only rumbles in discontent._

 _"You know… Or not. Just-_ _ **behave**_ _." Madison says flatly with a sigh, managing to wiggle and turn around._

 _Honestly, how the_ _ **fuck**_ _was this her life?_

 _"I- I'm sorry, about this. Just- leave the groceries in the hall. I'll get them in a moment. How much do I owe you?" Madison asks, managing a smile, trying to ignore the sheer awkwardness of this situation._

 _"I- umm. It's- it's okay, ma'am. Let me just pull it up. I- You're an Admiral? In- in Starfleet right?" The guy stumbles out, pulling up the receipt on his PADD._

 _"Yes, I am." Madison says._

 _"My daughter, she's a huge fan." The guy asks, seemingly unfreezing._

 _"Oh, that's sweet. I could- sign something, if you'd like. I'm sorry, about Khan. He's- umm… Over protective, you could say." Madison explains lamely, not knowing how else to explain Khan's behavior as._

 _"That would be lovely. She'll be so happy, I'll be father of the year for sure." The man smiles eagerly._

 _"Of course, it's the least I could do." Emily smiles happily, Khan grumbling slightly, clearly not happy that his mate was interacting more with this interloper._

 _Emily nudges Khan slightly with an elbow before signing the delivery receipt, paying with her chip card and then signing a blank piece of paper for the man's daughter._

 _"Come on Khan." Emily finally says, leaving the delivery man to unload the food while pushing Khan back into their apartment._

 _Khan follows docile, Emily plopping back down on the couch, Khan following only this time folding across her in a way that reminded Madison of a large feline._

 _"So… Would you like to talk about what just happened?" Madison asks conversationally, though it wasn't really a question._

 _Khan grumbles._

 _"I wasn't asking Khan." Madison points out. "You nearly just attacked a stranger. Like a personal attack dog. That isn't going to fly. Not now or any time, if you want to stay."_

 _Khan grumbles again, nuzzling against his mate's neck, nearly rolling on top of his mate, rubbing his scent on her._

 _"The fuck, Khan!?" Madison grumbles, feeling Khan's heavy weight on her nearly punching air from her lungs. "Jesus- fine. I'm going to talk I guess. Are you just weird as hell? Or is this an Augment thing?" That is said with a huff of exasperation._

 _Madison quiets, letting Khan do what- whatever the_ _ **hell**_ _he was doing, cuddling or something. Emily wasn't really sure she would ever have put the word cuddling and Khan in the same sentence, but she couldn't really think of any other word to use that didn't just make things all sorts of no sense._

 _"Is it- is it a territory thing?" Madison finally asks, after thinking a moment._

 _It made the most sense, it seemed like Khan only got this defensive when he seemed threatened, which meant he felt the need to protect something or her, like when she was taken out of his cell. And now evidently felt the need to ensure she was intact or something along those lines, which meant she was a part of his territory._

 _"Augments are a warrior race. Territorial in almost every aspect." Khan answers in lieu of answering Madison's question, which basically answered Emily's question anyways._

 _"I am a part of your territory. You thought your territory, our home and me, was threatened." Madison states._

 _Khan doesn't answer._

 _"You're bringing in the groceries." Is all Madison says, decidedly picking up her PADD and dropping the topic from further discussion leaving Khan to wonder if he had just somehow failed some challenge set by his mate and if another, however mundane, had just been set._

Madison was closing in, their faces nose to nose now, bodies' inches apart and her hand resting on his chest, pressing down against him.

Then, Emily's lips met Khan's in a kiss.

 _ **So... I realize last chapter may seem a little awkward or random, but I promise there IS a reason for it. Just hang in there guys! Promise all will be revealed!**_

 _ **Actually one reviewer almost guessed it! So kodos to you! ;)**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	33. Declarations (Part Two)

No One's POV

The kiss was meant as a test, a challenge, to prove Khan _wrong_.

Now, it wasn't that Madison thought that Khan was _lying_ to her, she knew Khan wouldn't lie to her about something as serious as this, but rather she believed that Khan was simply disillusioned, _mistaken_.

It wouldn't be his fault of course, Khan spent an in ordinary amount of time with her and evidentially had decided that he now desired a mate far more than he originally wanted or thought before. But the fact was, she couldn't be his mate, it was just impossible.

This wasn't the case however. Madison wasn't proven wrong and instead Emily was sent spiraling head first into feelings she wasn't quite sure she was ready to handle.

Emily pulled back abruptly, gaze staring at Khan almost dumbfounded.

In turn, Khan gazed down at his mate unflinchingly.

"I-" Madison starts to say, only to snap her mouth shut a moment later, taking a step back from Khan. "I- I'm going to need a moment or two. _Jesus_ , Khan. You don't just _spring_ this type of stuff on people!"

"My apologies, Admiral. My previous methods were not seeming to work." Khan apologizes, his gaze as intense as usual.

"Your previous-" Emily starts to sputter before snapping her mouth shut once more, running a hand through her hair, seemingly getting more stressed by the second. "Jesus, cheese and crackers! _Fuck_ , why does this _always_ happen to me?" This is all sworn under Madison's breathe.

"Okay, okay. So- I- I'm your- your _mate_. Okay." Emily finally says, trying to reassemble your thoughts. "I- I can accept that…"

Khan straightens perceptively, feeling like a proud peacock wanting to metaphorically flare his feathers or perhaps puff his chest out.

"No, no- I- I still need another moment… Or _a thousand_." Emily mutters, turning away from Khan to begin to pace.

"What does that even _mean?_ " Emily demands, struggling not to pull all her hair out of her head, trying to calm her racing pulse and nearly hysterical mind from having a panic attack, still feeling precariously close to a mental break down.

"You are still everything you have always been; Admiral of this base, co-leader of the Augments and my superior, but you are also my mate." Khan answers.

"If you do not desire me, I understand. I would not force myself on you. But there is no other that I desire. You are my intended, my bondmate." Khan speaks, watching as his mate paces back and forth seemingly agitated.

Madison pauses, stopping short at Khan's words, her back now turned towards her First Officer, having heard the honesty in his words.

"Khan…" Emily says, trailing off, feeling her words catch in her throat. "That's not- I mean, you just-"

"I understand." Khan cuts off, voice shutting off immediately.

"Khan, _stop_." Emily quickly spins around, catching Khan by the shirt before he could exit. "You're making conclusions for yourself. That's not what- that's not what I was going to say. You just- _surprised_ me with all this. Look, I admit that- that I really hadn't thought about you- you much in that way. I mean, not that- that you're not attractive. But I just- hadn't I guess. God… This is really not the conversation I ever expected to ever happen. I- I am not, so we just kissed. And there's- _something_. Is it because I'm your mate? I don't know. I am not an Augment. Humans- we don't really you know, do mates, in the same sense Augments do. So I'm not exactly opposed to- to a relationship with you. But- but if we do this, we- you're going to have to take this, _slow_."

"I understand, Admiral." Khan answers, having frozen in place as soon as Emily had grabbed a hold of his shirt sleeve.

"Would- would you be opposed to me courting you?" Khan asks after another moment, hesitating to find the words that would best translated in the human language for the customs of the Augments' warrior culture.

"That makes it sound so old fashioned. I suppose this is an Augment thing, yes?" Madison says, smiling slightly at Khan's language and not backing away when the Augment takes a step closer.

"Indeed, Admiral." Khan answers, taking another step closer to his bondmate.

"Then I suppose I'll have to get used to it." Emily says, her grin becoming teasing. "And stop calling me _Admiral_ right now, Khan. You're literally talking to me about me being your mate. I think you can use my name. And we're in my office."

"Of course, Emily." Khan replies, soft affection warming in his expression, more than pleased that his mate was seemingly acceptant of things, even if she was still slightly cautious. "May I hug you?"

"Khan, you can _always_ hug me. And you don't need to ask. Friends hug. And when you're in a relationship I'm pretty sure that guarantees _unlimited_ hugs." Emily says, smiling warmly.

Khan wraps his mate up in his embrace, face nosing into Madison's neck, Emily returning the embrace as she rests her head against his chest, the familiar embrace and warmth comforting after the near mental breakdown she nearly just had.

"Ma'am, your conference with Admiral Archer is in 12 minutes." Jarvis informs.

"Oh, right. Khan, I'm sorry. I need to finish preparing." Emily says, pulling out of the hug.

Khan nods, expression understanding as he drops his arms, fingers brushing lightly across his mate's arms as a last gesture of affection.

"I will see you afterwards then, mere jaan."


	34. Relationship Status: Adjusting

No One's POV

As far as relationships went, Emily had very little to compare her relationship with Khan to.

The all of two dates with Gary Mitchell were a joke, and Madison refused to call that anything remotely resembling a relationship. What it really was, was a disaster in the making. A cadet in Kirk's year, even one of Kirk's friends, abet not a close one, Gary Mitchell was good looking, but was clearly nothing else. She hadn't known that before the dates or she would have never agreed. Chauvinistic and domineering, after only two dates Mitchell had gotten it in his mind that he could try and control her or convince her to drop out of Command track. As if- Emily punched him in the face, a lesson he was likely to not forget.

In truth, the only serious relationship Madison ever had was James T. Kirk. Lasting six months, Emily and Jim's relationship was serious, at least at the time, and for the two best friends, but in the end it had returned to the comfortable relationship of close best friends.

It had been ironic at times, Emily thought, while though Emily hadn't been in many serious relationships during her Academy or high school years, it was still her that all her friends came to for relationship advice. Perhaps it was because she was always the more level headed one or the "mom" person in the group.

In the end, the point was, there wasn't much for Emily to compare to for her relationship now.

And, in all, Emily thought her relationship with Khan was going pretty well, all things considering, and to be honest, not much had really changed from how their dynamics and relationship was from before.

 _Life simply continued_.

Madison wasn't entirely correct however.

Emily sat at her desk, focused intently at a recent report regarding another energy anomaly that the patrol unit had just submitted that morning when her doors swished open.

"Persis?" Madison says, looking surprised at Persis' appearance in her office.

"Admiral." Persis greets formally, coming to stand in front of her desk at attention.

"At ease, Commander Persis. Is there something I can do for you Persis?" Emily invites, folding her hands in front of her and giving the Augment First Officer her attention.

"Yes, Admiral." Persis answers, her tone affirmative, though her body immediately resting at a parade rest, still portraying some sense of awkwardness that Emily was unused to seeing in the Augment First Officer.

"Alright. What can I do for you then, Persis?" Emily proceeds to prompt.

"It- It's about Khan, ma'am." Persis answers, now actually hesitating, prompting Emily to raise a brow.

Now, Emily was officially concerned. Persis never hesitated. Like Khan, and most of the Augments that Emily had come into contact with, they were always assured, confident, arrogant even, and hesitating was not something they did.

"Persis. Sit. That's an order. And you're going to tell me, whatever you need to tell me. Now you've got me worried." Emily says firmly, pointing to one of her chairs in front of her desk.

Persis promptly sits as ordered, back straight as a board and looking distinctly uncomfortable and Madison pins her with a waiting look.

"So… Kahn." Emily prompts.

"It's about Khan. And you, ma'am. Your- relationship." Persis starts, feeling more than uncomfortable with what she was saying, knowing if Khan were to ever find out, it wouldn't matter one bit that she was his second in command, he would not hesitate in letting her know his displeasure.

Emily gapes a moment, before snapping her mouth shut. Frankly Emily wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or angry.

" _My relationship_. With Khan. I'm sorry, and this is **your** _business_ because?" Emily asks, raising her eyebrow in a dangerous challenging position.

"I do not mean any disrespect, Admiral." Persis says in deference. "Khan is my leader, as are you. But Khan is an Augment. You aren't."

Immediately Emily stops to think, gaze turning contemplative as her expression changes.

"Continue, Persis."

"Augments are territorial, protective. Males particularly. They seek to protect their mate above all else and prove that they can provide safety, security." Persis starts.

"Noted. Or my personal five member security team isn't obvious enough." Madison snickers slightly.

Persis quirks her lips slightly at her Admiral's dry wit.

"But Augments also seek to provide for their mate, prove that they are suitable in other ways, to care for them and provide for their other needs and desires." Persis explains.

Emily nods.

"It's in human nature to be independent. And it can be hard to understand our ways and be frustrating. I wish for you and Khan to be happy together, Admiral. You are his mate." Persis says.

"I understand, Persis. Thank you for telling me." Emily says, and for once Madison understands what Persis is trying to say to her without words.

"You are both the leaders of the Augments, and you have my loyalty and service, Admiral." Persis offers.

"Thank you, Persis. You are dismissed, if that is all." Emily says.

"Yes, Admiral. Thank you." Persis nods once more, standing from her chair and saluting before making a quick turn and exiting, the doors swishing shut behind her.

Emily sat back in her chair after Persis had walked out, thinking for several moments that the conversation she just had was perhaps the weirdest conversation she has had with the Augment Commander, and also wondered how Persis had picked up on the signs of what she had pointed out.

Of course in hindsight Emily herself could see all the little things Khan did as acts of him trying to care for her. This last week however, less of that had happened, and it had been her fault as she had lots of work and had been running around crazily and seen less of Khan and pushed away his help, not because she was angry, but more just time. Yet, how had Persis seen the signs? Either way, Emily immediately thought of ways to rectify the problem.

Evidently she had more to learn and adjust in the relationship that she thought. She should have known a relationship with an Augment would be different and she should have realized that Khan wouldn't tell her.

Okay, so maybe all things considering everything wasn't perfect, but still, her current relationship status wasn't horrible, just, _adjusting_.

The next morning Emily purposefully told Jarvis to wake her up at normal time, content to wake up a few hours later than she had been earlier that week.

"Mere jaan." Khan rumbles, his voice close to Emily's ear as his nose nudges against her neck.

"Morning Khan." Emily says, amused by his nudging which totally reminded her of a cat.

"Good morning, mere jaan." Khan rumbles, his hand splaying across her hip.

"J, what's on our agenda for today? Anything interesting?" Emily asks, looking up at the ceiling.

"On your agenda for today is a meeting with your Senior Command Crew at 1030 regarding the new warship being built. You are also scheduled for a meeting with the ensci R&D department at 1330 regarding new agricultural lands." Jarvis answers.

"Nothing pressing then." Emily hums. "How about breakfast then?"

"I will start the brew if you wish, ma'am." Jarvis answers.

"Yes." Khan's answer is out before Emily can even formulate one.

"As you wish, sir." Jarvis intones, with what Emily thinks may be slight humor in his voice, but she couldn't be sure.

"I will make you breakfast and bring it to you, mere jaan." Khan tells his mate, his inner alpha practically jumping at the chance to prove to his mate he can take care of her after being deprived of doing so the past week.

"Okay, Khan." Emily answers, a still half-asleep smile on her face.

Khan smiles down at his mate, pressing a hand down on her waist gently as if to remind her to stay in bed while he retrieves food.

"I will bring it to you here, mere jaan." Khan says, nose brushing against her jaw along with his lips.

"Thank you, Khan." Emily smiles again, tilting her head up slightly to kiss Khan's cheek.

Watching as Khan leaves the room to make breakfast, Madison smiles to herself, curling back under the sheets to doze, feeling accomplished with herself, she could practically see Khan preen. How had she not seen that before?

It was barely 20 minutes later when Khan was back upstairs, platter of food in hand to slide in front of her.

"Thank you, Khan. It's delicious." Emily compliments, brushing a hand through Khan's hair as she presses a kiss to his jaw.

"You're welcome, mere jaan." Khan answers, expression gleaming as if he had just won something valuable.

Alright, so maybe this relationship stuff wasn't so difficult.

 _ **mere jaan ~ my life**_

 ** _I know this was slightly explained in another chapter, but when Khan speaks in a different language, it's in Hindi._**

 ** _In the original Star Trek, Khan's origins/descent are Hindi. But since Benedict Cumberbatch is literally the most English person to ever English beside probably Tom Hiddleston, I'm making Khan have his FIRST LANGUAGE be Hindi... Which this is a distinction, which will be explained, at some point._**

 ** _Also, someone asked why I used Emily and Madison interchangeably... Is this confusing to you? Like I have said her full name SEVERAL times. Emily Madison, and many times she is referred to as Admiral Madison. Lots of people are called by their last names, it's often a sports thing or it's just a title or even a respect thing. So I don't really see it as an issue? Kirk is often called "Kirk" instead of Jim. And sometimes I just think "Madison" fits better than "Emily" in some placings in the text. But like, you know, obviously we're talking about the same person._**

 ** _I really don't mean to sound rude, but it's been said... Several times. So, I guess maybe I'm confused? I'm pretty sure I made it clear about her name in like chapter four..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	35. Concerns

No One's POV

 ***Two Weeks Later – Startdate Approximately 8-12-2236.55***

Khan barged into his Admiral's office, Madison startling from her desk, immediately slamming shut a desk drawer, something like a medical prescribed hypo rattling suspiciously in it.

"Admiral, would it not be advisable to-" Jarvis pesters.

" _Mute_ , J." Emily commands automatically, seeming irritated, the AI falling silent if not sulking at the command.

"I, Khan. What- do you need something?" Emily coughs awkwardly.

"Hello, mere jaan." Khan greets, walking around to greet his mate, seeming ignorant of his mate's odd behavior.

"Umm… Hello Khan." Emily says, blinking slowly as Khan all but folds himself across her, face nuzzling into her neck. "I take it training went badly?"

Khan grumbles moodily in answer to her question.

"Utter _incompetence_." Khan growls irritably. "I don't know why I put up with half of them."

"Well, they are your fellow Augments, sweetie." Madison says, scratching fingers along Khan's scalp gently.

Khan only growls again.

"Maybe it was an off day. Everyone is allowed an off day." Emily tries to suggest lightly, attempting to twist in her seat to try and look at Khan, but with Khan's weight sprawled over her it was impossible to do so.

"We are _better_. Better at _everything_." Khan says, as if that is the answer to everything and supposed to absolve the Augments of mistakes or "bad days".

This time it's Emily that snorts at Khan's statement.

"How about this?" Emily suggests, finally managing to turn completely around to face Khan, a sure feat when Khan was draped across her like a large predatory feline basking in the sun. "How about you _stop_ thinking about ways to _murder_ your fellow Augments and come have lunch with me? I haven't had lunch yet. I could go for some teriyaki chicken."

Khan grumbles slightly, but finally lifts himself off his mate.

"You can murder them later." Madison promises, a teasing glint in her eye.

"You are hungry. Let us get you lunch, mere jaan." Khan says, offering his hand, his thoughts evidently completely derailed from his previous ones now that a promise of taking care of his mate is put in front of him.

"Lunch sounds great, Khan." Madison agrees, standing from her desk to take Kahn's offered hand.

Eating lunch, Emily picks at her teriyaki chicken, poking at a few pieces of chicken, taking a few bites before pausing.

"So… Do you want to tell me about it? Was it something- specific? Some _one_ specific?" Emily finally asks.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, mere jaan." Khan rumbles.

"Khan, I'm supposed to be your mate. More than that I am the Admiral over this base and co-leader of the Augments. I trust you can handle the Augments, but if it is a serious issue, I should know about it." Emily says seriously, pinning Khan with her "Admiral" look.

"It is but an inconsequential issue, mere jaan. A few of the Augments were more restless during training than they should be." Khan answers finally.

"Mmm. You and your order." Emily nods, taking a few more bites of her lunch. "Are the Augments taking our- our relationship alright, then?"

"Why would they not?" Khan asks, an almost sharp defensive tone to his voice.

"Because I'm human." Emily points out.

"They have known from the beginning." Khan answers levelly.

"They have-" Madison sputters for a second before sighing. "Of _course_ they have. It still doesn't mean they like the idea, Khan. Of me, as your mate and as their Admiral and leader."

" _I do not care_. **_You are_**. And I will make it so. They _will_ **respect** you." Khan growls.

"Hey, shhh. Calm down, honey." Emily calms, scooting her chair closer to Khan so she can press her body close to Khan's and run fingers through Khan's hair.

"The Augments respect me, Khan." Emily assures. "You have made it so. You have nothing to worry about. They respect me because of you, and because I have proved to them I am worthy to stand beside you."

Khan rumbles quietly, calming under Madison's touch, turning into her hand before finally nuzzling his face against hers.

Emily smiles slightly, turning her attention back to her lunch to continue to finish.

"Alright, I need to get back to work. I assume you have work you need to do as well, Commander?" Emily asks, brushing off imaginary crumbs and fuzz once finished with her lunch.

"Indeed, Admiral." Khan answers, standing up from the table with their lunch trash.

"I'll see you later then, Khan." Emily replies, smiling up at Khan.

"As always, mere jaan." Khan promises, leaning down to nose gently against his mate's jawline.

Madison smiles, returning the show of affection with a light kiss before walking back to her office, holo screens lighting up as she returns to work.

 ** _Wow... So this is a complete connector chapter._**

 ** _But I promise it's actually semi-important, if you can see the hints I've put in there. There are two. *hint, hint*_**

 ** _Also, on another note, I'm going to be moving my story up to M - Mature soon. Like maybe next chapter or maybe the chapter after next. Haven't decided quiet yet, but in other words, very soon!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	36. Migraines & Dates

No One's POV

Emily sat in her office, starring at the hypospray, mindlessly twirling it on her desk, head pounding all the while, debating for the tenth time on whether to actually take it, before finally giving in, picking it up and injecting it into her thigh, the slight hiss the only noise of it actually going in.

"J, I _know_ you're recording this. But do _not_ tell Khan." Emily warns, tossing the empty hypo into the recycle bin.

"My current protocols would allow me to alert the Commander if your health becomes concerning." Jarvis offers, clearly disagreeing with the Admiral.

"Yeah, well this isn't concerning. I have a _migraine_ , Jarvis." Emily gripes, feeling irritated both because of her migraine and her AI's sass.

"Your third migraine in a week." Jarvis states blandly.

"I need to _work_ J, it happens. I can't whine about a headache." Emily waves off. "Besides, I talked to Brooke already, so why am I even having this argument with you? She cleared me."

"I believe CMO Brooklyn Henderson gave you the hyposprays under the impression and instruction that they were a temporary relief, not a permanent solution. And, that you would return if the headaches and migraines worsened." Jarvis argues back.

"Jarvis. I am not having this argument with you. _I'm fine_. I need to work. I feel better already. So, if you're not going to contribute something _useful_ to the conversation…" Madison snipes irritably, rolling her eyes as she expands a holo screen.

Jarvis falls silent, a holo screen moving just slightly out of Madison's reach.

"Okay, _now_ you're just being _petty_." Madison snorts out loud.

"I would never." Jarvis replies, humor glittering in his tone.

Emily laughs, her mind returning towards her tasks now that it has cleared from the pain from her ever mounting migraine.

Madison's office doors slide open a moment later, Khan striding in purposefully.

"Uh, Khan?" Madison blinks, looking up from her holo screens.

"Mere jaan." Khan greets.

"Hello, Khan." Emily replies back, wondering exactly what her First Officer wanted.

"It is late, mere jaan." Khan states.

"Late? No it-"

"It is 1916." Jarvis supplies helpfully.

"Oh, yeah, I guess it is." Emily blinks, turning to look out at the slowly setting sun outside her office windows.

"I have come to retrieve you for a date, mere jaan." Khan informs, expression unchanging as if he was still talking about the weather or latest report.

"Wait- _a date?_ When did- did I agree to a date? And when did you set this up?" Emily sputters slightly as Khan lightly grabs hold of her elbow and guides her to their private turbo lift.

"Jarvis, please save and close the Admiral's current work." Khan orders.

"Already done, sir." Jarvis chimes in too cheerily.

Emily only slightly sputters as they walk out of her office and Khan manages to buffer her into their private turbo lift, the lift rising towards their penthouse.

"I have been informed a date is the proper human courting custom in relationships; that it is seen as romantic, and would be preferable to the Augments' courting customs." Khan informs.

"How do you know- Did you talk to Persis? You asked Dalton and Everett didn't you?" Emily asks, not really expecting to get a straight answer from Khan since he hadn't answered her previous questions.

"Captain Dalton and Captain Everett have been your close friends for many years and are very knowledgeable about human relationships." Khan answers a bit vaguely, having managed to herd his mate out onto their deck where he had set up their patio with dinner, twinkling lights and roses.

It was all _very_ romantic and sweet and thoughtful.

" _Wait…_ How much different are Augment courting customs? What exactly are they?" Emily asks, now a bit alarmed and curious.

Khan only sits his mate down in a chair, pushing her food in front of her.

"Dinner, mere jaan." Khan urges.

"Okay, but I still want an answer." Emily bargains, picking up silverware and pointing at Khan, taking a moment to look at the food and work Khan had put into the date. "And thank you. This is _wonderful_. _All of it_."

"You are welcome, mere jaan." Khan replies, brushing his hand against hers.

Emily smiles, more than charmed and touched and feeling a warmth of deep affection that she got to see a softer side of Khan that no one else was privileged to see, taking a few bites of the seafood pasta Khan had made, before giving him a pointed look.

"Augments are a warrior race. Developed during a time of war and bloodshed. Males often killed enemies to show females they were superior mates." Khan explains.

Madison blanches slightly, staring at Khan blankly as if the thought didn't compute.

"Currently we have no enemies for me to kill and bring to you." Khan continues as if it was nothing.

" _Right…_ " Madison says, wondering if her voice was as shaky as it certainly felt. Then again, it _was_ her fault, she _asked_ Khan to tell her. Damn her and her curiosity.

"Well, there's- there's no need for you to kill _anyone_ right now, Khan. Killing people is generally _bad_. But you _could_ certainly kill a few _reports_ for me if you wanted to. I wouldn't mind _that_." Emily tries to compose herself. Honestly, _how was this her life?_

"Persis advised me that some of our customs would not hold, now. Your friends advised me to the ones humans traditionally sought after." Khan explained, looking to his mate as if searching for something like assurance.

"Well… They weren't wrong." Emily says. "And, this was really thoughtful of you. _More_ than thoughtful. I _love_ it. Thank you, Khan."

Emily can see Khan practically preen under her words.

The rest of the night went smoothly.

And later that night, when both Emily and Khan are in bed, Madison resting peacefully beside Khan, if Khan finished up a few more reports that she had previously on her docket, well Emily didn't say anything contrary.

 _ **Alright... So I lied about changing the rating right away. Lols. I needed another connector chapter... Or maybe I'll need another few. We'll see guys! It'll happen soon, probably. Haha.**_

 _ **On the other hand... We're seeing Emily & Khan's relationship develop more... Isn't Khan a cutie? ;)**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	37. Yours

_**Sexual Context Warning**_

No One's POV

 ***Two Weeks Later – Stardate Approximately 8-30-2236.55***

Another work day had nearly come and gone, Emily sitting at her desk finishing up looking at another report on an energy reading in a nearby neutral sector; they had been getting a little too frequent to be comfortable for her, but the science department had zero answers on what they meant or how to anticipate for them, if they could anticipate them at all that is.

Khan suddenly stepped in, drawing Emily's attention away from her work.

"Hello Khan-" Emily stops, noticing the bouquet of flowers in Khan's hands.

"Mere jaan." Khan greets, placing the roses on her desk.

"What's this for, Khan?" Emily asks, touching the vase delicately.

"For you, mere jaan." Khan answers as if the answer is obvious.

"I _see_ that. Is there any special _occasion_ I need to know about?" Emily asks, pushing away from her desk to walk around the other side.

Khan shakes his head, tracking his mate's movements, gaze pinned on her as she moves, graceful form alluring as ever.

"Oh, well, thank you Khan. That is very sweet and romantic. Who knew you were such a _softy_." Emily teases lightly, coming up to Khan and sliding up to him, Khan's arms automatically wrapping around his mate to hold her to him.

"Khan?" Emily hums, laying her head against Khan's chest.

"Yes, mere jaan?" Khan rumbles.

"I-" Emily hesitates only for a moment as she pauses to tilt her head up towards Khan, expression meeting Khan's, blue eyes expressive and deep, hoping to convey everything she wasn't saying and everything she was. " _I love you_ , Khan."

Khan's lips are claiming hers, his body pressing firmly against her own, bending her back towards her desk before Emily has a moment to blink.

"Mere jaan." Khan breathes, lips whisper words against her own as hands pull his mate even tighter to his body. "I have longed to hear- longed for- how I desire- how much- _I love you, mere jaan_."

Hands pull at her Command shirt, skirting under its hem, tugging and pulling in need as his lips practically mauling her neck and a deep, primal growl makes it way past Khan's lips.

Emily only laughs lightly, tilting her neck for Khan and pressing her lips to his jawline, heedless of Khan's actions as he walks them backwards towards their private turbo lift, Khan's attention turning towards the privacy of their bedroom and the countless things he could think of that he wanted to do.

"Khan, wait what-" Emily vaguely protests, registering a change in their environment, suddenly finding herself stumbling out of one of their private turbo lifts and into their penthouse foyer, Khan following her, more than over eager to continue their make out session and probably more from the state of things. When did _that_ happen?

Khan simply rumbles, stepping forward as if to follow his mate further, plastering himself along her back.

"Khan, hey- slow down. You know, this would be a lot easier if-" Emily tries to twist in Khan's grasp. "Never mind. How about you carry me upstairs honey? Hmm, my big, strong warrior, Aug-?" The comment is barely out of Madison's mouth before Khan sweeps his mate up and carries her up the stairs.

Emily barks out a laugh at this, pressing a kiss to the joining between Khan's neck and shoulder line, Khan rumbling in contentment.

In their room, Khan wastes little time pulling clothes off, Emily's gold Command shirt the first to go leaving her in her black tank top, however that is quickly shredded and left along with her Command shirt in the main area between the bedrooms.

"Eager are we?" Emily mumbles, holding back a laugh.

Another growl as Khan finally tumbles them into the bedroom, shoes and socks kicked off in the doorway of their bedroom, then maneuvering them into Emily's (now their) massive bed.

Khan practically pounces, lithe body pinning his mate's to their bed, clothes carelessly shed and strewn across their penthouse.

" _Mere jaan_." Khan purrs, eyes dark with lust.

Khan was drunk on the sight of his mate, her body splayed out underneath his own, smooth skin sliding under the pads of his fingers and against his own form as he memorized, reveled and worshiped every plain, every curve and every dip.

"Khan." Emily purrs right back, arching up against Khan's body, feeling his arousal, steel hard, hot and heavy and dripping, nudging against her thigh.

" _My mate._ **_Mine_**." Khan rumbles, nose nudging into Emily's neck.

The primal need and want for his mate boiled in his blood, unquenchable and unabated, it flamed fire and sparks in his veins and it drowned him in undeniable, intoxicating instinct that roared through his mind in a steady chant of **mate** - _protect_ -his-protect- **claim** -cherish- _mymate_ -merejaan-love- **mine** -take- **protect** - _mine_ -mate.

" _Yours_ , Khan." Emily promises, pressing a kiss to Khan's jawline, fingers weaving into the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Khan whines at his mate's admission, it's a high, heady whine, full of want and need and lust.

"Come here, Khan." Emily nearly sooths, one hand falling between them, brushing against Khan's arousal, as his length and hardness ruts against her thigh.

"Mere jaan." Khan moans, feeling his mate's hand twist upward expertly, stroking him, giving him some relief.

Emily smiles, pressing a kiss to Khan's jawline, hand slowly stopping her previous actions, Khan snarling lightly, hips pushing against her hand insistently, chasing pleasure.

"Mere jaan. _Mate_. **_Mine_**." Khan growls into his mate's ear, a warning, dominate and all alpha.

" _Khan_." Emily states gently, shifting her hips for Khan, legs widening, allowing Khan to settle between her, arousal pressed up against the warm folds to the entrance to her core.

Khan blinks, as if recalculating, then a low rumble, nose nudging into her pulse point, hands positioning, one by her head and one anchoring on her hip.

" _Mere jaan_." Khan rumbles lower, his baritone timber resonating deep in his chest, vibrating through her whole body as his hips press forward firmly.

" _Khan_." Emily moans, body arching as Khan slides in achingly perfect, filling her like she had not remembered past lovers before him, lighting up her body with sparks and _fire_.

Khan was intoxicated, the feeling of his mate's searing heat around him a drowning presence and essence he never wanted to leave. Emily Madison was **_his_**.

" _Fuck_. **Khan**." Emily gasps, feeling Khan stop, fully seated and buried to the hilt.

" _Mere jaan_." Khan rumbles, lips pressing against hers hard. " **My mate**."

"Your mate." Emily echoes back, hand coming up to cup Khan's face.

Lips lazily kiss while hands brush against bare skin, Khan nosing at his mate gently.

"Okay, Khan. It's okay." Emily whispers, nudging her hips against Khan's.

A thrill of energy, a whisper of passion and lust and a promise of claiming, of domination, of marking and possession flame through Khan at his mate's words.

Khan complies, shifting and angling his hips, thrusting against his mate, reveling in the feeling of her body contracting around his, pulling him in, the feeling of bare skin sliding against bare skin, the heat of their bodies and the sound of his mate _desiring_ him, that sparked even higher feelings of passion and desire, lust and want, and possession, igniting it like propane on dry tinder, flaming it through every part of his body and mind.

"Kh- _Khan!_ " Emily chokes out, her body arching into Khan's, hands scrambling for a grip on his back as Khan sinks even deeper than before, the head of his cock pressing firmly against her cervix, her body trembling.

" _Mere jaan_." Khan growls, thrusting forward again, hitting firmly against the same spot, eager to chase both their climaxes to completion.

"Fu- Kh- Khan!" Emily hisses, wiggling and bucking against Khan.

Khan feels his body tense, painful and throbbing, his release coiling within him like a tidal wave ready to break, his thrusts becoming more scattered and uncontrollable, and the alpha in him snarling, waiting for the moment he can finally claim his mate in entirety.

His mate cries out brokenly, her body clamping around him like a vice, the flood of her climax releasing like water breaking from a dam, pulling him under like a monsoon crashing over a cliff, triggering his own apex.

Khan growls, fierce and rattling, rumbling deep in his chest, a declaration of claiming, of triumph and vicious _possession_ and _ownership_ as he thrusts firmly into his mate's body, sheathing himself completely in his mate's welcoming heat, her own release and body still pulsating and clenching around his throbbing member, the thick coils of his own release spilling out in waves and strong bursts of warmth within her.

Instinct, primal, animalistic and distinctly warrior was ignited. **Mate** -his- _claim_ -mymate- _merejaan_ -take-mine- _allmine_ - **mymate**.

Lips hunted along the curve of Emily's jugular, nose pressing delicately along her skin, breathing in her now tinted scent, altered from the smell of his own now mixed with hers; teeth suddenly sunk into skin, marking her as his.

" _Jesus fu-_ Khan!" Emily swears, fuzzy warm feeling of just having sex slightly shattered, eyes flying open as she jerks under Khan's bite, his jaw locked tight like a Pitbull's.

A tongue licks against the bite apologetically as Khan unlocks his jaw, Khan nosing against his mate's neck once more reminding Emily of a cat.

" _Jesus_." Emily curses under her breathe, relaxing again, hand reaching up weave into Khan's hair, petting once.

Khan only rumbles contently, settling them down in the bed and curling around her, hands splayed across her hip and side.

"Mere jaan." Khan purrs.

"Hmm?" Emily hums back, sleepiness tugging at her consciousness.

"I love you, mere jaan." Khan rumbles low in his chest.

"I love you too, Khan."

 _ **So you are all such special snowflakes (in a good way)...**_

 _ **Two of my beautiful readers have correctly guessed why Emily is having health issues! I was trying to like, not make it obvious, but not make it too difficult. So congrats to those who figured it out! Cookies & hugs to you! ;)**_

 _ **And to answer another one of my reader's questions... Yes, Spock will come back! Promise, we have not seen the last of Commander Spock or the USS Enterprise!**_

 _ **Unlike a few of my stories, this is developing relationships completely separately. So we are seeing Emily/Khan & Emily/Spock develop completely on their own.**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

 _ **P.S. I've also laid like several other hints in previous chapters for a few other things... Like, perhaps what is coming in the next chapter. *hint, hint***_


	38. Insurgence (Part One)

No One's POV

Khan awoke suddenly, his inhuman senses picking up on muted footsteps, correction, heavy booted footsteps, five pairs, the Admiral's private security team then, thudding up the stairs of the penthouse at a brisk pace.

He waited, body tense; the sound of the electronic keypad outside he and his mate's bedroom door unlocking, the booted footsteps moving closer, cautious, careful, their breathing controlled, shallow, bodies moving as a unit.

The door of the bedroom finally creaked open, Khan hearing phasers lock, the tell-tale signs of the Alpha-4 being armed.

Khan reacts, eyes flashing open as he draws his mate under him, shielding her as an inhumane snarl rumbles out of him, teeth bared in warning and eyes pitch black.

Madison was sleeping peacefully, warm and content in her realm of unconsciousness, completely happy to stay wrapped up in her blankets and sheets.

"Admiral." A voice breaks through the blankness of her mind.

Madison stirs lightly, not wanting to be up yet, mind only half consciously aware of a rumbling.

"Admiral-"

Another growl, deeper, threatening.

Emily's eyes fly open, her gaze landing on- on her security team?

"Wha- wait, _what?_ " Madison grumbles out, rubbing her eyes as if to double check that she _wasn't_ clearly _imagining_ things.

"Admiral, are you alright?" One of her security team, Lieutenant Commander Michael, asks insistently.

Khan growls above her again, low and menacing, chest pressed firmly against her back as he crouches above her, poised to attack at any moment were anyone to make a move against his mate and simultaneously blocking his mate mostly from view, shielding her, leaving only a sliver of room for Emily to peek out from.

Emily blinks, attempting to assess the situation. The fuck?

"Am I- why would, I'm fine. I'm fine. Now, stop pointing _phasers_ at Khan. He's going to _murder_ one of you." Madison manages to say. "That's an _order_."

Her security team clearly looks hesitant, but complies, the phaser's red lighting fading, indicating they were powering down.

Khan remains tense, teeth still bared threateningly and body still reactive, ready to be set off like a hair trigger.

"Admiral, there is a red alert, level four. The entire base is on lock down." Michael speaks, now standing at attention.

"Lieutenant Commander, give us a few moments or so, please. I understand the urgency and the fact you need to protect me. But please, you can wait for us just outside the bedroom, in the main area with the team. The Commander will keep me well protected for five minutes or so." Madison cuts off.

"As you wish, Admiral." Michael curtly nods, saluting briefly before making a quick turn and marching out with the security team.

Relaxing only a moment, Emily manages to twist around, placing a hand on Khan's chest.

" _Khan_." Emily says complacently.

Khan rumbles, face ducking to press into his mate's neck, eyes still wary as he watches the door the security team had just exited.

"Calm down. I'm safe now. They're gone. It's okay. We need to get up though." Emily sooths, running fingers through Khan's hair.

"Mere jaan." Khan finally speaks, the innate, driving, primal urge to protect his mate calming to a low whisper in his mind.

"Morning sweetie." Emily greets, tilting up to greet Khan with a kiss. "Not exactly the morning that was planned, huh? It is what it is. Come on, shower time. J is turning it on, isn't that right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jarvis answers, already the water running in the massive shower in the large ensuite bathroom.

"Thank you, J." Emily says, wiggling away from Khan's grip.

Khan stares after his mate as she pads into the master bathroom.

"You're joining me Khan." Emily comments over her shoulder, playful and full of mirth.

Five minutes later, in a record breaking shower and dressing time, both Madison and Khan were out in the main area between both Khan's old bedroom and their shared one, joining Admiral Madison's security team for a briefing of the red alert.

 _An insurgence had started._


	39. Insurgence (Part Two)

No One's POV

To say Khan was furious perhaps was an understatement of the century.

His own Augments, uprising against him, against _his mate_. Killing needless numbers of people and setting off three bombs within the city. It was _unacceptable_.

"I will deal with this, Admiral." Khan says resolutely, expression glimmering darkly, promising antagonizing retribution for the destruction and casualties that were committed.

"See to it that it is, Commander." Emily nods, having walked back into her bedroom to look out her bedroom window to see the city streets below, now filled with smoke and chaos and flames.

Khan brushes his fingers lightly against his mate's jawline, a tender action as he leans in to press a kiss to Emily's forehead before he straightens his spine, spinning on his heel in a quick turn before he leaves, disappearing in a moment.

Steel reinforcement suddenly slams down in the walls around Emily, the windows blacking out as the glass thickens, much like the walls now reinforced with the steel.

 _Over protective_ , Emily thinks as she huffs lightly, turning from what _was_ the window looking outside, but is now perfectly colored obsidian black, _12 inch_ bulletproof glass.

Khan had obviously asked Jarvis to seal her inside their bedroom until further notice, not wanting to take the chance of some rogue Augment killing her, even with her security team surrounding her. Still, it seemed a _bit_ much.

"J, track Khan. Access any and all cameras. I don't care what or where they are. I want Khan on screen, _right now_." Emily immediately orders in a no non-sense tone as she plops herself down on the couch in the living room area between her room, or rather the room she now shared with Khan indefinitely, and Khan's old room.

"As you wish, ma'am." Jarvis acquiesces, his servers automatically whirling, feeding through all computers, databases and cameras around the city and base.

"Tracking the Commander now, ma'am." Jarvis informs.

"On screen, J." Madison orders, a sudden flair of blue holo screens arching in front of her, managing to make her security team flinch slightly, most likely in surprise, unaccustomed to Jarvis at work.

The city streets were filled with haze from the explosion of the bombs, fire had sparked from it further choking the air and further chaos from the blasts had rocketed the area leaving rubble and injured lying among the broken buildings with others attempting to bring aid into the affected area.

Khan's lithe body was suddenly seen running through the rubble, assured and confident, dangerous and focused, an Alpha-4 phaser in hand, the same type of phaser Madison's own security team was armed with, his second in command, Persis, and third in command, Joaquin, as well as another well trusted Augment, Julian, behind him, all four Augments fanning out in the wreckage of what was once Main Street.

There was movement in the corner of the holo screen, grainy and dark as it probably was in the traffic cameras Jarvis was getting the video feed from, but Khan and Persis undoubtedly saw it through the smoke and rubble.

Phasers fired quickly, Khan leaping and bounding over concrete and asphalt, looking deadly and feral as he nearly stalks over to the two Augments that had gotten knocked out.

"J, can you get audio?" Emily asks.

"Unfortunately ma'am, I am streaming this through a traffic cam which does not allow for audio." Jarvis' British accent informs primly, pausing almost amusingly.

"So… That's a _no?_ " Emily asks, eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Just a moment, ma'am." Jarvis says, already reconfiguring the wiring.

"That's what I thought, J." Emily replies, amused.

"Persis, take these- these _traitors_ , and the other Julian found. Gather the Augments." Khan growls out in a snappish command, throwing the knocked out Augments down at Persis' feet, his voice low and commanding, every line in his body screaming threatening.

"Yes, sir." Persis salutes.

With a quick turn, Khan is racing off, disappearing through smoke and debris, the traffic cams Jarvis had been tracking him through barely managing to trace him back into the base at the speed at which he had disappeared and re-appeared.

"What are you doing Khan?" Emily mutters to herself, not understanding why Khan would let Persis take the Augments responsible for the attack back herself, as much as Khan trusted his second in command.

"Jarvis?" Khan barks out, stepping into the private turbo lift.

"The rogue has just passed level three, sir." Jarvis informs.

"Level seven, Jarvis. I'll head him off there." Khan orders.

"As you wish, sir." Jarvis answers the private lift rises at an unusually rapid rate, having been the one to alert Khan in his ear piece of the attempted hack into his servers and intended attack towards Admiral Madison.

It had gone without saying that the other turbo lift the rogue Augment was in should be delayed, rising at a much slower rate, the AI having forethought to know it could not reach the penthouse before Khan could intercept the rogue.

The turbo lifts both halted at the Admiral and First Officer's private offices and Khan shot out of the turbo lift like a bullet, pouncing on the rogue in the opposite lift, picking them up only to hurtle them out with inhuman strength a moment later, the rogue crashing through the windows of Khan's own office.

"Looks like we're doing some renovating, J." Emily sighs, watching the rogue Augment crash through Khan's office front windows and into Khan's desk.

"Indeed, ma'am. I shall set up appointments for reconstruction after disaster relief is coordinated." Jarvis intones.

"Perfect, J." Emily answers, eyes still trained on the fight.

Khan had crossed the distance from the turbo lift to his now destroyed office in a moment's time, already on top of the Augment, grip strangling tight around the Augment's neck.

"J, screen shot, run identification. I want a name." Emily asks.

"As my data banks serve, the Augment's name is Malik. Serves under Lieutenant Commander Sarina. Brother is Raakin. Age-" Jarvis begins to rattle off.

"Thank you, Jarvis." Emily cuts off.

The fight was short, Khan barely giving Malik time to defend himself or rebound, Khan's feral rage clear, Madison didn't need to see his facial expression to know that, it was clear in every feature and line in his body; this was the warrior, the conqueror, the protector, the alpha in him.

Malik's features were nearly indistinguishable, contorted from Khan's explosive rage focused on him and frankly Emily was surprised he was still alive after Khan had finished, but he was, or at least it looked like he was.

"Jarvis, ground level." Khan orders, dragging Malik behind him towards the turbo lift none too kindly.

"Yeah, J- put cleaners on the list while you're at it too." Emily sighs, watching blood smear across the tile and wondering how she had managed to saddle herself with an _Augment_ for a mate who thought _killing_ people was a proper _courting_ method.

"It's already been added, ma'am." Jarvis answers, sounding almost amused. Stupid sassy, British AIs.

"Yeah, keep the sass to yourself, J." Emily snorts, keeping her eyes on her holo screens.

The scene suddenly had switched, showing the training room, Khan marching in, the bright florescent lights of the room harsh, highlighting the dust and dirt and blood adorning Khan's features, making him seem that much more fierce and intense, and the camera angles that much more sharp and clear.

Persis had called all 71 Augments together, all perfectly called to attention in their correct squadrons, Persis at the front standing in a parade rest overseeing them all, including the three restrained rogues.

Malik was shoved down on the floor with the other three, landing with a thud as Khan stalked to the front, the Alpha-4 phaser strapped to his back as he loomed over the four rogues.

"J, off screen please. I- I don't want to see this." Emily waves off, turning her head away with a slight cringe.

She knew what this was, she didn't need to see it or hear it to know exactly what Khan would do. Those rogue Augments were going to be executed perhaps even tortured _before_ executed. Khan showed no mercy for anyone who threatened her, even those of his own kind. It had already happened once.

 _It took five months for the USS Madison to be built and another month for it to launch._

 _But once launched, she had made a strategic and difficult, weighing decision as Admiral to wait to awake the Augments; the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, it was safer that way, several light years away from Earth, or any other inhabitable planets or moons that could take impact were things to go awry._

 _As it were however, the time had come._

 _It was time to awake the Augments._

 _Madison strode down to the lower levels the USS Madison, Khan faithfully beside her as usual._

 _"Are you ready?" Madison asks conversationally, wondering if her Augment First Officer would be excited, if she could ever put the word excited and Khan in the same sentence that is, about waking his family._

 _"Ready?" Khan questions, striding beside his Admiral and mate._

 _"For waking your family." Madison clarifies as they come closer to the lower levels of the USS Madison where the Augments were being kept under cryofreeze._

 _"I have long since hoped and desired to wake my fellow Augments." Khan answers, his answer rather vague._

 _While the Augments were indeed somewhat of a family, a unit and worked well together under militaristic order, Khan their indisputable leader, still they were a warrior race, prone to power struggles and dominance wars._

 _In truth, Emily was Khan's family, his mate, and she was all that mattered now, his world in all aspects and anything else was no longer important, including his fellow Augments._

 _Because of this, despite the rules and order by which the Augments abided by and the iron fisted leadership Khan ruled with, Khan was not comforted, instead found himself on edge, strung like a live wire, agitated, restless and tense; because his mate was_ _ **human**_ _and they would still look down upon that, object to it, perhaps even see it as a way to defy him, to start an insurgence._

 _Khan would kill anyone before allowing his mate to come to harm. Would strangle anyone who dare to challenge his leadership. He alone was the leader of the Augments and his choice of mates was not to be questioned._

 _"Admiral. Commander." The medical team snaps to attention as they hydraulic doors swish open._

 _"At ease. Lieutenant, report please." Madison asks, her hand out for a PADD._

 _"The cryo-tubes have been slowly been monitored as temperatures have been lifted from 0 degrees to 35 degrees Celsius. Vitals remain optimal, slowly normalizing as the cryofreeze is lifted." The Lieutenant reports, handing Admiral Madison a PADD. "Based on previous data and calculations, they should wake within the next hour."_

 _"Thank you, Lieutenant." Madison nods, scrolling through the PADD's info briefly._

 _"Everything looks squared away, Lieutenant. If you would, your team can be excused." Madison dismisses._

 _"Admiral. Commander." The Lieutenant salutes, before logging off his station and motioning to his team to do the same, the medical team filing out only a few moments later._

 _"Well, it looks like everything is squared away then, Commander." Emily claps her hands once, turning to her First Officer._

 _"Indeed, Admiral." Khan answers, handing back the PADD._

 _"Shall I leave you to it then, Commander?" Emily asks, expression meeting Khan's seriously._

 _"I believe it to be best, Admiral. As we previously discussed." Khan answers in deference, his own gaze meeting his Admiral's and mate's._

 _"I am trusting you Khan. Let's not start an insurgence today, yes? One mutiny is enough, I'm pretty sure Engineering is probably going to try one of these days." Emily slightly jokes, but behind the light joke is a warning._

 _"Indeed, Admiral. It would be unprofessional of me to lead a revolt. And you are correct, Engineering can get quite riled up." Khan answers, a twitch of a smile in his lips._

 _Madison smiles full heartedly this time, nodding once before spinning on her heels and walking out of the lab._

 _"Jarvis, initiate lock down. Commander Singh, Code Alpha-Omega-2-6-9-9-Victor-Charlie-Foxtrot-5-7-1-0." Khan orders as soon as Madison walks out, suddenly the windows and doors blacking out and steel slamming shut with a sharp bang, locking him in the his fellow Augments; a failsafe if things were to go bad._

 _Now Khan is left in a silent lab, 72 cryotubes softly humming with the power it takes to keep them slightly under in cryostasis._

 _The hour passed quickly (like hurtling through space at warp 9) and horribly slow all at once (like slower than a herd of turtles stuck in peanut butter), Madison thought as she paced outside the locked down lab, her First Officer locked inside while she was outside, Jarvis giving her silent updates through her PADD._

 _It was a special kind of torture she thought, and she wondered when she had suddenly gotten so dependent on her First Officer that she needed him for everything. It was a little disconcerting._

 _Madison purposely didn't listen to what Khan said to his Augments, she did value privacy after all, and the fact the Augments had their own order and rule that she wouldn't profess to ever understand, that was unless it interfered with her order as Admiral._

 _Finally, Jarvis announced the lock down was temporarily lifted._

 _"Thank you, J." Madison says, unnecessarily straightening out her Command shirt before squaring her shoulders and walking towards the door._

 _The darkened and steel enforced door slide open for her courtesy of Jarvis, Khan meeting her the moment she stepped foot in the lab._

 _"Admiral." Khan greets._

 _"Commander." Madison greets back._

 _"The Augments." Khan introduces, keeping one step at all times in front of his intended bondmate, his body an imposing force, shoulders broad and chest puffed out in a clear warning not to challenge him or suffer the consequences._

 _"My name is Admiral Madison, and I welcome you aboard the USS Madison." Madison offers politely, gaze roaming over the Augments as they stand neat and orderly in attention. Madison couldn't say she wasn't impressed._

 _"I trust Khan has informed you of-" Emily begins to speak, which is apparently where things went to hell._

 _Khan still bore the silver metal collar around his neck, an unfortunate agreement with Admiralty, which made Emily want to bash her head against the wall whenever she caught sight of it (that was frequently)._

 _Even after all the training, schooling, work and dedication Khan had shown, Admiralty still refused to budge. Thus, when plans to leave for Alpha X Delta were expedited and cleared, Khan left Earth with the electromagnetic collar still firmly around his persons._

 _In all, Khan didn't mind, his mate never used it and in some fashion it reminded him that he was hers. Explicitly tied them together in a way that everyone knew. It was a sick sort of satisfaction, until he could mark her and until they could fully bond. Khan supposed he had to take what he was dealt with._

 _The collar glinted under the lights of the lab, combined with the band around Admiral Madison's wrist it wasn't all that difficult to add the two together._

 _As an Augment, just awoken, in a world vastly different, yet strikingly the same as the one they were put under; humans still petty, still warring and still seeking those to fight for them, to win their wars and conquer, seeing their proud leader_ _ **collared**_ _, tamed like some animal was more than an insult._

 _Despite Khan's words, his resolution, his belief about his mate, the very one that seemed to have_ _ **trained**_ _him, controlled him like a_ _ **beast**_ _, he wasn't sure his leader was in his right mind, perhaps deluded instead._

 _Never mind the fact their leader had taken a_ _ **human**_ _mate. Inferior to them in every and all aspects._

 _All of which pointed to a leader which was_ _ **weakening**_ _._

 _Khan saw the moment one of his Augments zeroed in on the collar locked around his neck, saw the thoughts of doubt running through his expression and the moment that Augment decided to_ _ **act**_ _against his mate and believed he may be a better leader._

 _The Augment lunged._

 _In a blink Khan had shifted, crouching in a pounce reminiscing of a fierce feline, and then Khan struck, bold, dangerous and furious, intercepting the Augment before he could attack Madison._

 _Madison blinked, her voice cutting off abruptly as she watched Khan pin one of his Augments beneath him on the bulkhead, a vicious snarl ripping out of her First Commander._

 _"You_ _ **dare?**_ _" Khan growls, low and unforgiving._

 _The Augment scrambles for a hold, breathe gurgling in his throat as he gasps for air._

 _"I- I'm so- sor- ry."_

 _Khan snarls again, teeth bared ferociously, eyes pitch black as the urge to protect surges through him like steroids ramped up to a million._

 _"_ _ **Khan**_ _." Madison says, clearly worried about Khan's mentally sanity and perhaps hers as well. How was she taking this so well?_

 _Khan hears his mate's worry, her voice a flicker in the back of his consciousness, but the need to protect and defend still too urgent._

 _Another snarl and rumble in warning to the Augment pressed up against the bulkhead._

 _"Commander." Madison calls._

 _Khan growls again, this time heeding his mate's call and with one last vicious snarl slams the Augment against the steel wall denting it, snapping the Augment's neck and letting him drop carelessly to the floor._

 _"Jesus fucking-" Madison mutters, paling slightly as she watches Khan kill one of his fellow Augments._

 _Khan slinks up to his mate, curling around her possessively, completely unrepentant for his deeds. He protected his mate, defended her, defended his position, his leadership. He needed no apologies or reasoning._

 _"Jesus, for_ _ **fuck's**_ _sakes-_ _ **Khan!**_ _" Madison mutters, wondering yet again why the hell she agreed to this and how the hell this is her life._

 _"I- you know, I'm done here today. Are you staying here Khan or coming with me?" Madison asks, rubbing her temple._

 _"I will come with you, Admiral." Khan answers._

 _Madison nods curtly, eyes roaming over the Augments before she does a quick turn towards the steel doors._

 _"I apologize, your accommodations would be something other than this. But for now, well- until I can trust you. You are confined here. You'll find everything you need here to be comfortable, however." Madison apologizes before disappearing out of the steel enforced lab door._

 _Khan follows only moments later, presuming after disposing of the body and talking to his fellow Augments, Jarvis locking the lab once more._

Shaking from the distant memory, Madison refocuses; now all she had to do was wait for Khan to return to the penthouse and in the interim coordinate relief, rebuilding efforts and the sad part of being a Starfleet officer, working on a memorial for those lost in this unfortunate event.

At least, the insurgence was stopped.

 ** _Look at this, a double update for you! Aren't you guys lucky! ;)_**

 ** _Also, some more backstory between Khan & Emily's professional/not-so-professional relationship._**

 ** _Promise there is some relevance to this random plot twist. Lols._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. Reviews would be lovely! Let me know what you think! (:_**


	40. Insurgence (Part Three)

No One's POV

Khan stalked into the training room, a tempestuous of rage, Malik thrown down haphazardly on the mats, bleeding and mostly unconscious.

The remaining Augments stood at attention, orderly in their ranks and squadrons, Persis at the front in a parade rest, phasers strapped to either side of her hips and another across her back, dust and dirt and grim on her uniform and face, evidence of the fight she had been in earlier.

Khan paid little attention to any of them, least of all the four rogues that had rebelled against his leadership and begun the insurgence, now beaten and caught.

"Commander." Persis salutes anyways, her actions rigid, controlled and careful not to look her leader directly in the face.

Khan faces his Augments now, stance solid, commanding, infinite and resolute, unyielding.

"It has come to my **_attention_**." Khan hisses out low and dangerous, his voice like steel and ice, burning like a thousand suns, yet icier than a frozen tundra. "That some may **_disagree_** with my choice for a mate. And furthermore, believe my leadership has been **_lacking_** or **_weakening_**."

In hindsight, perhaps Khan should have foreseen this coming, the restlessness of the Augments responsible for the insurgence something that had been noticed the last several weeks during training, the weeks Khan had been preoccupied in his new relationship with his Admiral. But Khan had otherwise been too caught up with his mate to care much about anything else.

"If there are any _questions_ regarding or _contesting_ my **_leadership_** , please, I urge you, step forward now." Khan continues to hiss, a darkness in his tone, his words offering something like an offer to his fellow Augments (there wasn't an offer). "No? I didn't _think_ so."

"You-" Malik dares to speak, his voice barely a whisper, his windpipe practically crushed from Khan's earlier abuse. "You- are not-"

Khan snarls, rage igniting like wildfire at the sheer _gall_ of the rogue.

Malik is slammed against the far wall, Khan's grip more than strangling as Malik dangles inches from the ground.

"You will not challenge me." Khan snarls. "And you will not _speak_ about _my mate_."

Much like before, Khan does not flinch, snapping Malik's neck and throwing him back towards the other rogues before turning back to his other Augments as if nothing had happened.

Raakin, Malik's brother struggles now, finding strength even as his wounds protest, rage and grief washing through him as he stares at the dead form of his brother and then the unforgiving, unyielding form of Khan.

"Do you want the chance to avenge your brother, Raakin?" Khan asks almost pleasantly, but his tone is deceiving and his expression remains ice cold as he now bends down to Raakin's level.

Raakin snarls back, struggling harder, managing to spit at his leader, missing Khan's face.

"You get your wish then, Raakin." Khan says evenly.

"Commander." Persis objects, only to fall silent as Khan holds up a hand.

"Persis." Khan orders.

With a cruel smirk, Khan takes the Alpha-4 phaser from his back and places it in front of Raakin before stepping back a few paces; a challenge to see what Raakin would do, if he could do anything.

Raakin pushes himself up, staggering to a standing position, a snarl pulling on his lips and anger flaming in his eyes.

"You've been blinded- _weakened_. By- by your _affections_ for some- someone **weaker** , **_inferior_** to ourselves." Raakin snarls out, breathing hard, bending down to grab the Alpha-4 phaser, pointing it evenly at Khan, only the slight tremor in his arm giving away the weakened state he was in.

Khan remains almost impassive at the phaser pointed at him, despite it was the only weapon that could seriously injure or kill him.

"And- you- _killed_ my brother." Raakin snarls finally, the rage and grief overpowering his senses, the trigger clicking hollowly through the training room.

"Are you finished?" Khan asks evenly, expression almost bored, yet his fellow Augments knew better, watching his body subtly shift. "Do you think I would honestly be _foolish_ enough to give you a weapon that could potentially _kill_ me without assurance that it would be inoperable under your **unstable** , _mental_ **ravings?** The Alpha-4 phasers are **_biometrically_** ** _locked_**."

Raakin snarls, rage clearly over taking his rational thinking and logic, having not observed the weapon closely enough, but before Raakin could do anything else, Khan struck.

In an elegant, yet still predatory leap, Khan moved, body barreling towards Raakin, but instead of hitting full force as would be obvious, Khan effortlessly swept his body low to the ground, legs sweeping Raakin off his feet while simultaneously grabbing the Alpha-4 phaser Raakin had dropped now that it was of no use to him.

Khan ended up in a perfect three-point land, one hand balancing his weight in front and legs balancing behind while the hand not used for balance gripped the phaser, all of which propelled him easily to stand in one graceful motion.

It was a test of little proportions, a fight Khan cared little to win, simply because there was no fight, no challenge; Raakin was _destined_ to lose.

Phaser pointed firmly down at Raakin's chest, Khan loomed over his opponent's chest, eyes cold and unforgiving, barren like the sands of a desert.

A single shot.

Raakin screamed.

Khan wasn't particularly inclined to care. They had threatened his Admiral, _his bondmate_.

Several more, blood pooled on the mats and ran in small rivers.

"Commander Persis, I've grown bored. I trust you can deal with the rest of the traitors." Khan hisses, snapping his full attention to his second in command, Raakin finally lying dead at his feet.

"Sir." Persis answers, snapping a salute, barely managing to hold her face blank under Khan's firm stare.

Khan was cruel, unmovable and unpredictable. It was what made him the leader of the Augments and what was what made him not be trifled with.

"See to it that you do, Commander Persis." Khan snaps out, body rolling with tension as he turns towards the door, giving one last calculating look at his remaining 67 Augments before he stalks out.

 ** _So... Khan's some hella pissed off & some super badass._**

 ** _And thus we come to kind of the end of my little escapade of this little insurgence... I hope I explained how it "came to be" enough & how I hinted to it in a previous chapter (hint: it's in chapter 35). Umm, if not, drop me a question in the reviews. Last part of this little detour will be some fluff or really just some excuse for some sexiness between Khan & Emily. Lols._**

 ** _Then we see the reason between this little bunny trail._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	41. Insurgence (Part Four)

**_Some Sexual Content_**

No One's POV

Madison waited, tension coiled in her body as she paced around the main living room between the two bedrooms in her penthouse, managing to at least make coffee and dig out some fruit from the mini fridge and coordinate with her Senior Command while she waited for her First Officer to return.

"Ma'am, the Commander is returning." Jarvis chimes in suddenly.

"Thanks, J." Emily says, looking up from her holo screens, hearing the locks thud a little too ominously as the steel reinforcements disengage.

Her security team tenses anyways as the door slides open, Khan all but bursting in, his own phaser still locked and armed.

" _Jesus_ , Khan." Madison curses under her breathe, eyes alighting on her First Office and mate.

Khan was covered in dust and dirt, and was that _blood?_ Emily was pretty sure that was blood smeared on his shirt and cheek.

" _Khan_." Emily immediately says, voice calm and soothing as she stands from the couch, her hands in front of her as she takes measured steps towards her on-edge First Officer.

"How about we put the phaser down, _hmm?_ You're making my security team _twitchy_. I'm safe now, _I'm safe_." Emily continues to talk conversationally.

Emily was only a foot away from Khan now, Khan looking marginally less tense than he had been barging into the room, but still far too tense for anyone to be happy about the situation, at least her security team or himself, Emily knew he wouldn't hurt her. She was pretty sure that went against his ever instincts he possessed towards her as his mate or even just loyalty towards her as Admiral, even if the security team didn't trust those instincts as well as she did, and Khan was leery of the very security team he had trained and assigned to her, the over protective and paranoid fool he was, though she supposed he wasn't entirely misplaced, since several Augments had just mounted a rebellion.

" _Mere jaan_." Khan rumbles, his body twitching as he stands almost perfectly still.

"Yes, that's me. Everything is okay. You protected me. You did. My strong, warrior Augment." Emily nods, a steady stream of assurances trying to calm Khan as she still inches closer, hand finally on the phaser pushing it down gently so it points towards the floor.

Khan twitches again, feeling his mate's touch against his chest, accepting her close to him.

"How about we get you cleaned up?" Emily suggests, feeling Khan give slightly, his skin twitching still like a racehorse ready to jump out of the gate.

Madison sees her security team about to protest, shooting them down with a firm look that orders them not to question her command before leading a somewhat docile First Officer to their bedroom, Alpha-4 phaser dropped forgotten carelessly just inside their doorway.

"J, shower if you would." Emily asks, already manhandling Khan out of his dirtied and torn uniform. She may have to completely burn those later, the uniform was completely _ruined_. It wasn't like they couldn't replicate more, but still. Completely ruined. It was like Khan had _rolled_ in dirt and blood.

"Of course, ma'am." Jarvis answers, spray already turned on to his ma'am's liking.

"You've gotten your wish, Khan. Enemies to slay for me for your Augments' style of _courting_ methods or whatever." Emily snorts, scrunching up her nose in distaste as she pushes Khan into the large shower, following in herself since Khan was showing signs of not letting her go anytime soon.

Khan only rumbles, pushing his head into to his mate's touch as Emily lathers shampoo through his hair, the spray quickly washing it down the drain, dirt, blood and grime with it.

"Hey, Khan- what are you do-" Emily protests suddenly, Khan suddenly shifting them in the shower, pushing his body flat against her and all but slamming her against the marble wall.

Emily huffs loudly, feeling the air exhale from her lungs quickly as Khan plasters himself along her front, leg pushing between hers and lips mouth at her neck.

" _Oh_." Emily huffs again, amusement and sudden arousal sparking through her as Khan trails fingers along her thighs, then shifting her weight and hiking her legs around his waist, their hips colliding together as he thrusts.

Emily gasps again, gripping Khan's shoulder as Khan slides in with one fluid thrust, water still raining down on them, the warm of Khan's body a sharp contrast to the cold of the marble of the shower wall.

" _Khan_." Emily moans breathlessly.

" ** _Mere jaan_**." Khan growls possessively, lips nipping at his mate's neck, tongue mouthing at skin as he snaps his hips, eagerly thrusting their lower regions together and asserting his _claim_ , his **territory** and scent over his mate once more, chasing away the blinding rage and fierce protectiveness that had sparked in his veins earlier from the Augments that had rebelled against his leadership.

The sex was fast, messy, possessive, claiming and thrilling; their climaxes leaving them both panting as water cascaded down them and steam fogged up the shower.

"That was- I think my back is _bruised_ Khan. Why don't we move to the bed, if you want to continue this?" Emily suggests after a moment to get her bearings, gently prodding Khan in the shoulder to try and let her down, since he hadn't yet and she was pretty sure her leg was cramping.

Khan steps away only an inch, hands sliding off the wall to allow his mate the room to unhook her legs from his waist, only to bury his nose back into her neck a moment later as soon as Emily stands back up.

"Yeah- yeah my legs are jelly. Shower sex- so- so _not_ as comfortable or- or as _sexy_ as I remember that. Or I'm just older than and not as flexible as my Academy days." Emily mutters under her breathe. "And if that just doesn't make me feel _fucking_ **old**."

Khan rumbles, nudging his mate in her neck.

"Let's finish cleaning up, yes? Not that- not that you're not going to do your best to _dirty_ me up again." Emily notes a bit dryly, amusement clear in her tone.

Shower finished moments later, the resident AI shutting off the spray for the two highest Starfleet officers, both were drying off, Khan delaying the process by trying to plaster himself along Emily's body every _two seconds_.

But finally clean and dry Emily was being swept off her feet and toted to their bed, Khan pouncing on top of her, eyes black with lust.

Later, when Emily is curled up against Khan's chest, Khan's PADD beeps, Khan cracking an irritated eye open.

"J, is that important?" Emily asks.

"It is an email from Commander Persis regarding the rogues." Jarvis informs.

"You should probably get that then." Emily hums, not bothering to open an eye, but shifting slightly in Khan's arms so he could reach over to grab the offending PADD, as Khan glared at it.

" _Fine_." Khan grumbles, reaching to get it, acting as it had done some personal offense to him other than interrupt his time with his mate.

"You're hilarious." Emily snorts.

Khan leans down to press a kiss to his mate's crown, scrolling through the information Persis had further gained in addition to what he had gathered from Malik while dragging Malik down to the training room.

"What does it say?"

"Nothing." Khan answers, setting the PADD back down.

" _Nothing?_ So the rogues just attacked and went homicidal for no reason? _Great_ , I'll be _sure_ to put that in my report for the Admirals. That will go over really well. And that will go _super_ well when I address our base at the _memorial_." Emily snarks, opening her eyes to glare at her First Officer.

"They- they were displeased at my leadership. Because I had taken a human mate. It had been in the works for a several weeks. They chose to act now because I had succeeded in gaining your affection and as it would seem through my actions, our actions, I was close to bonding with you." Khan finally relents. "It was not a threat earlier because you were seemingly ignorant of my affections."

"I- I'm sorry. You're **_fucking_** _kidding_ me?" Emily gapes. "That's- that's some **_fucking_** _bullshit_."

"It is the truth. Malik told me something along the lines. His followers confirmed it with Persis." Khan answers, his tense body language confirming his seriousness of the matter.

"Well _fucking_ \- I'm not putting _that_ on the fucking report." Madison grumbles. "Admiralty will have a hay day or an aneurysm. I- We'll have to put what I wrote before, or something."

"Indeed, Admiral." Khan offers, shifting his body to curl around his mate.

"And apparently you don't care right now." Emily snorts lightly, settling back down against Khan, eyes closing as sleep tugs at her mind.

"Blinds, Jarvis." Khan commands, the blinds immediately shutting to blacken out the room from the natural sunlight, allowing them to nap peacefully and undisturbed.

 ** _So I kind of love Emily. Her sass is life. Lols._**

 ** _Also, I was originally gonna answer questions about the insurgence, but then I thought... Why don't I just put it in the chapter? Because that makes better flow. You know, like a good writer/author should do... So honestly, I like how my chapter turned out much better than my original plan._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	42. Semper Fidelis

No One's POV

Death. It was rare on Alpha X Delta. After all, the base was only three years old.

Crime too was a rarity. Admiral Madison ran a tight ship, and with Commander Singh as her second in command it was almost a guarantee that no one was to step out of line.

That said, after the dust was settled and things were assessed, the days following were more than a little chaotic, Starfleet personnel and non-Starfleet personnel alike on edge from the attack.

Khan pushed his Augments to make amends, to be on the frontlines, to help and aid in the repairing and reconstruction and be at the forefront to assure those left in the wake that they were not those who had attacked and mounted an insurgence.

Emily wanted to slam her head against her desk repetitively, reports piling up once more and conference calls with the Admirals back on Earth eating up her time as well as trying carve out time to be out there herself, helping with the work.

Finally, after days, things calmed, the flow of the base returned to normality, or as normal as it could be it seemed, the base still somewhat shaken, a new type of energy seeming to permeate the atmosphere, but at least things look aesthetically normal and a large monument had been erected to honor those who had been lost.

Khan followed his mate to the podium, the rest of the Senior Command already waiting for their Admiral to take the post.

"It had been a trying few days…" Madison begins, looking over the gathered crowed, her tinted gaze observing the Augments, the Starfleet personnel and then non-Starfleet personnel.

"In the wake of the tragedy that has struck us, we grieve for those who have died. I cannot begin to imagine the loss those feel who have loss someone close to them. But I feel the loss nonetheless. I feel it because I am the Admiral of this base, and I care for each and every one of those under my authority and command. What has happened is beyond comprehension." Madison continues, her voice traveling over the still, silent crowd.

Madison wondered if she was doing this justice, as she stood in front of the monument, the names of the Starfleet personnel lost listed on the wall on small plaques, gleaming in the sunlight.

"We must move forward, come together, remain united as one. Alpha X Delta must remain strong. The future weeks will be trying as we rebuild trust and strength, but I believe it can be done. And it must, for the future of our base." Emily finishes, voice strong. " _Semper fidelis_."

" _Semper fidelis_." Is the returning answer, Madison's Senior Command Crew standing with her and saluting, the crowd returning the same sentiment.

Madison turns, sending a small smile and nod to her Command Crew, saluting them and dismissing them at the same time.

"Admiral." Captain Dalton and one of her long time best friends says, coming up to her.

"Hey Dalton." Emily smiles.

"Good speech. Inspiring, touching." Dalton compliments, stepping beside his Admiral as they turn to walk down the small platform.

"Thanks, I was- I was hoping I did it justice." Emily admits quietly.

"Don't worry, you did." Dalton says, bumping her shoulder.

"Thanks." Emily smiles. "By the way, I just wanted to thank you for all the work you've done the past week. It was a big help. Took a lot off of Khan and I."

"It was no problem Em. That's what your Command Team is here for you know." Dalton shrugs, nudging his best friend again, smiling at her, his brown eyes crinkling at the edges.

"And that's why I chose you, Dalton." Emily rolls her eyes playfully as they walk down the platform steps, Khan directly behind her.

"Of course you di-" Dalton teases lightly, stopping suddenly as he watches his best friend stumble. "Em?"

"Dalton-" Emily says, arm reaching out for Dalton.

" _Emily_." Dalton says unsure, catching her arm to steady her.

" _Admiral!_ " Dalton asks again, switching back into formalities as there are still other Starfleet personnel around that are not just Senior Command.

Emily feels searing pain through her mind, debilitating and harsh, worse than her migraines before.

Lightyears away, on the Enterprise, sitting at his station on the Bridge, Spock remains quiet, focusing on the star charting, mind unfortunately drifting once more to a certain Admiral as the quiet beeps of the Bridge resounded during Alpha shift.

Spock should be better focused, he knew this, the past few weeks, despite meditation did not alleviate the buzzing at the back of his mind, the twinge or the slight lurch in his side where his heart was whenever he thought of a certain blonde haired, crystal blue eyed Admiral he left, allowed to push him away, who was now _hundreds_ of miles away, _lightyears_ away on Alpha X Delta.

It was illogical, yet logical, as Admiral Emily Madison was his _t'hy'la_ , his intended _bondmate_.

"Dalton… Khan." Emily says.

" _Admiral!_ "


	43. Mysteries

No One's POV

The bright lights of the state of the art Alpha X Delta Sick Bay glared brightly from overhead as light beeps of the medical equipment assured Khan and CMO Brooklyn Henderson, also longtime friend from Madison's Academy days, of Madison's stable condition on the biobed.

But despite the normal vital signs, Emily lie unconscious as she had since she had fallen down the steps of the podium after her speech in front of the new memorial.

"CMO Henderson, your thoughts." Khan grinds out, his hands folded behind his back as he stands in a parade rest next to his Admiral and mate's biobed.

"Everything- everything seems to be _normal_ , Admiral." CMO Henderson says, brow furrowing in confusion and worry. "I- the scans show nothing. At least right now."

"That is _impossible_." Khan snarls, snapping his teeth together, eyes snapping shut lightly, reminding himself that killing the CMO would not help him figure out what was wrong with his mate.

"I will do some more blood work, and run more scans, Admiral. I promise, we'll figure this out." CMO Henderson says, looking up from her PADD, sympathy clear in her expression and tone.

Khan snarls lightly, and to CMO Henderson's credit, she doesn't flinch, instead looks down at her friend.

"We will. Emily is my friend too, Admiral. We've been friends since the Academy. Longer actually. I won't let her- I won't let anything happen to her until I've exhausted every option and then some." Henderson vows.

"See to it that you do." Khan says, his voice low.

"She will get the best care, you know that Admiral."

Khan nods curtly, a dismissal as he turns towards his mate fully, hand reaching out to brush a hair from her face.

"Khan…" CMO Henderson hesitates at the doorway, slipping out of formality as if to make it more important, to reach Khan, some hidden depth in his mind and maybe heart. "My team will focus on the Admiral. You're worried for her, you care for her, you love her. She's your mate. I know that. And I care about her too, so trust that I will do anything and everything to _fix_ this, to _find_ the issue. _We will figure this out_. But _remember_. You're _Acting Admiral_ now. Alpha X Delta is important to Emily. She'd want you to remember that, to lead us."

"Admiral Madison is to have a full security team at all times. At least one of her own private team will included be in the rotations, no questions. All of your medical team will be selected by you and vetted. No one else, CMO Henderson. Visitors will also be restricted. No one that I personally do not approve of otherwise. Is this all understood?" Is all Khan answers, decidedly curling up beside his mate on the biobed careful to not dislodge any wires.

"Of course, Admiral. I will send you the list immediately." Henderson offers, finally leaving Khan knowing it was all she was going to get from the now Acting Augment Admiral, smiling slightly to herself as she watches Khan rest next to his mate and Admiral, finally taking a PADD in hand after another moment or so, doing exactly what Emily would have wanted her First Officer and mate to do, watch over her base and push forward.

Lightyears away, on the USS Enterprise, similar occurrences were happening.

It had been Alpha shift on the Enterprise, star charting as usual, all had been quiet and normal, then Spock had seemingly fainted, if Vulcans or half-Vulcans could faint that is.

That had prompted a flurry of action, Kirk quickly comming Bones while moving to check on his First Officer, Uhura already hovering over Spock's fallen form.

Now Spock lie on a biobed, the calm, steady beeps doing little to sooth Kirk's nerves as Bones and M'Benga, another doctor who had done more work with Vulcan physiology looked over Spock's vitals.

"I don't know what to tell you Jim." Bones says, glancing at the PADD again, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The hobgoblin looks _fine_."

" _Fine?_ That looks _fine_ to you, Bones?" Jim glares.

"Don't glare at me you _corn-fed_ , idiot! I'm just telling you what the tests say!" Bone gripes back.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Bones. I'm just- are you _sure?_ " Jim concedes, holding his hands up.

"Positive. Who's got the medical degree here?" Bones rolls his eyes.

Jim snorts.

"We'll run a few more scans and tests, draw some more blood. See what we can find. Right now the vitals are steady, for a hobgoblin that is." Bones concedes. "M'Benga and I will figure it out that. Don't worry."

"That's the spirit, Bones!" Jim says, slapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"You're an infant. I don't know why the _hell_ I put up with you." Bones gripes again.

"You know you love me, Bones." Jim grins.

"No, I don't. You dragged me to space. A _soul sucking_ , **black pit**." Bones deadpans.

"I love you too."

"Shut up and leave my Sick Bay! You've got a _ship_ to run!" Bones says, pushing his Captain out the doors.

"Keep me updated Bones!" Jim says allowing his best friend to push him out.

"Don't you worry your infant mind, Jim. Geeshe, it's like you two are _married_." Bones huffs.

Jim only grins at his best friend's irate manner.

"Bones." Jim says.

"What?"

"Thank you. You are the best." Jim says honestly.

"Of course I am. But, you're welcome Jim."


	44. Return to Alpha X Delta

No One's POV

 ** _*Two Weeks Later – Stardate Approximately 9-18-22360.55*_**

Khan snarled, throwing the PADD in hand at the wall, the PADD immediately shattering on impact and falling to the ground in several pieces.

But the test results from Emily's latest scans still lingered in his mind; it was a _telepathic_ bond, although not strong, evidentially strong enough to put strain on her mental abilities and functions, worsening over time and perhaps even distance as the USS Enterprise got further away.

Now his mate paid the price, two weeks, lying unconscious in a private room in Sick Bay, monitored constantly by a private team under CMO Henderson.

It was worse, Khan thought, his mate had been having migraines for weeks and had not told him, nor had he _noticed_ ; which was more than a little slight against his abilities to care for his bondmate adequately.

Khan felt like a failure, more than that he wanted to _strangle_ someone, _specifically_ a certain pointy eared, bowl cut brunet, half-Vulcan _responsible_ for his mate's condition.

And Khan would, immediately and brutally, except for the exception that CMO Henderson said it would be ill-advised to sever the telepathic bond, let alone impossible without the Commander present.

 _The USS Enterprise would have to return._

Khan snarled again, the sound echoing in Admiral Madison's, now Khan's temporary office.

On the USS Enterprise, still lightyears away, Kirk once more found himself checking in at Sick Bay, two weeks having passed with little change or understanding of why Spock lie unconscious.

"Captain, incoming call from Alpha X Delta over the main channel. It's Admiral Madison, sir." Uhura informs over the com.

"Is it urgent Lieutenant? Or can you take a message?" Kirk asks with a deep sigh.

Despite the fact it was his best friend, and he was thrilled that they were back in contact, Admiralty has the _worst_ timing ever for new orders. At least Kirk figured they were orders, given the fact they were coming over the main channel, rather than over his personal comm, which Emily normally used when just calling to catch up.

"It's urgent Captain." Uhura promptly replies.

"Right. Okay. Be up in a moment." Kirk sighs, running a tired hand through his hair.

"Yes, Captain." Uhura confirms.

"Kirk out." Kirk replies, walking back over to where Bones and M'Benga conversed quietly.

"What's the status here? I'm needed back on the Bridge." Kirk asks.

"Still nothing much we can do Jim. He's gone into that Vulcan healing trance of his. Which I suppose is better. But other than that he's fine." Bones reports with a shrug.

"The tricorder shows brain scans indicating a shallow healing trance. So by my estimation Captain, Mr. Spock should awake in a few hours at most." M'Benga interjects respectfully.

"Good. I'll be back down when I can. Comm me immediately if something happens, or Spock wakes up." Kirk orders with a short nod.

"Will do Jim. Now get out of here and stop hovering in my Sick Bay." Bones grumps good naturedly.

"Love you too Bones." Jim snorts, turning and striding quickly out of hydraulic doors.

Arriving on the Bridge a few moments later, Kirk has little time to straighten himself out before Uhura is flicking on the main screen.

"Hey Em-" Kirk speaks, expecting to see his best friend's face on screen, and knowing she cared little about being addressed by her formal title, at least when it was coming from him.

Instead Kirk is greeted and cut off by Khan, the Augment standing against the privacy backdrop of Madison's office.

"Captain Kirk." Khan interrupts Kirk's greeting, his words short and clipped.

"Kh- What?" Kirk asks, apprehension and confusion immediately prickling in his mind. "Where is Admiral Madison?" He continues, tone all but a demand.

"Admiral Madison is otherwise indisposed at the moment. I am Acting Admiral of Alpha X Delta." Khan informs impassively, though his thoughts were anything less.

"Wh- what happened?" Kirk manages to stammer out, barely concealing his shock, and very aware of the sudden tenseness of his Senior Command crew over the news of Khan's sudden change in leadership and status.

"The circumstances of Admiral Madison's health are of no concern to you at the moment Captain Kirk. But I assure you Admiral Madison's wellbeing is being attended to and is of the highest priority. It is because of this I have chosen to contact you. Now, Captain Kirk, it is urgent that I speak with your First Officer." Khan breezes out, bowling over Kirk's question, expression remaining neutral, despite his inner turmoil and worry for his Admiral and mate.

"I'm afraid I can't comply. First Officer Spock is unavailable at the moment." Kirk informs not seemingly terribly sorry.

"Very well. Then, as Acting Admiral of Starfleet Alpha sector and Alpha X Delta I must _order_ you to return to Alpha X Delta." Khan commands evenly.

"Now _wait-_ " Kirk protests, only to be cut off again.

"A patrol unit has already been dispatched from Alpha X Delta and based on your check-ins with Admiralty are headed in your approximate direction. They will ensure your passage through the neutral territories and additionally hasten your journey back. Coordinates of course would be appreciated, but it would not be difficult for our ships to find you. They are equipped with the latest and best technology of our time. I urge you not to do something rash or illogical Captain Kirk. You _will not_ fool me nor should you _test_ me." Khan warns.

"You can't just- I'm not _doing_ **anything** until you tell me what's going on!" Kirk sputters out with annoyance and anger.

"You _will_ do as _I_ have **ordered** _Captain Kirk_. This is not a matter in which you can skirt around or take light of. Or shall I hold _you_ personally responsible, should Admiral Madison's health deteriorate further and endanger her life?" Khan responds icily, expression cold and absolute. "If so, I _assure_ you **Captain Kirk** , there is _no place_ , **no barren waste land** , _planet_ or **galaxy** that you can **_hide_**. Admiralty will not save you. And have no doubt, you will also be persecuted to the fullest extent of the law, the valiant child who saved the earth will be _nothing_."

"Is that a threat?" Kirk asks, straightening his spine, gaze narrowing.

"A _promise_ , Captain Kirk." Khan replies.

"Your coordinates, Captain. I believe you know Captain Emmett. Captain Dalton is leading the patrol however. He will be in communication with you shortly, Captain Kirk. _Choose wisely_." Khan warns and with that the screen blanks out ending the feed.

 ** _So... Khan probably could have handled this better. You know, by not threatening Starfleet Captains and all... Then again, Khan's mad & stressed, his mate's life is on the line & well, you don't want to get in the middle of that._**

 ** _Also, because I'm a geek, just a salute to my Doctor Who fandom, if anyone caught that small tidbit. Because I'm clever like that... Hehe._**

 ** _So excited guys. Seriously, I'm finally at these chapters! Like, I wrote several parts of these chapters AGES ago, but had to get through a lot of the other ones first... That's what happens when you have zero inspiration for MONTHS then it hits you, like bam!_**

 ** _And you know... Having a broken ankle also makes you really bored & gives you endless time to sit on your butt to write or Netflix the shit out of stuff..._**

 ** _Much love!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	45. Regardless

No One's POV

 ** _*Three Weeks Later – Stardate Approximately 10-9-22360.55*_**

Weeks passed as Admiral Madison continue to lie unconscious in Sick Bay, the steady beeping of machines assuring her medical team and Senior Command that her vitals remain stable though she remained in a coma, as the patrol that was sent out hurtled at maximum warp to retrieve the Enterprise that had been sent out from Alpha X Delta nearly seven weeks prior.

While the current warp speeds of the Dreadnought class warships were unparalleled to the Constitution class, cutting down the seven weeks nearly in half, still the patrol had both the dispatch and return trip to make, the wait for Madison to wake seeming antagonizing long and unsure.

Khan had taken nearly a permanent residence in the private room that housed his sick mate, PADDs scattered carelessly around the room, several old and new uniforms hanging or tossed over a chair and bathroom items placed in the private bathroom.

Currently Khan was curled up on the biobed, his body warmth snug against Emily as Jarvis displayed a holo screen for him relaying recent information regarding yet another energy anomaly; they were getting more frequent and Khan had just dispatched a patrol to take readings.

"Wher- 's too bright. Khan?" Emily slurs, her first words in nearly five weeks of being unconscious.

"Jarvis, lights, dim twenty percent. Alert CMO Henderson." Khan barks out, immediately flicking away the holo screen and shifting his body.

"Mere jaan." Khan breathes, leaning his face down to touch their foreheads together, palpable relief in his voice. "Do not talk. You've been asleep for a while."

"T- Throat." Emily says, moving her hand to try and indicate the dryness.

Khan nods, jumping off the biobed to replicate ice chips before bringing them back over to her.

"Slowly, mere jaan. I will give them to you." Khan cautions, feeding one piece at a time to his mate, gratified to see the shining crystal blue of his mate's eyes reflecting back at him.

The swish of the hydraulic doors nearly has him snarling, body tense as he glares at the intrusion.

"It's good to see you awake, Emily." CMO Henderson smiles cheerfully, PADD in hand.

Emily smiles back at her longtime friend and CMO, touching Khan's hand to get him to stop feeding her.

"I see Khan's feeding you ice chips, that's perfect. I'm sure your throat's feeling like the Sahara desert by now. You've been unconscious for a long while, about five weeks. And I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Henderson chatters, quickly checking the machines, seemingly satisfied, before turning back to her Admiral and friend. "Just let me check a few more things and then I'll answer all the questions you may have."

Khan is frustrated to say the least, disliking the interruption even if he understands the need and the urge to check to make sure his mate's wellbeing is properly assessed by the proper people, CMO Henderson for example, is warring within him, as evident by him commanding the AI to contact her.

"The Admiral's health, CMO Henderson?" Khan finally clips.

"Everything looks as well as can be right now. Of course I'm going to put you on official medical leave, Em, until things are sorted out. Not that you'd be up for anything anyways. Your body is pretty weak from being unconscious. Bland foods, supplemented with hypos, at least for a few days while your body gets back to normal. Dalton says they're about a week or so out." Brooke says, turning to look at Madison after answering a rapid fire of questions from Emily and advising her on her official medical counsel regarding her circumstances.

"Yeah… Okay. That… _Makes sense_. Thanks Brooke. You're the best." Emily says.

"You know it!" Brooke quips with a smile.

"I'll, umm, let you guys talk. Comm me if you need me girl. I'll come in to check on you later." Brooke says softer, squeezing her Admiral and friend's hand before walking out.

Silence is left in the room, Khan left standing next to his mate's bed and Emily left fidgeting slightly in the wake of the revelations.

"Admiral, if you will excuse me. There is a report I must attend to, another energy anomaly. I just sent out a patrol, they should be returning soon." Khan tries to excuse himself.

" _So that's it?_ Cat's out of the bag and _what?_ We're _not_ going to talk about this? Well that's just **_shit_** , Khan. _Sit your_ _ **fucking**_ _ass_ _ **down**_. If I have to make that an _order_ , I **_will_**." Emily says, disbelief clear.

Khan promptly sits, hands in his lap, clasped together as he looks pointedly anywhere but her.

" _Look_ at me, Khan." Emily demands.

Khan couldn't deny his fiery mate a thing.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What do you think? I'm just going to run off with Spock? To _magical_ **space land?** If _that's_ what you think, maybe I _should_." Emily glares. "Because _apparently_ you don't know me at all."

Khan growls, standing abruptly and striding over to his mate.

" **No**. You will _not_." Khan growls.

"Didn't _think_ so." Emily snorts, rolling her eyes and scooting over carefully, allowing Khan to clamor up onto the biobed without setting off a million alarms or dislodging any wires.

"You are **_my mate_**." Khan asserts dominantly.

" _That's what I thought_. Look Khan. What Spock and I had… It's- I don't know. This is all- overwhelming. Spock, he chose the Enterprise and Kirk. That _hurt_. A lot. But you were there for me. _I chose you._ And this bond, I don't know how it happened. But it did. So I can't ignore that either. And I don't know what it means. But you have to know, whatever it does mean, that I do love you regardless. And my life, it's _here_ and that won't change. _Not ever_." Emily promises.

"I love you, mere jaan. **_Always_**. _Regardless._ " Khan noses against his mate's neck, rumbling deep in his chest.

"No matter what. Regardless of anything, Khan. I love you too." Emily sighs, curling carefully against Khan's chest, allowing sleep to claim her once more.


	46. Of Resolutions & Confrontations

No One's POV

 ** _*One Weeks Later – Stardate Approximately 10-16-22360.55*_**

Spock had remained unconscious a much shorter time span than Admiral Madison had, only two weeks rather than five, in fact he had awoken only a few hours after Acting Admiral Khan had called ordering the USS Enterprise to return to Alpha X Delta.

Spock's awakening however, had not been as _peaceful_ , as Emily's. Spock's mental shields were in a disarray, completely thrown apart, mind chaotic and scrambled, left bare and swirling with _emotions_ and pulsating with _feelings_.

Commander Spock nearly attacked Doctor McCoy before he controlled himself, getting a bearing on where he was.

 _T'hy'la_.

The thought had roared through his mind, pounded through his veins, consumed him.

Blonde hair, bright and golden like the sun, blue eyes, crystal like water, brilliant with depth and intelligence.

 _T'hy'la_.

Spock returned to light duty after a few days of medical leave, taking time to meditate.

He realized several things, how she had pushed him away, appealing to his loyalty, his logic, his character; it had been a test, and he had _failed_. He was not accustomed to failure.

Questions whispered in his mind as the Enterprise warped back towards Alpha X Delta, the patrol unit flanking them.

Would she allow him to rectify his mistake now? Would she reject the bond? Would she demand he remove it?

That thought was- He resolved to stay. He would remain unyielding, firm and steadfast. Even if she rejected him like before, he would not be separated from her.

 _T'hy'la_.

Kirk had watched his First Officer and friend change over the course of the last few weeks, despite the light duty he was on, emotionless mask remain staunch and the problems that rest upon his mind remain tightly bound within him.

Jim was worried, to say the least, Bones and M'Benga had little to say and Uhura couldn't get much more out of Spock than he could, try as they might, Spock managed to evade all of them far too well.

One thing was for sure, Kirk felt it, in his bones, in his gut and in the air, things were about to _change_.

"We'll be planet side soon Mr. Spock." Kirk assures, glancing with yet another concerned expression up at his First Officer where he stands tensely, hands folded formally behind his back, shoulders and spine ridged (anymore so Kirk was convinced Spock's spine might actually snap in half), beside the Captain's seat, staring intently ahead at the front viewing window where he had been since they had entered Federation Alpha flight space.

"Indeed Captain, in approximately 2.89 minutes the Enterprise will be securely docked in the loading bays of Alpha X Delta." Spock replies evenly, though anticipation claws at the inside of his mind, battering at his shields like a desperate animal, he could feel it, the frayed, fragile ends of the bond seeking out the other half which made it whole.

"Of course you know-" Kirk snickers, only to cut off as his First Officer suddenly bolts for the turbo lift.

Without thought Spock found himself running, sprinting haphazardly down the halls of the Enterprise towards the transporter room, uncaring of the break in his strict Vulcan proprietary.

After weeks of ignorance, of not knowing, now the bond, despite how delicate, how worn, pulsed in his mind, tumbling and seeking, lashing against shields in his mind, instinctively seeking the other half of its bond as the distance between himself and his intended grew shorter.

In less than 1.3 minutes the Enterprise would be safely docked.

"Spock! _Hey!_ Wait up!" Kirk pants, sprinting after his First Officer, concerned for both Emily and Spock swirling chaotically in his mind.

Jim barely had time to scramble onto the transporter before Spock was barking out an order to energize.

 **-** _Patrolling unit USS Prime, USS Regent and USS Leviathan have returned, logging time at 1408._ **-** _Docking Bays one through four are currently in use. Docking Bays five, six and seven are ready for loading. Docking Bays eight through ten are not authorized at this time. Docking Bays fourteen and fifteen construction in process._ **-** _Engineering Crew Theta to Docking Bay two, USS Prime._ **-** _Engineering Crew Epsilon to Docking Bay one, USS Leviathan._ **-** _All ensigns report to assigned stations before returning to the barracks._ **-** _The time is 1410, date 10-16-2263.55._ **-** _Alpha shift is concluded at 1700._ **-** _Engineering Crew Omega to Docking Bay four, USS Regent._ **-** _All Senior Command crew, be reminded, official reports are due by 0900, 10-17-2263.55._ **-**

The echo of the announcements was familiar, as was the hustle and bustle of the base, much like before, but Jim barely had time to breathe it all in before he was once more racing after Spock.

"Spock, wait- hey, wait a second! _Spock!_ " Jim tries to gain his First Officer's attention to no avail, resigning himself to sprinting after Spock's long strides.

The main doors to the base slide open easily, and Jim briefly wonders if that is because the resident AI allows it, otherwise he was sure they would be met with hostile aggression.

Spock takes no time to find his t'hy'la, if evidence of the two guards standing outside her private room weren't proof enough of where she was staying, Spock would still be able to smell her faint scent wafting in from the vents of the Sick Bay.

"Hey, wait- you can't go in there. You aren't authorized. Who are you?" A women's voice asks, stopping them.

Spock halts inches from the door, words failing him as a snarl bubbles from his throat.

"My apologies for just bursting in here ma'am. My name is Captain Kirk, this is my First Officer, Spock. We are here to see Admiral Madison." Jim intervenes.

"CMO Henderson." Henderson introduces, offering a hand. "Yes, of course. Just, I'm going to have to, Acting Admiral Khan said he was recalling your ship. I haven't gotten a notification of the patrol returning yet."

"We just returned." Kirk replies, still feeling out of breathe from the sprint he just endured. "Is- is Emily okay?"

"I apologize Captain, that's classified." Henderson replies. "Acting Admiral Khan has locked all the files for only but a few people. I know you are friends. But until he puts you on the list, I'm not at liberty to share."

"I- um. I understand." Kirk says, if a bit slow in response.

Spock grinds his teeth, still facing the door that refuses to open.

"Spock, come on, there's- we can't get in." Kirk tries, turning back to his First Officer who is resolutely staring at the closed door and the two security officers, one who looks suspiciously like the one armed with the phaser that can kill an Augment.

" _No_." Spock denies.

"No? _What?_ Spock, are you _serious_ right now?" Kirk gapes a little, grabbing onto his First Officer's arm.

"Vulcan's are always serious, Captain." Spock parrots.

"Fine. Whatever. Always serious. Spock, listen, you're not going to get in. Khan's- we need to be on the list, for- for some reason. I don't know. But- but that's not going to happen right now. So- so unless you want to _punch_ your way in. We need to go. Let's not make a scene. We'll come back later. It's logical." Kirk huffs.

"I must go in, Jim." Spock reiterates.

"Are you even _listening_ to me right now!?" Kirk says, feeling like he wants to pull his hair out or possibly punch his First Officer in the face, except that would hurt. How is he the logical one right now?

"Yes. But I must go in."

Jim growls lightly in frustration, spinning on his heel and hitting his head on the opposite wall.

Suddenly the door swishes open, Khan emerging, looking annoyed and slightly menacing as he takes a step forward out of the room.

" _Leave_." Khan growls, chest puffed and eyes darkening.

" ** _Fuck_**." Jim hisses, watching the Augment and Vulcan practically go toe to toe in some sort of pissing contest.

Admittedly Spock did manage to subdue the Augment last time, when he had died, but that was when Spock was grieving and furious. Now more or less they were on the same playing field, and well, Jim wasn't going to bet on either one at this point nor did he want an all-out brawl.

 _Fuck_ , he did _not_ want to get hauled to the brig for this.

"Khan, _enough_. Leave it, let them come in." Emily's soft voice commands, chalked full of drowsiness.

Khan growls, teeth audibly grinding as he bares his teeth and jaw clenches, but his turns anyways, stalking back into the room, muscles bunching and tensing under the black shirt.

Jim blinks, following Spock, if anything to hopefully act as some sort of deterrent so Khan and Spock don't murder each other, even though he distinctly feels like Spock should probably be going in alone.

"Hey Jay, Spock." Emily says, blinking sleepily.

" _Em_." Jim says, blinking as he looks down at his long time best friend, surrounded by blankets and pillows and connected to a few wires, looking much smaller than she ever had in the time he had known her, Khan sitting next to her bedside like some over protective attack animal while hand out stretched for her, allowing her to hold it.

"Admiral." Spock greets, obviously making note of the hand holding and Khan's over bearing protectiveness.

"Ac- actually, he's Admiral right now. M- Medical leave. So I'm just Emily." Emily says, smile easy as she makes a weak joke.

"Emily." Spock concedes.

"You need rest. You were going over a report with me earlier." Khan interjects, standing up and picking up a PADD that was lying across her leg. "I will retire to the office to finish some work."

"Khan- you- you're such a mother hen." Emily protests. "It- it was like _one_ report! _Geeshe_."

"You are healing. The Enterprise has returned. Kirk and Spock have seen you. They can see you later." Khan reasons, subtly or not-so-subtle glaring at the two Enterprise officers.

"Alright, alright. There's no need to argue. We'll let you rest, Em. And we'll see you later." Jim says, interjecting lightly.

"Alright. Well you and the rest of your Senior Command crew are on the list now. I had Khan add them. So you can come in my room whenever, without Brooke or my security team getting fussy." Emily nods, already seemingly getting sleepily.

"Great. Thanks, Em. Have a good rest." Jim says, squeezing his best friends hand lightly in a comforting action before walking out, Khan's gaze following him and Spock out.


	47. Conversations

No One's POV

Emily woke to the lights dim in her private room in Sick Bay, the light hum and beeps of the machines becoming some sort of a blur in the back of her mind while beyond the doors the normal bustle of Sick Bay and her security team.

"Do you require anything? Or shall I comm CMO Henderson?" A voice, not Khan, asks, almost startling Madison.

"S- Spock?" Emily asks, shifting her head to stare at the Commander almost dumbfounded.

"Admiral." Spock greets neutrally, now shifting slightly in the seat he had taken, wondering if returning to his t'hy'la's room after Khan's departure was indeed a logical action.

"Wh-" Emily snaps her mouth shut, composing her thoughts. " _You stayed_."

The words take on more weight than just the present, both knew that.

"Yes. I did not- I made an error in judgement before. I did not- _understand_ what you were saying before. If you will allow me to rectify my mistake, I will." Spock offers sincerely.

"They say Spock… If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second." Emily says, her gaze wandering away from Spock's.

"I don't know if what we had was love… But I at the time, was certainly willing to try, a relationship. And was I unfair to you, when you didn't understand what I was testing or pushing you? Probably, yes. And- and I'm sorry, for that. But Khan, he was, is- the second person. The Augments- I'm his mate, his bondmate."

Spock suddenly had an overwhelming urge to turn from his place from his t'hy'la's side and hunt down Khan and beat down his opponent. Vulcan's were pacifists, but Emily Madison was his mate, _t'hy'la_. It was only logical that he eliminate the threat to his claim. Spock dampened down the instinct nonetheless. He didn't think she would appreciate the thought or action towards her First Officer or bondmate.

"I- I can't hurt him like that. Obviously. Nor would I want to. I'm sorry, Spock." Emily continues, her voice softening, weakening almost to the point that she looks small, like a fragile thing Spock has the overwhelming urge to curl around and protect, despite the other instinct that swirled inside him demanding that he beat back any potential threat to his claim on his t'hy'la. "I don't know what this bond thing is, but-"

"Do you wish to destroy our bond?" Spock interrupts, the question gnawing and battering at his insides for the few short hours his mate had been sleeping.

"What?" Emily asks, stopping her apology.

"Do you wish to unbond us?" Spock asks again, the thought unbearable.

"I- umm. Is- is that possible?"

"Our bond is weak. If it was stronger, no." Spock answers truthfully, as Vulcan's do not lie.

"Oh. I- umm, I haven't really thought about it. Will it hurt?"

"Negative."

"Will it hurt you?"

"Negative." Spock answers, which is technically a half truth, his shields will be adequate to hold back the frayed ends of the bond that would never be fulfilled.

"That- that really doesn't seem like the truth." Emily narrows her eyes thoughtfully.

"It is. Vulcan's do not lie."

"Hmm." Emily hums noncommittedly. "So, this bond… What is it?"

"It is-" Spock hesitates now, desire to tell his mate exactly what it is flaring within him. "The bond between us is the most sacred bond in Vulcan culture and history. It is _logical_."

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the _camel_. **Fuck**." Emily curses before continuing to curse in several other languages including _Vulcan_.

Spock believes he just completely obliterated his chances with his t'hy'la, or at the very least reduced his chances to prove his steadfastness and worth.

This was proven accurate when Khan charged in a moment later and practically pushes Commander Spock out of the room, the hiss of the doors securing shut behind him.

 ** _So a short chapter I know, it's kind of a connector... But also important._**

 ** _Looks like Emily isn't going to exactly be easy to be won over._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	48. Complicated

No One's POV

Two days later Spock once more stood in his mate's private room in Sick Bay, Emily looking healthier, the glow of her skin pinker and shine of her eyes brighter.

"Admiral." Spock greets.

"Emily remember? Khan is Acting Admiral right now. I'm still on official medical leave, CMO's orders."

"Indeed." Spock answers, hands folded behind his back as he tilts his head conceding to her logic, wondering what his mate wanted, after being locked out of her room for two days, no one except medical personnel and Khan allowed in.

"What, what you said the other day, Spock. About the bond. I apologize again, about how I acted. It was- childish and immature. And- and I don't want to sever the bond. It would hurt you, if I'm correct about my hunch. Am I correct?" Emily asks, her voice soft and gentle, hesitant.

"You are- correct." Spock finally answers.

Emily fiddles with the blanket, not meeting Spock's gaze.

"Right, umm, okay then. So, so not- not severing the bond." Emily nods finally. "Good. I can _accept_ that. This is _good_."

Emily isn't sure who she is trying to convince as silence falls between them, but hopefully this will work out, the _new_ normal, Khan, Spock, her. This was turning into a regular old 21st century drama. Honestly, how was this her fucking life?

"Once your health has been ascertained by the doctor and you have been released from sick bay we will consummate our bond." Spock speaks after a few moments.

"Woah, okay. _Wait_. I'm sorry. Hold your horses, let's just back up the boat here. Did you just-? Why would we? Are you suggesting we have _sex_? Because I'm pretty sure that's what you said. But please Commander, correct me if I am reading this completely wrong." Emily protests loudly, dumbstruck by Spock's suggestion, gesturing wildly as if trying to erase or rewind what was just said or actually physically put a hold on the present moment.

 _What. The. Fuck?_

"You have nothing to apologize for, it is illogical as you have not done anything to offend me nor acted wrongly. I do not understand why you wish for me to hold an equine. That is illogical because there are in fact, no equines present in our current location and situation, therefore I am unable to hold them. And it is physically impossible to back up a boat, as our current location is in Sick Bay on the planet Alpha X Delta, not a boat or any variation of a water vehicle. Are you experiencing hallucinations? Perhaps CMO Henderson should examine you further to ascertain your health and mental clarity is at optimal capacity." Spock replies evenly, however the slight twitch in his fingers, as if yearning to reach out to his Admiral, his bondmate and meld, giving away his concern.

"I assure you I am feeling fine now. My mental clarity and health are at full capacity." Emily waves off as if trying to wave off a stray bug. "I was using human idioms Spock. It means hold on or pause. I wanted to metaphorically rewind, to clarify what was being said." She continues to explain with a light amused huff.

"You are correct in your conclusion then. I was insinuating sexual congress in order to consummate our bonding." Spock speaks with confident assurance, secure in his logic of the circumstance in hand. Had his mate not accepted the bond, agreed to not sever it?

It was rational, logical. A bond, however informal, had been formed. A bond that could not be broken by light years of space or the expanse of time. Rather it grew, sought out the other half that which made it whole.

Emily Madison's mind was a brilliant flame, a beacon that called to Spock's own mind barren mind. The pull stronger than the influence of the moon to earth's tides or than the gravitation pull of a black hole. No meditation or mental shield could possibly block the consuming brightness that was Emily Madison's consciousness. Nor would Spock desire to do such a thing. Emily Madison was t'hy'la, bondmate. Spock was certain of this fact.

"Okay, just _wonderful_. _Fantastic_." Emily snarks with heavy sarcasm. As if her life really needed to be more complicated than it already was with superhuman Augment as a bondmate, let's just add in a Vulcan too. Again, _how was this her life?_

"Indeed. This is pleasing to me as well." Spock adds with more certainty, his posture straightening even further, like a peacock preening and fluffing his feathers in pride.

"Sarcasm Spock. No. Okay. Just _no_. We will _not_ be having sex. Not _any time_ soon. You need to _slow_ down." She shakes her head firmly, gesturing her hands in a 'slow down' gesture.

"I do not understand. It is logical." Spock speaks, confusion, and if Emily wasn't mistake, hurt appearing in his dark eyes. "You are t'hy'la, my bondmate." He inflects, as if that could answer everything.

"Spock- That's not. It's not logical. Not right now anyways." Emily interrupts with a slow shake of her head, sighing slightly and trying to order her thoughts before she managed to further cross lines of communications.

"Explain then to me, in what ways have you found me to be inadequate or unsatisfactory? Do I displeased you in such a way you do not wish to be my bondmate?" Spock questions, his posture stiffening, but this time not in pride, but rather as if he was trying to physical shield himself, block himself from distain and disapproval of his t'hy'la, his mind instinctively whispering the taunts of his peers about his mixed heritage in his younger years and the insecurity and inadequacy he felt because of it.

"No- Spock. You aren't- You haven't. That isn't-" Madison sighs despondently. This was so not the conversation she was wanting to have right now. How had she ended up with two mates that were not only the most dominate alpha personalities ever, but somehow managed to be the most insecure people in the world?

"I do not find you displeasing or inadequate or unsatisfactory or any _other_ variation of those words. I _like_ you Spock, I do. I would be honored to be your bondmate. You are not the problem. It's just… _Complicated_." She finishes lamely, not knowing how else to describe the seriously confusing, somewhat _fucked_ _up_ situation she now found herself in.

" _Explain_." Spock demands.

"I- That's. Come here Spock." Madison asks, gesturing for Spock to step closer to the bedside, holding out two fingers in a gesture for a Vulcan equivalent of a kiss, figuring at this point, since words were managing to mess things up further, action was probably better at this point.

Unable to deny his t'hy'la's request, Spock reciprocates the gesture, brushing his two fingers lightly against hers, feeling the familiar spark and warmth in his mind at the brief contact as the bond flared to life, his side of the bond fervently trying to wrap itself tighter around his t'hy'la's mind.

"I really like you Spock. I _care_ about you. But we need time to get to know each other, I know very little about you. We've spend very little time together and I don't count you coming into my office to work on a report or report to me about a project as time together, that's business, not personal. Humans don't, it's not logical for us humans to jump into relationships in such a short amount of time knowing each other. Humans want to know we can really _connect_ **personally** , _intimately_ , before falling into a deeper relationship. Sex just complicates things unnecessarily at this point. All I'm saying is that we need _time_. Is that not reasonable for me to ask for? And, well- I'm in a relationship with Khan. And we have known each other for years as friends before our relationship. I am _his_ bondmate. I can't just abandon that and break it. I told you this already. I know Vulcan's have exceptional memory. So don't give me a look. Khan is willing to- he understands the situation, while he isn't pleased about it exactly, he will accept it. Can- can you?" Emily questions seriously, voice small as if bracing herself for some sort of backlash while still trying to put as much sincerity, affection, acceptance and every other emotion she was trying to portray into the touch between their two fingers.

"To show a like for or dislike towards one would be to show emotion, therefore acknowledging a preference either way is illogical, as I am Vulcan and Vulcans believe emotions are illogical. Yet despite this, I find I have very little fondness towards the Augment know as Khan due to the actions surrounding the USS Vengeance and destruction of Starfleet Headquarters and, as illogical and ill proprietary as it may be, am unable to forgive Khan of his transgressions that lead to the temporary death of my Captain." Spock begins.

"However, you are my bondmate, _t'hy'la_. A bond such as this cannot be broken. And it is likewise illogical to wish to do so. I do not wish to do so. I will endeavor to seek a truce between myself and Khan if that is your desire. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular ashayam. I cherish thee." Spock finishes steadily, his other hand, not pressed against Madison's in a Vulcan ozh'esta or equivalent of a Vulcan's kiss, coming up to rest on her meld points, allowing his own emotions of deep affection, adoration, love, and unfathomable dedication to trickle to his mate, shields lowered enough to allow the transference but guarded enough to protect his mate from the complete depth of his feelings that swirled like a raging tempest behind the strict Vulcan control.

Expression softening at the feeling of Spock's emotions trickling through her mind, almost like a whisper of a soft wind or a gentle stream of water, Emily smiles gently.

"Thank you, Spock."


	49. Light Work

No One's POV

 ***One Week Later - Stardate Approximately 10-25-22360.55***

Emily swung her legs over the side of the biobed, more than grateful to be released from Sick Bay after weeks of being in and out of consciousness and then after being fully awake being forced to be on bedrest while waiting for the Enterprise to arrive and after that still being forced to rest further.

With Khan and Spock both hovering on either side of her like mother hens, finally Emily pushed herself off the biobed, feet landing on the tiled floor, Emily wobbling for a moment, her arms holding onto the side of the biobed for balance.

"Ashayam-" Spock speaks, arms instinctively reaching out for his t'hy'la as he hovers to Emily's left.

"Meri pyaari." Khan interrupts, baring his teeth and cutting Spock off, sending an irritated look at Spock, his own hand reaching out to steady his mate as his body acts as an imposing wall on the other side of Emily. " _Mere jaan_."

Emily sighs lightly, holding up her hand between both Spock and Khan watching as they both not-so-subtly stare each other down in an alpha male showdown of dominance or some shit like that.

" _Khan_. **Spock**." Emily says, her words weighted with some authority. " _I'm fine_. I'm not going to fall over and die."

"Very well, meri pyaari." Khan acquiesces, his arm dropping from its poised position.

"Very well, ashayam." Spock relinquishes, his expression looking less than pleased.

" _Cute_." Emily mumbles, rolling her eyes and snickering lightly at their even more displeased look at her comment.

"Now come." Emily says, straightening out her uniform shirt and walking out of the private room that had been her home for weeks.

"Where are you going?" Spock nearly demands, walking after his Admiral.

"Work. Was my uniform not clear enough?" Emily says, walking towards the turbo lift. "Coming?"

"That is illogical. CMO Henderson did not clear you for duty." Spock informs, internally panicking.

"Yes she did. For light work. I have been stuck in Sick Bay for _weeks_. Khan is now back to being my First Officer. I am Admiral again. I'm bored out of my fucking mind and if I don't get back to work I might just throw a PADD at someone's face or jump out of the window of my office." Emily complains as she steps into the turbo lift, the resident AI taking her directly to her office along with her two bodyguard shadows.

"Khan and I will stop you from doing that." Spock says.

"That's an expression, Spock."

"Commander Spock is… _Correct_. You should not be working. You have just been released from Sick Bay." Khan says, seeming less than pleased to agree with the Vulcan First Officer.

"Khan, I will _throw_ you in the _brig_." Emily deadpans. "I'm going to do a few reports. Nothing that will kill me. You can even hover all you want. Brooke cleared me okay? So stop _fussing_. Jesus."

"I am not-"

"You're _fussing_ Khan. You're a mother hen." Emily cuts her First Officer off from his protests, rolling her eyes.

Khan growls slightly, continuing to follow his Admiral and mate into her office.

"A few reports and then I'll rest, _promise_." Emily says, walking around her desk and plopping into her seat.

"Very well. If that is all then?" Khan sighs, standing in front of Madison's desk in a parade rest.

"That is all Commander. Thank you."

Khan nods at the dismissal, turning his gaze towards Spock to gaze at him evenly, his expression controlled and clearly not pleased at leaving his bondmate alone with the half-Vulcan Commander, but nonetheless at least partially trusts Spock will not harm Emily due to his own mate pull and would look out for her health and well-being, even if he did not like the Commander or particularly want Spock around his bondmate because he did not want to share.

"Spock?" Emily questions after Khan leaves, having watched Spock and Khan both silently posture each other and wonder if she would have to put up with that the rest of her life.

"If I may?" Spock asks.

"Hmm?" Emily hums, gaze sharpening as she turns her attention fully to him, blue eyes wondering.

"For your first report to sign off on, if you would." Spock says, handing a PADD to Madison, then suddenly hesitating. "I believe I-"

Emily gazes down at the documents on the screen: Transfer papers.

"I accept, Commander." Emily interrupts, cutting Spock off, quickly signing the PADD. _"Welcome to Alpha X Delta, Commander Spock."_

 _ **ashayam ~ beloved**_

 _ **meri pyaari ~ my beloved**_


	50. Command Structure

No One's POV

 ***Three Days Later – Stardate 10-28-22360.55***

The Enterprise crew watched as Madison once more breezed through the living room of her penthouse, Khan and Spock following her like loyal, unwavering sentinels as they had the last three days, both hovering as they worried about her recently returned health.

"Kaptain?" Chekov asks, his boyish voice turning towards Kirk as he curls up on the couch next to Sulu with a PADD.

"What's up Checkers?" Jim asks, looking up from his own PADD where he lounges on the love seat next to Bones.

"Did- did the Kommander really twransfer?" Chekov ask, his expression looking wide eyed and earnest, but a little forlorn and lost as well.

"Yes, he did. He's staying here, with Emily." Kirk says softly, looking to where Emily, Khan and Spock disappeared to the turbo lifts.

"Oh." Chekov says, equally as softly.

"Yes-" Kirk nods, looking back at the PADD he has in his hand where he was flicking through First Officer candidates.

"Admiral Madison is his t'hy'la." Uhura explains, where she is curled up in an arm chair, holding a cup of spice tea.

"Yes. That." Kirk nods to Uhura's explanation.

"Spock needs to stay. So, there's really no question. Even if we'd like it to be different. It'll be an adjustment for us. But we'll adjust. Anyways, I'm looking at new candidates right now. Are you sure you don't want to be First Officer, Sulu?" Kirk asks, pointing his stylus at Sulu.

"Positive. It's an honor to be considered Captain. But I'm content to be your Helmsman. Commander is too much stress. I'd take a promotion in rank however, sir." Sulu says, sassing a bit at the end.

"Of course, Sulu." Kirk smirks back playfully, sending Sulu a wink.

"So, having any luck there?" Bones nudges.

"Ugh… _No!_ " Kirk whines thudding his head against the back against the love seat. "I swear I'm looking at everyone. I'm considering Keenser at this point. I'm _stuck_."

"Maybe you could ask Em? Or have you asked Spock? Since it's his position you're filling?" Bones suggests.

"Yeah, I- I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to Spock yet. You know, not since we've docked. He's been, busy." Kirk shrugs a bit lamely.

"Ask Emily you numb-nut." Bones deadpans, slapping Kirk on the head lightly.

Kirk sends Bones a withering look.

"Em?" Kirk knocks, chiming the bell on Emily's office door an hour or so later.

"Come in." Emily's voice echoes.

Jim walks in to see Khan and Spock both standing around Emily as she speaks to them, holo screens displayed in front.

Kirk was suddenly struck by the sight, Emily looking at ease with both Spock and Khan beside her, both her First Officers, as if they had been there all along, a Command Structure that was solid, steadfast and resolute in its base and sharp at its head.

Of course, Kirk wasn't surprised at this thought as he observed more. If Khan and Spock were the base, unwavering, unfaltering, dependable and loyal to a fault, then Emily was the head, the arrow driving forward, intelligent, quick and decisive and capable.

He had no doubt that they would be able to accomplish anything together. The Federation had no idea what was about to hit them.

"Umm… Hey, is this- is this a bad time, Em? I can come back." Kirk says, pausing and looking between both Khan and Spock, both standing on either side of Madison like two avenging guardian angels.

"No, not at all Jay. Khan and Spock were just leaving." Emily waves off, smiling radiantly at her best friend, a sight he was glad to see after seeing her look so weak in Sick Bay.

"Okay, if you're sure." Jim says, still looking unsure.

"Positive. Khan, Spock." Emily dismisses easily.

"Admiral." Khan and Spock both nod, before walking out.

"So, what's up Jay?" Emily asks, turning her attention to Kirk, also waving away her holo screens.

"I need your advice." Kirk says, crossing his legs comfortably and folding his hands on top of his knee.

"Alright, shoot. I wanted to talk to you too, actually." Emily says, expression serious.

"Oh. About?" Kirk asks, now slightly concerned. "Wait, off track. One thing at a time…"

"Yes, probably a good idea. Besides, I'm guessing I already know what you want to talk about." Emily muses.

"You stole my First Officer from me." Kirk points out after a moment of silence between them.

"I did. I apologize." Emily quirks a smile. "It was inevitable with the circumstances."

"He was the best in the Fleet. And now I can't replace him." Kirk says, sulking slightly.

"You want help." Emily says, it wasn't even a question.

"I need help. I'm about ready to slam my head against a wall or throw my PADD out the window. I'm even debating whether Keenser is a good First Officer. And Sulu won't accept. I've asked." Kirk pouts.

"That _is_ a problem." Emily snickers.

"Don't laugh at my pain!" Kirk whines.

"It's a _little_ funny." Emily laughs again.

" _Shut up_." Kirk pouts.

"Alright, alright." Emily snickers one last time. "I expected this. And you know, you should have asked sooner Jay. _Honestly_."

"I know. Bones already scolded me." Kirk complains.

"Anyways, our transport ships are due back in a few weeks. There are several upcoming officers I think that would fit on your ship and crew. And of course, work well with you. Not everyone can work well with your style of Command. I've already had J pull up their files for you. You can interview them before you decide of course. Once you decide, if you decide one will fit, one of our ships can bring them here." Emily offers, pulling up the files to display on the holo screen in front of her.

Jim simply stares, dumbfounded at his best friend's forethought. Then again, it was Madison, he _really_ shouldn't be surprised. _Honestly_ , he _shouldn't_.

"I'll forward them to your PADD." Emily simply smirks.

" _Shut up_." Jim grumbles again.

Emily only smirks more, laughing at her best friend's grumbles.

"Now, what I wanted to talk to you about. As you know, Jim, the Enterprise being here is- well it breaks a lot of protocol and rules. The Enterprise is one of the best ships in the Fleet and is afforded a lot of leeway due to its accomplishments and what it has done for the Federation." Madison begins, looking more serious and professional.

"Em- is there-" Kirk says, immediately straightening up, realizing the seriousness of this conversation.

"Jim." Emily holds up a hand to stop Kirk's words.

"As you know, each ship in the Fleet generally answers to and receives orders from one Admiral in the Federation. Not that the other Admirals on the Council don't know what is happening, that would be a vast oversight and could potentially lead to a misuse of authority. But in general, one Admiral oversees a garrison of ships, cuts down on paperwork, and crossed lines of communication." Emily continues with nonchalance. "I've talked with Council and Admiral Barnett, we have decided it is the best interest of everyone, with everything that has happened, especially of late, that I will now oversee the Enterprise's missions and is under my authority."

"I-" Kirk blinks, not expecting this.

"Is this understood?"

"What does this mean, exactly? What about the five year mission?" Kirk asks.

"Nothing has changed, Jim. Your orders will simply come from me, or through Alpha X Delta. Such as the diplomatic missions that you have had in the past. Admiral Barnett used to oversee your orders, now I will. And your reports will be submitted to me instead of Admiral Barnett. It is as simple as that." Madison shrugs, folding her hands together and placing them on the table in front of her.

"This said, now that you are a part of Alpha X Delta Fleet and classified under Starfleet Federation Alpha, like the transport ships, the Enterprise will need to be upgraded." Emily continues. "The Enterprise is one of the finest ships in the Fleet, but compared to our ships, it... Finds itself in need of upgrades to be of equal grade. Upgrades can be started immediately. They should be done in a few weeks. Is this agreeable?"

"Uh- wow. Ummm. Okay. This is- Yeah. Of course, whatever needs to happen Emily, I mean, Admiral." Kirk nods.

"You can call me Emily still, Jay." Emily says smiling.

"Okay, Emily. So yeah. This makes sense. Everything. Wow. So my baby gets to be all badass like your ships, huh?" Kirk smirks, leaning back in the seat.

"You _wish_ , Kirk." Emily scoffs with a teasing look. "But not quite. I'll send you and Scotty the schematics for the upgrades to look over."

"Great!" Kirk smiles.

"So… Everything make sense?" Emily asks.

"Perfect. And, thanks for your help, Em. You always can help me out of a pickle." Kirk says.

"Of course, Jay. Always. Now, want to go get coffee? If I don't take a break soon Khan or Spock are going to barge in here and pitch a fit." Emily offers rising from her desk.

"Coffee sounds great, Em."


	51. Alpha Males

No One's POV

 ***Several Days Later – Stardate 11-4-22360.55***

If Emily thought just because Khan and Spock had settled into a truce of sorts with each other and were not _actively_ trying to murder each other would somehow make things _easier_ , she was sadly _mistaken_.

Only a week after being released from Sick Bay and still technically on light duty, Emily not only had to suffer through their never ending over bearing mother hen-ing, but also their over evident primal, alpha male side that made it clear that they were not only competing with each other but also were apparently distressed and obsessed at the thought of properly taking care of her or her health declining again.

It would be cute if it weren't also suffocating and maybe even a little pitiful.

She didn't know what either of them were trying to prove to her at this point. Out doing each other perhaps. And all the while she had to endure them trying to do so.

Almost on cue her doors swished open, Emily looking up expecting either Khan or Spock, this time it was Spock carrying in a steaming cup of coffee.

Spock had beaten Khan this time, Madison mused mindlessly.

"Hello Commander." Emily smiles, resting her head on her hand.

"Admiral." Spock greets, setting the coffee cup down.

"Thank you, Spock." Emily thanks, taking the cup and sipping lightly.

"The latest ensci and agricultural reports." Spock offers, holding his PADD up for her to scan quickly.

"Great!" Emily says eagerly, already elegantly scrawling her signature across the screen.

"I believe we have found a solution to the problems in resource plot Alpha10." Spock relays.

"Great! Wonderful. Go ahead and sign that off. I don't really need to see it. I trust that you've put enough thought into it. You're my First and Head of one of my departments, Spock." Madison waves off.

"As you say, Admiral." Spock nods.

"Mmmhmm." Madison nods, already turning back to her screens.

"I will leave you to your work then, t'hy'la." Spock says.

Emily grins, giving Spock one last warm look, Spock feeling the warmth of the look make him feel illogically prideful inside as he is dismissed from his mate and Admiral's presence, returning to his own office.

Barely ten minutes later Khan strides in bearing his own cup of coffee for his bondmate, PADD tucked under his arm, the hydraulic doors swishing open upon his entrance.

"Admiral." Khan's baritone voice greets.

"Hello Commander." Emily tilts her head in acknowledgement.

"The engineering report. And the progress report for the newest warship. The warship is almost completed. I estimate another 2.34 days." Khan informs, coffee set on her desk. "I see you already have had coffee..."

"Perfect. Let's see the report… And yes, but it is fine. Coffee. I _love_ coffee!" Madison waves off in assurance, making grabby hands at the cup as she notices Khan's displeased and if she was being honest, an almost anxious looking expression, as if her rejecting the cup would be the end of the world.

Frankly, another cup of coffee didn't appeal to her, just like having to fake still being hungry after eating lunch or a snack once didn't; at this rate just going to make her fat and possibly going to want to make her internally slam her head against the wall.

"Of course, Admiral." Khan acquiesces, offering both the PADD and coffee, expression smoothing out immediately.

Emily smiles, offering her hand as Khan slides his fingers against her palm in a gentle, familiar touch that spoke of years of friendship and now of a relationship.

"Now give me a summary of the report, Commander." Emily asks, kicking back in her seat.


	52. The Sounds of War

No One's POV

 ***Few Days Later – Stardate 11-7-22360.55***

Madison rubbed her forehead lightly, staring at the reports in front of her knowing full well that Khan and Spock were going to be pissed at her for doing what they thought was "pushing" herself.

Now a week and a half out of Sick Bay, _technically_ , by CMO Henderson's orders, she was _still_ on light duty though allowed to progress into full duty the coming week, but pressing issues had her ignoring her CMO's orders and jumping the gun; no rest for the wicked or the well-being of her base after all.

She was fine though, _honestly_. The bond with Spock was equalized, she had no adverse reactions with Spock now close and the initial meld with him shortly after being released from Sick Bay, and her headaches were completely gone. She didn't understand what all the fuss was about, Khan and Spock were just over protective.

Emily appreciated it, at least in some ways she did. They were just being protective and trying to show they cared. And she knows they truly did.

But with chaos slightly still reigning since her health crisis, plus the fallout from the Augment insurgence and the increase of the energy anomalies that had the science department up in arms, she didn't have time for their overbearing alpha mate instincts to try and keep her secluded.

What she really needed was to do her job and focus, not try and balance her two posturing mates who wanted to wrap her in bubble wrap constantly while also try and run a black-ops Starfleet base.

Muttering some more to herself and tapping her stylus against her desk, Emily finally groans, shoving her chair away from her desk to stretch before turning around to look out her window.

"Ma'am, urgent incoming call from Captain Dalton, USS Leviathan." Jarvis informs primly.

"On screen, J. Privacy screens." Madison immediately commands, standing up into a parade stand.

"Captain." Madison greets formally.

"Admiral." Captain Dalton greets. "We're at the energy output site with the patrol. You're going to want to see this."

"What's going on Captain? _Report_." Madison nearly barks out, but manages to refrain, making her tone even.

"When we got there, Admiral, the sensors were reading like the other sensors we took. But there was a- a ship." Dalton hesitates.

"A ship." Madison repeats.

"A ship. Yes." Dalton answers, the view screen suddenly splitting to show the front window view of the USS Leviathan by which a ship, smaller, circular, certainly alien, was several hundreds of meters away.

Madison blinks, staring at the ship and then back at her lead Captain.

"Has it made any hostile moves yet, Captain?"

"None."

"Have you attempted to hail?"

"Yes. Several times." Dalton informs.

"I see." Madison nods thoughtfully. "And the science teams?"

"Readings are similar if not consistent." Dalton informs, his face indicating there was more to tell.

"There's more isn't there?" Madison says almost a flat tone to her voice.

"Yes… There was- another energy surge… Another ship came through. Almost like a- a void or something. It closed right afterwards." Dalton informed.

"Why can I not see the other ship?"

"Commander Grant?" Dalton orders, the screen immediately moving. "The USS Commander has a better angle. The second ship when it came through moved to the first ship's flank. Almost in a formation of sorts… Almost-"

"Almost like it's preparing for something." Madison cuts off.

"Yes. I- I thought so too." Dalton concurs as well.

"I don't know what they are waiting for, if that is the case." Dalton admits, trailing off, but leaving words for imagination.

"Another ship, Captain. We patrol in three's." Madison points out, finishing Dalton's unsaid words.

"Well, shit." Dalton mutters.

Madison rolls her eyes slightly.

"Should I send another patrol?" Madison asks, holding up a hand to gesture for Jarvis.

"Perhaps." Dalton considers.

"Captain!" Commander Grant calls. "Another ship just came through."

" _Shit!_ " Dalton mutters under his breathe, his focus switching to the front as Madison watches both screens, the view screen of the Leviathan and the one Dalton was previously communicating with her on.

"They're firing, sir." Commander Grant informs.

"Engage invisibility shields. _Let's vanish_. Defensive maneuvers. Fire phasers at will. We'll try and confuse them."

"Activate War Council protocol. Captain Ward, Captain Everett." Dalton calls up, holo screens flaring in front of him.

"Ward, Everett." Dalton greets his fellow Captains while simultaneously firing off other orders.

Madison had chosen her Captains and Senior Officers well, she was proud of them and knew under fire, metaphorically or not, they would perform above and beyond, calm and unyielding and absolute.

Mutterings are heard across screen as Madison watches the fire fight, the alien ships far too indestructible against her own warships who are armed with the best technology the Federation has designed.

In short, Madison was watching her patrol have their asses handed to them.

It was a helpless and powerless feeling she felt, to know that she was unable to physically be there to aid her patrol and some of her Senior Command team in their time of need, the roar of fierce protectiveness and need to **do** _something_ washing over her.

This was her team, her forces, her base. What was power if she could not use it?

"Captain, do I need to activate a red alert?" Madison asks firmly, nearly on the verge of doing so anyways, even without her lead Captain's input.

"No- don't if we can't beat these guys with just three ships, then- then we can't hope to ever beat more of them with an entire fleet." Dalton reasons.

Madison waivers, understanding his reasoning but hesitant to agree, not wanting to risk any lives.

"I understand, Captain. But I am unwilling to risk lives, of _anyone_." Madison argues.

"Ah- _fuck!_ " Dalton mutters, focus shifting to his screen and panels. "Fuckers just fucking _shot_ our invisibility sensor out!"

"Admiral, as I was saying, I understand. But now is not time to argue with me. Don't-" Dalton shifts back to Madison, only for the feed suddenly to cut off.

"Captain? Dalton?" Madison says, feeling fear chill down her spin. "Fuck, this is my-"

" _Jarvis!?_ " Madison demands.

"I apologize, ma'am. I cannot- my access to the USS Leviathan has been shorted." Jarvis replies.

"This is my fault." Madison says, pain crossing her features before she composes herself. "Jarvis, call Khan in here. Right _now_."

"Admiral, you called?" Khan answers, walking into Madison's office barely a moment later.

"Yes, Khan-" Madison says, anxiously wondering if Dalton and his patrol were okay.

"Ma'am, incoming call from Captain Everett." Jarvis informs.

"On screen, J." Madison nearly snaps.

"Admiral." Captain Everett says, looking a little worse for wear.

"Report, Captain. What happened to the patrol? How's Dalton? His screen cut out." Madison says.

"Yes, Dalton's ship seemed to take the worse hits. Patrol got hit pretty bad. We're on our way back. The three hostiles are pretty much blown to smithereens. But it took much effort, I would say. Our ships need repair-"

"Did anyone get hurt, Everett?" Madison interrupts solemnly.

"Quite a few. Like I said, the ships took some pretty big hits. But nothing that Sick Bay won't be able to fix." Everett says. "But- the ships. They weren't here, Admiral… For anything but to _attack_. It was an intent to harm, to kill. We got lucky, this time."

"I see. Have save travels back, Everett. I'll see you in debrief." Madison says, the link finally ending.

Silence fell in Madison's office, Khan standing almost unsure of what to do.

"Gather the Senior Command, Khan. There's something coming. We need to prepare." Madison finally orders.

"Yes, Admiral." Khan answers.

"I also need all the reports of the energy readings. I need the lead Science Officer that has been working on it present at the meeting as well." Madison orders.

"Of course, Admiral. If that is all?" Khan asks.

"That is all." Madison nods.

Khan nods, excusing himself with a salute before exiting to do what his Admiral had ordered, understanding that it was no time to fuss about his mate's health and certainly no time to question her authority.

Madison takes a shaky, settling breathe, knowing she needed to calm herself and present a confident and authoritative front, turning to look out over the base she has overseen for four years now.

 _Something_ had come. _More_ was _coming_ , _she could feel it_. Feel it like a tangible taste on her tongue and touch on her skin and brush in the air.

And Alpha X Delta would be ready.

 _A war was coming._


	53. War Preparations

No One's POV

 _"Get out your guns, battle's begun. Are you a saint or a sinner?"_

Over the next few weeks Alpha X Delta plunged head first into preparations, training, research, production, and over all the preparations kicking into high gear with a new type of frenzy and face paced haste.

Kirk had never seen his best friend so relentless or so focused other than during the War Games.

For himself, standing as not a part of her Senior Command Crew, Kirk and the rest of the USS Enterprise crew were not a part of the meetings and therefore did not know precisely what was going on, why the sudden spark in movement around the base, the demand for higher training rotations or research, or the reason and drive behind the tinge of anticipation in the air around the base, only that preparations for an imminent attack were a possibility.

Kirk supposed that as a subordinate he wasn't necessarily dignified an answer or a reason, it was his duty to follow orders without question, but Madison was his friend, and he cared, more so he was _worried_.

After all, it was not too long ago Madison was seemingly nearly on her death bed in Sick Bay.

He found her in the gym standing to the side of the mats observing a platoon practice hand to hand combat moves.

"Ha- ha- ha." The soldiers bark out, moving in time, their moves executed with sharp precision and skill as they move across the mats together as a unified body.

" _Again_." Madison commands, moving around the mat to look at a different angle. " _Hold_."

" **Xi**." Madison orders, the group twisting and turning into well-executed positions, moving through a set form.

"Hey, Em?" Kirk asks tentatively, sliding up to his best friend as he watches her pace in front of the group.

"Hey Jay, what's up?" Emily asks, turning to look briefly at her best friend.

" _Phi_." Emily says, turning back to the group.

"Um- uh, well, do you have time to chat, or you- you're busy, probably." Kirk says, indicating to the group.

"In a moment." Emily says. " _Upsilion_. **Hold**."

At this the group holds, their last form routine.

"Okay, we're done for today." Emily says. "You're dismissed."

"Admiral." The group salutes, snapping into attention, looking more than relieved to be done, sweating and exhausted from their hour and a half work out.

"Walk with me, Jay. I'm going to the stadium to check on something." Emily says, tilting her head. "So what's up?"

"You really tired them out, Em." Kirk comments, bumping shoulders with his best friend, a smirk on his face.

"We're training, Jay. It's needed for what's to come. I need to prepare my soldiers." Emily says with a shrug.

"I know." Jim says softly, not questioning, rather making a comment from his observations.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm worried about you." Jim says, gaze sliding over to his friend as he places his hands in his pockets.

"You and about most of my Senior Command. I'm _fine_ , Jay. _Honestly_." Emily sighs in exasperation.

"I know it's not my place to ask what going on-"

"It's fine, you're my best friend. You know, I- I saw it. I was on screen with Dalton, when the patrol- It was, I don't know what it was. _They_ don't know what it was. But whatever it was is stronger, is better than us. We have the best ships in the Fleet. And they were _better_. That is not acceptable to me. We have to- I have to protect this base and the people I have promised a home to. This is _home_. And I cannot fail. Something is coming and we have to be prepared." Emily explains.

"If I can help Em…" Kirk says, trailing off, feeling woefully incompetent and useless with what he was doing; practically sitting on his butt doing nothing while his ship was being refitted with the new weapons, only occasionally training with his Senior Crew in the simulations to prepare for the new upgraded systems, but other than that honestly _zero_.

"I know, Jay. You are helping. The Enterprise is being worked on and the transport will be here soon. You're training and you are here, safe. Hopefully before anything, _if_ anything happens we'll all be prepared. Just focus on training and being ready, if the time comes. I need everyone in top condition."

"Okay. But if I can do anything more." Kirk insists.

"I promise." Emily nods, smiling, grabbing and squeezing Kirk's hand.

"Alright." Jim concedes. "Now, what are you doing?"

"Overseeing drills. Wanna watch?"

"If it's anything like what I just saw, sure, I'm totally game." Kirk bounces along.

"That was just hand to hand combat stuff, Jay. You saw tons of that when we were in Academy together. This is special ops stuff. It's _better_." Emily smirks.

Jim smirks back, bumping Emily's shoulder as they walk along the sidewalk towards the stadium located only a block or two down from the towering Alpha X Delta base.

"So… Where are your two duckling imprints today?" Kirk jibs.

"Don't let them hear you say that, Jay." Madison rolls her eyes.

"Well, it's true. But, I don't plan on to." Kirk snorts, snickering lightly. "I value my life, thank you very much. But seriously, where are they?"

"Spock is in engineering and Khan is already at the stadium overseeing the drills." Madison informs.

"Ah." Kirk makes a noise of confirmation.

"I've missed this." Emily says quietly.

"What? Preparing for imminent doom?" Kirk jokes.

"No, you brat!" Madison slaps her blond best friend.

"Ouch! You're mean and violet for such a short person!" Kirk fakes injury. "But yes, I've missed this too. I wish we would have stayed in better contact. I know you couldn't have once you came here, but before."

"Me too. That was on me."

"No, it was on both of us, Em." Jim says, putting an arm around Emily as they walk into the stadium.

"Admiral." Khan suddenly appears, saluting his mate formally.

"Hello Commander." Emily nods.

"Captain Kirk." Khan says, gaze swiveling to lock onto Kirk a moment before moving back to his mate and Admiral, dismissing Kirk as unimportant.

"Uh, Commander." Kirk greets, straightening under Khan's brief gaze, Khan still managing to make Kirk feel small and intimidated, despite the amount of time Kirk had spent around the Augment.

"How have the drills been going?" Emily asks as they begin to trek up a flight of stairs onto a set of catwalks.

Suddenly Kirk gets a bird's eye view of the stadium, the stadium being transformed, the steel dome now covering it, sealing it from the outside light, only the inter floodlights on as the inter par is turned into an obstacle course with various levels, walls to hide behind, climb or scale over, platforms to stand on or lie on, dead ends, ramps, and artificial tunnels, maybe even things he couldn't see with how large the stadium extended.

"Adequate." Khan answers, guiding Madison up to the viewing platform. "Another team is about to start."

"Which team?"

"The Alphas."

Madison nodded in acknowledgement, settling in the viewing room high above the stadium ground level.

"Are they ready?"

"Yes, Admiral." Khan answers.

"Very well. Let's begin." Emily nods.

The lights in the stadium flashed off, plunging the stadium into darkness.


	54. Angel with a Shotgun

No One's POV

 _"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for…"_

 ***Stardate 11-23-22360.55***

The attack came in the early light of dawn, sunlight barely dawning over the horizon as Jarvis blared the red alert, rousing both the Commanders and the Admiral from their sleep.

"J, what's-" Madison garbles out, managing to extract herself from the grip of both Spock and Khan to sit up, hair falling out from her pony tail and sleep still in her eyes as she tries to clear her sleep hazed mind.

"Sensors from the northeastern neutral sector beta 3-10 have been activated." Jarvis relays. "Energy anomalies have been detected and hostile entities have been noted."

"Troop status?" Madison questions, practically vaulting out of the bed as she nearly trips to race to the closet and grab a uniform, hastily throwing it on.

"Red alert has been broadcasted across the base. Senior Command is preparing as we speak." Jarvis announces.

"Good, good." Madison mutters to herself as she checks herself in the mirror before racing towards her penthouse doors and the turbo lifts, the Commanders at her heels.

The AI wastes little time to take them down to the docking bays and ground floor, the ground floor already a hive of bustling activity as Starfleet personnel pour out of every nook and cranny possible, the red lights of the level five alert, the highest emergency level, casting an eerie light all around to the already high charged atmosphere.

" _Admiral_." Dalton salutes, sliding up to Madison's side.

"Captain." Madison nods tersely. "Status?"

"Almost ready." Dalton affirms.

"Good."

"Admiral." Kirk greets, striding up to his best friend, having found her in the rush and mess of Starfleet personnel. "Reporting for duty, ma'am."

"Captain Kirk." Emily replies, turning to her best friend, a brief glance and note of reflection in her mind, remembering that the Enterprise was not fully outfitted with the newer technology needed.

"Admiral, the Enterprise-" Khan interjects.

"I remember Khan." Emily cuts off, holding up her hand to stop her First.

"Captain Kirk, the Enterprise is not ready for battle. I cannot allow you to take the Enterprise out with us as it is not ready for combat like our other warships. It would be unwise and would unduly risk you and your crew. I commend you for your willingness to help." Emily says, straightening her shoulders firmly.

Kirk opens his mouth to protest.

"No. My decision is final." Emily says firmly, cutting off her best friend's protests. "However, if you are determined to help, if Captain Harrison is so willing, you and some of your crew may join her on the USS Defiant. Much like the Enterprise it has been upgraded. Captain Harrison has gone through hours of training beyond yours, Captain Kirk. You could learn from her and be of help. Other crew members not chosen to go will be needed here. Undoubtedly if we are to fail or even if we are not to fail, much work will be needed here."

"Yes, of course, Admiral." Jim immediately accepts, eager to accept whatever part he could to both be a part of the action and to help.

"Very well. Captain Harrison." Madison waves over, a slim figured, light brunette, greened eyed, woman.

"Admiral." The woman acknowledges.

"Captain Harrison." Madison greets. "Captain Kirk and a few of his crew members have requested to join you. I hope that won't be a problem. I believe they will be a great asset to you."

"That won't be an issue, Admiral." Captain Harrison answers, giving a salute.

"Thank you, Captain." Madison dismisses easily, nearly turning away, attention turning to other issues at hand.

Kirk on the other hand simply stares at Captain Harrison or Captain Ashley Harrison, one of Emily's friends from her Academy days, having changed and grown more beautiful than he had remembered (not that he had really spent a lot of time with her, but enough), he almost didn't recognize her, and not that she hadn't been pretty then, but she was gorgeous now, even in uniform.

"What? Don't recognize me, hot shot?"

"I- umm-" Kirk blundered.

By then Madison was speaking, all Starfleet personnel perfectly aligned in their squadrons, ready to be loaded onto the warships.

"Today we face an enemy that we do not know." Madison says, the silence around her tense and charged with both fear and anticipation. "But we face them knowing that we fight for each other, we fight for our _home_. We are united and that is what makes us strong. Together we will prevail. I believe this. Good luck and Godspeed. _Semper fidelis_."

" **Semper fidelis**." The echo is strong and deafening.

The USS Madison is the first ship out of the docking bay, the rest of the ships streaking up and out into the atmosphere following their Admiral a moment later.

Space is a chaotic warzone in moments.

 _"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the war's won."_

"Lieutenant Malik, fire phasers starboard side, full power-" Madison orders, suddenly being cut off as one of her Captains cuts in on screen.

"Admiral, several more enemy ships have been seen coming in through the portal." Captain Ward of the USS Alpha X informs, his ship one of the few ships closest to the sensors where the energy readings had been emanating from and therefore the enemy ships were somehow arriving in from.

"Duly noted, Captain Ward." Madison nods. "We need to shut that portal down. Ideas, Captains? Commanders?"

"Not as of yet." Khan answers from her right side.

"Keep working, then. Until we get it shut the waves will keep coming no doubt." Madison orders.

"Left flank is taking heat-" Captain Emmett informs.

"USS Entity can cover for you. We're coming in on your left, Emmett." Captain Behrent answers across the screens.

"Copy that." Emmett fires back.

"There's a pack coming in hot." Captain Everett informs over the holo screen. "We're in pursuit, we could use some back up."

"USS Madison has your cover for you, Captain Everett." Madison answers for Everett. "Reynolds, punch it. Warp four. Malik, phasers full power, port side."

"Admiral, we're taking impact-" Captain Harrison cuts in, the USS Defiant warning signals blaring in the background of the holo screen as it takes several hits in concession.

"J-" Madison begins to order.

In another moment the USS Defiant exploded, the holo screen of Madison's War Council cutting out just as Kirk and his crew atomized onto the Bridge of the USS Madison, other remaining members of the USS Defiant transporting to various warships.

"Wha-" Kirk stumbles out, disoriented from the transport.

"Avalon protocol." Madison tosses out as she focuses on her screens, the USS Madison still firing at the alient ships, the holo screens shifting around now with one less ship.

"Captains, we need to regroup and more importantly protect Alpha X Delta. We need to keep the fight as far away from the base as possible. Fall back from your positions. I'm engaging _Atlantis_ protocol." Madison orders.

"Affirmative." The Captains all confirm, giving a slight salute.

"What's Atlantis protocol?" Kirk asks to no one in particular, watching from behind the console and the busyness.

The USS Madison hums quietly as it turns, phasers taking out another ship as Lieutenant Malik shoots with deadly precision and Lieutenant Reynolds guides the USS Madison into position with the other warships, the warships lining up in a neat row.

"J, protocol Atlantis." Madison asks.

"As you wish, ma'am." Jarvis intones.

From inside the warships it would be unnoticeable, but outside an energy barrier spreads between the warships, linking them together like an intricate, living, pulsing spider web.

"Keep phasers locked and loaded." Madison orders.

"Yes, ma'am." The Captains nod, eyes trained on the enemy ships as they wait in anticipation.

The alien ships careen towards them, some being taken out by their phasers while others crash into the pulsing energy barrier, breaking and shattering into pieces.

"It's actually working." Captain Everett says, looking vaguely mystified that the Atlantis protocol had actually worked.

"Don't get too comfortable yet." Dalton calls back, a brief look of satisfaction flitting on his face as he fires on several ships.

" _No!_ " Madison says, gritting her teeth and jaw clenching, watching as another screen cuts out, and leaves 12 warships standing among her fleet.

"Khan, Spock- the portal?" Madison demands.

"Negative, Admiral." Spock answers. "However-"

"Yes, Commander Spock?" Madison asks, glancing at Commander Spock.

"Information from the sensors and observation has shown that it seems that the foreign ships are entering our flight space through the portal while our own weapons are unable to breach the void beyond. As their energy signatures are consistent to the energy anomaly that opened the portal it would not be hard to conclude that the ships have a unique energy signature that allows them to pass through."

"Thank you, Commander." Madison nods briefly, refocusing on her screens.

"Admiral." Spock nods, tilting his head in acknowledgement.

"What the _hell_ -" Dalton exclaims, his voice nearly gapping as his expression widens on screen.

Madison's expression turns towards her front view screen watching as a much larger ship, shaped similar to the fabled Biblical tales of the Leviathan sea monster, warps through the portal and with it a fleet of the normal smaller ships, a large energy pulse following that pushes against the warships and the energy barrier between their ships.

The frenzy of attack on the Alpha X Delta warships almost seems renewed, clearly the larger ship some sort of unspoken lead ship and the previous attack had been somewhat of a controlled attack on them.

 _"Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer."_

"Admiral, what are you-" Khan moves, his superhuman hearing picking up on the hum of the USS Madison moving and breaking away from the line.

" _Not now_ , Khan." Madison orders, holding a hand up.

"Dalton, hold the line." Madison orders, expression locking with Dalton evenly for a moment on screen.

"Yes, Admiral." Dalton says, expression meeting his Admiral and longtime best friend before breaking.

"Reynolds, take us towards the portal." Madison orders. "Invisibly shields engaged. Defensive shields, 100%. Malik, all phasers, fire at will, all power."

"As you wish, ma'am." Both officers answer promptly.

"Jarvis, calculate weak points to the lead ship." Madison asks her AI. "Have you heard of the tale of Jonah?"

"Already calculating, ma'am." Jarvis answers, red dots aligning on screen. "I wouldn't consider him a role model in this instance, ma'am."

"Maybe not, J." Madison quips back, lips quirking up in a quick smirk at her AI's never ending sass.

"Find me a way to take down this sucker then, yeah? What's the energy reading at?" Madison asks, her mind whirling as the ship hums beneath her, Reynolds and Malik working in tandem as the rest of her Senior Command Crew whirls around her in a chaotic type of form.

"26.690178 and climbing." Jarvis answers.

"How much impact would it take?"

"167% at full thrust. Cutting all but necessary power would work, however internal temperature would increase to 330.352 degrees Kelvin. The shield would shatter upon impact." Jarvis relays.

"Thank you, J." Madison says quietly, her decision already made.

 _"I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I wanna live, not just survive tonight."_

"Wait- Emily, what are you-?" Kirk finally says, stepping forward slightly, breaking formality to question his best friend.

Madison turns from her seat, finally standing up from her Command chair, her expression solemn as she looks at her best friend she just got back into contact with after years of being estranged and the crew he lead.

"It's the only way, Jay. An energy blast. One big enough to close the portal and seal it and the void beyond. The USS Madison is powerful enough to create the blast, but only if it explodes on impact." Emily says.

"There's got to be another way!" Kirk protests loudly, stepping forward towards Emily as if remembering the explosion that took his own father and the people he's already lost under his own command.

"There's _not_." Emily shakes her head and steps back, preventing Kirk from reaching her.

"Mere jaan." Khan whirls on his mate from his station, his eyes blazing wondering in all his superhuman mindset he didn't think of this, not like his mate who would not flinch in sacrificing the ship or herself, he would never be the one to lay down on the line or those few he cared about.

Khan knew, it was because he wasn't a good person, not like Emily Madison, not like his shining golden human that stood before him in Command gold, bathed in the artificial light of the Bridge.

"I'm sorry." Emily says, eyes locking with Khan and then with Spock.

"J, protocol _Avalon_. I'm so sorry. I wanted more time."

Khan and Spock both scrambled forward, but Madison's watery smile, her reaching out in a salute, first the Alpha X Delta salute and then a Vulcan salute is the last image they saw before atoms were scrambled and they found themselves on the USS Leviathan Bridge.

Khan and Spock screamed until the darkness of space exploded with fiery light of the USS Madison detonating.

 _ **Oh hey... Look at that, I slammed you with some feels. *runs into a cave with laptop***_

 _ **Also, you know, reaching 200 reviews would be like awesome... Only because I'm like almost there? ;) Lols. Just a thought guys. Haha.**_

 _ **Angel with a Shotgun ~ The Cab**_


	55. This Means War

No One's POV

The USS Madison had disappeared, gone down in flames and dust, falling back into the void with the alien ship, the portal shifting and closing behind them both with a resounding blast that warped and twisted around them clearing out the other alien lifeforms that had been with in any close proximity, but it was not comforting to all who had watched their Admiral make the sacrificing play.

Kirk thought Khan's agonizing scream would forever be branded in his mind, along with Spock's.

Now, the USS Leviathan's Bridge was silent, save the occasional beeping from the instruments and panels; it was an uncomfortable and tense silence, as if appraising the Commander, no- Admiral, for his next move.

"I- Comma-" Dalton clears his throat after a few moments. "I mean, Admir-"

"I am **_not_** the **_Admiral_**." Khan snarls, turning swiftly on Captain Dalton, taking one step closer towards Dalton, his eyes flat black and murderous, and looking as if he'd like to strangle Dalton for even suggesting that. "We **_have_** an Admiral."

"I, yes. Of course, Co- Commander." Captain Dalton says weakly, taking a step back from the clearly enraged superhuman and moving as Khan advances towards the front to take command.

Khan only growls and clenches his fists at his side, attempting to convince himself that he was not in denial about what had happened. He refused to believe that his mate was dead unless he had proof in front of him, saw her body and felt her lack of pulse. Until then he would claim her missing in action.

"Jarvis, do you have contact with the USS Madison?" Khan asks the resident AI, pushing thoughts aside as he attempts to refocus and order his thoughts; there was work still to be done, alien ships still were left, even if the portal was closed.

Silence, however, answered Khan's question.

" _Jarvis?_ " Khan asks again, knowing this was only a further bad sign for the USS Madison or perhaps, Khan tried to convince himself, it only meant that Jarvis was out of range from his servers to communicate.

For Alpha X Delta though, it left them vulnerable in ways they had never been and short sided in how they could run as far as efficiency.

Khan wastes little time plugging in a spare drive to a port on the Captain's chair, a code, drastically different than the Jarvis showing up on the screen, red instead of blue.

"Ultron." Khan says mere moments later, his voice echoing as he straightens his posture on the Bridge.

"Hello." A mechanical voice answers, far less warm than Jarvis ever was.

"Ultron." Khan answers again, rigidly settling into a parade rest.

"You are my creator. Where is my other?" Ultron questions immediately, the question making everyone flinch around the still nearly silent Bridge.

Khan flinches perceptively.

Spock on the other hand, his mental barriers were not anywhere near optimal enough for him to feel like he could control the tidal wave of emotion that were crashing through him. He was completely useless, standing in the same spot the transport beam had left him, completely numb from the loss of his t'hy'la, not even attempting to work, unlike Khan, the now Acting Admiral or his friends, who he supposed were attempting to be useful, or attempting to not-so-subtly trying to watch him, concerned for his wellbeing.

"She is gone."

"Gone… That does not compute." Ultron answers, his servers whirling with the information.

" _Gone_ , Ultron. **Missing**. She has been taken from us. I need your help. Can you do this?" Khan answers impatiently, the grief of his missing mate threatening to lash at his soul and sanity.

"You are my creator. What do you need?" Ultron replies simply.

"We are fighting an enemy. We are at war." Khan answers.

Ultron is silent for a moment, his servers continuing to compute as he searches his data banks as if not understanding.

"War: a conflict carried on between force of arms, a state or period of armed hostility. Is this what took my other creator?" Ultron finally asks.

"Yes." Khan answers in clipped sentence, his jaw gritting with tenseness, his hands clenching behind his back as if he might snap at any given moment.

"What do you need?" Ultron questions again, if anything the mechanical voice sounding harder, a coldness that wasn't there before, and Kirk wondered how his best friend had managed to breathe so much _life_ into a sentient AI, how she had managed to make something so _alive._ The thought hurt.

Khan looks down at the console in front of him, fingers suddenly flying over a holo screen as he types in a code, the lines of red so unlike the blue that had signified Jarvis' code, adjusting Ultron's code.

"The code I gave you, Ultron. Lock onto those with all signatures." Khan orders evenly.

"Targets acquired." Ultron parrots moments later, a holo screen pulling up to show indicated enemy targets.

"Ultron." Khan's baritone voice says, coming out even and steady, completely unflinching despite what he was about to order; Augments were engineered for this after all, they were meant for war. "Destroy all heat signatures. _Extreme prejudice_."

 ** _Look who got some inspiration!? This girl! Woo hoo!_**

 ** _Thank you for your patience & your lovely reviews! They keep me going! Plot bunnies are rough man..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


End file.
